Seeing the Light
by RoryFaller
Summary: An OC love story of a jaded soldier and the new arrival who causes him to have a change of heart. Cameos include the Shannon's and Taylor.
1. Arrival

**A/N: This is an OC-centered story. I'm content to play in the background with OC's and perhaps a cameo or two from the canon characters, while the show is unfolding each week. I know OC stories aren't for everyone so you've been warned.**

**To my SGA fans: I have not abandoned Stargate Atlantis. Those of you who know me well should know that a show involving science fiction, dinosaurs and being isolated in a dangerous place are a mixture of story elements I can't resist. **

**I own nothing. It's the property of Fox Studios. I only own my OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sergeant Will Carter leaned against a tree surveying the tenth group of pilgrims coming through the portal. He tried not to convey his boredom to his superior, Lieutenant Alicia Washington, as she strolled around the forest clearing where the time fracture opened. Watching families with their required two children in tow held no interest for the seasoned soldier. His brown eyes were drawn to the pretty female faces of several single women and that made him smile. <em>Nice to have some fresh women to try my best lines on over the next few months. <em>

Most of the people who came through from the polluted future of 2149 where it was toxic to breathe for long without respirators collapsed not far from the portal. Medical personnel filled the clearing, giving people less oxygen-enriched air to breathe while they acclimated.

For a reason unknown to Will his eyes followed the newest family to stagger into the clearing. The husband walked several paces ahead and spouted loudly to his family that they might have difficulty… _breathing_. He was the first to have difficulty and staggered over to a tree. One of the nurses-Susan, if Will remembered correctly-was there to help him sit down. Carter couldn't help but chuckle that the pompous newcomer needed assistance. Arrogant scientists and medical personnel were plentiful around the base since only the best and brightest in their fields were invited to come. The random lottery winners did even things out a tad, but they usually never required security escorts anywhere. _Only the damned scientists._

The fracture was open for eighteen minutes. Not a lot of time for pilgrims to come through and communications to be sent back and then before it closed. The portal had been open only about four minutes, which meant this man and his family was of some importance. The rich or those with connections went first in case the portal closed too soon lest they be stuck until the next cycle.

The Sergeant looked at the man's family: two blond children, one boy and one girl, holding their mother's hand. When his eyes fell on the mother, they became fixated. The first thought to cross his mind was that she had to be at least a foot shorter than his six-foot-three frame. She wasn't standing up straight due to the two backpacks she was carrying. A quick glance at the man confirmed his suspicion about the owner of the second pack she carried.

Will was too far away to catch her eye color, but he saw her face long enough to realize he wasn't going to forget it any time soon. She had a simple beauty about her that caught the jaded ladies man's attention. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and Will imagined what it would look like framing her face.

Dragging his eyes away from the woman, he looked at his commanding officer to see if she caught him staring at a married woman. Will had _some_ requirements when it came to the women he pursued and _not_ being married was a big one. Lucky for him, Wash wasn't looking his way. The fragile new society definitely didn't need that kind of scandal. Commander Taylor truly frowned on his soldiers hooking up randomly with the civilians under their protection. Carter didn't need to add messing with a married woman to his less than stellar record in that area.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Washington motioned for him to move to the other side of the clearing, closer to the family that caught his eye and he nodded. Will skirted other families and a few of the pretty ladies he noticed earlier to talk with Jenkins, a young soldier near the front of the clearing. "We need to get some of these folks moving. Check in with medical and see how many they feel can start walking. Don't want to set up a buffet to draw in the Carnos."<p>

"Yes, Sergeant Carter," the young soldier replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"Your class has got to be the most polite bunch of soldiers I've ever met. Between you, Foster and Reynolds I seem like a heartless son-of-a-bitch."

"That's because you are, Sergeant." An impish smile split Jenkins' face as he headed over to the lead doctor.

When Will looked back to the tree where the man was seated, his fists clenched. He surged forward but was nowhere close enough to catch the petite woman as she pitched forward. It was the second pack and the children who kept her from crashing face first onto the forest floor.

The husband glanced at her, said something to the nurse and tossed an oxygen unit to his son. The children got their mother seated and gave her the mask.

Will seldom let the affairs of others affect him, but something about this woman kept his attention. Memories from early childhood and his neglected mother surged out of that dark place he locked them away in. He found a desire to punch the pompous bastard of a husband in the face wouldn't go away.

Of course the husband was deemed fit to get moving while his wife continued to breath oxygen through a mask. It usually took a short time for people to get up and move around so he doubted the jerk would be too far ahead of his family. It was the principal of the matter that infuriated Will though-_the jungle was dangerous_. If he were married, he'd never let his wife and children out of his sight out here.

* * *

><p>No matter how loudly the voice of reason, which finally appeared after all these years, said <em>don't get close enough to learn anything about her<em>, he moved forward to stand slightly behind their location.

"You'll be fine in no time, Abs," the husband said as he turned to smile at the nurse. "Miss Warren is a surgical nurse and I'm sure we'll be working together a great deal. I'll walk ahead with her. You and the kids can catch up in the village."

Carter silently steamed as he watched the husband leer at the redheaded nurse. Leaving his wife on the ground recovering from the sudden flood of oxygen-rich atmosphere to her system and flirt with a future staff member was beyond low. The man was half a head shorter than Carter and seemed to be fit enough, but the Sergeant was certain he could take the man down in a second. _Oh, he's going on survival training with me.__  
><em>

"Why does he call you that when he knows you hate it?" the little girl asked, shooting a nasty look at her father's back.

Will immediately loved the kid.

The woman removed her mask, took a deep breath and replied, "Because your father likes to annoy me just like you like to annoy Jason."

He wasn't sure what _Abs_ might be short for. Since she obviously didn't like the name he didn't even want to associate it with her. His mind raced around to come up with a name for her and a slew of endearments that he'd never uttered to any woman before came to mind._ It hasn't been that long since I've had a woman. What the hell's wrong with me?_

The boy nodded. "Yeah, Jessica annoys me all the time."

"It's _Jess_," the sister interrupted.

"_Jessica_," Jason retorted.

Will thought they were no more than eight or nine and appeared to be twins. They were just about the same size, had light blond hair and, it appeared from his vantage point, blue eyes. The kids were facing him as they knelt in front of their mother so he still couldn't catch her eye color.

"Can you breath now?" Jason asked their mom.

"Yes, sweetie," she said. "How about you?" Her hand reached out to stroke the boy's cheek and Will felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Do either of you need the respirator?"

"I don't ever want to touch one of them again," Jess replied, visibly recoiling from the device.

"And you won't have to," her mom replied as she touched her daughter's cheek with the same gentle caress she bestowed on the boy.

She'd just come through time, fallen, watched her husband leave with another woman and still managed to speak with love and compassion to her children. Images of Slashers, Carnos and other assorted dinos feasting on the surgeon's flesh filled his mind. _Why do nice girls always marry assholes?_

"I'm fine. Just like you said I would be," Jason replied as he suddenly threw his arms around her. "We're really here. I can't believe we're really in Terra Nova."

"I know. I can't believe it either," she responded with wonder in her voice as she hugged the boy. His sister threw her arms around them as well, sandwiching the petite woman between her kids.

Will couldn't help but smile. _Man, I'm getting soft._ Ignoring his voice of reason again, he approached the happy scene. "Excuse me?"

The family shifted to look up at him and three sets of eyes as blue as the sky above the canopy stared at him. _Of course she'd have blue eyes to counter your brown ones._

"Do we need to get moving?" she asked as she shifted to her knees. "I feel much better."

Will immediately had his hands out. She had tiny hands, but they gripped his with a strength he wasn't expecting as she got to her feet. He wished he wasn't wearing gloves, as this was possibly the only time he'd ever touch her.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled her hands back. A tint of pink colored her cheeks and a soft smile touched her lips.

_I am so screwed._ "I'm Sergeant Will Carter." Taking a page from the pretty-boy soldiers he just complained about, he tilted his head and saluted. "At your service, ma'am."

Jessica giggled and her mom got redder. "Abigail, Jason and Jess Porter." She pointed to the children.

"Mrs. Porter." _Abigail_. He let the name float around in his mind. It was an old name that had fallen out of fashion ages ago, but it seemed to fit her perfectly and was definitely better than _Abs_.

Jess and Jason laughed while Abigail shook her head.

"She'd kill our dad if she wasn't his sister," Jess explained while laughing. "Eww. I could never see you married to a guy like Dad."

"_Aunt Abigail_?" Will felt like he'd just thrown a brachiosaur off his chest. A dumb grin set up shop on his mouth as his plans for the next few weeks changed drastically in a heartbeat.

"Yes, my brother's divorced and asked if he could bring me instead of his ex-wife," Abigail explained, glancing at the laughing children. "I'm a teacher so I have a _somewhat_ useful skill."

Will wanted to kiss her. _Of course this intelligent woman would never marry a womanizing asshole. _As he leaned down to grab the extra pack on the ground, he said, "_Miss_ Porter, let me welcome you to Terra Nova." He swung the pack up over one arm effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following the path of her pack with her eyes.

"Making sure you don't get too tired that you can't outrun a charging dinosaur," he said with a wide grin.

"_What_?" Her eyes widened with fear and then hardened with anger. The children both gasped and looked at their aunt. "Can we talk for a minute?" She grabbed his arm and tugged him a few steps away from the kids. "How could you say that? You'll scare them to death. This portal has been here for years. Surely by now you've made sure dinosaurs can't come here."

Will was taken aback by the intensity in her voice and the tight grip she had on his arm. He was annoyed that he grabbed his jacket this morning because he lost another opportunity to feel her hands on him. _Calm down, they'll be plenty of time when you're not in the jungle._ "I'm joking."

"It wasn't funny," she snapped. "You scared the kids." She let go of his arm and crossed her own.

Will looked back at the kids who appeared to be looking around eagerly. "_The kids_?"

"Yes, they've lived a sheltered life. I don't think they've ever seen a live animal except on vids."

"Well, I'm sorry I scared… _the kids_," he said, his brown eyes now openly raking over her body. He didn't miss anything: her arms resting on her heaving chest, her rigid posture hidden under a baggy jacket and pants and her dark blue eyes darting around the clearing. It was obviously not the kids who were afraid. "You're right. We've placed sonic mines along the path from the portal to Terra Nova. We might hear some dinos but none will come near. You're perfectly safe."

She seemed relieved but still shot an annoying look at him. He found the fire in her eyes intoxicating. "Besides, I'll be right beside you to make sure _nothing_ touches you." His eyes glanced once more over her petite frame as his thoughts went south.

"That's reassuring," she snarked. "Now please return the pack. I do appreciate the gentlemanly gesture, but…"

At that moment all hell broke loose. Will heard several voices shouting and Washington called for extra security at the entry point. The Sergeant pivoted and put himself between Abigail and the disturbance. "Get the kids and get behind that tree," he shouted with a quick glance at Jess and Jason who were running toward their aunt.

He moved forward with his gun raised, but had to pause and glance back to ensure they'd be safe. It appeared that even though Abigail was angry at him, she trusted him enough to follow his orders. He said a quick prayer that this wasn't a Sixer attack or a dino getting through the perimeter because he meant to keep his promise to Abigail. Nothing would touch her. _Well, almost nothing._ A smirk touched his lips before he cleared his mind and went into combat mode.

TBC, maybe

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I mentioned earlier, while a show is unfolding I don't like to mess with the canon characters too much, but there will be cameos from many of them. I've wanted to play around with a bad boy for a while now and I love the concept of this show so I'm trying to marry the two. Let me know if I should continue with this.**


	2. Superman

**A/N: Thanks for the interest in this story. Thanks Betherdy Babe for the brief beta. All mistakes are mine. I don't usually publish this closely back-to-back because my RL is very busy, but I wanted to introduce Abigail a bit more to see if you're still interested in the story.**

* * *

><p>Abigail clutched her niece and nephew to her. If not for them, she'd never have considered leaving the life she knew to journey 85 million years into the past to face dinosaurs and other unknown dangers. Not that the life she left was very good. Sure she'd grown in a wealthy family, but since she was a little girl she knew her place. Abigail Nicole Porter was an unwanted child.<p>

In 2149 the two-child rule might be law, but families with one child often did better financially. Her father was an influential businessman who made weapons for the military and her mother was a brilliant surgeon. When Kyle Porter was born they agreed only one child was enough and for ten years that was the case.

When Isabella Porter found out she'd contracted the same lung cancer that killed most of her patients, she had a change of heart and wanted a second child. Unbeknownst to her husband she had her birth control implants removed and became pregnant.

Isabella's final fifteen months of life were a living hell according to Abigail's grandmother. Her father threatened her mother in every manner he could short of physical violence. Once Isabella died, he took out his anger on the little girl that was left behind.

Abigail was raised by a nanny and seldom saw her father or brother for anything more than to be told that she wasn't wanted. Because of Richard Porter's high-profile company, he couldn't abandon his child like so many did in the future. A third child or more wasn't allowed so they were often tossed to the street to fend for themselves or die.

"Do you think it's a dinosaur?" Jason asked with the typical longing of an eight-year-old boy for something exciting to happen in his voice.

"No," Jess responded. "There's no howling."

"Enough," Abigail squeaked. She clung to what Carter told her about sonic mines keeping them at bay but still did a quick survey of the forest for anything but trees and people.

"You are _not_ going to be scared of everything are you?" Jess said, slipping her arms around her aunt's waist as they peered around the big tree they took refuge behind.

"I'm not scared of everything," she retorted. "I just don't want to be eaten alive or have either of you end up as dinosaur food either."

"Sergeant Carter said we'd be safe," Jason said with finality.

Abigail's eyes widened. "You were eavesdropping. That's rude."

"Not really," Jess said, looking up as she continued to hug her. "You were pretty loud."

"I don't know why you're mad at him," Jason said. "He seems nice. Besides, he's got an awesome gun."

"And the sidearm looks like a sonic blaster," Jess added.

"Not to mention the knives sticking out of his boots. He's ready for anything," Jason said unable to keep the admiration out of his voice.

Jess and Jason knew their grandfather for about five years of their short lives. He wanted his grandchildren to inherit the family business some day so weapons were well known to the little kids. When Kyle became interested in medicine her father was sad he had no one to leave the company too. Once grandkids came along he saw a new future.

When Richard died, however, Kyle had a lawyer find a way to release the company to his control and sold it. It was the massive amount of money he got from selling the company that most likely secured their position in the tenth pilgrimage. Abigail didn't believe her brother was that good of a doctor to be invited.

"You would notice the guns." Abigail shook her head.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a polite voice said from behind them.

"Yes?" She turned along with the children to see a young soldier, taller than her but shorter than Carter standing before them.

"If you're able to move, you can start walking toward the settlement. We've got one group started so you can go with the second." He motioned toward a group, which contained her brother, Kyle, and the nurse he'd already set his sites on, climbing up out of the valley where the portal was. Another group formed around a soldier who had a similar build to this one only taller.

"Well…" she started as she looked back at the place Carter went. With the trees and dozens of people around, she couldn't see the tall dirty blond soldier or what was going on.

"It's really nothing," the young man said. "Some folks get a little disoriented when they come through. Nothing to be concerned about, ma'am. Just head over to Private Jenkins."

"It's not that," she added. "Sergeant Carter took my pack."

Her backpack contained all she could bring from her life on Earth in the future. It wasn't much as her first year teacher's salary wasn't too big and she'd been given few possessions of her own that held sentimental value: some vids of the kids when they were babies, two old science books that she couldn't part with, a small stuffed dog that supposedly came from her mother and her clothing. _All_ her clothing, including intimate garments no man should ever get to see.

"Oh," the man with Foster printed on his camouflaged uniform said. "Well, Sergeant Carter is a lot of things, ma'am, but I don't believe he's a thief. I'll make sure he gets your pack back to you."

"But…" she began.

"I promise you I'll return it to you as soon as I catch up with him." The young man smiled and Abigail relaxed a bit. "Please move along, ma'am."

Foster's gaze remained friendly and helpful, not like Carter's. Once Sergeant Carter found out she wasn't married, he looked her over like so many men she'd been forced to meet by her father and brother. Her skin didn't crawl like it did with them, but he still angered her. _I didn't come 85 million years in the past to be viewed like a piece of meat again. _She surprised herself when she dragged him away and confronted him, but somehow she just _knew_ he wouldn't be too upset with her. _It felt good to stand up to him._

"Let's go, Aunt Abby," Jess said, tugging her away from the tree.

"I wanna see some dinosaurs," Jason said as he started heading toward a group assembling in the clearing.

"Mister Foster, I'd appreciate if you could find Sergeant Carter and send him to us so I can get my backpack returned before we get to the settlement." She looked the young soldier in the eye, trying to be assertive like she'd never been able to do with her father and brother.

"Of course, ma'am," Foster replied. "I'll make sure he returns it as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Abigail took the children's hands. She couldn't help but smile that she'd been able to ask for exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Abigail and the children had climbed the hill with many other families, a few soldiers and a couple of the medical staff. Everyone was spaced out, finding their way amid waterfalls and towering trees. The smell of <em>life<em> was all around them as were the sounds of a forest full of living creatures.

Abigail had let go of the kids' hands some time ago but demanded that they stay an arm's length away. Overcoming her fear of insects, reptiles and pretty much anything that scurried seemed impossible months ago, but she'd do anything for the children.

"This is awesome," Jason said. "I've never walked this far without having trouble breathing. I feel like I could run for miles."

"It's the extra oxygen in the air," the teacher in her explained. "You're getting more oxygen in your blood so it makes you stronger."

"Is that why I became Superman when I got here?"

Abigail screamed, spun around and lost her balance. As she fell backwards, arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders, halting her fall and bringing her into his arms. Carter winked. "See those lightning reflexes."

"Let me go," Abigail nearly screamed as she pushed off him.

"Foster said you needed me, so I came running." Carter held onto her for a few more seconds before dropping his arms.

"I needed my pack," she shot back. "You could have sent it with Foster."

"Nah," Carter replied as he repositioned his gun and smiled at the kids. "You keeping your Aunt Abigail safe?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of out here," Jason said.

A sudden sound, which hurt their ears, followed by a roar that echoed through the valley caused them to grab their heads. Abigail dropped to the ground in terror. A very big dinosaur could be the only thing that would make a sound like that.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Sonic mine and most likely an Allosaurus. The roar is too high-pitched to be a Carnotaurus," Carter replied as he looked down at Abigail. "Hey, I told you the mines are here to keep the dinosaurs away."

Abigail couldn't open her eyes or get up from where she knelt with arms wrapped around her waist. Her concern for the kids was alleviated by the presence of the soldier, so she concentrated on keeping her panic attack at bay.

"Hey," Carter's voice lost its humor as she heard someone step up next to her. "Are you okay?"

She felt his presence_. He must be kneeling next to me. Get a grip. He said they couldn't get to you. Trust him._

Small arms slid around her shoulders. "She gets scared and has panic attacks," Jess explained.

"Yeah, there was a furry rodent on the subway and she climbed on the seat," Jason said.

Abigail squeezed her eyes shut and prayed the kids would shut up. Embarrassment wasn't something she wanted to show this soldier, but it appeared she'd have no choice.

A large, warm hand rested on her shoulder. "It's okay. I hate furry rodents too."

"But you can blast them with your M25 pulse rifle," Jason said. "Aunt Abby doesn't like guns."

"I-I'm…" She struggled to keep from crying. The wave of irrational fear that marked her panic attacks was subsiding. The hand on her shoulder rubbed down her back and it felt good. It wasn't anything she'd ever felt before. Human contact outside of the hugs and kisses of her niece and nephew was foreign to her. There was no hugging in her household growing up.

"It's fine." Carter's voice was near her ear. "But we really do need to move along. We don't want to be here at night."

Her eyes snapped open as she looked into brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate. There was a smile on his face, but his eyes surveyed her with a seriousness that seemed out of place for this man. "O-okay."

"That's my girl," he said and stood with his hands outstretched just like when the met barely an hour ago.

Jess laughed at the endearment and it made Abigail think the soldier was making fun of her, like she was a child. Ignoring his hand, she got to her feet, swayed into her niece for a moment and found her footing. "I'm fine."

Will's eyes narrowed as he once again secured his weapon in his hands. A soft smile curved his lips. "Of course you are. I'm here."

Abigail rolled her eyes at his arrogance, the kind gesture during her panic attack forgotten. She grabbed the kids' hands to keep them close and turned to follow the trail.

A chuckle issued from deep in Carter's chest. "You can't run away. Did you forget my lightning reflexes?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **To my friends from SGA, I'll try to fill in some facts about the 'verse. I'm sorry in advance for the watchers of the show for the extra exposition.**


	3. New Home

**A/N: Thanks for the interest in this story. **

**Spoilers for Genesis, Episode 1**

* * *

><p>In the brief hour since Will and Abigail met, Will had seen her go from submissive with her brother to blushing and friendly with him to confident to terrified. The fire in her eyes when she was mad at him and the flush on her cheeks made her come <em>alive<em> and affected him in a strange way. They were the two looks of Abigail Porter that he most enjoyed.

Seeing her panic was something he didn't want to see often and would do anything he could to stop it from happening again. Even being patronizing was acceptable in his mind. _I just need to make it up to her._

Will seldom questioned his attraction to a woman, but he did this time. It was too fast and Abigail Porter wasn't the type of woman he usually went after. If he were being shallow, which he had been accused of on many occasions, he'd admit she was shorter and less… _endowed_ than he normally wanted.

There was also the undying devotion to the children he could see in her eyes and actions. The playboy never thought about having kids. He loved them but the idea that he'd be a father after having such a shitty example in his childhood was ludicrous. Something about seeing two little blond kids that looked like old photos of himself struck a cord though.

So a very contemplative Will Carter arrived before the central command center for Commander Taylor to give his hurrah welcome speech about building a new civilization and righting the wrongs of mankind. Usually he zoned out, scanning the crowd for all the pretty girls, but this time he only looked for Abigail, Jess and Jason. He found them near their Dad who was nearly hanging onto Susan Warren, the nurse he met in the forest. _He's a faster player than I am_, Will thought. _Good thing Susan knows where the big needles are if he messes with her._

He watched Abigail and the children listen attentively when he was interrupted from his musings by a cough behind him.

"Let's go, Carter," Washington growled.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. Since he'd have to be part of the debriefing, he couldn't get Abigail her pack until later. A smile spread over his face as he followed Washington and Lieutenant Guzman into the command center. _I'll be seeing you tonight, Miss Porter._

* * *

><p>Abigail heard Jason and Jess fighting over which room they wanted as she surveyed the house. It had four rooms, three bedrooms and a combination kitchenliving area. Their home was nestled among dozens of other pre-fabricated units that housed the families of four that showed up on each pilgrimage. In another section of the settlement, according to the young soldier named Curran, who escorted them to their home, were the homes for single people and on the far side, the barracks housing for all the unmarried security forces.

Curran seemed to be trying to tell Abigail something with raised brows and a wink, but she didn't get it. Her eyes were drawn to the massive fence surrounding the settlement with guard stations every so often around the top. It made her feel small and insignificant.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went to the kids and said that she and Jess would share a room for now, with Kyle in the master bedroom and Jason by himself. _Maybe some day I'll be able to get my own place_, she thought. _But then who'd take care of the kids?_

* * *

><p>Listening to Commander Taylor's speech about starting over had her thinking that she should try to shed some of her less desirable traits. Kyle was fond of telling her that she couldn't make friends because no one wanted to be around someone who worried all the time and was so fearful of everything. "Time to try something new."<p>

"What did you say Aunt Abby?" Jason asked when he emerged from his room.

"Hey!" Jess screamed from out back. "You've gotta come. You've gotta see this!"

Abigail and Jason glanced at each other and then hurried out the back door of the house, which was facing the fence. What Abigail saw stopped her in her tracks. She had reached the edge of the porch, close enough to step down onto the dirt, and froze. Her blue eyes widened as she lifted her gaze up and up and up. Four brachiosaurs were eating from trees surrounding the fence. They were so massive that their heads nearly reached the ground _inside_ the fence.

Tears formed in eyes and she began to tremble. _They'll knock down the fence and come in. They don't eat only vegetation. If a small person, like me, were to get mixed in with the brush they'd chew me up like the wood._

Abigail's knees gave out and she pitched forward off the porch. Two arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against a hard surface.

"Easy," the voice said near her ear.

A sob was torn from her chest. "C-c-can't… Gotta… Kids… Run…"

"No, you don't need to go anywhere. The brachs won't hurt you."

She leaned back and clutched the arms surrounding her. They were firm, lightly covered with hair and warm. It was the warmth of not only the arms, but the chest she was leaning against that affected her the most.

"Deep breaths," he said in her ear, the voice was soft and soothing. The warm breath on her neck distracting her momentarily from the dinosaurs.

"T-trying," she stammered, her eyes attached to the massive creatures not 300 yards from her back porch.

"I know. In and out." The man's chest expanded behind her as he tried to lead her in breathing. After a minutes she found herself matching his breathing. "That's it."

She continued to hold on to his arms and press herself back against his chest. Abigail seldom found herself in a man's embrace and never felt the security she did now.

"See the tower…" The left arm left her midsection to pointed at a tower.

"Y-yeah." She swallowed and squeezed the muscles in the forearm holding her.

"And that one over there?" The arm moved further away.

"Yes." Her voice was stronger, but her grip firm.

"They're stationed all around the top of the fence. And they all have sonic pulse canons installed."

"_Sonic_? Don't you ever kill the dinosaurs?" she asked as she imagined some horrible carnivorous dinosaurs invading the settlement.

"Yes, but not if we don't have to. We'll be living with them for a long, long time." The second arm returned with his hand stroking her bare arm. "Want to go a bit closer?"

The contact caused her to shiver, but not from cold. "I-I… I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Abigail, brachiosaurs are some of the largest land animals to ever exist. Being in awe of them is fine. Hell I almost got stepped on by one when I first got here."

"What?" She moved so she could finally see the man holding her and gasped when she was met with dark eyes. They were supposed to be brown but only faint rings of chestnut surrounded enlarged pupils.

"I was out on a motorcycle and ran into a herd of them." Will laughed somewhat breathlessly and lightened his hold enough for her to face him easier.

"How do you run into a herd? They're enormous." For an unknown reason, she wanted him to hold her tightly against him like he did a moment ago.

"It's easy when you're racing away from bigger trouble."

"Hey, Sergeant Carter," Jess called. "Did Aunt Abby faint?"

"No," he yelled back. "She's just thanking me for bringing her backpack."

"Now that's a line if I ever heard one," an angry voice stated from behind.

Abigail closed her eyes because she could hear Kyle screaming at her later about letting an unknown _soldier_ hold her. He picked out the best and brightest men for her to date in the hopes of gaining some advancement. _At least you might get me a valuable brother-in-law_, he was fond of saying.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I find it odd they won't kill any dinosaurs, but I guess they would need to learn to live with them like we live with wildlife now. Only much, much bigger wildlife.**


	4. A New Day

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but Mark and Maddy captured my muse for a while. I'll have to have them floating around at the periphery of this story to satisfy my love of them. The stories will be in the same 'verse, but you don't have to read the other ones to follow this one.**

**For fans of the show, my friend **_**DaniWilder**_** created Will Carter long before Terra Nova existed. He is no relation to the Sixer named Carter in the show.**

* * *

><p>Sergeant Will Carter always could read people through their eyes. Abigail's widened with fear when she heard her brother's voice, the thought that anyone might cause her to be afraid made his blood boil.<p>

He kept his arm around her shoulders as they turned to face Kyle Porter, who looked with distain at the Sergeant. It was as if Will were that crud that got stuck between your shoe treads. He barely existed in this man's universe.

The look of anger that Kyle directed toward his sister made Will squeeze her shoulder before releasing her and offering his hand to Doctor Porter. "I'm Sergeant Carter, a member of Terra Nova security team."

After spending several years around arrogant scientists Will found it best to ignore their lack of manners and pretend they were normal people. The level of arrogance in Doctor Kyle Porter's eyes rivaled that of Doctor Ken Horton, the expeditions preeminent scientist. He held his hand out for a few moments. _Come on take it._

"I don't care if you're Taylor's most trusted advisor," Kyle sneered, ignoring Will's hand and puffing up his chest.

He was annoyed that the man didn't take the bait. A _firm_ handshake would have sent the right message. _I'll have to go for something less subtle._

"I want you to leave my family and my sister alone. The last thing she needs is someone like you to mess around with her." He acted like he was making a proclamation.

Will nearly laughed at his audacity. "First, I _am_ one of his most trusted advisors." He stepped into the man's space, crossing his arms and making sure to flex his muscles enough so the other man would know that he could flatten him with one punch. "Second, _you_ left your family to chase after a woman and third, your sister can decide who she wants to _mess around with_ for herself."

Carter turned and took Abigail's hands into his, marveling again at how soft they were. The Sergeant squeezed them gently and raised them both to his lips, once again copying the young men he loved to tease. He pressed a single kiss to each hand on her knuckles. Abigail's eyes widened, showing off their gorgeous blue color even more. "Have a nice day and let me know if you need anything," he said. "Anything at all," Will said quietly with a smirk.

He turned from the stunned woman to see her equally surprised brother. As he walked past, he leaned over and whispered. "If I _ever_ find out you do anything to upset her, you'll pray that _all_ you have to face in the jungle is a slasher."

Abigail had no idea what Carter whispered to her brother before he left, but Kyle didn't even speak to her. He brusquely greeted his children and headed inside.

* * *

><p>She and the children were having their nutritional supplements for dinner when he left without a word later that evening.<p>

"How long do we have to drink this stuff?" Jason whined. "It's gross," he said as he held the cup of blue liquid at arms' length.

"A couple of days," Abigail answered as she put some of the basic supplies that came with the house away in the kitchen.

The kitchen was always her favorite place as the cook let her help out. It was the only place as a child that someone seemed to believe she could do something right. "Then we'll be able to eat all the fresh food they grow here."

"It'll be worth it," Jess said as she slurped down her blue concoction. "We start orientation tomorrow. I can't wait to see our school. Open windows and a playground outside in the air."

Abigail was nervous. She had taught in a small private school for the children of the very wealthy, kids who had tutors at home but were sent to the academy for prestige alone. No one cared about her lesson plans or anything like that. She was a Porter and that's all that mattered. Once again, the unwanted child had been relegated to only filling a position.

When she spoke to the recruiter from Terra Nova they said all the children attended classes and there were many young children. The last five years saw lots of babies being born so an early childhood teacher was needed. It wasn't often she was _needed_ so it left her uncertain what to do.

The next morning found her brother seated at the table with a smirk on his face. "Morning, Abs."

"Kyle," she replied. "Did you have a nice evening with your new friend?"

Her brother chuckled. "Oh yeah. If this house wasn't too small I'd have her visit."

Abigail felt her stomach turn. She was too familiar with what happened when Kyle had a woman visit. The sounds she overheard from his encounters left her terrified of ever being involved with a man.

"There aren't any larger houses," she said as she mixed up more of their supplemental drinks.

"Of course there are if you have the money or the connections." Kyle pushed himself up from the table. "Oh, I did some checking around about that soldier Carter."

Abigail didn't turn when her brother mentioned Sergeant Will Carter. An unfamiliar flutter erupted in her chest at the mention of his name. She tried hard to forget the annoying soldier but the gentleness in his voice and the way he held her when she was scared kept her awake most of the night.

"He finds a new woman on each pilgrimage to shower attention on and once he gets his fill of her he moves on," Kyle said with smugness in his voice. "Kind of like me."

Abigail wanted to say Carter wasn't like him. She wished she could say that he cared about her and the kids getting to their new home safely and that he helped her to not have full blown panic attacks, but she couldn't. First, there hadn't been enough time to get to know him and second, she believed that all men were womanizing pigs - her father, Kyle and the parade of sycophants with the ambition of marrying her included. Her father thought she might have value in an arranged marriage just like her brother did. But Abigail found many creative ways to show men she wasn't interested over the years, including forcing herself to throw up on more than one occasion. "He only helped me and the kids find our way home."

"You're so stupid," Kyle snorted.

Abigail finally looked at him. He had on his condescending mask, the one that looked through her and saw nothing worthy underneath. She knew better than to interrupt the stream of insults he was going to hurl at her. Kyle Porter would never view her as anything more than an annoyance.

"He was hoping to get invited inside and I don't mean the _house_," Kyle said with a laugh. "At least you're not stupid enough to get knocked up by some lowlife." With that he turned and left for the hospital.

Abigail fought against the tears that threatened. She really wanted to believe Carter was just being a nice guy. _Of course he only wanted to sleep with you._

* * *

><p>Sergeant Will Carter was on interior patrol and bored out of his mind. Normally he enjoyed when pilgrimages came because of all the new pretty girls to meet. Abigail Porter seemed to have made him immune to any other woman he saw this time. Several smiled and waved at him decked out in his uniform, but he only gave them cursory nods and continued with his patrol.<p>

"Sergeant Carter," a breathless private called.

"What do ya want, Jenkins?" he said as he turned to face the other soldier.

"The Commander wants more patrols around the marketplace. The Sixer Carter escaped from the infirmary and almost killed him."

"Shit." Will hated the fact that he shared a last name with one of the Sixers. They weren't related, but confusion ensued until he and his traitorous buddies got run out of Terra Nova. Since that little thief got arrested for trying to steal power cells the other day, Will had grief from the younger men once again. "Who had security detail in the infirmary?"

"Don't know, but the Lieutenant wanted to spread the word quietly to keep an eye out for anything unusual." Jenkins nodded and headed off after delivering his message.

Will shook his head and turned toward the marketplace. He had been headed toward the school complex in the hopes of seeing Abigail. _Looks like I'll have to wait until later._

It was unusual for Carter to seek out a woman for anything other than a one-night stand, but Abigail was different. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about her made every protective instinct in him kick into high gear. Will wanted to help her get over her fear of dinosaurs and everything else the kids alluded to. It was unusual, but the veteran soldier was good at going with the flow and decided to let his heart and his brain lead him for once.

* * *

><p>Carter was going to give his CO a nice bottle of moonshine when he got back that evening because Abigail was in the marketplace with her niece and nephew when he arrived. They were surveying all the different foods they'd be able to eat in a couple of day's time.<p>

A grin spread over his face, but a siren started wailing before he could head toward their location. He whipped his head around, raised his gun and moved toward the fence. Rovers were headed their way along with a…

"Carno!" Came a shout from the tower above his position. Will yanked his binoculars from his belt and zoomed in to see three rovers headed their way with a carnotaurus hot on their tails.

"Great. Sixers and dinos, what a great day." Will put his binoculars away and headed toward the gate.

"Jason!" Abigail's voice screamed and Will stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and saw the boy running toward the fence. Abigail's nephew had obviously seen the dinosaur and wanted to get closer.

"Dammit," Will shouted as he raced to intercept the boy. The look of terror on Abigail's face as she ran toward her nephew caused him to cover the distance in record time.

Abigail slowed and her eyes – as big as saucers – looked past him to the massive carnivorous dinosaur closing in on a jeep. The color was gone from her face and she was trembling.

"Hey," Will shouted as he reached out and grabbed the little boy by the collar of his jacket. "Your aunt said no."

Jason's eyes were wide and he gulped as Carter nearly dragged him by the scruff of his neck back to his aunt.

"Abigail, get the kids out of here. The carno will get chased away by the sonics, but the Sixers are coming." He stared into her eyes trying to force her to move.

"S-sixers? What's a Sixer?" Her eyes were drawn to his own as her arm wrapped around the little boy.

He smiled. "Long story, which I _will_ tell you later."

"O-okay," she replied, staring at him.

"Jason," Will spoke to the boy who was looking quite ashamed.

"Yes, Sergeant." His eyes were downcast.

All hell was headed their way, but Carter found he couldn't just walk away. "Look at me, young man. Is your father gone a lot? Does he leave you with your aunt?" He used an authoritarian tone and it seemed to work.

"Y-yes," Jason replied, finally looking up at him.

"Then you're the man of the house, like I suspected." Will glanced at Abigail who looked at him with confusion. "As the man of the house, you need to protect the ladies."

Jason perked up. "But I-I don't have a gun."

"Jason…" Abigail started.

"Well I can't spare one but here's a knife." Will pulled a small knife and sheath out of one of the pouches on his belt. "If anyone comes for your aunt or Jess, just stab them."

"Hey!" Abigail shouted.

Will winked and reached out to push a piece of hair behind her ears. "You need to get out of here. Trust me, this place is going to hell quickly."

To prove his point, the vehicles came racing through the gate. "I gotta go. I want you and the kids out of here!"

Abigail nodded and tugged Jason away toward Jess, who was waiting behind a large building. She tried to take the knife away from the boy, but he'd have no part of it.

As Will ran toward the standoff near the gates, he laughed. That knife now gave him another reason to see Abigail Porter.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like to force OC's into episodes unless they **_**fit**_**. I'm following **_**Genesis**_** pretty closely so far but it's the events that I think would impact a large amount of the colony only. **


	5. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Since most of you see I've been sucked into Mark/Maddy you can't expect me to leave them out of this. Get ready for the first appearance of a certain Corporal.**

**Thanks **_**ElisaD**_** and _Betherdy Babe_ for your beta.**

* * *

><p>Abigail tugged Jason and Jess away from the turmoil in the market toward the school. She repeatedly told Jason to give her the knife, but he refused.<p>

"Sergeant Carter said to protect you and Jess," he defended.

"Ha," Jess responded. "You couldn't stab a piece of fruit."

"I will defend the ladies of _my_ house," Jason shot back, his little fist tightening around the handle of the knife.

Abigail felt control slipping away and assumed her most menacing _teacher_ voice. "You'll give it to me at once. They're not allowed in school."

"I got it from a member of security," Jason replied, standing his ground. "That makes it okay."

She closed her eyes against the stubbornness of her nephew. When she opened them she saw a young man approaching. He was dressed in an olive green t-shirt and camouflaged pants. An idea struck so she called out to him, "Excuse me, sir?"

The young man turned to look at her with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Without a doubt any woman running across this man should swoon. But somehow he didn't seem quite tall enough to her and although his eyes were beautiful, there was something about smoky brown that seemed to appeal to her more.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked, as he appeared to blush.

It was then she realized she was staring. "I'm sorry. I'm still a little off from the events in the marketplace."

His eyes changed as he looked from her to the children and back. "Were any of you harmed?"

"N-no…"

"Aunt Abby was terrified," Jess added.

"Jess!" she shouted as she squeezed her niece's hand.

"You know you were. You thought the carno was going to come tearing through the fence," Jason added.

She glared at her charges. "Enough. Sir, do you know Sergeant Will Carter?"

The young man's eyes opened wider and he stood up taller. "Um… What's this regarding?"

"Sergeant Carter gave my nephew, Jason," she gestured to the little boy who suddenly stood up taller as well, "a knife and I told him knives aren't allowed at school."

The young man's lips started to turn up into a smile, but he held himself in check. He leaned down so he could look Jason in the eye with his hands on his knees. "Your aunt is correct, young man. Knives are not allowed at school."

"But Sergeant Carter said I have to protect the ladies. He said if someone bothered my aunt or my sister I should stab them," Jason said proudly.

"You stupid prat," Jess said.

"What's a prat?"

"It's like a brat only I think it sounds cooler," Jess added. She flashed a big grin at the young soldier.

"Jess, stop insulting your brother," Abigail scolded. "Jason, I need you to give me the knife."

The soldier stood up, crossing his arms, and nodded.

Abigail shot him a shy smile of gratitude.

"But Sergeant Carter said…"

"Sergeant Carter doesn't like to follow the rules as much as the rest of us do," the soldier said with a grin.

"Shocking," Abigail said and it elicited laughter from the man whose age had to be a little younger than her own twenty-three years.

"I see you know the Sergeant quite well."

"No, not at all. We just got here yesterday and…"

"He's already rescued her at least three times," Jess said, her voice taking on a dreamy quality. "He's her knight in shining armor."

"Jess!" Abigail's face flamed. "Get to your classroom right now." She pointed toward the entrance to the school, which consisted of many pre-fabricated buildings that housed each grade.

Jess smirked. "You know it's true."

"Now!" Abigail felt her cheeks burn.

"It was nice to meet you…" she paused and looked up expectantly at the young soldier.

"Corporal Mark Reynolds at your service, milady." He bowed to Jess, which caused the little girl to giggle.

"Jess," Abigail said. "Time to go."

"Bye," she called out to the Corporal as she raced off.

"Jason," Mark Reynolds said turning back to the young boy. "I promise I'll get the knife to Sergeant Carter. He happens to be one of my best friends so it won't get lost."

"But…" Jason looked up at Abigail with pleading eyes. She did feel for the boy. He'd never shown such dedication to anything before the made-up order from the Sergeant came along.

"I'm going to be late for my class and so will you. Hand it over to Corporal Reynolds."

"Okay, but if you're not Sergeant Carter's friend and I tell him you took the knife I bet he'll be really mad." Jason glared at the young soldier as he handed over the knife.

"I'll see the Sergeant when I get back to the barracks." He took the knife and held out his hand for Jason to shake.

"Okay," Jason replied, shaking Reynolds' hand.

"Get off to class," Abigail said as she turned to the soldier. "I can't thank you enough. I appreciate that the Sergeant helped me get him away from danger, but…"

"Sergeant Carter doesn't usually think through his actions," Reynolds said with a smile. "He's not a bad guy when you get to know him. Most of the time, especially with kids, he means well."

Abigail thought of how Carter interacted with her niece and nephew and had to agree. "I better get going. My first day of class too."

"You're in high school?" The Corporal looked surprised.

"No, I'm a new teacher. I'm Abigail Porter," she said, putting her hand out. She'd never been so forward before but something about this young man made her feel at ease.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Porter," he replied as he shook her hand. "And if my friend Carter causes you any more issues, let me know."

Abigail chuckled. _Is this what it would be like to have a brother who wasn't a creep? _"Will do. Thank you for your help with Jason."

"Any time, ma'am," he said, bowing as he did to Jess.

"I doubt I'm too much older than you. I am not a ma'am," she said, laughing.

Mark Reynolds smiled and waited for her to head off to the school grounds.

* * *

><p>For the first time since he'd taken the young Mark Reynolds under his wing, Will Carter hated him. The Sergeant stood off in the distance on his way to escort supplies from the infirmary and stared at the interaction between Reynolds and Miss Abigail Porter.<p>

Abigail was smiling, laughing and shaking Mark's hand. _Damn that handsome, blue-eyed little bastard_, Carter grumbled. His fists clenched as he headed toward the infirmary.

Mark Reynolds was like a little brother to Carter, his own long lost to him back in the future. He'd taken a liking to the kid who was his opposite in almost every way. In any other instance, he'd be happy his friend found a girl he could be comfortable around. Mark Reynolds normally showed zero interest in girls and Lieutenant Washington wondered if he was gay. He'd never shown any interest in guys either so Will guessed he was just a really, really late bloomer. _And now he's gotta find his confidence with Abigail._

* * *

><p>Will Carter arrived in the barracks' locker room tired and pissed off. This day was possibly the worst since he arrived in Terra Nova. After the Sixers, he saw Abigail smiling at Reynolds and then had to go OTG with the Commander to find some damned kids being chewed on by Slashers.<p>

"How's Guz holding up?" Reynolds asked from behind Will.

"You up for some sparring?" he asked as he threw his towel in the bin. He'd put on a sleeveless t-shirt and had on loose pants. It was his intention to blow off some steam on the punching bag. _Reynolds is an even better idea._

"That bad?" Mark asked. The young man was his usual composed and confident self in the barracks.

Will headed toward the ring. "How about some old fashioned boxing tonight?"

"You haven't wanted to do that since I almost knocked out your tooth." Mark chuckled as he put his jacket in his locker.

Will couldn't really place the cause of his anger. Hell, he'd gladly passed women on to his friends once he was done with them before, but something different was going on with Abigail.

He entered the ring and putting on his gloves and helmet. An image of Mark Reynolds holding Abigail's hand and then bowing rose in his brain. Carter slammed his gloved hands together and made his way to the ring. _Time to teach the little boy that he's not a man yet._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Reynolds. Finish him," Curran yelled as Will took another right hook from Reynolds that knocked him into the corner.<p>

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get past the kid's defenses tonight. An image of the man who taught him to fight came to mind.

Before the military became one unit, no more Army, Navy, Marines or Air Force, the grizzled old man who owned a fight club near his house had been a Marine. A Master Gunnery Sergeant to be exact, and if he taught Will anything about fighting it was that you better keep your emotions in check or you'll lose, especially against an opponent of equal skill.

"Hold up," Mark said as he raised his hands.

"You are not going to give up like a sissy, Reynolds," Tim Curran shouted.

"Cough up the money, Curran," Ken Foster said from Carter's corner.

"If Reynolds folds, Carter didn't win," the other soldier shouted.

"No one's folding," Will said as he stepped toward Reynolds.

"Do you mind telling me what's on your mind?" the Corporal asked, concern in his eyes.

_Blue eyes similar to Abigail's. _"Time for Round Five." Will nodded toward Corporal Reilly who was keeping score.

"Since when do you not speak your mind?" Mark asked and Carter had to agree.

"Okay. Why did you suddenly pick today to turn on the charm with the ladies?"

Curran laughed. "As I live and breathe, Will Carter lost a woman to baby-boy Reynolds."

The soldier was too busy looking at Reilly and Foster to notice the icy glare both men shot at their friend. Carter might be loud and obnoxious with his friends, but he was never malicious. Curran had no such reservations.

"Is this about a girl?" Mark's demeanor changed as well. Suddenly the concern was gone and anger flared in the younger man's eyes.

_So that's how it's going to be_, Will thought. "Bring it."

* * *

><p>The two next rounds were fought furiously. If not for the gloves and helmets, both men would be bloodied. Reynolds seemed to suddenly understand what Will was upset about and responded in kind.<p>

_If it's a fight you want for Abigail, I won't back down._ Will landed a particularly hard punch to Mark's abdomen just as the bell sounded to end the round.

"Why Abigail Porter?" Carter asked quietly so the others couldn't hear as he and Mark stepped apart.

"Miss Porter? I thought… This is over the new school teacher?" Mark's eyes widened and relief spread over his face.

Will suddenly dropped all anger with the kid. "You're not fighting for Abigail?"

"No, and I'm really glad you're not interested in… I…" Mark stopped talking, his eyes going to the men around the ring. Several more had joined Curran and Foster and the bets were flying.

When Mark and Will stopped fighting, grumbling and angry shouts arose.

"Come one, you two. Finish this," Curran hollered.

"I think I've had enough," Reynolds said.

"I agree, kid. Let's grab a drink instead," Will put his gloves up and they bumped their fists as a sign of peace.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The various soldiers gathered in the gym started to dissipate. As Will and Mark grabbed towels to head to the showers, Carter said, "And you've _got_ to tell me the lady who's got you so riled up."

"No," Reynolds said with a smirk.

"About time. Did you know Wash thought you were gay?" Carter said. "I don't think I could've helped you pick up men, but woman... Now I _can_ help with that."

Carter grinned and Mark, a few steps behind, grimaced as they left the gym.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A thank you to **_**Lynx Larabellows**_** for letting me use some ideas from her awesome stories **_**Wonderstruck**_** and **_**Enchanted**_**.**


	6. Off to School

**A/N: Thanks for all the Alerts and Favorites. I'm always amazed when a lot of people read my OC stories ;-) I never read OC stories so I really do appreciate all of you taking a chance on it.**

* * *

><p>Abigail slammed a cup down on the counter as she waited for the blender to mix up their nutritional shake. The sniffling and shuffling coming from Jason's room broke her heart. She told her nephew all night long that Sergeant Carter wasn't going to bring the knife back but Jason refused to believe it.<p>

When the little boy finally fell asleep with tears on his cheeks, Abigail vowed she'd find that man and give him a piece of her mind. Something about Terra Nova seemed to have strengthened not just her lungs but also her confidence when dealing with other people.

It was her fault that Jason expected Will Carter to come to see him however. Unlike her upbringing, where she could never count on anyone, her niece and nephew had faith in other people because she never let them down.

"Good morning, Aunt Abby," a subdued Jess said as she gave her aunt a hug. "Did Jason stay up all night?"

"No, he finally passed out by the window around midnight."

"I'm sure something came up that kept Sergeant Carter away," she said, ever the optimist.

Abigail snorted as she turned back to finish the drink. A knock came from the front door and she thought Kyle, who never returned home last night, had forgotten his code to enter.

"Sergeant Carter," an excited Jason shouted from the entryway.

Abigail spun as Jess raced across the room. "Good morning. Did something happen last night?" she yelled.

"Yup. Something pretty bad," he answered.

Abigail felt her heart skip a beat not only at the sound of his jovial voice but also his words. _What was so bad it involved the soldiers?_

He came around the corner with Jason and Jess flanking him. His eyes shined as they took in her loose silky top and traveled down to her bare feet. "Good morning, Miss Porter."

"Sergeant Carter," she replied, promptly turning her back on him.

He was dressed in camouflaged shirt and pants and Abigail felt a flush fill her cheeks when she noticed his wet hair. _He just came from the shower._ Something about him coming right to her place after he got up left an unfamiliar ache in her heart. The desire to tell him to leave was strong, but a part of her was warmed by his presence and that won out for now. Not to mention Jason was now happy.

She heard Jess and Jason taking seats as they spoke at the same time, asking about what happened and if it involved dinosaurs.

The sound of a cabinet door opening caused her to look up from the blender. Will was getting something out of a cabinet from above the sink.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Don't you know how to ask for something?" Abigail gestured to the cup in his hand.

Will's voice lowered as he glanced at the kids, who were now arguing about his mission from the night before, and shot her his most innocent smile. "Usually it's the ladies who do the asking or should I say… the _begging_." He waggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

The audacity of his words should have both disgusted and angered her, but somehow the boyish look on his face made her only annoyed. "Not this lady."

His laughter echoed through the house. "We'll see." He took the blender and poured some of the mixture into his cup and the three seated on the counter.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Abigail questioned, still unhinged that he just showed up and made himself at home.

"I'm pouring a drink because I've always wanted to try this stuff."

"Didn't you have to drink it?" Jess asked.

"Nope, when we got here we ate what we could find and puked for days."

"Eww!" the children responded.

Will took three cups and headed to the table. He set one down for each of the kids, took a seat and held the cup up to her. "Welcome to Terra Nova." The Sergeant took a long drink. "I seriously hope you forgot to put something in this because I swear it tastes worse than vomit." Will shook his head and stuck his tongue out, making a _yuck_ sound. "Do you have some soap that I can eat to get rid of the taste?"

Abigail tried not to laugh at the expression that spread over his face. In his haste to show off, he took the unfinished drink. Jess and Jason knew they weren't supposed to drink it until she added the enzyme that made it turn blue so they didn't touch it. The kids burst into laughter and Abigail couldn't help herself but to let her suppressed laughter out too. "That'll teach you to invite yourself in to eat without asking."

"Fine, when you can all eat real food, which should be tomorrow, I'll make you dinner," he said, looking at the kids and her.

"Really? What kind of stuff?" Jess asked.

"You cook?" Jason looked as skeptical as Abigail.

"I get tired of the mess hall food, so I've been known to dabble on the grill from time to time."

Abigail had to admit she'd never met a man who liked to cook that didn't get paid to do so. Once again, as with the tenderness he showed her when she was panicking and the way he dealt with the kids, Sergeant Will Carter surprised her. She'd never admit it to him and barely admitted it to herself.

* * *

><p>"This is better," Will said as he drank the blue fluid once it was completed. "Doesn't taste like vomit anymore."<p>

"It's still lumpy though," Abigail added.

Carter laughed and the kids giggled. "See that wasn't so hard."

Abigail couldn't keep a smile from crossing her features as she drank her breakfast.

"And a smile to top it off." Will's brown eyes twinkled as he took another drink. His gaze passed over her once more, causing a flush to spread over her face.

"Are you coming with us for survival training today?" Jess asked.

"That would be so awesome," Jason replied, his elfin features wide with delight.

"Absolutely," he said. "Got my full armor and weapons in the rover parked out front. Thought I'd give you all a ride to school."

"In a rover?" The awe in Jason's voice touched Abigail's heart.

She rose quickly, grabbing the empty cups. The little boy had such a hard life before. His lungs always gave him issues and even the most highly paid doctor's couldn't help him to thrive. Since they'd been in Terra Nova, he'd not only walked over a large hill to get to the settlement, he ran toward the dinosaurs yesterday. And the usually reserved boy was bursting at the seams with excitement and joy whenever the annoying blond man at her table was even mentioned. _Maybe I can tolerate his presence for Jason's sake._

"You're the best, Sergeant Carter," Jess said.

_Looks like Jess is hooked too._ Abigail was truly at a loss because she'd do anything for her niece and nephew, but this man was just like the ones her father and brother sought to marry her off to. _Arrogant. Overly confident in his abilities. And only interested in one thing where women are concerned. _

"Call me Will. Only other soldiers call me Sergeant. You don't want me to get confused and start giving you orders do you?"

The kids laughed and Abigail smiled as she cleaned the blender with her back to the table.

"You really have a rover?" Jason asked as Abigail heard his chair slide back.

"Yup," Will replied.

"I guess you weren't just posturing to my brother," Abigail said as she turned to see the kids rush to look out the door and squeal. "You do have some importance in the command structure."

"I never posture," Will said as he rose to stand in front of her.

"I've seen plenty of it while growing up. My father and brother were used to throwing their weight around," she said, her voice growing quieter. The beauty and freshness of Terra Nova was making her forget her miserable upbringing, but now it was coming back.

"People posture when they're in a weaker position. I'm already the stronger one." Will stepped closer.

Abigail's eyes flew up to look at his. His nearness was starting to affect her in a way she'd never felt before. Instead of preparing to fend off groping hands or attempts to kiss her, she found herself wanting to lean forward. His arrogant statement should have angered her but it didn't. _This soldier was stronger than her brother. Why should he put on an act?_

"Your brother didn't _say_ anything to you last night did he?" His voice had an edge to it that she recognized as anger.

"What do you mean?" she asked. His height put him a head taller than her and, while his physique wasn't as defined as the Corporal they met yesterday, he was definitely fit. His presence seemed to surround her and muddy her thoughts.

"Did he make you… _uncomfortable_?" His eyes, which were nearly walnut in color, seemed to be boring into her trying to discern her thoughts.

"Aunt Abby, we can ride to school with Will right?" Jason yelled breaking the strange trance she seemed to be in.

"Yeah, how cool will that be?" Jess said. "Jason won't be picked on because he breathes funny and no one would pick on him just because he's a dork after coming to school with Will."

Abigail shot a mean look at Jess. "Stop picking on your brother or you won't get to spend the day outside with your class. I'll make you come and prepare kindergarten lessons with me."

"You wouldn't," Jess shot back. "Besides, it's my job to pick on my brother. But if anyone else does, I'll smack them."

"Jess!"

"It's okay, Abigail," Will interjected. "My younger brother was an idiot, but only I could say that about him. It's a sign of sibling love."

Abigail looked at him with shock. _Was it so obvious that she had no idea what a sibling should be like? _"Thank you for the offer of the ride, but we should get going."

"No," both kids whined at the same time. "Please."

"I promise to only say nice things about Jason," Jess added.

"And we might never get a chance to ride in a rover again," Jason said.

"Of course you will and I'll even give your aunt lessons."

Abigail's eyes flew to his again. "Why would I ever need to drive?"

"This can be a dangerous place. The more skills you have to survive the better you'll be," Will explained.

"I'm never leaving the settlement, so I have no reason to drive a rover," she said, getting annoyed. Most of her annoyance was with the fact that she couldn't just throw him out of their house. _What is it about him that some part of me enjoys him being around?_

"I don't want us to be late, _dear_, so let's finish this in the car," he said in an exaggerated voice that made the kids laugh. "And you didn't answer my earlier question," Will lowered his voice and his head so he was close to her ear. His breath warmed not just her skin.

"No, I didn't." She shot him a challenging look. If there was one thing Abigail Porter learned in life was that you never discussed family matters with anyone. A part of her knew that if she'd told Will everything Kyle said, he'd probably pound him into the ground. Another part feared Kyle was right about him and that this show of concern was just an act. Her own insecurity kept her from finding out which side would be right.

His eyes narrowed as he was forced to step back by the kids tugging at him to show them the rover. "We're not done with this conversation, Miss Porter."

* * *

><p>Abigail had to admit that riding around in the front seat of the rover was exhilarating. It wasn't that they were going fast, but she did notice he took a long way and went through future construction areas so he could pick up a bit of speed. Will keep up a steady stream of comments and explanations to the kids as they went.<p>

After several minutes, she loosened her death grip on the harness he insisted she and the kids put on.

"_In case I get carried away showing off for the beautiful woman sitting next to me," he'd said in his __**low**__ voice as she'd begun to call it. _

Like a silly teenager – not that she ever got to be one – she blushed furiously and grumbled something about it being a clichéd line he must use all the time.

"See that ridge up there?" he asked the kids, pointing with one hand toward the wall.

"Is that where we're going?" Jason asked.

"Yup, about twenty minute walk."

"What?" Abigail shouted. She looked at the kids in the backseat and then at Will like he'd just turned into a dinosaur.

"Our survival training. Remember, Aunt Abby? It starts today," Jess explained.

"But I thought it was within the settlement." An icy wave flowed through her body. "You don't take children, like eight-year-old children, outside the gates!"

Will was moving into the market area so he was forced to slow the rover and could look at her. "Of course. There's tons of protection, but the dinosaurs hate the smell of fire so they stay away. We've been doing it for years and nothing's ever happened to anyone before. I told you," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be there. Lieutenant Washington, Commander Taylor's second-in-command and my CO, teaches the class. Even _by-the-book_ Reynolds will be there. I know you like him." Will's voice changed and the edge was back she noticed when he talked about Kyle before.

"Jess is in love with him," Jason giggled and a loud whack was heard from the back of the rover.

"N-no. No way are the kids going out there. I don't care if Commander Taylor takes them. They're not leaving these walls." Abigail's panic was back. "That carnotaurus was _right_ outside the walls yesterday." She felt tears pressure her eyes.

Carter immediately pulled the rover over next to a closed building. "Hey, everyone will be safe. I promise." His large, warm hand slid over hers, which gripped her seat harness once again.

"I-I won't let them go," she said.

"Aunt Abby, I promise we'll stay glued to Will's side," Jason pleaded.

Her watery gaze met his. _He so much wants to be brave._ Due to his condition, his father kept him inside their environmentally controlled house most of his life. The journey to Hope Plaza was the first time in boy had been outside of the dome in three years.

Jess huffed and kicked the seat. "You can't really stop us. We'll fail and you'd never let us fail something."

Her eyes went from the pleading and angry children in the back seat to the soldier seated next to her. Will's hand still held hers in a cocoon of warmth, his thumb stroking back and forth over her wrist. It was entirely too distracting so she tried to pull her hand away only to be met with the gentle pressure of his fingers curling tighter around her hand.

"Abigail," Will said. "I promise nothing will happen to them. I'll take you to the Commander if you'd like and he can explain it to you."

She desperately wanted to believe him, but she had no way to test the theory._ Except to let the kids go. _

Based on Will's cavalier attitude and arrogance, Kyle was probably right about him and the ladies. His entire purpose for hanging around was probably to score a night with her in his bed and then move on. But you haven't slept with him and he hasn't taken the hint to leave you alone. _Why not use that to your advantage?_

"You swear on your life that you won't let anything happen to them?" She leveled him with her most threatening gaze and strictest voice. Abigail's pulse sped up as she'd never manipulated anyone in her life before and she felt dirty doing it.

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. "Absolutely."

The kids were holding their breath in the back seat when Abigail looked back at them. Fear still churned through her, but somehow confidence was flowing from her and Will's joined hands. She turned to face forward and once again tried to remove her hand from his. "We'll be late for school if we don't go."

She was unsuccessful at getting her hand back as Will moved it to rest on his thigh, still covered with his own. A wave of heat washed through her, replacing the chill of fear. _Maybe you're the one being manipulated?_

Will turned to the backseat so he could see the kids. "Your aunt is putting a lot of trust in us. We can't let her down."

"Never," they replied in unison.

"Thank you, Aunt Abby," Jason said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You always do the right thing for us," Jess added.

Abigail had to look away and blink before she cried. After getting his way with her change in attitude, Will still wanted to make sure the kids appreciated what she'd agreed to. This man was a walking contradiction and a part of her she'd never known existed before was contemplating the unthinkable. _What would it be like to date a man?_

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school complex, Will made a big show of driving around the front and parking next to the nearest guard tower. He was thrilled with the morning's encounter with Abigail and more than a little excited by the prospect of a thaw in their relationship.<p>

He was reluctant to let her soft hand go as it felt nice resting on his thigh for the last part of the drive. Her fingers had been curled up and you could barely say she was touching him, but he recognized it as an opening. Giving her hand a final squeeze, he brought it up to his lips. "I swear I'll keep the safe," he said, before kissing her knuckles.

Abigail's eyes widened and the kids in the back giggled.

He could never get enough of the perfect shade of blue that her eyes were. The desire to see them even wider drove him to lean forward and press a quick kiss to her lips.

Will wanted to linger and explore every inch of her luscious mouth but knew he'd get arrested for indecent conduct by Taylor if he did. The brief touch was enough to distract him for the next several hours though.

After helping a stunned Abigail Porter and two very excited kids out of the rover, he gathered his own gear. "Have a great day, dear. The kids and I'll be fine without you."

Some fire returned to her eyes as she promptly turned her back on him.

"_Dear_?" Reynolds' questioned from behind Will.

He turned quickly trying unsuccessfully to wipe the dopey grin off of his face. "I'll properly kick your ass in the ring later if you repeat that to anyone."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Spoilers have been coming out for the end of the season and I'm really excited as to where I can take this story. Now if they just don't kill off my favorite canon characters I'll be really happy.**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, especially those I can't reply too. Thanks to BetherdyBabe for quick beta. Mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

**Spoilers: **_**Instinct**_

**T for some swearing. Those who know Carter from my other stories know that it's hard to rein him in, but I try.**

* * *

><p>Sergeant Carter walked around the perimeter of the <em>classroom<em> area, a clearing in the forest. Wash was giving her _fire is the best weapon against dinosaurs_ speech.

He noticed Reynolds pause in his patrol, lean down and help a teenage girl to get her fire started. The girl and her little sister had dark hair and a rich olive skin-tone. They were both cute and the teenager was well on her way to becoming a very beautiful _woman_. _Well, well, Mister Reynolds, it looks like you're busted._

Will smirked as he continued his patrol. The next people he saw caused him to stop and smile. Jason and Jess Porter were arguing, like all siblings, about something. Because the older kids assigned to assist the younger ones weren't around, he walked up to their fire pit.

"What's up, you two?"

"Sergeant Carter!"

"Will," Jess exclaimed. "Can you tell my brother we're not allowed to kill dinosaurs?"

Will laughed. "It's true. We shouldn't kill them unless it's absolutely necessary to save our lives."

"Why?" Jason asked as his eyes scanned the tree line looking for something to jump out.

"Because we've got to live here. We need to learn how to get along with them. Did you have plans to going dino hunting?"

"Jason sucks when it comes to shooting. Now, I'm the great shot." Jess stood up proudly and make like she was shooting something.

"I can't believe your aunt lets you two shoot guns?" Will was surprised with the way this conversation was progressing.

"She doesn't, but grandpa used to. And Dad doesn't care," Jess explained. "His house was full of guns."

"Yeah, he had the original prototype for your pulse rifle." Jason pointed at the gun dangling from the strap around Will's shoulder.

Military history was something that Will always enjoyed. He'd recently introduced the younger men to the writings of Sun Tzu and stories of the great Generals of World War II in the twentieth century. If their grandfather had the prototype of his pulse rifle, he had to be extremely well connected. "Really? Are you sure it wasn't a model?"

"Nope, it was the real deal," Jason said.

Jess's blue eyes widened and he couldn't help but think they looked like Abigail. "You don't know who we are?" A fit of giggles took her over.

Will raised his eyebrows and looked at the two kids. They didn't look like anyone except Abigail in his eyes, but everyone somehow seemed to make him think of her lately.

"Jessica and Jason," Jess pointed from herself to her brother and spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable, "Por-ter."

Will's brows furrowed. There was only one famous Porter family he'd ever heard of in recent history. His eyes went from the children to the _Porter_ Mark 18 sonic rifle that Mark Reynolds was holding as he walked over to them.

The younger soldier looked concerned because Carter must have looked like he was just hit by a sonic blast when he put it all together. _Abigail Porter_, as in Porter Industries, a massive weapons manufacturer who outfitted almost every military on the planet_._

Because of his love of military history, he knew of the Porter family and their sonic weapons. They made traditional bombs and slug shooters too, but the invention of the sonic weapons changed the face of war and law enforcement. _ If she were part of that family, they could probably buy all of Terra Nova from Hope Plaza and make it a nature reserve. _

"Everything okay?" Reynolds asked when he walked up.

Will's eyes shot up to connect with his friend's blue ones. "Yeah. Every thing's fine. Get back to your girlfriend, Reynolds." He threw the last line in to piss Mark off and it worked.

Reynolds' eyes narrowed and he shook his head. The fact he didn't respond was proof the dark-haired girl was the one he was fighting with Carter about the day before.

He turned back to the kids as Jason stepped up to his sister to scold her. "Aunt Abby said not to mention anything about that. We need to act like everyone else because we are like everyone else now."

Will knelt down to their level. "Your aunt is right. You don't want people to know who you are. It could be…" he paused, not sure if he should lay it on the line to eight-year-olds, "dangerous."

"We know that," Jess said. "We had bodyguards and a fenced in house back in New York where we lived."

Finding out that Abigail was part of a wealthy family unsettled him. She didn't act like he'd imagine someone that rich to act. _And what are they doing in Terra Nova?_ "Didn't you live in a dome?"

"Yes, but we didn't get to go anywhere," Jess explained.

"And the air still wasn't that good," Jason added. "I was still sick."

Will looked between the two sets of blue eyes. "So you came back because you were sick?" He'd heard of a few people being able to come to save a sick loved one. Of course they were usually wealthy and bought their way in. _Maybe Kyle Porter isn't a total asshole._

"No," Jess added. "Dad never cared about Jason being sick except that it made him weak."

_Scratch that. 100% asshole._

Jason looked at his feet and Will saw shame on the boy's face. "Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

The boy looked up with pride. "Of course, I'll keep your secret."

"Aunt Abby said we should never keep secrets from her," Jess said, crossing her arms and looking at Carter critically.

"Once again your Aunt is right. This is a family secret you can share with her." Will looked around to make sure the group wasn't moving on. He didn't want to get the kids in trouble with Wash. "I wasn't always the big, strong guy you see before you."

Jess giggled and glanced at a larger soldier walking behind them.

Will turned to see his friend Sergeant Robert Warrington, walking perimeter. The big brown-skinned soldier turned briefly and smiled at the kids. "Don't believe a word Sergeant Carter tells you," he said in a deep voice.

"Get back to patrol," Will shouted back. "So maybe Warrington is a bit bigger than me, but that's not the point."

"Did you get picked when you were little? Were you skinny?" Jason asked.

Will laughed, long and deeply. "You are smarter than me too." As he looked between the sympathetic faces before him, he felt something stir in his chest: a desire to protect the kids as well as their aunt. "Yes, Jason, I wasn't very tough when I was a kid. Everyone thought I'd be nothing but a screw-up. Now look at me. I'm a successful leader of men."

Jason threw his arms around Carter's neck and he felt something wet fall on his skin.

"Carter, I hope you have a damned good reason for making that kid cry?" his CO barked from behind him.

Will patted Jason on the back and replied to Wash, "I think he's allergic to something." He felt Jason hug him tighter before he pulled back.

"Sorry," Jason said, swiping his eyes. "I-I," he stammered. "I-I miss my aunt."

Will raised a brow as he looked at the little boy.

"Jason hasn't been away from Aunt Abigail this long," Jess explained. "He was sick a lot and stayed home with her."

Will disentangled himself from the little arms that clung to his neck and stood. "Permission to stay with the kids, ma'am." He stepped forward and said quietly, "They seem to like me. I'd hate to have to take him back early. I don't think he'd like to fail your class."

Wash looked between the children and Carter. "You better not be doing this to get out of walking up that ridge."

"Not at all, ma'am. You know how much I love the kiddies."

Wash snorted. "Only because you are one. Fine. Permission granted."

* * *

><p>Abigail Porter blinked back tears as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Because of the survival training, she only had an hour with her class. In that hour, she met someone who changed her emotional state with just a few words. When little Zoe Shannon said that she had an older brother and sister, Abigail was shocked.<p>

The girl with an elfin face was a third child. Third children were illegal and unwanted. For parents to have a third child and keep it was unheard of. Thousands of questions flew through her mind as she listened to Zoe talk about her fascination with the dinosaurs and plants that she saw.

When Abigail was alone, she felt a pain that had been buried for years return. The fact that she was an unwanted _second_ child stood in stark contrast to the love this third child received. Even in Terra Nova Abigail's past couldn't be forgotten.

Familial love that was so important to nurture one to adulthood – or so all the books she read had said – was lacking during her life except for the twins. Seeing the sweet little girl, missing a front tooth only drove that point home: Abigail's purpose in her family was to gain something for her father or her brother. This little girl had no purpose except as an example of her parent's love.

A sob finally escaped as she slid to the bathroom floor to cry over love that she never had.

* * *

><p>A sound jerked her out of her sorrow. Abigail jumped up and quickly threw water on her face. Her braid was partially unraveling so she pulled it out and put her hair into a quick ponytail.<p>

She ran out to the living room, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 3pm, well past the time to pick up Jason and Jess from their training. _Wallowing in self-pity left the kids alone in the schoolyard._

Cursing herself, she ran out the front door only to stop quickly. The sound she had heard was a rover pulling up. Will Carter and the kids were climbing out.

"What-what are you doing here?" Abigail stammered.

"Dinner, remember?" Jess shouted. "We can eat real food and Will was going to get us some."

Abigail looked up into Will's brown eyes, which were assessing her intently.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His coffee-colored eyes narrowed as he awaited her response.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying to clear her head. "I-I fell asleep."

"Survival training was awesome," Jason said as he jumped from the rover. "Will showed us how to build a fire, how to follow a compass and even how to track a dinosaur. He's awesome."

Will's expression turned smug as her nephew continued to rant about how great he was. "Save awesome for when I teach you to drive a rover."

"He's a little boy," Abigail snapped. "He's not driving anything."

Will smiled and reached out to push a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to tremble when his roughened finger grazed her cheek. "That's my girl."

"That is so condescending," she snapped.

"But it gets the fire in your eyes," he replied with a smirk. "Now about dinner…"

"We're not…"

"Did you have something to do with this, Sergeant?" Kyle Porter's angry voice shouted.

Abigail noticed an immediate change in Will's demeanor. He stood straight, yet left his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

The soldier faced her brother, stepping slightly in front of her when Kyle stormed over to the front of their house. "Maybe. I'm pretty influential around here."

"I was guaranteed my choice of houses when I got to Terra Nova and now your Commander tells me I'm stuck with this worthless dump." He waved his hand at the newly constructed house.

"The house is great, Dad," Jess said from the porch.

"You get inside and you too, Abigail. This has nothing to do with you," Kyle snapped.

"I live here," Abigail said.

Kyle was momentarily stunned that Abigail should speak up in front of another person. She'd always quietly taken the abuse that came from both his and her father's mouths; staying out of sight and unheard had been her motto before coming here. The openness of their new home seemed to have opened her from the repression she lived under.

"Perhaps you need to find a new place to live. Maybe shack up with soldier-boy here," he barked, his eyes suddenly blazing.

"Maybe you'd like to shack up in the brig," Carter countered, stepping fully in front of Abigail.

Kyle seemed to deflate at Will's commanding tone. It sent a chill down Abigail's spine. If she didn't diffuse this, she feared Will might do something rash. "Sergeant Carter is here to accompany me and the kids to the marketplace."

"May I have a word with the Sergeant, Abs?" he asked. His tone was civilized and she noticed his eyes avoided the burning stare of Will Carter. "Alone."

"No," Will answered. "I have absolutely nothing to talk to you about that Abigail can't hear."

"Fine. You know who we are if you're _a senior member of security_," Kyle said, his tone mocking.

"You're just another colonist on the tenth pilgrimage, a physician with his two children and sister," Carter responded.

Abigail felt dread in her stomach. They'd talked about keeping secret the fact that they were the _Porters_ of Porter Industries even though none of them owned the business any longer. People might still think Kyle had some influence and use the children to gain favor. "Kyle…"

"You're an idiot," Kyle said.

"I've been called worse and by people whose opinions actually mean something to me." Carter's eyes never left Kyle's face even though her brother still couldn't make eye contact.

"But you are a soldier. You've got a gun and my kids seem to like you," Kyle stated. "I'd like to hire you as added security for my family."

"What?" Abigail said. "Kyle, your money doesn't mean anything here."

"I wouldn't take a penny from you," Carter replied. "I happen to like Jason, Jess and Abigail. I'm taking them to the market out of friendship, which can't be bought by the way."

Kyle looked from his sister to the soldier. "Good. They'll be safe and it won't cost me a penny. Sounds like a win-win." He hurried up the steps into the house before either of them could respond.

"Sergeant…"

"Will," he responded as he turned to fully face her. "Call me Will."

"It-it doesn't feel right. Sergeant Carter sounds better to me," she responded. Having him so close once again only made her feel overwhelmed with his presence.

"Not to me," he responded. "Are you going to be okay? Your brother's a real jerk. He won't bother you, will he?"

Abigail had no clue what Kyle was up to. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be back in an hour. I need to clean up and check in," Will said.

"I'll get the kids ready." She walked toward the steps.

"See you in an hour, dear," he said.

Abigail shook her head and glared at him as he hopped in the rover. _Just when he's almost likable, he mocks me. I will never understand that man._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow night will leave us all sad. We know someone we know and love will die. **

**I will be honest though and say when I started this story I never realized it would fit perfectly with the show! I created a family that made weapons and sold them to the highest bidders. The writers have a mercenary army coming to Terra Nova... I think you can guess where I can go with this ;-)**** But a long time to get there. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Will and Abigail's adventure.**_  
><em>


	8. Is it a date?

**A/N: I'm still amazed at the support I get for an OC-based story. Thank you so much for that. **

**Thanks _BetherdyBabe_ for the beta. Mistakes are all mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abigail looked at her reflection in the mirror. She never thought of herself as pretty. It wasn't until she was in her senior year at high school and caught the attention of a business associate of her brother's that Kyle had said we had <em>some<em> pretty features.

Her brother had his wife, who had been a model, show her how to use make-up and tease her hair. It was obvious that Kyle hoped his little sister would look appealing to this much older man. When he arrived for dinner, Abigail had scrubbed the make-up off, pulled her hair into a bun and put on the ugliest combination of clothing she could find. The associate never gave her a passing glance and comments about her pretty features vanished.

It was a constant occurrence however from that point forward that Kyle would orchestrate dates for her and she would do everything to ruin them, including vomiting on someone. Abigail had never mentioned her brother's seeming _prostitution_ of her to anyone that might advance his career or financial situation.

Her embarrassment was the main reason for not saying anything. Why an adult woman would remain in such a situation – with a brother who hated her – would baffle anyone. Abigail's reason was sound in her mind. If Jason and Jess were to get out of the cycle of greed and snobbery that surrounded her family, they needed a positive influence. So Abigail put up with her abysmal treatment at Kyle's hand in the hopes of saving her niece and nephew from a loveless life.

She reached for an elastic band to tie her hair up, but stayed her hand. Her hair was down and had a slight wave to it from the humidity in this environment. The dry air in the domes of the future left it hanging limply to her shoulders. Now that it had some bounce to it, she kind of liked it being out of its usual ponytail. Grabbing the brush instead, she pulled it through her brown locks.

"Aunt Abigail, you've been in there forever," Jess whined from outside the bathroom.

When Abigail looked at the clock, she was surprised to see she had spent at least forty minutes since she headed to the shower. Carter was going to be back soon to accompany them to the market. "I'll be out."

She took one final look at her reflection. The sky blue sundress that she had purchased years ago but never wore seemed to make her eyes stand out on her slightly tanned face. Abigail had read stories about sunburn and wasn't looking forward to experiencing it since people with fair skin were more prone to it. The bit of coloration she'd gotten from walking in the sun the last few days made her seem healthier so she hoped the articles were wrong.

"Aunt Abby!" Jess screamed just as she opened the door.

"What?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Wow," Jason said from behind his sister. "You look beautiful, Aunt Abby."

"You are on your way to being quite the charmer, young man," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

A knock on the door caused Jess to push them apart and race to the entrance. Kyle had left shortly after Will left, telling her and the kids that he would be working late, so it had to be Carter.

A strange sensation set up shop in her stomach, making her feel queasy yet excited at the same time. One last look down showed her dress flowing over her nearly flat chest and dropping to her knees in silky waves. _No time to change so I hope I don't look too bad. _Abigail shook her head at the thought. _Why do I suddenly care how I look?_

* * *

><p>Will Carter stood on the Porter's front porch, looking around for Kyle. It took all the martial arts training, which was beaten into him by the old Marine when he was young, to not slug the asshole in front of his children an hour ago.<p>

When the door opened, Jess was jumping up and down. "Finally we get to eat! I can't wait."

"Don't be too excited. I'm sure the food won't measure up to what you were used to," Will said and wanted to kick himself. He was trying hard to not think about what the kids told them about their wealth back in 2149.

"I bet it'll be better," Jason added when he walked up to the door.

"Hey, I've got something for you," he said as he pulled a sheathed knife from his pocket.

"My knife," Jason cried as he reached for it.

"Not so fast. I think we need to have some rules," Will said as he held the knife back from the boy's eager hands.

"Corporal Reynolds said I can't have it at school," Jason sounded dejected.

"He's right. I have to admit that he's a bit better at knowing the rules than me." Will chuckled.

"You're all dressed up," Jess said with a smirk.

Will had changed out of his uniform and was wearing a pair of jeans and a button-up black shirt. As a soldier he didn't have a lot of clothing outside of his uniforms, but this was his first time going out in public with Abigail and he felt the urge to dress up. It was hard to consider hanging around in the market with kids a date, but…

For the first time in Will Carter's life, he was speechless. Totally unable to put one word in front of another and have it make any sense. Abigail Porter stood in the hallway with sunlight illuminating her brilliant blue eyes, which seemed all the brighter because of the dress she wore. It was pale blue and encased her petite frame, revealing curves that Will wanted to trace with his hands, yet leaving so much to his imagination. Lucky for Will, he had an incredible imagination.

"Hello," she said, her voice soft. "You changed."

He nodded dumbly and forgot that he was standing in her doorway holding a knife.

"You too," he replied.

Abigail was blushing at his intense gaze.

"Doesn't Aunt Abby look pretty?" Jess asked. "She never dressed up like this for a date before."

"Jess!" Abby snapped, her face turning bright red.

Will was torn. A part of him was thrilled she dressed up for him, but another side was jealous that she'd dated before. He wanted the vision of loveliness before him to be only for his eyes.

The color in her cheeks made her even more beautiful though. "You're embarrassing your aunt, Jess. First dates are difficult enough without being embarrassed."

"This isn't a date," Abigail added.

"It's not?" he questioned.

"N-no. You can't have a date with children," she said, the red spreading from her cheeks and down.

Will's eyes snapped back up to her face because they were following the spread of her blush under her neckline. "You really don't think this is a date?"

"No," she said.

"I'm crushed." Will looked to the kids for sympathy and the two Porter children shot angry look at their aunt. "I dug out the only clean shirt I had that wasn't olive green and even shaved a second time today." He looked at Jason specifically. "You know how hard it is to shave when you're nervous about a date?"

Jason laughed. "I haven't been on a date. Girls are yucky. Except on Aunt Abby that is. She's awesome."

"I agree. Your aunt isn't yucky and she seems pretty awesome. But I guess I won't find out because she doesn't want to go on a date with me." He knelt down and put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I just might cry."

"Aunt Abby, why won't you date a nice guy like Will?" Jess asked.

"Jess, stop it," Abigail snapped again.

Will stood up and smiled. "I will merely be a tour guide then. But don't be upset if you want some strapping young man to pick you up because they _will_ think you're on a date."

Abigail looked horrified and Will got a cold chill in his stomach. _What if she was hoping to run into a certain Corporal?_ He knew Reynolds wasn't interested in Abigail, but what were her feelings for his best friend?

* * *

><p>Abigail couldn't stop smiling because Will Carter was funny and charming - in a warped way. She'd had no experience with a man like him before. He seemed to approach everything with a joking attitude, except his encounters with Kyle. Carter seemed to turn into a towering warrior when her brother showed up. A deathly seriousness surrounded the soldier and Abigail had to admit it warmed her heart that someone was concerned for how she was treated<em>. Even if he's only being nice so you'll sleep with him. You know that's what all men want so don't be fooled.<em>

She looked away as he tried to get the kids to eat some of the bugs on a stick. Since they didn't kill the dinosaurs, they ate fish and bugs as protein source. Will said there were some chicken-like dinosaurs that the agricultural department was trying to domesticate, but it wasn't working. They kept escaping and getting eaten by other dinosaurs outside the sonic mines that encircled the settlement.

Abigail would settle for eating some of the fruits and vegetables, her stomach unable to consume an insect. A pleasing smell caught her attention so she turned to find the source.

Several young soldiers stood around a grill. Hideous looking fish lay on a bed of ice. They were being filleted by the cook and then put onto sticks to make kebobs.

The man opposite her looked up and smiled.

"Corporal Reynolds," she said as she stepped toward the stall. Something that she couldn't explain about the soldier put her in a relaxed mood.

"Miss Porter," Mark replied with a tip of his head.

"Shit, Reynolds. Why do you always meet the pretty ones?" the other soldier said with a sly grin.

She recognized him as the soldier who took them to their house. Her mind tried to pull up his name, but it had escaped her. The look he was giving her made her feel like she should have put on a coat.

"Curran," Reynolds snapped. He smacked the other soldier on the back of his head. "Miss Porter's a lady and deserves respect. Don't ever look at her like that again."

Abigail felt the hair stand up on her neck. Mark Reynolds' voice was icy cold and the look he gave Curran chilled her.

"Sorry, man. Miss Porter, I didn't realize you were friends with Reynolds," Curran said, his voice sincere. "Mark always gets a bunch of new admirers with each pilgrimage. He's never shown interest in any before now. I never get mixed up with my friends'…"

The other soldier started laughing. "Curran, this isn't the one."

"Shut it, Foster," Reynolds snapped, raising a hand to hit him too.

Foster's arm shot up to block, Mark's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a fight…"

"The little boys can't help themselves," Carter's voice came from behind Abigail. "They're nearing puberty and it usually makes them act stupid."

"Take a hike, Carter," Curran said. "Miss Porter's a lady according to Reynolds which means she's way out of your league."

"I am standing right here and can decide for myself who I want to hang around with," she retorted. Where her newfound confidence came from was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because Mark Reynolds exuded a calm, controlled demeanor; with him around she knew Curran would stay in line. _Not to mention Carter does outrank them all. They wouldn't really want to upset their superior._

She took a step back so she didn't have to crane her neck to see the taller men and bumped against something hard. An arm settled around her shoulders and she nearly groaned when she realized it was Carter.

"That's right, Curran. Abigail is capable of making her own decisions. You see, Abigail, Curran's not used to woman who can think for herself. He finds it intimidating if his date can read."

Curran's eyes widened. "You're not on a date with him, are you?"

"What's this, Will?" Jess stepped between Abigail and the soldiers to look at the fish on the grill.

"That looks like a little shark," Jason said, pointing at the fish with triangular teeth lying on the ice.

"It's called a Ziff fish," Carter explained. "They look awful, hurt like hell if they bite you but taste really good."

"Corporal Reynolds," Jason said, with a big grin when he saw the Mark.

"It's nice to see you again," the Corporal said.

"Who are your friends?" Jason asked.

"Jason and Jess Porter, this is Curran and Foster," Mark said, pointing to each of his friends.

"We met them before. Foster was with us when we first got here and Curran showed us to our house and flirted with Aunt Abby on the way," Jess said, matter-of-factly.

"Flirted? Hhm?" Carter said, his arm dropping from her shoulders to her waist. "Curran, I think your hand-to-hand certification might be expiring."

Curran's eyes flashed between Carter and Abigail. "You suck, Carter. I'm heading to Boylin's for a drink."

She felt her face flush because Will wouldn't let her go as she tried to edge away.

"Don't mind him. He's still pissed he lost our bet when Mark forfeited to Carter," Foster explained.

"He didn't forfeit. He was terrified and begged me to stop." Will chuckled.

"What fight?" Jason asked.

"Was it over Aunt Abby?" Jess asked.

"Jessica!" Abigail felt her face burn, as the men all laughed so loudly most of the people in the market looked their way.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, at least for Abigail. The embarrassment was funnelled to Carter as Foster and Reynolds filled her and the kids with all the Sergeant's mishaps in Terra Nova. The sun had set by the time Abigail and the kids got home.

"Brush your teeth and get ready for bed," she said as she opened the front door.

"Good night, Will," Jess said.

"Sweet dreams, Jess," he said as he wrapped an arm around her as she hugged him around the waist.

"See you tomorrow, Will," Jason said as he held out his hand.

Carter shook it and smiled. "Remember what I said about the knife. You have to keep it safe and hidden. It's only to be used in an emergency."

"I'll remember." Jason let go of Will's hand and started to turn. He ran back quickly, hugged Will and then hurried inside.

Abigail felt tears pressure her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Carter replied.

"Jason never had any role models before. His father and grandfather would only teach him how to manipulate people and to lord over them. All of you soldiers are showing him about duty and sacrifice. Those are important lessons." Abigail looked up into Will's brown eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Will replied in a sincere voice.

"Have a good night," she said.

"Wait," Will said, his hand darting out to touch her arm.

The dress had short sleeves so his warm skin came into contact with her cool flesh, causing her to shiver. "It's late. I really need to get some rest. I've got to teach tomorrow." She couldn't seem to move however.

"I know you didn't consider this a date, but I sort of did," Will explained. "And I never let my dates go without a goodnight kiss."

Abigail's eyes widened as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "You… You're a…" She was so mad she couldn't put a sentence together. "Just when I thought you might be a decent person you turn into a creep after all."

"Hey, wanting a kiss doesn't make me a creep. Only human," Will said, a smile pulling at his lips.

Abigail glared at him. _I knew I shouldn't have put any faith into him. This is like all the set-ups I was forced to go on by Kyle._ Memories of fighting off hands that wandered and turning away from attempts to kiss her came flooding back.

"It's just a kiss and I bet you'll like it," he said, his voice light and playful.

_He's only messing with me. He doesn't really want a kiss for any reason other than it's expected._ That realization hurt her more than the thought that he wanted her only for something physical.

* * *

><p>Will watched a battle go on in Abigail's eyes. The fire he loved was there, but seemed to be tempered by something that looked like… <em>fear<em>? That caused his gut to twist just like it did when he turned in the market and saw her smiling with Reynolds, Foster and Curran.

Will never felt possessive of his dates before Abigail. The need to stake some type of claim on her caused him to put his arm around her and threaten Curran. Lucky for him, he could pass it off with a joke, but in reality the joke was on him.

She was out of his league as Curran said, but he was willing to try to rise to her level. The one thing he knew he was good at was physically pleasing a woman so he deduced that if he could just kiss her, she'd be more receptive to him.

"Thank you once again for showing us around. Jason and Jess had a nice time," Abigail said. She had crossed her arms and was getting ready to turn away.

Will stepped up to her and slid a hand around her waist. His other hand cupped her chin. "I'd like to thank you too."

His lips claimed hers before she could object. He was expecting her to slug him or possibly knee him in the groin. Will knew he was being pushy, but something he couldn't control was driving his need for her.

Abigail didn't move at first, standing still while he rubbed his lips over hers. Her hands rested against his chest, but she wasn't pushing him back.

Will continued the gentle teasing of her lips, waiting for a positive or negative response. Anything to help him unravel the mysterious hold this woman had on him. He'd never taken liberties and stolen a kiss before. Admittedly he'd never chased so hard after someone who showed all the signs of disinterest that Abigail did.

When Abigail moved, he expected her to tear her mouth away and slap him, but she didn't. She began to slowly respond to the ministrations of his lips on hers. Her small hands, slid up his chest until they rested on his shoulders.

Will's hands slid around into her hair and around her back. He pulled her closer so their chests were pressed together, tipped her head back and slid his tongue along the crease of her lips. When Abigail opened her mouth to let out a gasp, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

And lost his mind. He'd never enjoyed kissing. It was a means to an end for him. Women said he was good at it, but he never liked it. With Abigail all that changed. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her, of the sounds she made or the feel of her tongue dancing with his.

Time truly stood still as they stood on the porch kissing. Will forgot everything except the woman in his arms. The petite woman he'd known for a few days had accomplished in those short minutes something no other person ever had. She'd pierced the barrier around his heart and set up residence.

Carter knew that no kiss would ever be sweeter than this one. No one would ever feel right in his arms again. And it scared him more than anything he'd faced in battle.

With a strength born on the tough streets of Chicago, he slowly withdrew from the kiss. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop trembling. When he pulled back and loosened his hold, he had to look away.

Abigail stood in the moonlight, her hair messy because his hand burrowed in it, her lips swollen, chest heaving and eyes wide with shock. She looked like she just woke up from a long night of passionate lovemaking. The image was burned into his eyes and would haunt him for countless nights.

"I…" His voice so thick with desire it sounded more like a croak. "I sh-should go."

He stepped back and promptly fell off the porch.

As he lay on the hard ground looking up at the stars, Abigail's face suddenly filled his vision.

"Will, are you all right?" she asked, her hand sliding under his shoulders as he pushed himself up.

"You called me Will," he said, a grin spreading over his face.

She looked surprised. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"Looks like I proved two of my theories tonight," Will replied, his mind racing back to familiar territory. Teasing was more his style than tender confessions of adoration.

"What?" Abigail furrowed her brows as she slid an arm around to hold him in a sitting position.

"I found out that you want me and that you care about me."

Abigail removed her arm and jumped up. "Everything's a joke to you isn't it?" She turned and raced up the steps.

"Hey," he called after her as he pushed himself up. "Abigail."

"Goodnight, Carter," she said as she reached the door.

"Abigail," he called again as he stood next to the step.

"What?" She turned with her arms crossed and what looked like wetness in her eyes.

"It's okay to be attracted to me." Will thought he sounded like he was pleading, but he just couldn't leave with her angry at him. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"I'm not," she replied, holding her head up. "I… just thought I'd see… um, you know, how you kissed."

Carter smiled because it was obvious Abigail was lying. "What'd you think?"

"It was okay." She couldn't make eye contact with him. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Abigail," Will said, relieved that she didn't look like she was going to cry. "And for the record that was the best first date kiss I've ever had."

He turned away, unable to wait for her response. Since she didn't scream, slam the door or throw anything at the back of his head, he felt like he was forgiven.

Vowing to stay away from Abigail Porter for the next few days, he set off toward Boylan's in desperate need of an escape from the unusual feelings the kiss with Abigail stirred up.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I don't publish again before Christmas, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays for the rest.**


	9. Encounters

**A/N: I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday- whichever one you celebrate. My wonderful husband with the help of my beta extraordinaire, _Betherdy Babe_, made one of my **_**StarGate Atlantis**_** fan fictions into a book! Imagine my surprise to see a hard cover book with my name on it under the wrapping paper! Of course I can't sell it, but it was a wonderful gift. Just letting all you single ladies out there know that there are men as sweet as Reynolds in real life! Now when this story is finished I'll have to get it bound too ;-)**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites that keep flowing in for this.**

**Slight Spoilers for **_**Instinct**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Abigail groggily got ready for another brief class with her kids from 7:00am until their survival training at 8am. She barely got any sleep because she tossed and turned, reliving every moment of the night before; the way Will held her in front of the other men, the smiles he sent her way and that kiss.<p>

Abigail had nothing to compare it to. The last slimy guy her brother tried to set her up with managed to make contact with her mouth only because he was faster than she expected him to be. Luckily, she got away before he could do anything further. When Will moved in to kiss her, her initial reaction was to flee. Something made her stay and even attempt to return the kiss.

If only he didn't make fun of her after he fell on the ground, it might have been a perfect evening. Abigail let out a frustrated sigh. She just couldn't understand Will Carter and was – honestly – afraid to try. As a woman who lived in fear of being assaulted when alone with some of the men her brother forced her to go out with, the concept of trusting a man seemed foreign to her.

"Where's Will?" Jason asked as he ran to the front door looking out on the deserted street.

"Jason, Will Carter isn't our chauffeur or personal tour guide," Abigail said a bit harshly. A part of her was saddened that he hadn't shown up even though she was terrified of what to say to him after the kiss.

"I'm sure he's had something come up like the other night. He's a Sergeant and must be in charge of a lot of men because most of the soldiers here are Privates and Corporals. I'm kinda surprised there aren't more high-ranking officers. Maybe they all got eaten and the Commander didn't think he needed any more Captains or Majors," Jess stated.

Abigail had to laugh at how knowledgeable about the workings of the military Jess was. "Jess, do you want to be a soldier?"

"Absolutely," she said excitedly, but quickly looked around. "Dad's not here is he?"

"No but there's nothing wrong with wanting to be a soldier," Abigail said. She'd wanted to be a scientist, but was told she wasn't smart enough by her family so she settled for teaching science in her early childhood classes. _I won't let the kids sacrifice their dreams for anyone._ "Don't let anyone tell you there is."

"I'm going to be like Lieutenant Washington. She's awesome. Do you know she picked up some little bugs and ate them while they were still squirming around? It was so cool."

Abigail felt her stomach roil. "Not to me. I think I might be sick."

"If you're going to survive OTG and don't have any food you won't say eww…" Jess began.

"You'll say mmm-mmm," Jason and Jess finished and then laughed at their aunt's pained expression.

* * *

><p>When Abigail got to school with Jason and Jess, the twins ran off looking for the soldiers who escorted them the day before. Abigail was amazed that she felt no fear with letting the kids go. <em>This place really does feel safe with the high walls after all. <em>

"Miss Porter," a tiny voice cried out so she turned to find the source.

A smile spread over her face as she saw little Zoe Shannon tugging a woman, who had to be her mother toward her. She knew that Doctor Shannon was a physician and wondered if the woman might know her brother. Abigail still wondered how brilliant of a doctor her brother, who loved to cut corners, truly was.

"Miss Porter," Zoe said excitedly when she got close. "This is my teacher, Mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Shannon," Abigail said and extended her hand to the olive-skinned woman who looked like a grown up Zoe.

"Zoe has been talking about how her teacher just arrived with us all night. I'm Elisabeth Shannon," she replied. "This is my son Josh and daughter Maddy."

Abigail shook the hands of the two teens that stood behind Zoe. "It's nice to meet you." She worked hard not to let any sadness enter her voice. This family was obviously very much a unit and that tugged at her heart.

"Can you believe this place?" Mrs. Shannon asked.

"I'm still having a hard time believing we're really here and it's already been a few days," Abigail replied.

"Aunt Abby, Will's gone but Mark will be going with us," Jess yelled as she and Jason led the Corporal over to them.

After last evening Abigail truly viewed the young man as a kindred spirit. She didn't understand it but she'd never had a male friend before and wanted to try being his. "Good morning, Mark," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Abigail," he said and his eyes flashed to the family before him.

"How do you know Miss Porter?" Zoe asked.

"Mark helped me take care of a difficult situation the other day," Abigail explained. "Remember how we talked about the soldiers being here to help us yesterday?"

Zoe nodded and grinned.

"Well, Corporal Reynolds was doing just that."

"Are you in Aunt Abby's class?" Jason asked as he looked at the little girl and her family.

"Jason and Jess, these are the Shannon's: Zoe, Mrs. Shannon, Josh and Maddy."

"You have three kids?" Jess asked.

"Jessica Louise!" Abigail snapped.

"It's okay," Elisabeth Shannon said. "Yes, Jess, I have three children."

"Isn't that illegal?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I think you and Jess have asked enough questions for one morning. Why don't…"

"It's fine, Miss Porter." Elisabeth smiled and it made Abigail feel at ease. "I've had to deal with this for many years." She turned to address the children. "Yes, having three children is illegal, but we loved Zoe so much and didn't care about any rules that would keep her from us."

Abigail fought valiantly against the thickness in her throat after hearing about a mother's devotion. Obviously her own mom felt that way by bringing her into the world. "Jason and Jess, you need to get to class and so do I."

"Bye, Mommy," Zoe said as her mother leaned down for a kiss.

"Have a wonderful day," Elisabeth said to her children.

Jason and Jess each gave Abigail a kiss and hug before running off. She'd also bid farewell to Mark and turned to accompany Zoe to class. As she said good-bye to the Shannon's she caught a glare from Maddy that nearly chilled her to the bone. "I'm very sorry for my niece and nephew if they made you uncomfortable with their questions," she addressed Elisabeth but glanced at Maddy. Her apology did nothing to eliminate the sour expression on the teen.

"I don't mind," Elisabeth said. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Porter."

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT EVENING<strong>

Will Carter was seated on a park bench with Lieutenants Guzman and Washington and Sergeant Warrington. They made up the senior members of Commander Taylor's team and were awaiting the arrival of their leader in a short time.

It had become a tradition when soldiers died that they would gather and have a drink in honor of them. Sometimes they invited the team members of the men but often they just gathered together because they'd been there the longest. Washington came with the first pilgrimage, over a hundred days behind Taylor, Carter and Warrington on the second and Guzman came with the third, along with one of the men they remembered tonight.

"To Lieutenant Okuda, Corporal Diaz and Private Gillers," Guz said, raising a jar containing liquor.

"Here, here," the others said and took a drink.

"I miss Corporal Tate at times like this," Carter said as he grimaced at the taste of the poor attempt at whiskey from Boylan's.

"He sure new a thing or two about brewing," Wash added after downing the whole shot.

"Too bad his daughter didn't pick up his skill," Warrington added.

"Skye and Hunter are lucky they don't poison anyone with their slop," Carter said. After confiscating moonshine from the teens on several occasions he and several soldiers tried some and nearly threw up.

"Got started without me I see," Commander Taylor said as he walked up to the group.

"Sir," they all said as he took a seat between Wash and Carter.

"Still no idea what killed them?" Guz asked as he took poured another drink.

"Wallace and Doctor Shannon are working on it," Taylor said, reaching for the cup.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Guzman said. "My daughter would probably be dead if it wasn't for her."

"It's nice to have a top notched trauma surgeon here again," Wash said.

"Her husband's come in handy too," Will added. His brief encounters with Jim Shannon immediately put the man on Will's short list of people he'd want covering his back.

Taylor's senior team knew the tale of how the Shannon's came to be in Terra Nova and held any reservations they had about allowing Jim Shannon to remain in the colony to themselves. After he'd saved Taylor's life from the Sixer named Carter, they all accepted Jim Shannon without question.

"It's this way," a little girl's voice came from the pathway that cut through the park from the market area to the residential section.

Will's ears perked up because he swore it sounded like…

"Jess, it's dark in there. We should stay in the lights," Jason scolded.

"Jess, Jason's right. Stay out of the dark trees," Abigail added.

Will felt a knot in his chest and a stirring lower than that. He'd worked hard to forget the kiss from the night before, but it was at the periphery of his mind ready to strike in a quiet moment. The intensity of emotions still left him unsettled.

The kiss left him breathless and unable to think of anything but Abigail. The immediate desire for her was nothing compared to the longing for her to be with him from last night forward.

"Will you two stop being so scared of the dark," Jess said. "Sometimes I think you're just as scared of stuff as Aunt Abby, Jason."

"Am not!" Jason snapped. "I don't have my knife so I can't protect you if anything happens."

Will felt a smile spread over his face. He had every intention of getting up and bringing the Porter's home even if it meant being in Abigail's presence.

Someone else rose to intercept them before he could when they passed under the only light in the center of the park.

"Miss Abigail Porter?" Abigail stopped with the children and looked with wide eyes as Commander Taylor strode purposely toward them.

"Taylor? I-I, um, I mean Commander Taylor," Abigail stammered.

"Wow," Jess said, her eyes widening. "I didn't know you knew the Commander."

"I met your great-grandfather when I was in OTS" Taylor said as he stopped in front of the children.

"That's Officers'…" Jess started.

"Training School. I know, Jess." Abigail finished.

Wash, Guzman and Warrington walked toward their commander, so Will knew he had no choice but to join them. The Commander never talked about the Porters to his senior team, but he obviously knew whom they were and wasn't hiding the fact.

"I barely knew my grandfather," Abigail said. "I'd heard a lot of stories though."

"He took a hit from a sonic pulse rifle to show the soldiers that it wouldn't kill them at a low setting." Taylor looked at Wash and laughed. "Damnedest thing I'd ever seen at the time. This old man taking a hit from a weapon he designed."

Abigail smiled, but her eyes widened with… uncertainty when she saw Will behind his Commander.

Will smiled because she looked even more beautiful that he remembered. Her hair was down again and the ends curled in slightly below her chin, framing her face. His desire to brush the strand behind her ears as he'd done a couple times already was stronger than ever.

"This is my senior team," Taylor said, his hand waving at the men and woman around him. "Lieutenant Washington."

"Miss Porter," Wash said, shaking Abigail's hand. "Your niece and nephew are great students."

"According to them it's entirely because of you." Abigail smiled at the Lieutenant. "Jess wants to be you when she grows up and Jason wants to marry someone just like you."

Everyone laughed and Will felt pride that Abigail managed to get a grin from his normally stoic CO.

"Lieutenant Guzman."

Abigail politely shook Guz's hand and then Warrington's. Will narrowed his eyes, as Warry seemed to smile wider and shake her hand for longer.

"And lastly Sergeant Carter…"

"We know Will," Jess said as she strode up and hugged the Sergeant. "We missed you today. Did something bad happen?"

"I heard from Corporal Reynolds that you went OTG. Did you have to rescue anyone?" Jason added as he stepped up waiting for his sister to finish her hug.

Will felt everyone, including Taylor, staring with raised brows as he greeted the kids. "I can't talk about it, but I did have to go OTG."

"See, Aunt Abby. There was a perfectly good reason as to why Will didn't visit this morning," Jason said with a grin.

Abigail was crimson and Will had to admit for the first time he felt heat rising up his neck. There was absolutely no way he'd ever live down the teasing.

"And what was the reason for your visit yesterday morning, Sergeant?" Taylor asked, crossing his arms. A disapproving look was crossing the Commander's face.

"Um, I'd met the Porters when they first came through the portal," Will explained. He'd never cared what Taylor thought of his involvement with women before, but this time he wanted Taylor to know this was different. "I assisted her and the kids to the colony and we've run into each other a few times. I took them to the market last night as they could finally eat." Will felt like he was justifying himself to a father after bringing his daughter home late. "It was nothing."

When he looked up, his heart fell. Abigail's eyes widened when he said _it was nothing_ and he swore there was glassiness in her eyes that wasn't there before. _Damn_. In his effort to avoid Taylor sending him OTG for a month, he'd left her feeling like the other night didn't mean anything to him.

"How sweet?" Wash said, a smirk playing at her lips.

Taylor turned to look at Abigail. "I hope Sergeant Carter's been helpful?"

"Um, yeah. He's been a big help," Abigail recovered quickly.

Will tried to make eye contact with her to try in some fashion to let her know he was lying to his CO but she wouldn't look at him. It caused him pain to know that he'd put the hurt expression on her face.

"Really?" Taylor didn't believe it for a second.

"Yeah, Aunt Abby was scared of the dinosaurs and Carter kept her from panicking," Jess said.

"Is that what you're calling it now, Carter?" Guz asked quietly, so Taylor couldn't hear.

"And you must be Jason and Jessica?" Taylor said, eying the children.

"Yes, sir," Jess said as she snapped to attention.

His eyes widened and he laughed. "At ease, soldier." Taylor shook their hands and Will marveled at how easily he got on with kids. He instilled fear in most of the young soldiers, but kids were never afraid of him.

"Miss Porter, if you don't mind I'd like to have Carter escort the kids ahead, so I can have a word with you," Taylor said.

Carter's heart rate sped up. His Commander never got personally involved with any of the women that Carter showed interest in before. Taylor usually chewed him out and sent him on some crap assignment after his trysts were over. "Sir, is everything okay?"

Taylor's eyes narrowed. "You don't mind, do you, Carter?"

"No, sir. Jason and Jess are great kids. I love spending time with them," Will said, looking quickly at the kids lest he disappoint them like he did Abigail.

"Aunt Abby's not in trouble is she, sir?" Jess asked.

Taylor laughed. "Not at all. You're not in any trouble, Miss Porter. I like to take time to welcome the new colonists and this seemed like a perfect opportunity."

"I'd be happy to speak with you, Commander." Abigail looked at the kids, pointedly refusing to look at Will. "Be sure to go straight home."

"We'll see you there," Jason said. He and Jess took Will's hands as they turned away.

Carter tried one last time to catch Abigail's face, but she'd turned to face Taylor. He saw scowls on the faces of Warry and Wash. Guzman had a smug look like he knew Carter was getting in trouble for harassing Abigail Porter into that kiss the night before.

"We missed you today, Will," Jason said. The little boy held tightly to Will's hand.

"I missed you guys too," he replied, squeezing the hands that held his. It felt so natural to Will to be walking with two kids through the streets of Terra Nova.

"I wish you were around tonight," Jess said.

"What happened?" Will was on alert because Jess sounded angry.

"Dad made us go to the market with him," Jess said.

"So he could introduce Aunt Abby to some doctor," Jason added, disgust in his voice.

"_What_?" Will snapped. He stopped, tugging the kids' hands because they kept walking. "What do you mean _introduce_ her to someone?" The rage Will felt was disproportionate to the time he'd spent with Abigail. He had no right to feel possessive of her, but he did.

"Dad's always trying to get Aunt Abby to date people he knows," Jess said.

Will's eyes widened in disbelieve. "Always?"

"Since I can remember," Jason added.

Will felt cold. His stomach was twisted in knots. A sickening feeling was traveling through his system. "Does he usually take you on the dates?"

"Never," Jess said. "I guess he didn't know what to do with us. He's never stayed alone with us before. We had a nanny in addition to Aunt Abby. I'm sure that's why we got to go."

"What happened?" Will tried to get control of his anger. He looked behind but didn't see Taylor or Abigail.

"We had dinner with him," Jason said.

"So you were heading home from that? Alone?" Will was heartened that the doctor wasn't with Abby, but upset as well that they'd been sent off alone at night. There were still flying creatures that could harm them at night.

"Yes. I'm so glad I took us through the part to meet Commander Taylor," Jess said.

"Glad you enjoyed meeting him." Will had a feeling Taylor was going to send him to the furthest reaches of the continent.

"It must be great serving with him," Jason said.

"He's brilliant and fearless. A perfect leader." Will couldn't keep his admiration out of his voice. There were few people who impressed Will, but Taylor was one of them.

They walked on talking about Taylor and his legendary adventures when he arrived on Terra Nova. When they got to the house, Will prayed that Kyle was there. He'd love nothing more than to punch him out for dragging Abigail out at night, which must have scared her.

The children entered the house along with Carter to find it empty. Their father hadn't returned.

"He really hates the house. He says it's too small," Jason said. "I think it's great."

"It's a lot bigger than my place. I've only got two rooms," Carter said.

The door opened and they turned to see Commander Taylor and Abigail. She was laughing about something, but stopped when her eyes connected with his.

"We made it," Will said as he walked toward them.

"Thank you," Abigail replied.

Will saw the pain in her features and had to alleviate it. _My career be damned._ "I'm sorry I didn't get to stop by this morning."

Taylor crossed his arms and looked on intently.

"It's okay. You've got a job to do, the kids understood that," she said.

"Do you understand that?" Will asked.

Her blue eyes widened and connected with his. "Do I understand?"

Will ignored his CO and focused on reassuring Abigail that last night wasn't _nothing_. "That I had a wonderful time last night and I would have stopped by to give you a ride if I didn't get called away." His brown eyes tried to convey much more than his words.

He heard Taylor clearing his throat but ignored it as best as he could. Any number of punishments would be awaiting him, but none of that mattered more than seeing Abigail smile before he left.

She still looked confused, but pink began to spread over her face. He took that as a sign she was starting to believe him and was embarrassed that Taylor was overhearing it.

"Until we meet again, milady," Will said. He bowed, took her hands and kissed the knuckles, as he'd become fond of doing.

She was blazing red by the time he turned to leave. Abigail wasn't smiling, but it was close enough. He called down the corridor to the kids before he left in front of his CO.

"I've let a lot go by the last few years with you, Carter, but this time I'm not asking. I'm telling you not to screw around with Abigail Porter," Taylor barked.

"I swear I'm not screwing around, sir," Carter said, standing at attention.

"I find out you are and you'll wish the only thing I did is send your ass to Outpost 9," Taylor threatened. "Move out, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied.

A horrible sound suddenly startled the two soldiers. They looked around for the cause of the noise, but didn't see anything.

"Never heard that before," Will said, his eyes going back to the Porter house, relieved that the door was closed tightly.

"Me either," Taylor said with concern in his voice. "Let's get back to command. Looks like it'll be a long night."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Next up _Instinct_


	10. Instinct

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. **

**I didn't have a beta so mistakes are all mine.**

**Spoilers: Instinct**

**Warning: I allude to a real bad word. Sorry, but writing some of these characters and not having them swear is tough.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Will drove through the deserted streets of Terra Nova making sure no one was out and about. The settlement was locked down and everyone was ordered into his or her homes because the few hundred pterosaurs that had attacked the marketplace at noontime were coming back with millions more. There was nothing the soldiers could do except hope that the smartest man on the base and the new brilliant physician Elisabeth Shannon could come up with something. It was times like that that Will really wished he could just shoot something.<p>

The Sergeant looked out the window and saw a steady stream of black figures flying toward the colony from the West. It brought back images from an old twentieth-century move that he loved about an invasion of birds to a small town.

He'd been driving through the residential section with every intention of making sure the Porter house was buttoned up tight when he heard a scream. Will slammed on the brakes and stuck his head out the window to look around.

"Help me!" a little boy screamed as he ran down a side street, the street that led to Abigail's house.

Will jumped out and ran toward the boy. His heart dropped when he saw it was Jason, clutching the knife he'd given him in his right hand as he ran.

"Will!" Jason cried when he saw him. "You gotta come!"

"What's going on? Where's your aunt and sister?" Will yelled. He strode forward and caught the boy in mid-stride, picking him up.

"Aunt Abby, she's-she-she's panicking. She can't breathe." Tears streamed down the little boy's ashen face and he shook like he had fallen into freezing water.

"It's okay. I'm coming. She'll be fine." Will didn't have a clue what to do if she was having a full-blown panic attack. He carried Jason back and put him in the passenger seat of the rover. "Buckle in."

As soon as Will heard a click from the harness he floored the rover, kicking up a cloud of dirt as the first of the pterosaurs flew over the wall. "Has she ever had one like this before?"

"Y-yes, but not for a long time. It happened once when she got home from a date last year." Jason's voice was still shaky, but he managed to stop the sobbing.

Will gripped the steering wheel tighter as he flew up the street. He didn't have time to continue asking the kids about these _dates_ their aunt was sent on last night. _Something awful must have happened to give her an attack after a date. _

Rage once again was the dominant emotion in Will as he slammed on the brakes outside the Porter's house. "Come on," he said, dragging the boy out of his seat.

Some of the pterosaurs were already circling around the house and one flew at them. Will got off a one-handed shot with his pulse rifle, knocking the creature from the sky. Jason was screaming and waving his knife around because one was trying to peck at him.

Carter tightened his hold on the boy's waist and hit the bird-like creature with his gun because it was too close to get a shot off. "We're almost there, Jason."

The little boy screamed again as a creature flew into Will's back. The armor protected him, but the little thing wouldn't let go. Once he got to the door, Will opened it a bit, shoved Jason inside and started unbuckling his armor. Another creature flew at his helmet so he chucked it at one, knocking him out of the sky.

The sky was beginning to fill up with dark shapes in the dusk so Will spun, fired randomly at the nearest flying demons and quickly slipped inside the house. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim entryway, he heard the kids crying and someone… gasping.

"Abigail!" He ran, still clutching his rifle with one hand into the kitchen, where she was huddled under the island near the stove. The kids where surrounding her as she sat in a fetal position, her eyes squeezed shut, hands clasped so tightly around her knees that they were white and her breathing a wheezing sound that send chills down Will's spine.

He set his rifle on the countertop and dropped to his knees. "Abigail?" Will reached out with a shaky hand to touch her head.

She screamed and drew back further into the alcove.

"Aunt Abby, it's Will," Jess cried, tears streaming down her face like her brother's, the liquid blue eyes melting the soldier's heart.

"Abby," he tried again in a softer voice. "Sweetheart, I'm here. You're okay. Nothing's going to get in. I won't let anything happen to you." As he spoke he reached out and touched her hair. This time she didn't pull away, but seemed to lean toward his hand. He turned his gaze on the kids. "And I won't let anything happen to either of you." His brown eyes connected with the twins blue ones and they both nodded. "Is there a room without any windows?"

"The bathroom's near our rooms," Jess said.

"I want you two to go there. I'll bring your aunt. I need to secure the house, but I need to know you're safe first." Will's hand stroked Abigail's hair and her trembling and breathing slowed.

"O-okay," Jason said, the knife still clutched in his hand.

Will stood up for a moment to watch as the kids went down the corridor and into a door on their right. The light came on before the door closed.

He looked around to make sure nothing was already inside and then knelt down with Abigail. It was obvious she was out of it and most likely didn't understand anything he said, but his voice seemed to calm her so he started talking. "I'm going to move you to the bathroom with the kids. You'll be safe there while I search the house."

Will moved closer and slid an arm around her shoulders. She became agitated again and pushed at him. "L-let me go. They'll c-c-come in…"

"Nothing's getting in. I swear," he said. His other hand rested on her hands, which still clutched her knees. "Let me help you, Abby."

To have her so close, even in this situation, caused his thoughts to wander. As he pulled her against his chest, he noted how small she was in comparison to himself. His arm easily surrounded her petite frame. When he slid his left arm under her knees and lifted her up, it didn't tax his muscles in the least.

"N-no!" she screamed, her eyes flew open and her hands pushed at his chest. "P-put me down."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you and nothing's going to happen to you," Will continued to speak in a soft voice because he knew it soothed her.

She sobbed again and pressed her head against his neck. He felt hot tears soak into his t-shirt, which was all he wore under his armor. His grip tightened on her and he moved swiftly to the bathroom.

"It's me. Open up," Will said after knocking. He heard a mechanism unlock and the door slide open.

The kids were standing inside the door and Will noticed they piled towels on the floor for them to sit on. He had to smile at their ability to think during a difficult situation.

Will knelt down to place a crying Abigail on the floor. He didn't have much time to dwell on what was happening because he needed to secure the house, but he knew with absolute certainty that he hated to see Abigail cry. It was going to be his mission to keep the tears from her beautiful eyes as often as possible.

He set her on the pile of towels and tried to remove her hands that clutched his shirt. "I need to…"

"Don't go!" she wailed, her eyes wide open again. "Those things…"

"Are outside, but I need to make sure they stay outside." Will took hold of her hands and gently, yet firmly tried to remove them from his shirt. "I'll be back shortly."

"I-if they kill you, we-we…"

"It'll take more than flying rats to kill me." He smirked, letting his confidence into his voice in the hopes of calming her down.

"Dad said they already killed soldiers," Jason said and Abigail tightened her hold on him again.

"They weren't prepared. I am," he said to the boy. "Abby, I'll be right back. I swear." He stared into blue eyes still swimming in tears. Will wished he could say something to make her stop being afraid.

"N-no," she whined.

Will desperately wanted this to stop. He wanted the beautiful feisty woman he met in the clearing back. _Whatever it takes, I'm going to help her stop being afraid._ "Abigail!" He tried raising his voice and only got fear in her eyes. _That didn't work._

"Aunt Abby, Will is coming back. He's got to make sure the house is secure," Jess said. She seemed to be the first to calm down and stop crying.

Will smiled at the girl and thought she already was on her way to stepping into Lieutenant Washington's shoes. "Jess is right. You don't want me to have to send her because you won't let go, do you?" _Perhaps humor?_

"What!" Abigail shouted, her grip tightened and Will thought he heard the fabric start to rip.

_Looks like humor's not working either. That leaves only one option._ Will leaned forward and kissed Abigail on the lips. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and hold her firmly against him.

The first sound that registered besides the pounding of blood in his veins, was giggling, followed by scratching. Remembering where he was and that the woman he was pressing his lips against was having a panic attack, he pulled back.

"You kissed her!" Jess proclaimed like it was the greatest thing ever.

Will scrambled to come up with something to say because Abigail was looking at him with clarity in her eyes. She licked her lips and he fought the desire to kiss her again, not caring that two eight-year-olds were in the room. "The last guy I knew who had a panic attack I had to knock out and throw over my shoulder to get him off the battlefield. Hitting your aunt is _never_ an option."

The fire was back in Abigail's eyes and it was worth her anger to get it. "I-I'm better."

"You look much better." Will smiled and swiped the tears off her face with the pads of his thumbs. "Now I really do need to make sure those little bastards can't get in."

* * *

><p>Abigail pressed her head into the warmth that surrounded her. She was still too frightened to let her embarrassment take over. Pretending to be asleep seemed like the best idea, so she didn't move even though she'd fully awakened.<p>

How she managed to sleep in the arms of Will Carter was something she'd be asking herself for some time to come. The man constantly mocked her just when she would start to believe he was a good guy. _Of course he's a good guy or he wouldn't spend the night with you and the kids when ravenous creatures were invading the colony._

A shudder went through her as she remembered Jason excitedly telling her last night how Carter battled off the pterosaurs while protecting Jason in the process. Abigail had to admit her anxiety was alleviated by the fact that Will Carter sounded like a great soldier. She'd never have come to that conclusion by his laid-back attitude.

After an hour, the kids started getting sleepy but were afraid to go to their rooms. Carter moved them all into Abigail and Jess's room, reconfigured the furniture and got the kids to bed. She found herself seated next to him, leaning against the wall on her bed. After some time of listening to nothing but the pounding of wings and beaks against the house, the noise turned into white noise and she slumped against Will.

She had no idea how long ago that was; only that silence now reigned, with the exception of the soft snoring coming from the man lying next to her. Will's arm was wrapped around her shoulder and his other hand held hers over his chest.

Wrapped up in his arms and resting her head on his chest, Abigail felt safe. It wasn't anything she'd ever expected to feel in _his_ arms, but she did. Will Carter was obviously a man's-man, used to getting his way with the women he set his sites on. Yet, he held her tenderly and spoke to her in a soothing voice that pulled her back from the brink. _I have nothing to fear from him._

As if reading her mind, his breathing changed and his arms moved. She continued to feign sleep out of insecurity.

Will slid his arm out from under her and set her hand on the mattress, which was warm from his body. Abigail felt him hover over her and his voice, so soft she strained to hear it, whispered, "Sweet dreams, honey." His lips pressed against hers briefly and then he was gone.

The pounding in her heart should have awakened the kids. She thought about getting up to see what was going on outside, but didn't. No one had been present for her previous panic attacks, except for the children, so she had no idea how to act around him.

* * *

><p>Will Carter stepped carefully onto the front porch of the Porter's house. There was a lot of damage he could see to the houses in the neighborhood. He paused to pick up the armor that he'd removed and tossed on the porch.<p>

"You son-of-a-bitch! Did you at least wait until my kids were asleep before you f…," Kyle Porter started to shout.

He never got the opportunity to finish because Will Carter's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying back to land in the dirt in front of a rover. The arrogant doctor, who dared to imply Will slept with Abigail, was unconscious.

"Shit," Carter said, shaking his head. "I better not have killed him."

"Damned right you better not have," Wash's angry voice shouted.

He looked at his CO as she hopped out of the rover and stalked over to them.

She knelt down and felt for a pulse. "At least he's alive. What the hell were you doing?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked from Will to the house and back.

"I was protecting the Porters," he replied.

"Protecting?"

"Yes. I don't usually have sex in a room where children are present," he growled. "What kind of creep do you take me for?" Will knew he was being insubordinate, but this bastard tried to prostitute his sister and then had the audacity to assume Will had sex with her. The lack of respect he showed for Abigail truly astounded Carter and made him more desperate to know why Abigail put up with it. Slugging him was the least Will wanted to do to him.

Wash shook her head. "No way he doesn't press charges, Will."

"I know. But I'll do it again. In a heartbeat," Will replied. He glanced at the house to make sure the kids and Abigail hadn't seen what happened.

Against his will, he bent down and picked Kyle up in a fireman's carry and walked to Wash's rover. She opened the back.

"If it's any consolation, you are now Reilly and Oliveira's hero," Wash said.

Will looked questioningly at Wash.

"They both complained that he tried to cop a feel when he examined them."

Will dropped him hard on the deck of the rover. "Oops. Guess I'm not as strong as I look."

Wash did all she could to not laugh, but failed. "I'll tell Taylor you were defending a lady's honor."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll buy that."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally caved in to the pressure and let Carter get in a punch. ;-) **


	11. Punishment

**eA/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback on this story. Oh, I think I saw Carter in an episode. In **_**Bylaw**_**, there's a really tall soldier with blond hair sticking out of his hat during the funeral procession. I couldn't help but think, that's Will, so he is part of canon ;-D**

**Thanks **_**ElisaD **_**and**_** Betherdy Babe**_** for your brief betas. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Abigail and the kids left the house shortly after Will did. They looked around and saw devastation to some of the neighboring houses.<p>

"We should help," Jess said after they surveyed their own house and yard to see little damage except some torn up tiles on the porch roof.

Abigail never knew her neighbors when she grew up. Her father and brother kept her cloistered in the house. The concept of helping your neighbors was foreign to her, but not the kids. Abigail filled their heads with stories of heroic people carving their lives out in the American frontier and other stories of voyagers to new worlds. She smiled with pride that she'd instilled something so good in the next generation of Porters. "Let's go see what they need."

A couple of hours later Abigail, Nicholas Devlin and his wife, Susanna, were in front cleaning up the remnants of several planters that got destroyed by the pterosaurs. Jess and Jason were inside with the Devlin's son, Noah who was twelve, and daughter, Anna who was four, cleaning up the living room where several pterosaurs got in.

The Devlins arrived with the fifth pilgrimage from Texas, in the southern part of the United States, and both worked in the agricultural department. They had been lottery winners so they were adamant about giving back after receiving the opportunity to save their families' lives.

Abigail found herself totally at ease around these people that in 2149 wouldn't have even been allowed to enter the dome she lived in. A smile spread over her face as she looked up at the sun rising high in the sky. Once again she realized how fresh and alive this world was and it made her feel a contentment she'd never known before.

The young teacher found herself listening to them talk about the difficulty of growing crops from the future in Terra Nova. She had several ideas about a unit on plants and cultivating crops for her class and ran them past the farmers.

Susanna raved about how wonderful it was to have an early childhood educator in Terra Nova and confided that she had been scared to send Anna to school because the curriculum was focused on older children. "The kids grow up fast enough without having to learn advanced mathematics at the age of six."

Commander Taylor said as much the other night when he pulled her aside to speak with her. It scared her when he said a teacher could be more important than a physician because she was helping to shape the future generation of Terra Novans. Shaping the future children of the settlement terrified her. _What if I fail like Kyle always said I would? I'll let so many people down. _

The sound of a rover stopping in front of the yard pulled her from her thoughts. She saw Lieutenant Washington look directly at her from the driver's seat.

"Miss Porter, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to bring you to the infirmary. There's been an incident involving your brother," Wash said.

"I hope he's okay," Susanna said in a heavily accented voice.

"O-okay," she replied to Washington. "I'll go get the kids."

"It's probably better if you don't bring them," Wash said.

"But I don't have any place to send them," she replied.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Nicholas said. "Go take care of your brother."

Abigail was afraid to leave the kids and also afraid of seeing Kyle in a public place. She was desperate to keep her extremely dysfunctional life out from prying eyes; even Will hadn't discovered the depth of the bizarre relationship between her and her brother.

Kyle was good at making everyone think he took in his younger sister after their father died and was doing his best to _protect_ her. "Lieutenant, are you sure I shouldn't bring them? If their father is injured…"

"Doctor Porter was adamant that he didn't want his children to see him," Wash said.

Abigail ran inside quickly to tell the kids she had to go somewhere and would be back soon. Jess said it was a quick date with Will. The kids had smirks on their faces when she denied it. Rolling her eyes, she realized it was a losing battle because they saw him kiss her and that meant Abigail and Will were practically married to the kids. _I have to set them straight later._

* * *

><p>"Commander Taylor, you have to understand that my sister – I don't have a kind way of saying it – she just isn't a smart person," Kyle's voice came through the door just inside the entrance to the medical center.<p>

Abigail felt her stomach twist and all color leave her face. Her eyes connected briefly with one of the nurses passing by. Tears stung as her brother threw out the insult so casually that she was certain everyone would believe it.

"She knows nothing about the ways of the world and it's easy for me to see her falling victim to an unscrupulous man like him," Kyle continued. "I had to watch out for her all the time back home."

She heard a snort from her left and glanced at the super-confident woman by her side. Wash looked like she was ready to punch someone when she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a female voice answered.

The door opened to reveal Doctor Elisabeth Shannon, Commander Taylor and a man Abigail didn't recognize, standing around her brother's hospital bed. When her eyes landed on her brother she gasped. There was a huge bruise on his left jaw. Abigail had a bad feeling about what must have caused it.

"Abigail," Kyle said in a voice she despised. It was the condescending tone he used in front of people to make it seem like she was inferior. "Perhaps you can tell Commander Taylor and the sheriff what Sergeant Carter was doing in my house last night."

Abigail was shocked when all she felt was anger at her brother's comments. Embarrassment should have been top on her list but it wasn't. Last night was the first time another human being took time out to take care of her. Will Carter was on patrol but left his job to come and hold her, snapping her out of a panic attack. There was no way she wouldn't defend him. "Did he break a law by being there?" She looked at the tall man standing next to Doctor Shannon.

"Yes! That lunatic attacked me when I questioned what he was doing in _my_ house with _my_ family this morning," Kyle said, anger blazing through his eyes but not in his voice. "For the record, he hit me with his gun."

Abigail was momentarily terrified of what Kyle was going to do when they were back home, but she wouldn't back down. Will Carter might want to use her and toss her aside but his actions of the last eighteen hours were noble.

Before she could speak, Washington chimed in, "It wasn't his gun. I saw what happened from my rover."

"And what did happen, Lieutenant?" the sheriff asked.

"You need to understand something about Sergeant Carter, a man that both the Commander and I served with for almost ten years now," Wash explained.

"That he's insane and should never be given a weapon?" Kyle added, his eyes flitting between Taylor, Wash and the sheriff.

"I can assure you that Sergeant Carter isn't insane," Taylor added.

"Let's keep this to the facts," The sheriff glanced at Zoe Shannon's mother and seemed to roll his eyes. "Please continue, Lieutenant."

"Sergeant Carter was recruited at a young age for the special forces. He'd gone through intensive training, but gave it up to serve with Commander Taylor. He is, for all intents and purposes, a trained killer." Wash's eyes never left Kyle's.

Abigail couldn't believe that Will Carter was some kind of _super_ soldier. He didn't act like a hardened warrior, although Jason's descriptions of his actions sounded more than just a security officer.

"You startled him this morning," Wash continued. "You're lucky he only turned and punched you. He could have hit you with his sonic, which I'd bet was still set on kill."

Abigail realized she must look like an idiot with wide eyes and a perpetual look of shock on her face.

"Startled him? I asked with the hell he was doing in my house in the first place?" Kyle had difficulty keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Miss Porter," the sheriff said. "What was the Sergeant doing at your house?"

"He came to help me." Abigail looked at everyone except Kyle. "I-I suffer panic attacks…"

"Why didn't you take your medication?" Kyle snapped.

"I don't think it really helps and it makes me feel sick," she said, looking briefly at his blazing eyes.

"And your degree is in what exactly, Abs?" Kyle snarked. "You…"

"I think it would be best to speak to Miss Porter alone," the sheriff said.

"Why?" Kyle responded, some anger making it through.

"Because I think it's best," the sheriff replied, his eyes connected with Abigail's for a moment and he winked. "Do you have a degree in criminal justice?"

* * *

><p>Abigail found herself in Doctor Shannon's office with Commander Taylor and the sheriff. The two men towered over her and made her feel small.<p>

"I'm Jim Shannon, by the way," the sheriff said, holding out his hand.

"Zoe's dad," Abby replied as she shook his large, strong hand.

"She's excited her teacher is new to Terra Nova like us," Jim replied with a smile.

"Miss Porter, I'm sorry to keep asking, but I have a strict code of conduct for my soldiers. What exactly was Sergeant Carter doing at your house?" Commander Taylor asked. His voice soft but his eyes narrowed.

"I had a panic attack after we sealed ourselves in the house." Abigail had to look at her feet and twist her hands together in embarrassment. "Jason got scared and ran to find help. He came across Will… I mean Sergeant Carter."

"I'm sorry you were so frightened," Taylor interrupted. "We don't usually have dinosaur invasions of the colony."

"T-that's what Will said." Abigail looked into the men's faces and found them both smiling. "Anyways, he and Jason arrived as the pterosaurs attacked. Jason said Sergeant Carter saved him and was very heroic." She looked at Will's CO as she said that. For him to get in trouble for punching her brother after saving Jason made her want to help him stay out of trouble. "He was very kind, he helped me snap out of my attack and then stayed with us until we fell asleep. When I got up, he'd already gone." _I'm not lying to them. I didn't get out of bed until he'd left. _"I'm very sorry for causing problems. Sergeant Carter was only trying to help. My brother often jumps to conclusions…"

"Thank you for your time, Miss Porter," Taylor said with a strange look on his face. "I'm sure you want to get back to the children. Doctor Shannon will let you know when your brother will be released."

"O-okay." Abigail was afraid she hadn't done anything to help Will. "Commander, I really don't think Sergeant Carter did anything wrong, except to hit my brother. But as Lieutenant Washington explained, Kyle must have startled him. It was a very tense night with those things trying to get in and me and the kids being upset. I can't imagine that Will got much sleep."

"The Sergeant will have to be punished for hitting a Terra Novan, but I'll go easy on him. Only two weeks OTG instead of a month." Taylor smiled and shared a glance she couldn't see with the sheriff.

Abigail knew she looked like a scared schoolgirl once again. _Two weeks without running into Will Carter?_ Somehow that idea made her heart sink. "T-thank you, Commander. And nice to meet you, Mister Shannon."

As she walked out of the room she thought she heard Taylor mutter under his breath to Jim Shannon, "I'll be damned. I never thought that one would fall so hard and so fast."

* * *

><p>Will slammed his locker shut and shoved the last of his toiletry supplies into his backpack. Once again his short fuse got the best of him. The old Marine's smirk flashed through his mind.<p>

"Two weeks at Outpost 9," Curran's voice said from behind Will. "I hope she was good in the sack."

In less time than it took Curran to get the last word out, the young soldier found himself pinned against a bank of lockers with Carter's face inches from his own, he was held up by two hands that gripped the front of his shirt.

"Carter," Mark Reynolds cautioned.

"Off limits, Curran. Abigail Porter is off limits to even your vile thoughts. Understood!" Will's voice was as icy cold as the spring-fed water pool the men swam in outside the north gate.

"Y-y-yes," Curran stammered.

Will dropped him a quickly as he grabbed him and swung his pack over one shoulder. "Reynolds, keep an eye on everything while I'm gone. You're the only one who could even come close to filling my shoes."

"I'll keep an eye on the Porters for you," Mark added. The young Corporal started chuckling as they walked away from a ruffled Tim Curran, who was still straightening his shirt after Carter grabbed him.

"I didn't say the Porters, I said _everything_," Will clarified as they approached the door.

"Big tough love-em-and-leave-em Carter is smitten by a school teacher." Mark's grin reached from ear-to-ear. "Ow!"

Carter smacked Mark on the back of the head. "I hear any rumor to that effect and your perfect little miss is going to hear all about your unfortunate mis-adventures in Terra Nova."

Mark's eyes widened. "Wh-what… Who are you talking about?"

"The sheriff's daughter," Will replied, looking smugly. "I'm sure he'd be happy a twenty-year-old is hanging around his teenage daughter. What is the age of consent in Terra Nova? Wonder if I should ask Taylor?"

"You wouldn't!" Mark grabbed Will's arm, panic etched on his face.

"Depends," Will replied.

"On what?" Mark released his arm.

"Are you serious about the girl or just want to experiment for the first time?" Anger flashed in Mark's eyes and Will decided to let him off the hook. "I'm kidding. You do need to be careful though. Jim Shannon's not someone to mess with. I could see him killing you for even looking at his daughter. God knows I would."

"Now that's a terrifying concept," Mark said with a chuckle that was obviously forced. "Will Carter having a child."

"I agree with you on that, pal," Will replied. _Fatherhood? Man, I've got to get Abigail out of my system. Her and those kids are really messing up my head. _A long stint OTG should be enough time to provide him with some distance between him and Abigail Porter. He couldn't imagine not caring about her but Curran was right the other day. _She's out of your league._

* * *

><p>"Will!" a voice called out when he and Reynolds emerged into the sunlight around the convoy getting ready to go to Outpost 9. It was Jason's voice with Jess and Abigail following him closely.<p>

"Looks like the family's all here to say good-bye," Mark said, unable to help himself.

"Don't see the Shannon's anywhere to _welcome_ you with open arms," Will replied and it wiped Mark's smirk off his face.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon?" Will shouted and waved to the kids. He steeled himself to _not_ be affected by Abigail. She'd already gotten him to do several things he never did before: act possessive of a woman, wake up at dawn with a woman in his arms and punch someone for calling him out about sleeping with a woman. _I need to get some space between this woman and myself before I turn into moony-faced Reynolds._

His eyes looked for any sign from Abigail that she was still upset. The peaceful expression she had during her sleep that morning was still locked in his mind. It was the perfect counter to memories of the feel of her body pressed against his or their first real kiss. Those memories would keep him awake all night, so it was nice to think of the innocence of that expression to calm his heated fantasies.

Abigail smiled the same gentle smile she had when he first met her and all thoughts of keeping her away fled. Will felt a silly grin take over his expression. "Did you all sleep well?"

A flush spread over her face and Will silently swore.

"We did," she said almost shyly.

"We helped our neighbors clean up their house," Jess said. She and Jason then started filling Will in on what they did that morning.

The kids were talking at once and swarming around him. He was disappointed Abigail didn't run up and kiss him but they did only have _one_ date. _Easy, Carter,_ _a little early for that kind of hello. _

"You'll be careful?" Jason asked. The little boy was trying to look brave, but Will could see fear in his face.

"I'm always careful," he replied, kneeling down to Jason's level. "Do you remember our deal regarding the knife?"

"Keep it for emergencies, like yesterday," Jason replied.

"Only the most dangerous of situations. We don't want to upset your aunt." Will's eyes caught Abigail and he felt disappointed that she still stayed some distance from him.

"Agreed," Jason said, giving Will a high five.

Realizing there was no way around walking up to her like a desperate fool, he swallowed, glanced around to see Mark talking with Corporal Reilly and headed toward Abigail. "Will you survive ten days without me?"

Jess and Jason both giggled when their aunt turned red.

"Why don't you two bug Corporal Reynolds? He's not going so maybe he can tell you what's up next in your survival training." The kids hugged him and ran off to Mark, who looked at Carter with a raised brow.

"I survived twenty-three years without you, what's two more weeks?"

Will laughed, but before he could offer a comeback, Taylor shouted it was time to go. "There are times I hate that man," he muttered quietly.

"I think he's kind of sweet," Abigail offered.

Will was in tears before he managed to stop laughing.

"You've got a problem, Sergeant?" Wash asked when she finally walked up to him and Abigail. "Miss Porter."

"I-I was j-just wishing him luck and thanking him for helping us, Lieutenant," Abigail said in a rushed voice.

"I can appreciate any woman who can make Carter cry. Usually it's the other way around," Wash said as she narrowed her eyes at Will.

"Oh you'll love what Abigail just said about Taylor," he offered.

Wash's attention turned to the red-faced schoolteacher.

"I said he was sweet."

Will never thought he'd see Wash crack, but Abigail almost did it.

The Lieutenant's facial features contorted and her eyes kept darting to the Commander who was giving his farewell pats on the backs of his men. Her lips became a fine line as she fought the laughter behind them. "I-I need to go." She quickly turned away as Taylor approached.

"Miss Porter," Taylor said as he stepped up to them. "What's up with Wash?"

"She's not feeling well," Will said with a wink to Abigail.

"Thanks again, Sergeant Carter."

"You're welcome, Miss Porter," he replied with a bow in front of his CO. He reached out to take her hand and pulled it to his lips once more. "It is an honor to render services to such a fair maiden." His lips lingered for a moment as he watched her blush spread over her face and down her neck.

"Carter," Taylor said.

He reluctantly released her hand. "Until we meet again, fair lady."

"I could send him off for a month?" Taylor said softly.

Abigail laughed. "Tempting."

"I heard that," he said. As he approached the rhino he saw Mark and the kids. The Corporal smirked and blew a kiss at him. He replied with a single-finger salute as he hopped in. "Let's move out," he shouted and fell into his command role with his men. Abigail Porter was tucked away in his mind and once time permitted he'd allow himself to think about her pretty face, shapely body and…

"Watch it, Carter!" Wash shouted as she jumped out of the way before he ran her down with the rover.

"Just making sure you're awake, ma'am," he shouted as he forced himself to pay attention to the road. _A few days away from Abigail is just what I need to get over this addiction._

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I skipped Mark getting whacked in the head by a ceiling vent and a pterosaur. That was just too ridiculous of a thing to happen to any halfway intelligent soldier, so I'm pretending it didn't happen. **


	12. Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and continued support. This chapter has a strong T rating. All mistakes are mine.**

**Spoilers: A few for **_**What Remains**_

* * *

><p>Nurse Kathy Hansen leaned against Will, getting closer and closer until he was overcome by the smell of her perfume. <em>It's stronger than slasher dung.<em> He coughed, causing her to move back, her breasts nearly popping out of her low-cut blouse due to the lack of a bra.

"I must be coming down with something," Carter mumbled.

"It's been going around," she replied. "Well… I don't _need_to kiss your lips." A wicked grin took over her face as eager fingers traced a path down the front of his uniform shirt.

Will grabbed her hands, which weren't small enough or soft enough. Three months ago Kathy Hansen was his type for a quickie, but now she seemed trashy: bleached hair, too much perfume and _way_ too easy.

The last seven nights had been spent tossing and turning with little rest. No matter how hard he worked himself during the day it didn't make sleep come any easier. Abigail's smell, her touch, her taste, her _everything_ invaded his mind the moment he closed his eyes.

After all the sleepless nights he finally agreed to meet one of the nurses, who had her eye on him from the moment he arrived, to relieve his _frustration_. Anxiety filled him however and he found himself almost turning back to his bunk twice before he even got there.

"I think I need to call it a night." He pushed her back and moved away, rubbing a hand through his hair. _Turning down a sure thing, Carter, what the hell __**are**__ you coming down with?_

With disappointment on her face, Kathy said, "Your loss." She wrinkled her nose at him and stomped out of the room.

Will slumped against the metal locker and slid to the floor. _I've never had this happen to me before. One kiss and one night of holding her shouldn't affect me like this._ Sure he liked Abigail Porter but he'd never been monogamous before. _Why start now when we aren't even a couple?_ "Son-of-a…" he started only to stop himself. "Great, talking to myself. Now I'm really nuts."

Wishing Reynolds were around to battle in the gym, he noticed a bar across the ceiling. Testing its strength, Will started doing pull-ups on it. The only way he might be able to exorcise Abigail Porter's hold on him so he could sleep was to exercise his body into exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The week and a half without Will Carter passed slowly for Abigail; everything seemed to remind her of him. When she went out on the porch, she thought about the kiss and nearly fell off it herself. The marketplace brought back memories of their <em>date<em> and even school made her remember when he dropped her off.

In bed at night was the worst as she thought about him lying next to her. The idea that a man would be in her bed used to fill her with horror, but now she wondered if the bits and pieces of the relationships her brother and father had might be as warped as the rest of their lives. _I can't imagine Will putting bruises on me like Kyle and Dad did to their female visitors._

Abigail finally got into a rhythm in her days the last week. She'd get up early to make breakfast for the kids, get her lesson plan for the day together, go to school, come home with the kids, go to the market for dinner and avoid contact with Kyle. The last encounter with her brother still left her terrified.

When Kyle had gotten home from the infirmary he screamed at her. She knew Kyle was capable of physically harming her and didn't trust that just because they were in a new place he would refrain from it. Lucky for her Kyle seldom came home after that, preferring to dine elsewhere and look for _worthy_ people to befriend around the colony.

* * *

><p>"I hate these people!" Kyle came in screaming and pulled her out of her thoughts.<p>

Abigail was folding laundry and had been watching the kids play across the street with the Devlin's children when he stormed in the front door. She jumped, nearly causing her neatly folded piles of clothing to topple over.

"What do _they_ need with a big house?" he yelled as he came in with hands on hips. "Damned lottery winners! It's a pathetic attempt to placate the masses. These _commoners_ getting an opportunity to live and continue to procreate."

Abigail stepped back as he entered the room and glanced out the window to make sure Jess and Jason weren't coming home.

"And do you know what the MacMillen's did? He was some sort of transportation worker - probably drove a train – and she cut hair." Kyle shook his fist and stalked toward Abigail. "They get the best house in this place and I get stuck with this dump. I offered them more money that they'd ever seen in a lifetime and they said, _no_!"

He stood in front of her seething and seemed to want her to respond.

"Th-this house is fine," she stammered, clutching the blanket she just folded in front of her. Thoughts that he wouldn't harm her flew out of her head.

"Like hell it is, but what do you know. You never appreciated what I did for you. I should have dumped you on the streets after father died, but I kept you around. I needed someone I could trust to watch the kids after I shuffled their mother off to another man."

Abigail's eyes widened. She thought her sister-in-law divorced Kyle to marry another wealthy businessman. _Of course Kyle orchestrated it._

His eyes narrowed, as he seemed to finally take in his quaking sister in front of him. "I control all aspects of my life. I don't make a decision without thinking through the consequences, but I have to say I started regretting my decision to bring you here." His voice was calm and low.

Abigail knew from years of experience to let him insult her and not to respond. Somehow since coming to Terra Nova his insults didn't upset her as much as they did in the dome she grew up in. There were so many dangers now so his words didn't hold the weight they once did. Not to mention Abigail wanted to believe that if she ran crying from the house that someone would actually help her and that gave her a sense of power she'd never felt before. _If Kyle does hurt me like before, I think Reynolds, Mister Shannon, Lieutenant Washington or… someone would make sure it never happened again._

"When that soldier Carter started sniffing around I was afraid he was going to ruin everything I had planned for you."

Abigail swallowed hard. "W-wh-what is…"

"Aunt Abby, come quick!" Jess's voice echoed through the house. Her niece skidded to a halt when she saw her father.

"Is something wrong, Jessica? You know I hate shouting," Kyle said as he turned to glare at his daughter.

"Come on, Aunt Abby, we've gotta hurry." Jason barreled in behind his sister and stopped as well.

"Abigail, the children seem to have lost their manners since you've gotten here," Kyle said menacingly.

"They've been playing," Abigail said as she moved quickly around Kyle to stand between him and the kids. "They're excited. Probably a dinosaur near the fence."

Kyle looked between the faces of his family. "I can take you to see dinosaurs when I visit some of the outposts."

Abigail knew the kids would be excited about that, but they didn't say anything.

"Don't you want to go on a trip with your father?" he asked with an insincere smile on his face.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

"Good. I was beginning to think that your aunt let you forget your manners," Kyle said as he turned and headed to his room.

Abby turned and hugged the children. Fear had her trembling and her breathing increased. The stirrings of a panic attack were starting to form. "W-what is it you w-w-want me to see?"

"A baby brachiosaur is near the fence," Jason said. "Can we see it close up?"

Abigail tried to stop her shaking and smiled at the kids. "I-I'll try." Getting out of the house at the moment was much more appealing than her fear of dinosaurs.

As she walked out the back door, she was reminded of the last time brachiosaurs were at the fence, Will had been there to help her. _But he's not here now._

* * *

><p>Abigail managed to get to the Devlin's yard, but couldn't go any closer. The creatures were so enormous and she was so small, it made her feel like she was going to be crushed into the earth. Not wanting anyone to see her panic attack, she looked around wildly for a way out. Seeing Kyle leave the house reminded her of dinner, which she still needed to make.<p>

"Susanna, can you watch the kids for a bit? I need to get some food for dinner." Abigail would never leave the kids with anyone until now. She trusted the Devlin's like she trusted Will to keep them safe. The teacher was glad to change her ways for once because those giant creatures terrified her.

* * *

><p>Abigail moved as quickly as she could through the crowded marketplace, hoping the change of venue would diminish the fear gripping her. A small voice said she'd just abandoned the children to be eaten by brachiosaurs, but a stronger voice said they'd be fine.<p>

"Hey!" a voice said as she slammed into a hard object.

"S-sorry," she stammered as she looked up at the person she collided with. "Mark!"

"Abigail? Are you all right?" the Corporal asked, he held on to her shoulders and his eyes scanned her for injuries. "Where are the kids?"

"Looking at dinosaurs near the fence," she said quickly.

"So they're okay?" He didn't release her shoulders and his expression took on one of concern.

"Y-yes, I-I… um…" Abigail stammered and felt her face turning red.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Mark asked.

"N-no," she replied. "I-I'm frightened of dinosaurs… or anything bigger than me or really small. I…" Mark released her shoulders and she felt embarrassment unlike any she'd known before. There was no way she could make eye contact with him.

"I don't care for spiders myself," he said. "But don't tell anyone. It's not easy being a soldier and being afraid of anything."

Abigail's eyes flew up to Mark's face. "You don't think I'm… really _odd_?" Kyle and her father had told her that she was a freak to have so many phobias. Of course humiliating her never helped to alleviate them any more than their insults or Kyle's medications.

"Not at all. I think you're going to need to get over the dinosaur fear though. Unless you live in the center of the compound but we don't want to build houses in the middle of the valuable farmland." Mark was speaking normally and didn't sound condescending in the slightest.

To say Abigail was surprised would be a major understatement. "I know. Will was trying to help me before he left."

"I'm not so sure he's an expert on facing phobias. From my understanding he usually likes to scare women so he can comfort them." Mark smiled and Abigail finally relaxed.

"I could see that." Abigail found it natural to talk about Will with his friend. The way they interacted made her think of them as brothers anyways.

"I'm glad you're okay and it was nice to run into you, but I've… I really should get going." His manner changed suddenly and his voice lost its confidence of a moment ago.

"I'm sorry to run into you and I don't want to keep you from anything," she said, embarrassed once again to take up his time. "You're probably late for duty."

"No. Just don't want to be late for a first date," he replied.

Abigail noticed a pink tinge to his cheeks. "I've never seen you out of uniform." Her eyes took in his grey shirt, jacket in one hand and cargo pants. "You look presentable." She felt her face flood with color. "Sorry. It's not my place to comment on your appearance."

"_Presentable_? I was going for more than presentable," he said with panic in his voice.

"No-no-no! I'm sorry, Mark. You look great. I'm sure she'll be really impressed." Abigail tried desperately to think of what to say. Mark was extremely handsome but she knew if she said that he might get the wrong impression. _ I really have zero interest in dating him._

"Sorry," Mark said and started laughing. "That's something Carter would have said so I had to tease you about it. I guess you've got his sense of humor. Must be why you two connect so well."

"What?" Abigail was shocked at Mark's words. "Carter and I? We don't _connect_. He's a-a…" _What is Will Carter to me?_

"A piece of work," Mark finished for her.

"Yes. He is that." Abigail felt herself get flustered over Mark's comparison of her and Will. She'd never even been told she had a sense of humor before let alone that she was like someone else.

"Hey, will you be okay? I could probably find Foster before my date to walk you home ."

"I'm fine. Really," she said. "Go have fun with your date. I'm sure she's waiting impatiently for your arrival."

"Okay. If you're not okay or something, just head to the command center. Lieutenant Washington's in charge because the Commander is away. I know she'd help you too."

"Thanks, Mark." Abigail was truly amazed at the concern the younger man showed for her. "I'll be fine. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks." Mark flashed a smile that Abigail knew would send his date swooning.

A truly confused Abigail Porter made her way back home with her groceries. Mark Reynolds obviously had a girlfriend or a potential one. He didn't want money from her or a meeting with her brother. The young soldier was being friendly and nice without any ulterior motives that Abigail could conjure up. _More evidence that Kyle and Dad were wrong about my ability to make a friend. What else were they wrong about?_

* * *

><p>Sergeant Will Carter parked the rover in front of the command center and hopped out, looking around for familiar faces. Taylor and Wash were making their way down from the tower and he saw Reynolds in civilian clothing walking between a couple of buildings.<p>

He quickly looked at the civilians who were in the area. Most were spouses or significant others of the men and women who returned with him. A sense of disappointment flooded him as he realized almost every soldier and scientist who returned with him had someone gathered around them, even Warrington had one of the new medical doctors smile sweetly when he got out of the front rover.

"Hey, Carter. Welcome back," Mark called as he approached.

"What happened?" His eyes narrowed because something about the kid's gait put Will on alert immediately.

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Mark said as he stopped in front of Will.

"Did the Sixers attack?" Will wanted to ask about Abigail since she dominated his thoughts during all his downtime the last two weeks, but he'd never give Mark that kind of ammunition.

"No. It wasn't that." Mark glanced at Taylor and Wash who were approaching. "Commander Taylor came down with some kind of virus. It infected a few people and made him do some strange things."

"Virus?" Will looked around again. "Who got infected?" Something seemed to be squeezing Will's heart and he was ready to punch Mark for beating around the bush in his explanation. _Did Abigail get infected? _

"Commander Taylor, Private Brady and Doctors Shannon and Wallace." Mark explained.

"None of the civilians?" Will asked, giving himself up because he couldn't take it any more.

Mark smiled and tried to hide his laugh. "No civilians outside of the two genius doctors were infected. However, there is a nasty cold going around the settlement."

"A cold?"

"Yup. Little Zoe Shannon had it." Mark winked.

"Abigail caught it?" Will felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. _She wasn't there because she was sick. _

"Her and the kids."

"Oh, that's too bad." Will tried to sound nonchalant. "Did your girlfriend get it since her sister was infected?"

"Don't change the subject, Carter," Mark said. "You know you want to run over to the Porter's with chicken soup and a hot cup of tea."

"No. What I really want to do is beat you into the mat in the gym."

"Bring it, old man."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never know how 'filler' chapters will go over. I hope you liked it. I also don't want to insert my OCs into every episode if they don't really fit. **


	13. Cold Remedy

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support. Kudos to the couple of people who picked up on a clue as to Kyle's motivations from the last chapter – maybe more did but you didn't leave a review mentioning it, so I don't know **

**T for swearing. Its Carter, nothing I can do to help that.**

**Thanks **_**Betherdy Babe**_** for your assistance.**

* * *

><p>Will walked through the infirmary toward the science wing after having successfully thrashed several younger men in the gym. The last ten days had built a level of frustration in him that he hadn't had to blow off since his youth. It felt good for the thirty-two year old to beat a bunch of nineteen to twenty-five year olds, especially Reynolds who really was coming into his own as a fighter.<p>

"I thought you're not supposed to get within five-hundred yards of me," Kyle Porter growled when Will walked past him.

"I knew flunking math was gonna come back to bite me in the ass one of these days," Will countered as he looked at the physician. His eyes narrowed as he took in the man's immaculate appearance, his white coat was pristine and made Will wonder if he just pretended to be a doctor. He looked skinnier than Will remembered and had grown a mustache in the past two weeks.

"You better hope you never show up on my operating table," the shorter man shot back.

"Did you just threaten me?" _I can't believe the balls on this guy._ Carter glanced at movement to Porter's side and came face to face with a shocked Doctor Elisabeth Shannon.

"Doctor Porter…" she started only to have the man turn and glare at her.

"I don't expect too much from law enforcement around here with an ex-con as the sheriff." Kyle looked with distaste at the Shannon's wife. "It's every man for himself." With that, he turned and headed toward the rear of the facility.

"How the hell did he know that?" Will asked. "Taylor only told the senior members of his team and I know none of us would confide in that bastard."

Elisabeth looked equally as upset. "I-I don't know."

Will turned to look fully at Mrs. Shannon. "Do you think your kids might have said something? This is a small community."

"No. My children wouldn't talk about their father like that." Mrs. Shannon looked truly upset.

"We should keep an eye on him." Will looked in the direction Kyle Porter headed.

"It's hard to believe he's got such a lovely family." Elisabeth stood with arms crossed looking with Will.

"Yes, he does," Will agreed before he realized what he'd revealed. "Well, I've got to grab something from Doctor Wallace. You might want to mention this to your husband."

Elisabeth nodded and said goodnight to him.

Will still couldn't believe that Kyle Porter basically said he'd let him die if he needed medical attention. _You better hope you don't need me to save your sorry ass from a dinosaur some day._

* * *

><p>Coughing racked Abigail's frame for the third night in a row. She'd barely made it through class on Friday, wishing that the survival training hadn't ended. Jess and Jason both came down with it hard on Saturday so she had to take care of them and herself.<p>

She pulled her robe tighter and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Drinking seemed to be the only thing to help her inflamed throat. It looked like she'd have to miss class on Monday. She'd really gotten into a routine with the fourteen little ones in her care and didn't want to leave them without a teacher, but nothing helped her get rid of the cold.

A knock at the door startled her. She noticed it was 9:30pm and wondered who could possibly be at her door until she remembered that Elisabeth Shannon said she would check up on her. Zoe felt badly about getting her teacher sick and made her mother check up on Miss Porter yesterday.

Abigail, clad in a baby blue bathrobe, opened the door expecting to see Doctor Shannon. Instead she was staring at a camouflaged jacket that was opened to reveal an olive t-shirt underneath. For a second she thought it was Reynolds, but the frame was all wrong. As her eyes rose to meet dark brown eyes and a wicked smirk, another fit of coughing struck and she had to turn away.

"I guess you are sick," Will said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"W-what…" She couldn't stop coughing and nearly choked when a hand rubbed across her back.

"I've got something to help." Will's soothing voice was like a familiar song to her ears. "Where's you brother?" His tone changed and it carried an icy chill.

"He doesn't like sick people," she finally managed to get out.

Will stopped on his way to the kitchen counter and turned to look at her. Surprise on his face. "Isn't he a doctor?"

"He's a surgeon," she replied. More coughing followed. "When he gets people they're unconscious."

"Nice," Will said without an ounce of sincerity in his voice. "Come here. This will help your cough."

Abigail noticed he held what looked like a piece of wood in his hand. "What's that?"

"Not sure. A root or something that Doctor Wallace found. It really helps with colds." Will was getting cups and a teapot out from the cabinets like he lived there.

"Malcolm Wallace?" Abigail had wanted to approach the head of science about taking her kids to tour some of his lab, but he seemed as arrogant as her brother so she stayed away.

"The one and only. An extremely smart and annoying man," Will said with a chuckle as he got a pot of water started and began cutting up the stick and dropping pieces in it.

"What is it?" Abigail asked as she walked up behind Will.

"Something he found in the jungle. If you chew on it, it helps. One of his lab assistants said the brewing it into a tea helps even more," he explained as continued to slice the material.

"I always thought the cure for all illnesses could be found in the natural world. Of course we destroyed the natural world and cursed ourselves with disease decades ago." Abigail was standing some distance from Will because she continued to cough. He turned and looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Oh, I'm sorry. That sounded…"

"Brilliant," Will said with a grin. "Are you sure you shouldn't be in the science department?"

"Me? A scientist? No. I'm not smart enough for that." Abigail smiled, but it slowly faded as a look of anger flashed across Will's face.

* * *

><p>Carter had intended on giving Abigail the root and telling her about making it into a tea. Even though he desperately wanted to see her after the last ten days a part of him resisted the hold she seemed to have over him. Once he saw her pale face, red nose from obviously wiping it with tissues and heard the hacking cough, he couldn't leave her.<p>

When he found out her creep of a brother wasn't around, it solidified his resolve to help her get better. Will wasn't afraid of Kyle or his threats but he had serious concerns about how the physician treated his sister. He was torn between wanting to be there for her and a deep-seated fear that Kyle might harm her. _Bullies love to pick on those weaker to compensate for their inability to stand up to those stronger than themselves,_ was something his old instructor used to say_._ It would kill Will if Abigail suffered because of his treatment of Kyle. _And then I'd be forced to kill Kyle._

When Abigail said she wasn't smart enough to be a scientist, he could feel Kyle speaking and it infuriated him. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes while breathing deeply to calm himself. "I've spent over six years hauling scientists around and all they have in common is a thirst for knowledge and understanding. Some of them I swear are dumber than a stump, but they have an idea and want to prove it. There is nothing to keep you from being a scientist." Will stepped up to Abigail and was going to grab her shoulders, but she was suddenly racked by a long coughing fit.

"I never thought of it," she paused and coughed again, "like that."

"I'm sure you didn't have anyone to point that out to you," he said bitterly. The teapot was boiling so he turned toward the stove. "Let's get rid of your cough."

"It smells awful," Abigail said as she grimaced.

He set a mug down in front of her and poured a second for himself. "Drinking is more fun with a friend, so I'll have some with you." Will lifted up the steaming mug and offered a toast. "Bottoms up."

He had the cup halfway to his mouth but stopped. Abigail had a surprised look on her pretty face, her eyes were wide and her lips parted.

"I know it smells bad so hold your nose." He chuckled.

"You…" She stopped to cough before taking a hold of the mug with both hands. "You think I'm your friend?"

The way Abigail asked, with the vulnerability of a child in her voice, tore Will's heart to pieces. _Didn't she have any idea how much he thought about her?_ He'd spent his free time with her, defended her to Curran's obnoxious comments and was ready to tear her brother limb from limb if he'd hurt her and Abigail Porter didn't know Will was her friend? _What the hell kind of life did she lead in that dome back in 2149? _

For once in his lifetime Will Carter didn't have a flippant response. His heart spoke to the first woman to penetrate it. "You are at _least_ just a friend."

Her blue eyes widened even more after his response. The stunned expression seemed to change to one of uncertainty to – dare he hope – _interest_.

"Now drink it before it gets cold." He needed to have her think about something besides his interest in her lest he show her just how much more than friends he wanted them to be.

Abigail took a drink and gagged. Will downed the entire mug in a couple of gulps, having grown accustomed to the stuff over the years. "Suck it up, soldier," he growled with a laugh.

"Yuck! It tastes like liquid licorice!" Abigail cried. "I've never tasted…"

"Finish it," Will said. He stepped up and took her hands, which held the cup between them, lifting them toward her lips. "You've gotta drink it or I'll make you." He laughed when she cocked her brows at him.

"It's disgusting," she snapped.

"It works. Trust me."

"Fine." She pulled the mug away, made a big show of taking a deep breath and holding it while she drank. A gagging cough came out of her when she set the mug down. "Ack!"

"Drink some water," he said as he got her a cup of fresh water.

"I take it back. It tastes like liquid dirt."

Will couldn't help but laugh at her adorable expression and witty comments. "It'll put hair on your chest."

"I don't need a hairy chest, thank you very much." She swished water in her mouth and spit it in the sink.

Will's eyes were drawn to the V in her robe, revealing a bit of skin above her pajama shirt. "No you don't." His voice dropped an octave, causing her head to snap up. Blue eyes widened again as her hands moved to clutch her robe.

"Why do you do that?" she asked with anger in her voice and a fire in her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Turn into a jerk after being so nice."

"What?" Will had no idea what upset her. "How did I become a jerk?"

"By making comments about…" She seemed to struggle with figuring out her next words. "You always end up implying something... You know… _sexual_." Her face turned red and her eyes darted around to look at anything but him.

Will smiled, but it faded when he saw that she was really upset. "Abigail, I'm attracted to you. You know that. And I know you're attracted to me."

"I am not!" she said indignantly.

"Really? Should I remind you?" he asked, his eyebrows waggling.

"Remind me of what?" she replied, stepping back and running into the counter.

Will stepped closer; he raised a hand, brushing it against her cheek. She was softer then he remembered. A triumphant smile spread over his lips when a tremor shook her body.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked. The blue of her eyes darkening like the sapphire jewelry they sell in the market place.

His smile softened. The hand grazing her cheek lowered to take one of her hands in his. He moved to hold her wrist. "Your pulse has quickened. I can see it throbbing at the base of your throat too." His voice took on a huskiness that was a dead give-away to his state of arousal. "Your pupils are dilated and breathing increased."

"Th-those are symptoms of my panic attacks," she countered, but she didn't move away. "I could be…"

"Shhh." His other hand rose and he pressed a finger against her lips. _Big mistake, Carter._ Her lips were so smooth and soft he nearly captured her mouth with his, but he really couldn't afford to be sick. "Do you hear that?" he whispered unable to stop himself from leaning toward her.

"What?" she breathed against his fingers.

The brief pressure of her lips against his flesh nearly undid the super-human strength he was employing. "You're not coughing anymore."

She furrowed her brow and then raised her brows. "I'm not."

"I told you that you could trust me," he said, withdrawing his fingers from her cheek to cup her chin.

Her lips were parted, the blue of her eyes barely visible. She nodded and swallowed, her eyes finally connecting with his.

If she were any other woman, Will wouldn't have had a problem closing the distance and kissing her. But Abigail wasn't like any other woman. Will closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Time to go to bed."

"What?" Her voice was breathless and held a longing he doubted she was aware of.

He'd stolen one kiss, but couldn't do it again. For their next kiss she had to be a willing participant from the start. "Time for _you_ to go to bed," he clarified. "Alone."

"O-of course." She was flustered and looked saddened when he released her and stepped back.

"I guarantee you'll sleep for hours." Will knew he'd never get any sleep because all the pent-up energy he'd worked off earlier was back and stronger than ever. _I have got to stop touching her. Unless she starts touching me._ "I'll clean up and lock up," he said.

"That's not necessary," she said.

"I made the mess, I'll clean it. Now go to bed before I carry you in there like the last time I was here." Will nearly groaned after he said it. _Memories of that night are not what I need right now._

She was flustered again, but started walking toward the room she shared with Jess. "Good night, Will."

"Sweet dreams, Abigail," he replied.

A soft smile touched her lips. It was his reward for being a gentleman._ Being a gentleman really sucks._

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sorry for some back and forth POVs. I know it's sloppy writing, but I can't stay out of both of their heads when I write.**


	14. Will's Surprising Day

**A/N: Thanks for all the support this story receives. **

**No beta so all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>Will entered the command tower, nodding to Private Jenkins and smirking at the shiner his foot left on the younger man last night in the ring. He'd just come from a shower after an early morning run around Terra Nova. It was a long time since he ran and wouldn't have survived it except for the last ten days of constant workouts at Outpost 9.<p>

Sergeant Robert Warrington was already seated so Will pulled out the chair next to him.

"Up early," his longtime friend said, a grin splitting his dark-skinned face.

"You on patrol last night?" Will asked. He hadn't paid attention to the soldiers he'd passed during his run, sleeping for only about three hours last night didn't help his attention to details.

"No, but I couldn't help notice you coming in before 6am," Robert explained.

"Maybe I had a late night rendezvous." Carter waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't think so." Robert laughed.

Carter narrowed his eyes. Robert was a plainspoken man and the fact that he didn't say what was on his mind confused Will. "Didn't know you were stalking me?" Will shot back, uncomfortable with the level of scrutiny he'd been receiving from Warry. "Thought you were too busy with that new doctor to care about little old me."

"I guess you've been losing to the young guys too often lately," Warry shot back as he continued to laugh. "You keep up with this new commitment to training and you might stand a chance against Wash or Taylor again."

Before Will could respond, the door opened.

"Good morning, gentleman," Commander Taylor, followed by Lieutenant Guzman and Wash. "Carter, maybe you can spend a bit of your sparring time counseling Reynolds?" Taylor growled as he took the seat across from Will.

"Sir?"

"I almost slit his throat because he was too caught up with a girl to listen to Wash," Taylor explained. "Maybe you can teach him how you separate your work and personal life."

"I'll try, sir, but he's a barely more than a hormonal teenager…"

"So you two speak the same language," Wash quipped.

"I've invited Jim Shannon to start joining these meetings. We've been having more issues with the Sixers and we've got to find out how they're finding out about our supply routes. If anyone has any objections to Shannon joining us, speak now or shut it." Taylor started the meeting without letting Carter and Wash finish their verbal sparring.

Will and the others had no objections. To be thrown in prison for protecting your family was something he found commendable. Now that his mind occasionally drifted to the fact that Jess and Jason were the kind of kids he'd love to have some day, he could relate with more clarity than before to Shannon's plight.

"Good, I'll have him start coming," Taylor said with a nod.

He asked Will about his trip to Outpost 9, how Guzman's planning for an extended scientific investigation of the southern regions of the continent was going and finally Wash for anything out of the ordinary with the civilian population.

"I've gotten several complaints from female soldiers about Doctor Kyle Porter," Wash said. "Mostly he-said-she-said kind of stuff."

Will felt an insane rage go through him at the mention of Porter. "The son-of-a-bitch threatened me in front of Doctor Shannon last night."

"Threatened?" Taylor's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"That he'll throw his Hippocratic oath out the window if I showed up on his operating table." Will wasn't concerned but found it odd that the man was making so many enemies in the military.

"He sounds like a lousy doctor," Guz said.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Carter asked.

"You're asking, Carter?" Taylor said with a smirk on his face.

"You've always been a real comedian, sir." Will smiled back. "Who recruited Porter?"

"No one," Taylor replied.

"What?" Wash exclaimed. Everyone sat up straighter as all four minds went to the same place.

"There is no way one of the wealthiest families in North America wins the lottery," Will exclaimed. For a moment he forgot that if Kyle never came to Terra Nova, neither would Abigail nor the kids.

"I have to be honest that I thought about telling Hope Plaza _no _before I had to reply during the Ninth Pilgrimage. But I knew his money wouldn't mean anything here and he had two kids who deserved the right to a better life."

Everyone was quiet in the command center. It was a common belief that the Sixers somehow rigged the lottery. Kyle Porter's presence in Terra Nova spoke to the fact that the lottery was probably capable of being manipulated.

"The thing that made me let him come was the fact that he was bringing his sister."

"_Abigail_?" The woman who kept him awake all night for the last two weeks was the reason the Porters were here? Will felt pride swell his chest at Taylor's words.

"I'd gotten lots of requests from parents for someone to teach the little ones. They said the teachers were too advanced for the younger kids, so when I saw she was an early childhood educator I was sold." Taylor looked around at his staff.

"I've heard great things from the parents so far, sir," Wash said nodding.

"If it wasn't for her and the kids I know I'd have fed him to a carno by now," Will offered and his comment was met by a couple of snickers. "I still might."

"Carter, no more run-ins with him," Taylor said, pointing his finger across the table. "If anyone has an issue with him, I want to know about it."

Will knew Taylor long enough to know that there was something he wasn't telling them. A moment of panic went through Will, but he quickly pushed it aside. _Abigail didn't have a dishonest bone in her body. _He'd know if she was manipulating him because he was usually the one doing the manipulating.

"I guess you better stop hanging around his sister, Carter," Guzman offered.

Will's eyes narrowed as he looked at a superior officer across the table. "She's got nothing to do with whatever he's up to." _What's Taylor think Porter's doing? No way that cowardly bastard is a Sixer. I'm sure he'd freak out if he chipped a nail let alone live in the jungle._

"You sure? That sweet innocent trick has been played by many a…"

"I've had a couple of conversations with her and..." Taylor leaned forward as he spoke, cutting Guz off. "I don't believe she even knows they're here because of the lottery."

"She thinks her brother's a brilliant surgeon," Wash added.

"Let's just hope no one needs a brilliant surgeon and gets him instead, ma'am," Warry offered.

"Doctor Shannon's got her eye on him," Will said. "She was there when he said he'd let me die. Oh, and then he said he had no faith in the local law enforcement because Shannon's an ex-con."

The officers started talking about how he could possibly have found that out. Will tried to pay attention, but his desire to see Abigail again and to ensure that his read of her was correct caused his mind to zone them out.

* * *

><p>Abigail was happy to be at work. She was starting a unit about different jobs and their importance to the colony. It was her hope to have the kids invite a parent or friend to come in and discuss their jobs.<p>

"Miss Porter," Zoe Shannon said as she approached Abigail's desk.

"Hi Zoe, I'm glad you are feeling better," she said.

"I'm sorry if I got you sick," she said, her hands clutching her small backpack.

"It's okay, Zoe," she said. "I'm better now and I'm glad you are too. So do you know if you're going to ask your mom or dad to come in?"

"My dad," she said with a grin.

Abigail never had a father she wanted to be around, so a bit of jealously went through her. "It will be nice to hear about how he's protecting us."

"Zoe?" Maddy Shannon called from the doorway. The eldest Shannon daughter was positively frigid to Abigail during Zoe's pick-ups.

"Good afternoon, Miss Shannon." Abigail had a smile on her face as she faced Zoe's beloved older sister. Zoe told Abigail how brilliant Maddy was and the young girl was a topic of conversation in the teacher's lounge every day. Abigail didn't know what she'd done to Maddy, but hoped it was something temporary.

"Zoe, are you ready to go?" Maddy said barely noticing Abigail.

"Is Mark coming over again?" Zoe asked. "He's funny. Don't you think he's funny too, Miss Porter?" Zoe asked as Abigail put her reading plex into her bag.

"Mark?"

"Reynolds. I've seen you talking with him," Zoe said. "Aren't you friends?"

Abigail saw a look of barely concealed anger flash in Maddy Shannon's eyes. She found herself barely able to keep from laughing at the ridiculous situation she found herself in. "I've only spoken to him a couple of times. He was very helpful during that Sixer attack. My nephew wasn't listening to me and having a soldier set him straight helped."

Maddy seemed to lose some of her anger. "That was pretty scary."

Abigail met Maddy's brown eyes and smiled at the younger woman. "Especially the dinosaur running at the fence."

"I like the brachs that come to the fence. I fed them once."

"Fed them?" Abigail couldn't help but gasp.

"Aunt Abby!" Jess yelled as she raced into the classroom. "Will's back!"

At the mention of Will Carter, Abigail felt a flush spread over her face and her pulse increased. If it hadn't been for the _liquid dirt_ last night, their good-bye would have kept her awake for hours. The gentle way he stroked her cheek and brushed against her lips stirred sensations she'd never felt before. The curious part of her brain just wouldn't let it go.

"I know. He stopped by last night," she said, without thinking that they were being observed by the Shannon children.

"And you didn't wake us up," Jess whined. "Hello, Zoe, Maddy."

Maddy Shannon had a smile on her face after she saw Abigail blush. Her blue eyes connected with the young girl's and something seemed to pass between them.

"Aunt Abby, you'll never guess what Will wants us to do tonight," Jason shouted as he came running into her classroom.

Will Carter followed behind in his customary olive t-shirt and camo pants. "How are you feeling today?"

"Th-the tea worked." She looked at all the faces looking her way and knew her face was scarlet. "Thank you."

"You're Maddy Shannon, aren't you?" Will said as he walked up to the young woman.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Sergeant Will Carter," he said, putting out his hand. "You had a date with Mark Reynolds, right? Can we talk for a moment?"

It was now Maddy's turn to darken. "Uh, um, we-we… How?"

"Will," Abigail snapped. "Zoe's got some homework tonight and I'm sure Maddy does. Discussions of dates don't…"

"I'm sure she can take a moment to answer some questions," he said, crossing his arms. "Jay, Jess, why don't you take the adorable littlest Shannon to play for a couple minutes?"

"I'm Zoe," she replied with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Zoe Shannon," Will said as he dropped to one knee so he could shake her tiny hand. "You are one lucky lady."

Zoe continued to giggle while Abigail and Maddy looked on with confusion and annoyance.

"Do you know that you have one of the greatest teachers ever?" He spoke with awe in his voice and Abigail's heart skipped a beat. "Commander Taylor, himself, made sure to pick her to come and teach here. Can you believe it?"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Sergeant Carter, I know the Shannons want to go."

Will stood up. "It's true. Ask Commander Taylor if you don't believe me."

"You're funnier than Mark," Zoe giggled, getting Jason and Jess to join in.

"I like to think I am." Will smiled at Zoe.

The way his eyes twinkled and how he addressed Zoe like she was a person made her feel like something was squeezing her heart. She'd only experienced the feeling a couple times before and all in Will's presence.

"Zoe, what're these planters?" Jess asked as the children moved to the back of the room.

"Now, Miss Shannon." His smile disappeared and he looked like he was going to question Maddy about a crime. "I'd love to know your intentions regarding Mark Reynolds."

"M-my what?" she said shrilly.

"Will, what's the meaning of this?" Abigail asked, her hands landing on her hips.

"I need to make sure she's not just after Mark because of his body. He's a handsome young man coming into his prime. I'd hate for Miss Shannon to want him only because he's hot." Will narrowed his eyes.

Maddy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I had no idea you spoke two languages," Abigail said as she stepped between him and Maddy. She'd crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"What?" Will was totally confused.

"You're fluent in hypocrisy," she said.

It was Will's turn for his eyes to widen and mouth to fall open. Abigail heard a small chuckle from Maddy Shannon behind her.

"If there weren't a bunch of kids in the room, I'd kiss you right now." Will's eyes were still as wide as saucers.

"What?" It was Abigail's turn to be shocked.

"That was…" Will looked around like he couldn't find the word. "That was the most awesome thing I've heard in ages."

"She insulted you," Maddy explained.

"And it was perfect," Will's grin was back. His eyes shone with pride as they looked down on Abigail. "She didn't say, _you dumb grunt_. She used her vast intellect to craft an insult that was specific to me. Abigail, you are my hero."

Abigail still couldn't speak.

"I beg you, let me use your insult again," he said, dropping to his knees. "I swear I'll give you credit."

"Will, what…" Abigail thought he'd be mad or at least annoyed with her for insulting him, but he seemed happy. "You are the most _impossible_ person I've ever met."

"And you are the most beautiful…"

"Stop with the hypocrisy, Will," Abigail interjected.

Will stood up and pulled her into a crushing hug. "There is no way I don't think that you are the most beautiful, attractive woman in Terra Nova now that I know how brilliantly your mind works. You have no idea how many pathetic insults I've had directed at me." He pushed her back and held her by her shoulders. "No woman will ever measure up to your ability to knock me down."

Laughter echoed through the classroom.

"He's hugging Miss Porter," Zoe said.

"They're dating, so it's okay," Jason said.

"We are not dating," Abigail snapped and then remembered where she was. "We need to go and Maddy and Zoe need to get home."

"Your aunt is right. We're not dating," Will said as he slid his arm around her waist. "Until we have a second date, which I plan on having tonight."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if grammar is bad but the site has been down and now it's up. I'm trying to update before it goes down again :)**


	15. Lessons

**A/N: Thanks for all your support. The steady reviews keep me writing and keep the updates flowing. So keep reviewing! Sorry for the delay with the chapter- illness and busyness got in the way for a bit.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes (It's Carter so that is a warning for the entire story.)**

**No beta so all mistakes are mine but a few lines/ideas are from **_**NurseKelly**_

* * *

><p>Shortly after Will's declaration and Abigail's attempts to decline, the Shannon children left. Abigail tried to move herself from Will's arm to get her bag, but he wouldn't let her go.<p>

"So, how much homework do you guys have?" Will asked the kids, ignoring her attempts at escape.

"Like ten minutes," Jess said.

"No, Jess, it's an hour at least," Jason corrected.

"Only because you're a dork," Jess replied. "Mine's ten minutes tops."

"Now, Jess, you better not be slacking off," Will admonished. "I was a slacker and look what happened to me."

Abigail was surprised Will immediately asked them about homework. She never expected it and was _slightly_ impressed. It didn't stop her from trying to twist out of the hand that seemed frozen to her left hip though.

"I want to be a soldier too," Jess replied with a grin.

"You should aim at being an officer like Lieutenant Washington," he said. "Or to replace Commander Taylor some day."

Jess's eyes widened and her grin was blinding.

"Jay's going to have Malcolm Wallace's job some day, so you need to be on equal footing."

"No, Wallace reports to Commander Taylor," Jess corrected.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Let's grab a snack in the marketplace while you do your homework and then take the rover out for a spin in the fields. We'll still have a couple of hours before nightfall," Will stated.

"Why don't we go now and do homework later?" Jess asked as she grabbed her bag.

"No…" Jason started, only to be cut off by Will.

"Work before play," Will explained. "That's the only useful thing my old man ever taught me. Of course he never worked, but that's beside the point."

Abigail had never heard Will talk about his life before Terra Nova nor his family. It sounded like his father wasn't great either. _So how did he learn to be so wonderful with kids? Did he watch videos and read stories like me? Or maybe he had a good example outside of his family?_ The young woman, who longed to find a man that could alter her negative view of their half of the species, suddenly found plenty: Jim Shannon, Mark Reynolds, Commander Taylor, Nicholas Devlin and, most surprisingly, Will Carter.

"That's what Aunt Abigail says," Jess replied. "You think like she does."

"Now that's the greatest compliment I could ever get." He finally turned from looking at the kids to direct his grin at her.

Abigail was in awe that he sounded like a responsible father figure telling his kids the important lessons in life and too stunned to speak.

"Does that sound like a plan, Abigail?" Will asked.

"N-o, it doesn't," she stammered, coming out of her stupor. "We can't just go driving."

"Don't you ever do anything spontaneously?" His brown eyes narrowed.

"No way," Jess said, her laughter ringing out. "She plans everything."

"Our menu for the week, including snacks…" Jason added.

"And sets out our clothing way ahead of time," Jess giggled.

"There is nothing wrong with having a plan," Abigail defended herself. The kids made her sound really weird.

"Of course not. Free wheeling folks like me would loose chaos on the world if not for planners like Abigail." Will pulled her closer to his side.

"_Really_?"

"They don't say opposites attract for no reason." Will grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Abigail shook her head and pushed against his rock-hard chest with a hand. "We're going home and not driving somewhere with you."

Will turned to face her with one arm still around her waist and he put the other one over her hand on his chest. Her tiny hand was engulfed by warmth and she felt his heart beating under her palm.

"Fair lady, I beg you to do me the honor of accompanying me this fine afternoon for a chariot ride through the orchards."

Abigail was overwhelmed by his presence as she had been since they first met. He really did tower over her barely more than five-foot frame. Occasionally she felt panic about how easily he could hurt her, but when he was smiling and joking like now he seemed harmless. "Fair lady implies the Renaissance. I don't believe they had chariots then."

Will laughed and then kissed her.

He only pressed his lips against hers, for a short time, but it was enough for her to regret thinking that he was a _responsible_ adult.

When he pulled back, his eyes opened to reveal a thin layer of brown around dilated pupils. He looked confused for a moment.

"There are still kids in the room." Abigail reminded him of his earlier comments because Jess and Jason were giggling once again.

"They better get used to it," Will whispered. He let her go, grabbed her bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Come on, kids. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>After they had their snack in the marketplace and the kids finished their homework, Abigail found herself learning all the intricacies of a rover. Will said they needed to understand about the machine and not just how to steer it. She reluctantly had to admit that he was a good teacher.<p>

He'd showed them how to make sure the power cell was charged and securely positioned in its compartment, how to find frequencies on the radio and a way to start the rover if you didn't have an ignition code. During it all, he laced in jokes, stories of his own Rover 101 class – as he called it – and encouragements when someone answered something right. By the time he finished Abigail was ready to invite him to her class to work with the little kids.

"Now the fun part begins," he said after the twenty minutes of explanation ended.

"Aunt Abby gets to drive," Jason said.

"That's right," Will replied.

Abigail left her musings of _Will Carter Kindergarten teacher_ when she heard silence and felt three sets of eyes on her. "S-sorry."

"And don't ever daydream while driving," Will said with a broad grin.

The kids giggled and reprimanded their aunt for not paying attention.

Abigail felt her cheeks flush as they climbed into the rover.

Will's hand landed on her upper arm and tugged her back, allowing the kids to climb in first. "Remember to strap in. The number one rule as a non-military passenger is to put on your harness. These are really bumpy when running over the rough ground." He gave the kids his strictest look, which sent them into yet another fit of giggles, as they started buckling up.

Abigail looked up into his smiling face. "What is it?"

Will leaned close, he breath feathering her hair. "If you expect me to be able to concentrate on teaching you to drive, I can't have you looking at me with that dreamy expression or we'll be ditching the kids and the only kind of driving lesson you'll get is on _backseat_ driving."

Abigail had no clue what backseat driving was, but his tone and the hungry expression on his face told her it was something _juvenile_ Carter would say. _Juvenile Carter_ ruined all their happy moments by reminding her what a pig men were. She angrily pulled away from him. "I will never go anywhere alone with you or fantasize about you so let's get this over with."

Will laughed, but Abigail noticed it wasn't like his previous laughter. It sounded forced and for a brief moment she wondered if he regretted being a jerk so often.

"I love a challenge, Miss Porter," Will said as he moved in front of her to open the passenger door.

"If you want a challenge learn to play chess," Abigail retorted as she hopped into the seat. His laughter was more genuine this time as Abigail felt anxiety starting to build.

Will climbed into the seat next to her. "Is everyone ready to see Aunt Abigail master driving the rover?"

The kids screamed _yes_ and Will smiled at her without a shred of sarcasm on his face. _How did I let myself get talked into this? I used to ignore my curiosity in 2149. What is it about this place and these people that make me think I can do new things?_ She looked at Carter and his brown eyes spoke of a confidence in her abilities that even she didn't believe. An unsettling idea started taking form in her mind. Did Will Carter have something to do with her newfound ability to be spontaneous and speak what was on her mind unlike before?

"If you'd really like to, sweetheart…" Will started quietly.

She leaned closer to hear over the sound of the engine only to have Will give her a quick kiss.

"…we can leave the kids and have that quick lesson in backseat driving."

Her face flushed red as she rolled her eyes. _Scratch that. Will Carter has __**nothing**_ _to do with my confidence._ "Keep your eyes on the road, Carter. Wouldn't want you to break your stick shift now would we?"

Abigail was certain they heard Will's laughter from the guard tower as they sped trough the inner fence to the agricultural areas.

* * *

><p>Teaching Abigail to drive was both exhilarating and frustrating. She was eager to learn and had natural hand-eye coordination so she excelled quickly with each new skill. He was thrilled his initial assessment that this was a good idea was correct.<p>

The frustration came from the fact that every time she learned something, she smiled or laughed. Will discovered that making Abigail smile or laugh was a rush unlike any he'd known before. He felt _almost_ as euphoric as he did when she let her guard down and kissed him after their first date.

Will shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat after letting his mind stray near _that_ image. Nothing could arouse Will faster than the memory of her lips and tongue mating with his own.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Wh-what?" he responded.

The rover was stopped some distance from where Jason and Jess were. Will had the kids get out and watch from a small agricultural building just in case anything went wrong with Abigail's driving and she crashed the rover. Of course the idea that she'd crash was absurd now that he'd seen her careful, precise driving.

"You groaned. Are you in pain?" she asked with real concern on her face. "We went through some pretty big holes back there."

"I didn't… You must be hearing things," Will replied with a grin, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Okay." Her blue eyes scrutinized his face and slid down over his chest.

"I've got one more thing to show you." He sat up straighter so her baby blues didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about him. "I'd like to practice taking hard turns. I need to show you how to basically drive with both feet, one on the brake and one on the accelerator. I'm not sure how to do that without getting behind you."

"There's not much room behind the seat." Abigail swiveled to look behind her. "I think you're too big to fit."

Will's eyes widened, his blood raced through his veins and he couldn't help his mind or mouth from going where they did. "It would work if you were on my lap."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "You're such a pig!"

All the happiness was gone from her eyes and anger filled them. Will scrambled to make up for his slip. "Come on, Abigail. Cut me some slack. I'm a guy who's attracted to a beautiful woman. I've got to try to get close to you. It's the most basic law of physics."

"I don't remember a guy/girl attractive force in my physics class," she shot back, her eyes focused straight ahead.

Images of him alone with Abigail near some beautiful waterfall continued to override his better judgment and drove his tongue to say all the wrong things. "Well, I am more than willing to tutor you on it."

Abby looked horrified.

Will laughed and started to get out of his seat. His promise to allow Abigail to start the next real kiss went out the window. "You are adorable when you get that look."

Will put one hand on the back of the seat and the other reached out to turn Abigail's face toward his descending mouth. Suddenly the rover started forward sending him tumbling into the backseat.

"Oops. Sorry," Abigail said as she slammed on the brakes.

Will looked up from his location in the backseat and laughed. "I guess I don't need to show you how to fend off some guy trying to steal a kiss."

They were both still laughing when they stopped the rover in front of the kids.

* * *

><p>After dinner in the marketplace where everyone Will knew in the military including Commander Taylor passed by, they ended up back on Abigail's porch. The kids were exhausted and headed straight inside to get ready for bed.<p>

Will found himself in a most unusual situation. His desire for Abigail was off the charts, yet something kept him from taking another kiss. He really wanted Abigail to make a move. She seemed so shy sometimes that he fantasized about her being an innocent virgin. Then he'd remember her passionate response to his first kiss and nearly fall prostrate in front of her to beg her to kiss him like that again.

He'd never felt such uncontrollable emotions around another person, in one instant she made him as protective as a mother carnotaurus of her nest and in the next as horny as a teenager.

"That went much better than I thought it would," Abigail confessed. "Thank you, Will. You really are a wonderful teacher."

Will saw her lips move and knew words were coming out but he barely had enough blood in his head to keep his eyes open let alone concentrate. He stood close to her, but not touching, their bodies separated by the light evening breeze. "Hmm," he muttered, dopey grin fixed on his face.

"I'm sorry I knocked you down in the rover." Her soft smile caused her lips to part.

All Will could imagine was tasting the sweetness he knew lay beyond her soft lip.

"Have you heard anything I've been saying?" Abigail raised a brow over those perfect eyes, which Will noticed had darkened considerably since he started memorizing her features.

"Your pupils are dilated," he began. "Your blood is racing through your veins." He pointed to her throat. "I can hear your breathing increase."

"Must be another panic attack coming on," she replied, taking a step back but unable to go far because of the door.

"I don't think so." He smiled and raked over her frame with his eyes. Her wit and ability to meet him snark-for-snark was really impressing him. These little verbal games they played only made him want her even more.

"Are you an expert on my panic attacks?" She crossed her arms, covering some of the curves that he longed to touch.

"You're speaking in complete sentences and other than your voice… lowering," Will paused before he groaned once again, "you're totally rational."

"It took some time for my fear of your crazy driving is catch up with me."

Now she went and licked her lips. Why did she do that? His resolve to wait for her was once again shot. "I'm the one who needs combat pay."

"You're doing it again." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Doing what?" Will reached out and placed a hand on her waist. She was thin so his large hand covered a good portion of her hip as well.

"Turning into a jerk," she said softly. Her eyes widening and lips parting.

"Then shut me up before my mouth runs away with me," he said, his eyes fixating onto hers.

"And how do I do that?" she asked, her voice getting softer and lower with each statement.

"Kiss me," Will said as he leaned forward mere inches from her lips.

"What?" Abigail pulled back only to bump into the wall.

"It's what stopped your panic attack and it'll stop mine," Will replied. His second hand landed on the wall next to her right hip, effectively caging her in with his body.

"Why would you start having panic attacks?" Abigail questioned.

"Because I'm going nuts trying to get you to kiss me and coming up empty every time. That's reason for a guy like me to panic. I'm seriously losing my touch," Will whined. He'd thrown his pride out the window and asked for exactly what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Abigail was shocked. If Will wanted to kiss her, nothing ever stopped him before. "You have kissed me. Several times actually." She felt her face turn red and battled against all the strange thoughts running through her head.<p>

A desire to pull him into her arms and kiss him nearly overwhelmed her. She looked up into his black eyes and noticed a flicker of doubt in the normally confident face.

"So I did," he responded. "I was hoping that you'd want to initiate a kiss one of these times."

"Will, I…" _How do you tell a guy like Carter that you don't know how?_ If rumors are true he'd kissed more women than years Abigail had been alive.

All bravado left his face and his hands dropped to his side. "I'm sorry, Abigail, I thought…" His eyes glanced at his feet and then looked back into hers. "I thought you might be more than _physically_ attracted to me."

"What?" Abigail was stunned with how defeated he looked.

"I'm sorry. Really. I thought there might be something… Never mind." He smiled and stood up straighter. "Have a…"

Abigail had no idea what launched her at Will; perhaps it was the vulnerable look he gave her. She grabbed his shoulders and tugged, hoping that he'd lean down. There was no way she'd reach his lips without jumping.

"Abigail…" he started when her lips brushed his.

It was like she'd unleashed a powerful force when her lips brushed his. Will's arms shot around her waist, crushing her to him. His mouth began devouring her own, his tongue tracing every detail of her mouth. Abigail felt like she'd been laid bare before him, but it didn't frighten her, at least not like the last time she found herself in a man's embrace.

The terror she felt in that limousine had no place here. Not matter how much more powerful Will Carter was compared to that creep she knew he wouldn't use that power to hurt her. Her hands slid over well-sculpted shoulders to settle around his neck. Abigail wasn't sure that her feet were touching the ground so she had to anchor herself.

Abigail matched the movements of Will's lips and tongue, wondering if she was doing it right. A moan came from deep in his chest as he pressed her back against the door. An answering sound was drawn from her own chest.

Abigail felt like she was being pulled in multiple directions. Her sense of equilibrium had to be shot because of the blood pounding through her ears. It wasn't until Will pulled his mouth away from hers to kiss across her cheek and nibble at her ear that she realized she wasn't pressed against anything.

"Will?" She didn't recognize her voice.

"Lock the door," he breathed into her ear before his lips kissed down her throat.

Another moan came out of her mouth as a tremor tore through her body. His lips were touching skin no man ever had before and the sensations were so new Abigail could do nothing but cry out from their intensity.

"Lock the door," Will barked as he pushed her gently but firmly back.

"What's wrong?" Abigail's eyes flew open and she looked around. She stood in the entryway to her house. Her ears trying to hear an alarm or a beeping from Will's communicator, anything alerting him to danger.

"If you don't lock this door, I'm going to make love to you on the floor," Will growled.

Abigail stood in shocked silence.

"I mean it Abigail, I've never wanted a woman this badly. Lock the door and go to bed." His voice was raw, like he was in pain.

Her eyes sought out his, but he refused to make eye contact. "Will, I'm sorry. I…"

"No!" he nearly shouted. He raised a hand to ward her off as he gripped the doorframe with the other. "I'll be fine. Need to find Wash or Taylor to spar with otherwise I might kill someone," he muttered quietly.

"Will, I…" Abigail felt awful. She knew men were sexual creatures and did everything she could to make sure her arranged dates had no reason to find her the least bit attractive. _You didn't just let Will kiss you. You initiated it._ "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Will leaned forward, pressing a hard kiss against her lips. "Stop talking. Go to bed. I'll be fine." He smiled and finally made eye contact. His nearly black eyes had lightened a bit and his voice wasn't so ragged.

"But I…"

"Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow," Will said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Abigail felt hot and ached all over; she wondered if that was what Will felt like. It amazed her how she could be so terrified of men in general, but not Will. She wasn't sure she had the experience to understand her raging emotions. She knew one thing for certain, if this should ever happen when she was alone with Will, there was no way she'd be able to resist the desire.

As Abigail made her way to check on the kids, she thought she heard a crash outside their house. Jess called to her for a drink of water so she turned toward the kitchen. There weren't any other sounds so she quickly forgot about it and got her niece the water she wanted.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What could that sound be? NurseKelly, no comments please ;-)**

**I might have to start that M-rated version pretty soon. Keep an eye out for it as I've decided against increasing the rating of this story.  
><strong>


	16. Nightmares and Mountain Tops

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. **

**Warning: Some dark elements in this chapter but Abigail had a rough life in the future.**

**Thank you to **_**Crystalkei**_** for the use of **_**Pollack**_** from her awesome story **_**The Crotchety Mechanic.**_

**Thanks to **_**NurseKelly**_** for her assistance.**

* * *

><p>Abigail always had trouble sleeping. As a child, her constant companion was the fear that her father would follow through on this threat to dump her in the streets while she slept. Years later, the fear was accompanied by the terrifying noises emanating from her brother and fathers' suites. The moans were the worst; because that was when she knew their <em>guests<em> were too beaten down to scream any longer. Since coming to Terra Nova the jungle sounds took over waking her up when the nightmares didn't.

Tonight she was in that limousine last year with one of her brother's _associates_. Abigail never knew what they did and honestly didn't want to. The evening would begin with dinner, usually with Kyle, some bimbo he'd drag along and the guy. Abigail mastered the art of pretending she was someplace else during those dinners. Her disinterest usually turned her _dates_ off so that they never wanted anything to do with her. This one was different.

Lorenzo took her disinterest as some type of challenge and he loved challenges. By the time the night was over, he'd ditched Kyle and his lady friend to take Abigail home in the limousine - _alone_.

He crowded Abigail against the side of the car; the smell of alcohol and his cologne nearly gagged her. Everything about him was revolting and when his hand slithered up on her thigh she screamed. She never wore dresses on these _dates_ and this was exactly the reason for it. At least her pants kept his oily hand from her skin. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and he was breathing heavily from the exertion. Lorenzo was soft, doughy, and much bigger than her. She couldn't get out from under him. His stench was nauseating.

He slid his other arm around her and pulled her close. His leathery lips pressed against her mouth, his tongue lapping at her face. She couldn't turn away because he had her pinned in the corner of the car. His hand had snaked up her thigh and was pulling out her shirt from the pants. She began to push against him and panic made her start to retch, but then he was suddenly gone.

Abigail opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in a car in New York City any longer. She was sitting on the ground in the middle of the deserted marketplace in Terra Nova. Well, it wasn't totally deserted. Jim Shannon and Mark Reynolds were holding Lorenzo on his knees. Each man held an arm while Will Carter punched him repeatedly. He landed blow after blow to Lorenzo's flabby torso and he screamed like a little girl. Will's muscles glistened, but he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Her eyes widened, as she looked around, fearful that Kyle would come. However, Kyle was already there: pinned to the ground with Commander Taylor's boot solidly planted on his throat. Lieutenant Washington held a gun to Kyle's head as he watched the beating, his eyes wide as saucers.

Abigail felt a smile spread over her face. W_hat must it feel like to be weak when you were always the ones on top?_

With one last masterful punch, Will spat on Lorenzo as Shannon and Reynolds dumped the tuxedoed man in a muddy puddle. The men high-fived before they turned their attentions towards Kyle.

She didn't recognize her brother, her lord and master, the source of her misery and pain. Kyle begged as Will pulled out a knife. Kyle screamed as Will sliced through the Kyle's expensive, tailored suit—the same one Kyle wore the day he beat her for puking on Lorenzo. Without his clothes, Kyle looked weak and scrawny as Will loomed over him. Seeing her brother lying in the dirt in his underwear, sobbing uncontrollably was so worth coming to Terra Nova.

Suddenly, Will was looking at her. He gazed into her eyes, his own eyes full of an emotion she had never seen directed at her by any man before. She'd seen the look before, between Jim and Elisabeth Shannon and Nicholas and Susanna Devlin. Never did she think that look would be directed at her by any man, least of all someone like Will Carter. Her heart soared as she lost herself in his chocolate brown eyes.

Will dropped his knife and came to her, effortlessly scooping her up in his powerful arms, cradling her against his rock hard chest. Despite his strength, he was tender and loving. His gentle kisses rained on her face. "No one will ever hurt you again, sweetheart. I'll always be here to protect you." The intensity in his eyes made her believe that with every fiber of her being.

She threw her arms around him, without any fear that he'd harm her, and kissed his strong jaw, stubbly cheeks and soft lips. She ran her fingers through his messy blond hair and slid her hands up to cradle his face as she lost herself in his eyes, never wanted this moment to end.

When their lips connected, she felt safe and protected. His slow, sensual kiss made her feel special, cherished and – dare she think it – _loved_. It was unlike any emotions she'd ever felt when a man was near.

As the kiss continued, she found herself being lowered into her bed and Will lay next to her, their lips never separating for more than a second to reposition. It was far more intimate than the night of the pterosaur attack. Then Will was leaning over her and gently pressing her into the mattress, again she only felt warm and safe; she felt whole. Abigail moaned at the feel of his velvet tongue sliding along her own.

"Aunt Abby, are you okay?" a little voice called. "Are you going to be sick?"

"Hmmm?" she hugged her pillow more tightly. _Pillow?_ "Wh-what!" She sat up quickly.

"You sound like you're in pain," Jess said, with fear in her voice.

"No," Abby replied, sadness she didn't understand filling her voice as she slumped back into bed. A strange feeling of tension filled her body. "I wasn't in pain." Being close to Will Carter would never bring Abby pain. _Loads of frustration, but never pain._

* * *

><p>Will hung suspended by his left hand. Four pads of flesh covering long fingers that in turn connected through his hand into his strong forearm held his life in the balance. His biceps, triceps and deltoids muscle were stretched to the maximum. All other muscles in his body were tense as his right hand felt around above him for a handhold.<p>

After his minor accident last night, Commander Taylor told him that they should go rock climbing today. It was a hobby Will took up early during his new life in Terra Nova and was a great way to get an adrenaline rush, something he was in a constant need of when younger. The spectacular view from the top made it worth the painful physical exertion of the climb. After last night physical exertion was exactly what he needed.

Sweat ran down his black tank top, making it stick to his slick skin. His legs were soaked in sweat as well and he was thankful he opted for shorts otherwise he'd be too uncomfortable.

His hand finally found a grip on the ledge above his head. His right arm now took a share of his weight off of his left arm. Pulling with a strength born from years of weightlifting Will got his body moving up once again. His leg finally found a foothold and his quadriceps gave him the momentum to get over the top.

Will sat for a moment panting from the exertion. He'd scaled this cliff before but it had taken at least four hours, not two and a half like this morning. As his gaze drifted to Terra Nova he thought of Abigail at school near the northern end of the colony. He wondered if she slept well.

_Wrong thoughts._ He felt his body, which was aching from the feat of strength he just performed – scaling a cliff face without a rope – start aching for a whole different reason.

"Carter, are you alive up there?" Taylor's voice rose from below him on the mountain.

Snapping out of yet another fantasy about what could have happened with Abigail last night, he moved to the edge and looked down at his CO. "Yes, sir."

"Are you trying to set a record for climbing or just want to see how much strength I've still got in me?"

Since Taylor wasn't panting, it was obvious the older man had more strength than Will this morning. "Yes, sir. Testing the waters to see if I should challenge you in the ring again."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Taylor was attaching bolts to the rock face so he was slower than Will, but still the older man was only about twenty feet down on the cliff. The sun glistened off the sweat-laden skin of the leader of Terra Nova as well. _He might not be panting, but at least I made him break a sweat._

Taylor cleared the top not long after Will. His Commander sat for a moment enjoying the breath-taking view before he pushed himself to his feet. "Now are you going to tell me why the hell you crashed your rover? I honestly can't believe Sergeant Pollack didn't kill you. Sometimes I think he thinks those things are his children."

Carter chuckled. "He likes me, sir."

"He doesn't even like me," Taylor scoffed. "Been raiding the mess hall to feed his addiction?"

"Are you going to report me to the Shannon if I am?" Will said, laughter taking over his attempt to be serious.

"Shannon could kick your ass I bet," Taylor added.

"He probably could, sir." Will pushed his protesting body up from the rocky ground. "We gonna walk back down?" He carefully avoided discussing his crash last night. After leaving the porch, he could barely walk because of Abigail's kiss let alone drive properly.

"Not yet, Sergeant," Taylor said. "I wanted to get away from Terra Nova to talk."

"Talk?" Will didn't like the sound of this. "Am I being interrogated about something, sir?"

"You know damned well what this is about. I've never gotten involved in your relationships before. I hate how you use women but the women you choose all seem to know what they're getting into so I didn't object. I'd just send your ass OTG for long periods of time and the women would move on to another before you returned." Taylor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But I can't stand back on this one. Abigail Porter isn't like the other women. I can't believe that she would agree to just a one-night stand."

Will's eyes widened as Taylor glared at him. He was shocked that Taylor paid such close attention to his relationships. "You sent me away so women would move on?"

"It was a lot better than you ignoring them for weeks on end," Taylor said. "You're one of the best soldiers I've served with. You were on a short list of people I wanted with me. But this womanizing is a bad example to the young men. I'm serious about the society I'm trying to form with the young men around here. I want them to respect woman, to spend time building a relationship that's going to last. You scoff at that and it's finally pissed me off to the point I'm going to do something about it."

Will tensed preparing his tired muscles to battle his commander or risk being thrown off the cliff face.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself? And don't deny it. Not much goes on involving the Porters I don't try to keep tabs on," Taylor said.

Will tried to hold in the anger Taylor was invoking in him. "Abigail's not a threat to Terra Nova."

"No, but her brother might be. I continue to beat myself up over letting that man come here. He's got no regard for anyone. He thinks everybody is beneath him, but…" Taylor raked his hand over his closely cropped hair. "Abigail and the kids deserved a chance to come."

Will let out the breath he'd been holding. "That's the rub isn't it, sir. We owe the bastard for bringing his family here, yet he's a pain in the ass that we don't need."

Taylor snorted. "With the Sixers and a potential spy, the last thing I need is someone else trying to undermine the colony. He thinks he can buy people off like he did in 2149."

"So throw his ass in the brig," Will said. "Or better yet let me and some of the guys take him OTG. We just might lose him out there."

"And orphan his kids?"

"He's no father. The son-of-a-bitch thought his son was worthless in 2149 because the kid had trouble breathing. And don't even get me started on how disrespectful he is to Abigail…"

"Oh, I know. I was in the infirmary when she came in after you spent the night at her house."

"What did he say?" Will felt the familiar burning rage that always built when he thought of any harm coming to Abigail.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you?"

"Sir," Will threatened. "If he harmed Abigail in any way I confess to murdering him already. Just let me kill him before you lock me up." Taylor's eyes narrowed and he surveyed Will like he was under a microscope. "Sir?"

"You'd kill Kyle Porter if he harmed his sister?"

"Absolutely. I'd kill any man who hurt her." Will felt his blood boil. _How could Taylor stand there and talk about Abigail being harmed without getting pissed off?_

"Interesting?" Taylor's features softened. "Have a seat Carter." He motioned to some rocks in the distance.

"Why?"

"Because Abigail Porter doesn't have a father and someone needs to see if you're worthy to be courting her."

"Courting? Wait." Will shook his head and raised his hands to ward off Taylor. "What do you mean court? A few minutes ago I thought you were tossing me off the cliff and now you want to see if I'm good enough to date her?"

Taylor smiled and sat down, pulling his gloves off and grabbing his canteen. "Courting is different than dating."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I hear it from Reynolds non-stop," Carter groaned. "He's eating the crap you spout for breakfast, sir."

"He's a fine young man."

"He'll be a fine dead young man if Shannon finds out he's got the hots for his sixteen-year-old daughter," Will said.

"Mark Reynolds will make any man a fine son-in-law, including Jim Shannon."

"I'll be sure to put it in his eulogy."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for this short chapter, but I put in a bunch of reveals and wanted you to digest them. **


	17. More Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me after the darkness of Abigail's past was revealed. I was concerned about writing Taylor and Will but obviously you loved it so thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**

**No beta so mistakes are mine.**

**Spoilers: **_**Runaway**_

* * *

><p>Abigail saw her plex flashing on the counter so she grabbed it to see what messages she had. One of her students, Nina, was staying with another family because her father was off on a six-month expedition with one of the scientists and they constantly wanted to know if Nina was doing okay. The little girl was fond of telling wild stories about vampires and werewolves. She had to tell the guardians that it was perfectly fine for a little child to have such a vivid imagination.<p>

"Morning, sweetheart," Will's voice from the plex immediately caused her heart to race and heat to race through her body. Between the dream she had, memories of his toe-curling kiss and comments about making love to her, she had no idea how she was going to react to him when she saw him again.

"The Commander and I are going OTG this morning and I've got a feeling I'll be getting escort duty this week. Not sure if I'll see you until the end of the week, but I wanted to I say that I hope you have a good week with the little ones. Tell Jason and Jess I've got a surprise for them planned for next weekend. And have sweet dreams each night."

"A surprise!" Jess squealed.

Jason was jumping up and down.

Abigail wasn't moving. In the video message Will had just gotten out of the shower. She knew this because he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his naked chest was visible as he grabbed a shirt.

Staring at half-naked men wasn't anything that interested Abigail. Most of the men she knew were too wealthy to ever do physical labor so their bodies were soft. The soldiers who ran around the base without shirts on also never appealed to her. She didn't know them and wasn't going to reduce them to glistening body parts.

Will Carter on the other hand had held her in those muscular arms that pushed through the armholes of his black tank top. Her head rested on that well-defined chest. She noticed that his tags nestled in a dusting of dark blond hair on his chest and was curious if it was soft like the hair on his head or course like the hair on his arms. No matter how loud the kids got in the background, she couldn't pull her eyes away from the image on the screen. A thought that she never expected to think went through her mind, _Will Carter is hot._

"Aunt Abby, are you still sick?" Jess asked as she stepped between Abigail and the plex.

"What?" Her mouth was dry, which surprised her because she definitely felt like drooling.

"Still sick?" Jason questioned. "Maybe we should get Will…"

"No!" Abigail snapped. "The message said he went OTG. And I'm not sick. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Will got sent off with a supply run to Outpost Five near the coast as he expected and he didn't get to say goodbye or record another message for Abigail. He had Curran and Foster with him, as well as a contingent of scientist that were going to swap out with the researchers out there.<p>

"Curran, I mean it. You better pay me when we get back or…"

"Hey, get to work," Carter snapped at Foster and Curran who were arguing instead of patrolling around the compound as the scientists loaded the rhinos for the return trip.

"What's with the task master role, Carter?" Curran asked.

"I don't give a raptor's ass about your financial situations. If you two want to waste your money, do it on your time." Will was frustrated to be away from Abigail so long and hearing the constant bickering about money between Foster and Curran was too much. "Foster, you only want Curran's money to pay someone else so cool it."

At that moment one of the research assistants sashayed into the clearing. Will remembered her as Vanessa Hodges. They'd fooled around a few times in the past, but he honestly had no clue what he saw in her. She had red hair, green eyes and a figure most men would kill to touch. As with Kathy Hansen, Vanessa seemed cheap, like an imitation whereas Abigail was the real deal.

"Hey, Will. I'm on my way back. Did you miss me?" she purred.

"Not really, Vicki," Will replied.

"Vanessa!" she shouted as her hands landed on her hips. "You're a bastard," Vanessa spat as she turned and walked away.

"You always had a way with the ladies, Sergeant" Curran laughed.

"I guess little Miss Porter isn't so sweet an innocent once she gets in bed…" Foster gagged as Will's hand gripped his throat and slammed him into a tree.

Will put his face extremely close to Ken's. "Don't ever, ever, talk about Abigail like that. Don't even _think_ about her like that or I'll rip your tongue out."

He released Foster who scrambled off into the jungle.

Will turned to look at Curran. The Corporal stood with a confused look on his face.

"Who would have thought that you and your little brother would both have your first loves at the same time. Everyone thinks you'll screw it up first by the way, Sarge," Curran said with a chuckle before he left.

Will didn't have a comeback for Curran because he was still trying to deal with the anger that flooded him when Foster spoke about Abigail. He had to work on controlling his temper or Taylor would toss him off a cliff.

* * *

><p>Abigail kept herself busy while Will was gone. She couldn't believe she'd started counting the number of days until he'd return. Mark had stopped by the evening he left to tell her that Will went OTG with a convoy and wanted her to know that she should contact him if she needed anything. Abigail said the gesture was cute and caused Mark to blush. <em>Apparently cute and tough guys don't go together.<em>

School was going well; the kids were enjoying her lessons about colony life and all the jobs needed to keep the place running. She began to have parents come in and Jim Shannon was first. He was relaxed with the kids and seeing him in the classroom make her think about having Will visit.

It was getting very frustrating because everything made her think about Will. It was troubling that she couldn't control her thoughts or actions. She lost track of how many times she watched his message. All the exposed skin haunted her dreams. _Would his skin be smooth or rough like his hands?_

"Miss Porter," Zoe Shannon called as she came racing into the park where Abigail took the kids to play that morning.

Her face flushed because Zoe caught her in another fantasy of lying in bed with a half-naked Will Carter. "Zoe. It's nice to see you."

"Hi, Zoe," Jess shouted from the swing set. "Do you want to play with us?"

Abigail looked at Zoe's brother, Josh, and noticed he didn't look too happy to be babysitting. She wondered where Maddy was as she was usually Zoe's constant companion.

"Sure," she shouted. "Can my friend Leah play too?"

It was then that Abigail noticed the blond girl with unruly hair standing behind Zoe. She appeared to be similar in age to Jason and Jess. There was something in the little girl's eyes, something that made Abigail feel an instant connection with her. She could immediately tell this little girl had been through something difficult.

"Hello, Leah," Abigail introduced herself. "I'm Zoe's teacher." She turned to yell to her niece and nephew, "Jason, Jess, come over here. Leah, these are my niece and nephew. They're in the third grade." Abigail smiled at Leah, who didn't smile back.

"Ow," Jason yelled because he fell off his swing.

"Jason!" Abigail ran over to help him dust off.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked as she followed Abigail to the swings.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he said, his little face turning red.

"My brother's a dork," Jess said, rolling her eyes.

"Jess, I told you to stop picking on Jason," she scolded. Jason was most like her when it came to becoming easily embarrassed so she tended to defend him from his sister often.

"My brother Sam is younger than me," Leah offered. "He's the same age as Zoe."

"I don't have a Sam in my class." Abigail wondered if there was a reason their parents didn't send the kids to school.

"Sam's not in Terra Nova," Leah offered.

Abigail looked at Josh Shannon who was shaking his head. "Are you sure you're okay, Jason?" She touched her nephew's shoulders.

He was still red faced but he shook his head and moved away. His eyes glanced at Leah before he returned to the swing.

Abigail wondered why the little girl had Jason so embarrassed when she thought of Carter once again. When Will had fallen off her porch he had a similar look on his face before he became obnoxious again. _Is he… No, he's only eight and just met her._

Abigail sat back on the bench with her plex looking over lesson plans when Josh Shannon sat next to her.

"Leah came from the Sixer's camp," Josh said.

"What?" Abigail looked up and saw Josh watching his sister and her friends.

"That's about all we know. Mom and Dad didn't give us all the details. She's staying with us right now," Josh explained.

Abigail nodded at the young man and smiled. "It's very nice of your family to take her in."

Josh grunted, got the typical _I-don't-want-to-be-here_ look that teenagers have perfected over the centuries and went back to staring at the kids.

Abigail went back to reading a 20th century book about teaching young children and started a chapter about the importance of music to young children. A conversation with Zoe about her siblings came back to mind. "Josh, were you in a band?"

The eldest Shannon child looked at Abigail and his face erupted into a genuine smile. "Did Zoe tell you that?"

The next half-hour was spent talking about music and instruments.

"Josh, have you selected an internship yet?"

"Not me. I'm not smart enough for research or the hospital. Maddy just started her apprenticeship with Mom. The next doctor in the Shannon family." Josh spoke with more than a bit of resentment in his voice.

Abigail definitely knew what it was like to _not_ be the favorite child. "There are plenty of other places to do internships outside of the sciences. We take interns at school. The elementary school teachers all got interns this past week. I'm new and hadn't really given any thought to what someone else would do in my class, but I'd like you to think about it, even if you just come in and play your guitar for them. I know they'd love it." She held her breath as she watched Josh Shannon for any reaction. It was so unlike her to ask people to do things for her, especially relative strangers.

"I have a job that takes up a lot of my spare time," he said, obviously looking for a nice way to say no.

"It's okay," she said with a wave of her hand. "Just a crazy idea. What seventeen-year old wants to spend his free time with five and six year olds?"

"I don't really have _much_ free time. I've been grounded pretty much since I got here," Josh said with a laugh. "At least I'd have a legitimate reason for playing my guitar. Hard to be told no when it's for an internship."

"Really? You'll think about it?" Abigail was stunned. Her interactions with teenagers were non-existent so she was amazed this one went so well. _Maddy seemed to be warming up to me the last time too. I guess I'm not so terrible with older kids after all._ The reason she went into early childhood education was because she was told no one older than six or seven would ever listen to anything she said.

"Yeah, I will," Josh replied.

"Josh, where's Leah?" Jim Shannon came running into the playground.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Josh jumped up.

"Mister Shannon, Leah's playing with…"

Jim Shannon saw Leah and the kids looking at him. "Leah, I need you to come with me."

The girl's eyes opened wide and Abigail could tell she was afraid. "Mister Shannon, what's going on?" A natural instinct to protect the little girl caused Abigail to put her nose into business that was obviously not her own.

"I'm sorry, Miss Porter, I don't really have time to explain," he said as he moved toward Leah. "Leah, Commander Taylor and I need you for a few minutes, sweetie."

Abigail wanted to protest but Leah nodded and took Jim's hand. "Josh, what's going on?"

"I don't know but I bet…" His words were cut off as two rhinos flew past the playground followed by two motorcycles and a rover." "The Sixers are here for Leah."

"What!" Abigail shouted. Jason, Jess and Zoe ran over to her and Josh. The vehicles didn't go very far down the road before they stopped near the gate.

"It's Will!" Jason shouted, pointing to a soldier getting off a motorcycle and pulling a large gun from a holster across his back.

It was as if he heard Jason across the distance because the soldier turned to glance around. He had dark shades on and Abigail knew there was no way to tell if it was Will Carter, but somehow she knew it was. When he paused, looking in their direction and made a motion for them to go, Abigail had confirmation that Will had returned.

"Sergeant Carter said to go, so let's go." She got behind her niece and nephew to push them along.

"Zoe, let's go see Mom." Josh scooped his sister up and nodded to Will, who hadn't moved.

"He's waiting for us to go. Come on." She grabbed their shoulders and started pushing them away with Josh Shannon following close behind.

* * *

><p>Carter let out the breath he was holding. Not only were Abigail and the kids nearby, so were two of Shannon's kids. If the Sixers attack, there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Abigail and those kids. He stood his ground waiting for them to move out of the park before joining the others around the gate.<p>

Will noticed Jim Shannon leading a little blond girl toward Taylor and he fell in behind.

His caravan was delayed because a herd of brachiosaurs decided to turn their road into a buffet table. If a brach didn't want to move, there was no way to move it so they spent the night in a couple of rhinos until the dinosaurs cleared the path. Sleeping under a tree and getting woken up to fetch Foster and Vanessa trying to slip off for sex didn't help his mood. _I have got to get some sleep. I must be losing my mind._

Normally he wouldn't bat an eye at such activity, but Foster supposedly had a girlfriend and cheating on someone was as low as you could get in Will's book. Not to mention the activity was reminiscent of many such midnight rendezvous that he participated in not too long ago. Whenever Will was reminded of his wilder days lately it disgusted him. _I have got to get some sleep. I must be losing my mind._

* * *

><p>The standoff with the Sixers ended too easily for Carter's taste and Taylor's as well. To kidnap Wash and the fresh, Dunham, and then release them for nothing in return smelled like a set-up to the seasoned soldier. Taylor asked for an increase in security around the compound so even though Will and his team just got back, they'd be on duty after only a couple of hours of down time.<p>

Will headed toward his small house, wishing to see Abigail, but knowing it was best to grab a couple of hours of shut-eye before hitting the perimeter.

"Will! Will, are you okay?" Jason called as the little boy ran down the street after him.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" Will turned to see Jess running not far behind her brother. He knew Abigail couldn't be far behind and felt his body flood with anticipation to see her. It had been almost a week since the kiss that drove him mad.

"We missed you," Jess called as she raced forward, overtaking her brother. She reached Will first and threw her arms in the air.

Even though he was exhausted, Will picked the little girl up and swung her around.

"Will," Jason puffed, slightly out of breath.

"You okay, Jay?" Will reached out and ruffeled Jason's blond hair. The little boy threw his arms around Will's waist.

Will had never felt so welcomed before and allowed himself a moment to pretend this scene was so much more than two kids welcoming a friend home.

"Will, is Leah okay? Why did Mister Shannon bring her to the Sixers? She doesn't have to go back does she?" Jason shot off all the questions in rapid succession.

"Leah? The little girl?"

"Jason has a crush on her," Jess said in that teasing tone that only siblings could share.

"Do not!" Jason's face flamed red and Will worked hard to suppress his laughter.

"I'm gone a week and Jason finds his first crush. I need to tell Commander Taylor not to send me away for so long anymore." Will knelt down to be on eye level with the little boy. "You and I need to have a serious conversation, young man. Having intentions toward a lady is very serious."

"What are intentions?"

"It means that you want something from her. I thought you were smart?" Jess snarked.

"Jessica, enough picking on Jason. You do it again and you'll lose your plex access for anything but homework."

"Once again I have to agree with your aunt." Will looked at Jess even though ever fiber in his being wanted him to look at Abigail who had come up behind them.

"You always agree with Aunt Abigail," Jess said and the smirk on her elfin face told Will that she saw right through him.

"Because she's a smart lady." He leveled his best authoritarian expression at her, trying to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

His look produced giggles instead but Jess didn't say anything.

"I want to be her friend," Jason growled, shooting daggers at Jess.

"Friends is the best place to start," Will replied. Jason returned his smile and threw his arms around Will's neck.

"I missed you," the little boy said quietly next to Will's ear.

He hugged the little boy tightly in his arms. For a moment he felt sadness that Jason's own father wasn't there for him, but then he remembered what a bastard Kyle Porter was and was thankful he wasn't around to ruin the boy.

"I'm sure Will's got a lot to do," Abigail said.

Will couldn't stop grinning because she said Will instead of Sergeant Carter. It was a little thing, but it meant she wasn't furious about him leaving without more than a message after their kiss.

He pushed Jason back and ruffled his hair again before he stood up and looked at Abigail. She wore a light blue shirt, which was unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath, and jeans. The jeans fit her legs snuggly and Will wished he was behind her._ Of course the shirt hangs over her backside, but she must fill 'em out nicely. _

His eyes finally made their way to her beautiful face, which was full of barely contained anger. "Something wrong with my clothes?" Her arms folded over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

Will stepped forward so they were inches apart; he knew the kids were watching them. "There's too many of them," he said softly, tilting his head down. His eyebrows waggled and the fire in her eyes flamed into an inferno.

"Sergeant Carter's just fine, kids. Let's go," she said, as she turned.

His hands shot out before he even thought about stopping her. They landed on her waist and halted her retreat. "I'm sorry. I've been sleeping on the ground and under trees, so I'm not myself."

"Oh, you're definitely yourself," she growled, but didn't pull away, her eyes still on fire with annoyance and something else.

Will felt like someone kicked him in the gut. Abigail was disappointed in him. It was written all over her adorable features. "Abigail, I'm sorry. I really mean it. I haven't slept in over a week. Now I've gotta pull another shift in two hours." His eyes pleaded with her to forgive him. _Since when do I beg forgiveness for speaking what's on my mind?_

Her features softened. "I'm sorry. I-I… It's…"

"She missed you like we did," Jess said as she stepped over to stand next to her aunt.

"Jess!" Abigail glared at her niece.

"I think we all missed each other," Will said.

Abigail's blue eyes widened and confusion took over her face.

"And I'm very sorry to cut our reunion short, but I do need to try to get a little sleep before I'm back on duty." Will desperately wanted to lose himself in her eyes, but this conversation was headed to a place he'd never been before.

"Of course. Jess, Jason, we need to go. We don't want Will to be too sleepy to stay safe."

Will smiled because Abigail had unfolded her arms and placed her hands on his forearms. He couldn't feel her through the jacket, but the gesture excited him nonetheless. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I promise."

"Be careful," Abigail said. She glanced at the kids, turned to go and then twisted around, moving her hands to his shoulders.

Will's lips met hers before she had to move too for. It didn't last more than a few seconds, but it meant everything to Will. He stood like an idiot until he saw them disappear down the path leading to their end of the settlement. _Abigail kissed me in broad daylight._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another filler chapter, I know, but they are necessary to move the story along. **

**I also hate when the show makes Taylor look stupid. He should be on high alert after Mira just up and left. I just had to correct that.**


	18. Darkness Threatens

**A/N: Thanks for all you who read this story, review and put it on Alert. It really does keep me going.  
><strong>

**I don't get to write a lot during the week lately so I've been busy this weekend.**

**Things are going dark in this chapter, so I ask you to stay with me. I really do have a plan and anyone who's followed me in my other fandom knows I'll sort it all out in the end.**

**Spoilers: **_**Runaway**_

**No beta so mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

><p>Abigail stood outside her house and looked up at the stars. There weren't any clouds tonight and the moon was in its first quarter so it didn't offer too much light. Sometimes she wished she could get on top of those mountains in the distance and see the stars without trees or the lights of Terra Nova to interrupt her view.<p>

She heard approaching footsteps and thought for a moment it could be Will on patrol. He didn't seem to have his rover and the motorcycles never drove around at night because they were too loud. Taking a sip of her tea she was prepared to say _hello_ when a hand grabbed her upper left arm and dragged her toward the steps.

"What are you doing out at night?" Kyle growled near her ear. His hand tightening on her upper arm like it had so many times in the past.

"K-Kyle, stop! You're hurting me," she gasped, spilling her tea and nearly dropping the cup.

"In the house," he barked and dragged her backwards up the steps.

Abigail was glad the kids were in bed but unsure of what Kyle was up to. He hadn't been physically violent toward her in so long that she'd lulled herself into a false sense of security.

His grip tightened and she cried out. "P-please…"

"What do you think you're doing? You can't wander around the colony with my children. I saw you running from the park this morning when I was in the infirmary. You were near those savages when they came to the gate," he spat as he shook her.

Tears of pain fell from her eyes and all the strength she'd gained from coming to Terra Nova fled. Once again Kyle was lord over her.

"And hanging around with _soldiers_! Should I remind you that those soldiers come through my infirmary?" he threatened and increased his grip on Abigail's arm until she fell to her knees sobbing.

Abigail's eyes widened and she looked up at him through her tears, a sickening feeling set up in her stomach. "You're a doctor. You can't…"

"You know better than anyone how I got that degree."

Abigail knew that he'd paid people to take his exams when he almost flunked out of medical school. The sense of hopelessness she had before the children were born returned. Even though she knew so many men much more powerful than Kyle, she could never turn to them for help. Kyle had the power to harm them, so she once again had to be a silent victim.

"I think you need some more of you medication," Kyle said.

"No!" Abigail refused to take those pills that made her basically comatose ever again. Forcing herself to stand up and attempt to wrench her arm out of Kyle's grasp took all her strength, but she managed.

Kyle let her go with a shove and she lost her footing, hitting her head against the wall.

"You better remember that I could _accidentally_ harm anyone who comes my way." Kyle walked over, pointing in her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut and held in her sobs.

"I'm sorry that you're sick, Abs. Must be that crap food you cook," Kyle said with a smirk. "I'll be on duty tonight and tomorrow. Maybe one of those muscle-bound idiots will end up under my care."

Abigail felt like she was immersed in ice water. "I-I'll take better care of myself."

"You do that." A triumphant smile covered Kyle's face.

Abigail moved and once she got into her and Jess's room, she fell onto her bed sobbing into her pillow. Even in Terra Nova, there was no way out for her. Anyone she'd turn to for help could be harmed by Kyle. _Just me and the kids once more_.

* * *

><p>Will groaned when he noticed the time, 07:00. <em>There's no way I'll catch Abigail and the kids before school.<em> He wasn't getting his rover back until around 15:00 so he could catch up on sleep, see Pollack, pick up Abigail and the kids and recreate the day before he left. _Only more than one kiss to end the evening this time._ Will started pulling off his uniform as he headed to the shower.

Will walked into Abigail's building; all the grades were divided into different classroom buildings and Abigail's was the first one since it housed the youngest students. There was a redheaded woman seated at the desk.

"May I help you, Sergeant?"

"Where's Abigail?" Will asked, confusion filling him.

"Miss Porter is ill today. Could I be of assistance?" the substitute teacher replied.

"No," Will replied with a smile. "Thanks for the information." _Abigail's sick so I better get the kids._

Will was concerned by the time he pulled up at the Porter's house. Jess and Jason were ill as well. He realized he needed to make sure Abigail knew how to get a message to him during the day when he was on base. _She's been sick with the kids all day and no one checked on her._

He quickly parked and strode to the door, knocking heavily.

Jess opened the door and looked shocked to see him. "Will, what are you doing here?"

She was dressed in mismatched clothing, something he'd never seen from her before. More concern filled him. "I heard you were all sick."

"It's a stomach thing that hit Aunt Abby, but she wanted to keep us home too. Aunt Abby said no one could come in," Jess said with sadness in her big blue eyes.

"Is your father home?" Will didn't give a damn if Kyle was around or not - he was going to see Abigail no matter what - but he wanted to be prepared.

"N-no," Jess said, looking down. "I better…" She started pushing the door closed.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm not leaving until I make sure everyone is okay." Will placed his boot in front of the door.

Her eyes flew up to his and tears filled them.

"What is it?" Will immediately stepped in and leaned forward.

Jess threw her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Aunt Abby won't talk to us and hasn't gotten out of bed all day."

"It's okay, I'll take care of her." Will slid his arms around the little girl.

"But you might get sick," Jess mumbled into his shoulder.

Will picked Jess up and the nearly nine-year-old clung to him the way he'd expect a younger child to. "I don't care. Taylor's working me like a dog so having a day off even if I'm puking is worth it," Will replied as he walked further into the house with Jess wrapped around him still crying. He rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie. I know being sick is awful but Aunt Abby will feel much better after it's over. Better out than in, I always say." He hoped that he could reassure her with humor.

"Did I hear the door?" Jason asked as he stepped out of his bedroom. "Will!" He ran full speed down the hall and crashed into Will, who was till holding Jess.

"Hey, Jay, watch it." Will had started calling Jason, Jay, as a way to make the little boy feel special. Having a special nickname from a friend can mean a lot.

When Will was younger, the Marine at the fight club started calling him Will and it made him feel like he was becoming a different person than he was at home. Billy was a name associated with that bastard who helped give birth to him and the crappy apartment his family lived in. Billy meant suffering, hopelessness, and watching his mother and brother fall into ruin. Will was an important pupil and someone who had potential. It was Carter's hope he could bring out some of Jason's confidence and make him shed his insecurities from 2149. _Maybe I should start calling Abigail, Abby?_

"Were you sick?" Will asked the little boy once he got Jess situated with one arm around her and slid the other around Jason's back.

"No, I missed you. You've been gone so long," Jason said, with heaviness in his voice. "And then you couldn't

"It's my job to protect people and I'm good at my job so I get lots of assignments." Will couldn't help but smile at how much these kids cared for him. It made him feel strong in an entirely different way than his physical strength. "I'll tell you what. I'll start messing up so I can hang around the colony. Okay?"

"No, you should always do your best," Jason scolded, looking up.

"Okay, but I'll see if I can be around more," Will hugged the kids too him. "Now let's see how your aunt is doing."

"She'll be really upset if you go into our bedroom," Jess said when Will set her down outside the door.

"I'll take all the blame. I'll even say you two tried to stop me, but I overpowered you." He leaned over and looked between them.

They laughed and stepped back.

Carter knocked and opened the door slightly into Abigail and Jess's room. "Abigail?" he called gently, his insides suddenly in knots at the prospect of walking into her bedroom again. The last time he left, it had been after sleeping with her tucked against his side. Sometimes that memory was a more powerful aphrodisiac to Will than the intense kisses they shared.

The woman who haunted his dreams for weeks sat before him in her light blue bathrobe. She'd obviously been in bed all day because her hair was in disarray and her face looked pale. When her eyes caught his, she went positively white. "Will! You can't be here," she said angrily, only Abigail had no fire in her eyes. Her arms were crossed and she tried to glare, but it was difficult for her to do with bloodshot eyes. "Surely they told you I've been sick…"

She was cut off because Will strode in to kneel before her. His hands landing on the soft fabric of her robe, covering her knees. She trembled and her eyes widened.

"I don't care. I'm here to help, so let me get you something to eat. There's this great plant for upset stomachs, so I'll take one of the kids with me to the market…"

It was Will's turn to be cut off as the kids both screamed me and started bickering.

"No, I'm fine. Really, Will. My stomach will be fine by morning. I just… I just want to be alone and sleep." Abigail's voice dropped by the end of her of her speech and sounded like she was going to cry.

It broke Will's heart. He sat next to her and pulled her to him, pressing kisses to the top of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but there's no way I'm leaving you alone with the kids if you're sick. I'm either going to take care of you or take you to Doctor Shannon."

"No!" Abigail replied, trying to move away from his side.

"Abigail." Will pulled back enough to look down at her wide, watery eyes and confusion reigned in his head. "Remember how I helped with the cough? There are plants that can help with this or we can go to Doctor Shannon and she can give you something but there's no way I'm just walking away."

Abigail looked defeated.

"Hey, don't worry about making me sick," Will replied as he slid his fingers under her chin to tip her face up. "I could use the vacation time and wouldn't mind having you taking care of me for once." He smiled, hoping to get her out of this dark mood she seemed to be in.

It didn't work, but he did get a mumbled, "Okay. Jason will go with you."

"We'll be back soon with some medicine for you and dinner for the rest of us." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room.

Abigail collapsed back into bed and let her tears fall. She knew letting Will stay and help was setting him up for potential danger and possible herself for more beatings, but she couldn't send him away. A need she'd never felt before took over and she acquiesced to him helping her.

"It's okay, Aunt Abby," Jess said soothingly as she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing circles on her aunt's back. "I hate having a tummy ache too."

Abigail's left arm continued to ache and it was the cause of her discomfort, but she couldn't tell anyone that. She really didn't know how she would ever get out of the house again. All her spirit had been broken by her brother's painful grip last night. _How could I teach little kids about life when I'm terrified to live my own? _More tears came and she felt Jess lie down beside her and slip an arm over her right shoulder.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long they lay there but Jason's voice shouting for them in the kitchen pulled her out of her mental suffering. "Jess, better go get dinner with Will and Jason." Abigail didn't want to get up and now with someone to watch over the children she really didn't need to.<p>

Jess left and Abigail could hear voices in the kitchen and laughter. _Thank you, Will, for bring joy to the kids. _A slight smile crossed her lips when she thought of how wonderful he was with the kids. They adored him and would be destroyed if he ever got hurt. Kyle's threat brought her to tears once again. _You can keep him safe from Kyle. You just need to make him leave you and the kids alone. You had no problem chasing off all those suitors._

Abigail wished she knew how to make Will leave her alone. She was so conflicted because he was great for the kids, yet his closeness to them only endangered himself more. _Maybe I can get Kyle to accept that he's the kids' bodyguard. He did want to hire Will initially._

Abigail sat up and winced because she put pressure on her left arm. Her right hand immediately went to the painful area to rub it as Will opened the door.

"You okay?" he asked.

Before she could respond, Will leaned down, put one arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifted her effortlessly once again into his arms. At least this time she wasn't in the middle of a panic attack.

"Will, please put me down," she gasped. Her right arm slid around his muscular shoulders and her left hand landed in the center of his chest. She knew from the video that his tags were under her hand and subconsciously she curled her fingers to feel them.

"Abigail, you're too weak to take us there," Will growled as he pulled her closer to his chest. His lips ghosted over her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Save the clawing until another day."

Abigail turned scarlet and then white. She pulled her hand back, causing her arm to hurt, so she had to duck her head against Will's shoulder. Or at least that was the excuse she gave herself because she wanted nothing more than to feel his muscles under her head like that morning after the pterosaur attack.

Her conflicted thoughts were still there as he set her gently down on a chair in the kitchen. Now guilt was added into the mix. She needed to protect him from Kyle and all she could do was take comfort from him, endangering him and probably breaking the kids' hearts in the process.

"I really can't eat anything," she said. "But thank you." Her eyes connected with his and she felt herself losing her resolve to send him away. The look of concern directed at her almost undid her. A fleeting thought went through her head to show Will what Kyle did to her.

Abigail allowed herself a moment of fantasy. Will would kiss her to make her feel better and then head out like some knight on a quest to find Kyle and slay him. She almost smiled at the thought of her skinny brother trying to defend himself against a man as strong as Will.

"Abigail, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to forget you've been puking all day." Will winked and had a _hungry_ expression overtake his features, his brown eyes darkening and moving over her body in a slow, leisurely pace as if he were peeling her robe off.

Out of instinct, her hands grabbed her robe to tighten in around her neck.

"Will, you mentioned a surprise last week before you left," Jess ventured.

That led the conversation away from Will's blatant sexual assessment of her. Will was being allusive about the surprise and once again Abigail knew she needed to stop this. They couldn't spend time with Will, but seeing the happiness in Jess and Jason's eyes forced her hand. _You need to find a way to protect Will and let those kids have a role model that so far hasn't let them down, even if it means taking Kyle's beatings._

A beeping from his pocket interrupted his teasing of the kids. He stood up and grabbed his communicator. "Carter here."

"Sergeant Carter, please report to the command center. We have a situation," Lieutenant Washington's voice came over his comm.

"I've been on duty for over forty-eight hours, ma'am. Isn't there anyone…"

"Carter, you did not just complain did you?" Wash came back.

"No, ma'am." Will shook his head. "Be there in ten."

"Sorry, kids, but duty calls." Will smiled, but the kids groaned and looked saddened. "Hey, I'm serious about my surprise."

The kids smiled and each got up to give him a hug. His eyes caught Abigail's. "You eat this stuff. It will make you feel better."

"Will, I…" His mouth covered hers stopping her words. It amazed her how swiftly such a big man moved. He'd been standing next to the table with the kids hugging him and now was leaning over her kissing her.

It was a quick kiss, but still made her heartbeat increase.

He moved away to the sound of giggling kids. "Contact the central command if you need me. I won't be going OTG for a while. And you guys get your homework done and try to take care of your aunt."

The kids said yes and moved toward the door.

"I'll see you as soon as I can. Sweet dreams, Abby," Will said as he rested his hand on her shoulder as he left.

* * *

><p>The pain in Abigail's arm wouldn't stop no matter how she held it. There was no way she'd take any medicine in the house for fear that Kyle tampered with it so she suffered.<p>

When she heard Kyle come in around 2:00am a voice in her mind told her to go to the infirmary. He slept for at least ten hours and wouldn't be awake until long after she and the kids left. Will had mentioned taking her to Doctor Shannon, which somehow was an endorsement of the woman that Abigail needed. She'd been nice enough when Abigail met her about Zoe's progress, but that was a mother talking to a teacher. Could she be trusted to see Abigail's injury? _Those doctors when you were a kid never said anything about what they saw. It's not allowed to talk about patients to anyone._

Believing that her reasoning was sound, she quietly pulled on pants and a jacket over her pajama top and snuck out the window of her and Jess's room. Running away had crossed her mind many times but she'd never been able to pull it off because of the kids. Even though Kyle had reminded her the night before that he still controlled her, something about Terra Nova and the people here made her finally take a risk.

Abigail was terrified when she entered the infirmary because there were more people than Doctor Shannon there. A soldier lay in one of the hospital beds with something attached to his leg and a young couple that was obviously there to have a baby. Two nurses and a doctor surrounded them.

_This is a disaster. Everyone knows you're Kyle's sister._ Abigail turned to leave.

"Miss Porter?" Elisabeth Shannon's accented voice stopped her from opening the door. "Is everything okay? Zoe said you were sick today."

Abigail took a breath. Her heart raced and her arm throbbed. _This is it, Abby. Either turn around or go through with it. _"I, uh… I…" She turned to look into a face so similar to Zoe's that she could imagine it was the little girl standing in front of her in thirty years.

"Let's get you in a biobed," Elisabeth turned to motion to a nurse.

"Wait," Abigail said. "Are there any private rooms?"

Elisabeth looked confused.

"I-I'm Kyle's sister. What would that say about my brother's abilities if his family didn't trust him as a physician?"

Elisabeth's eyes widened. "O-kay." She stretched out the syllables in the word and turned to lead Abigail to a room down the hallway.

"Can you get up on the biobed? Remove your clothing and put on the hospital gown. I'll be back in a few minutes." Elisabeth sounded ever the professional and it reassured Abigail.

_Doctor Shannon will do this by the book, which means Kyle will never know I was here._

"I want you to know I'm still not used to this being a small town." Elisabeth smiled when she returned. "The hospital I worked at wouldn't allow you to work on people you knew. I hope this isn't too awkward for you?"

"N-no. I came because I knew you were on duty." Abigail lay on the biobed with a short-sleeved hospital gown on and some matching pants. The material was soft and quite comfortable not like the horribly uncomfortable garments she'd worn when Kyle and her father dragged her to the hospital. She felt uncomfortable because the bruise on her arm had turned yellow, purple and black. It was a perfect imprint of a hand and it was going to be hard to explain it as some other type of injury.

"Well that's sweet. So what's the problem?" Elisabeth asked as she turned the bed on. A screen floated in mid-air that showed Abigail's entire body, muscles, blood vessels and skeleton in layers that Elisabeth could peel away.

"I hurt my arm. I fell and crushed it against a doorframe. I'm pretty clumsy. I think I was weak because I had a stomach bug and didn't watch were I was going." Abigail forced a laugh.

Elisabeth Shannon didn't laugh. She didn't say anything because her eyes were scanning Abigail's image. Her fingers moving in rapid succession, so much so that Abigail couldn't keep track. The physician moved from her muscles to her skeleton to close ups of Abigail's arms and other bones.

The familiar stirrings of a panic attack started. Her heart rate and breathing increased. _You idiot, Abigail. You need to go now._ "Doctor Shannon?" Her voice sounded so small she might as well have been under a microscope. "I-is something wrong?"

When Elisbeth's brown eyes met hers, Abigail knew this woman figured it all out. Elisabeth Shannon, in those few seconds, had uncovered Abigail's hell. The younger woman was unable to continue to look at the physician. What must a brilliant, strong woman like Elisabeth Shannon think of a weakling who let herself be a punching bag for her brother? Uncontrollable tears fell from Abigail's eyes as she pushed herself up.

"I need to go. This was a mistake."

"No!" Elisabeth shouted as she reached out to gently take Abigail's shoulders. "Don't go. I can help you."

Abigail looked at Elisabeth through watery eyes. "No. You can't. I'm just a clutz." The lie hung in the air and Abigail hated herself for it. Hated that she was weak and afraid.

This night had been the biggest mistake she made next to kissing Will Carter. There was nothing good that could come from…

Abigail stopped speaking because Elisabeth Shannon suddenly hugged her. "Oh you poor child. What did they do you?"

Abigail was never hugged outside of the kids and Will. This wasn't like those hugs. Elisabeth Shannon was hugging Abigail because of the pain she suffered. Somehow the history of her abuse was written on her body and Elisabeth Shannon just deciphered it.

The language spoke of broken arms and ribs from twists and shoves with the occasional real fall down the stairs mixed in. Cocooned in the arms of the woman who mothered three children and loved them all dearly, Abigail allowed herself a moment to mourn for the child that she once was.

Abigail didn't know how long she cried on Elisabeth's white lab coat. She heard someone call Doctor Shannon and the woman had to turn around, shielding Abigail from the nurse in doing so.

Apparently they needed a doctor in the command tower and Elisabeth told the nurse to find someone else. When she turned back, Abigail had gotten her tears under control.

"Doctor Shannon, I know you can't talk about cases with other doctors or anyone. I'm counting on that. I just need you to help this to heal so no one will see it," Abigail pleaded.

Elisabeth crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Abigail, if someone is hurting you we need to know about it. They could hurt someone else too."

Abigail thought of all the woman Kyle had been seeing since coming to Terra Nova but they were all stronger than the idiots he used in the future. They wouldn't stand for abuse. No, only you are stupid enough to let him hurt you.

"I fell."

Elisabeth shook her head. "Fell. Like I haven't heard that before," she muttered under her breath.

"Really. I'm always falling into stuff and I bruise easily."

"Abigail, if one of our soldiers is hurting you, Commander Taylor needs to know about it."

"What? You think Will did this to me? Never. He'd never hurt me." Abigail felt anger that anyone could think that Will was like Kyle.

"Children of abuse often end up in abusive relationships as adults." Elisabeth seemed like a detached doctor suddenly.

"Will Carter is the kindest man I've ever met." Abigail was shaking. "He has been a surrogate father to my niece and nephew because their father is never around. The kids are pawns to him. Something for him to use. Will cares for them. Will treats them like people."

Elisabeth huffed. "And how does Will treat you?"

"Like I'm special," Abigail said it and suddenly found herself believing it. Will _did_ treat her like she was special. Sure it was obvious he wanted to sleep with her and might never speak to her after that, but right now he treated her like he cared.

"Abigail, I'm going to ask you only once," Elisabeth said, her eyes staring straight into Abigail's soul. "Who did this to you?"

"No…" Abigail stopped. How could she lie to Zoe's mother? "I can't. I can't." The tears and fear were back.

"Okay. But if they threaten you or frighten you in any way I want you to come back here to me or find my husband or Will…"

Abigail shook her head.

"I guarantee you that you will not be the only one they are abusing," Elisabeth stated, anger in her eyes, but not her voice. She was trying to be calm and reassuring but Abigail was testing her patience.

"If I think anyone is in danger…" Abigail stopped. _Others are in danger._ "I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Elisabeth had just finished patching her husband up after he freed Sam Marcos from the Sixer camp. They were gathering her things when Elisabeth closed the door to her office.<p>

"Lis, I'm a little weak for office sex tonight," Jim chuckled as his hands slid around his wife's waist.

"And I'm too tired," she replied, but still pressed a kiss to her husband's neck. "No, Jim, this is official business."

"Official?" Jim's brows furrowed.

"Official as in I'm a member of the medical profession reporting abuse to a member of law enforcement."

"What? Who? When?" Jim's eyes widened in fury.

"Abigail Porter. Zoe's teacher. She had a history of abuse written on her bones. All the classics were there." Elisabeth shook her head thinking of the trauma that petite woman took as a child. "Forearm bones had all been broken, rib damage." She stopped before her voice broke. "You'd think after years of seeing this stuff it wouldn't affect you, but she's Zoe's teacher. Our baby idolizes this woman."

"Wait. This abuse was old?" Jim's hands landed on his hips as best as the could without wincing.

"She has a bruise on her upper left bicep." Elisabeth pulled up a photo on her plex. "Someone grabbed her in the last day and did this."

"Taylor will absolutely kill Carter for this." Jim shook his head.

"Jim, this wasn't done by Sergeant Carter." Elisabeth gave her husband a scathing look. "I've seen them in the marketplace a few times. That man is smitten with her. He would never hurt her."

Jim looked confused.

"Jim. Come on, don't tell me I need to scan you for a concussion."

"Porter? Beating his sister?" Jim looked incredulous. "What is this a messed up Cinderella story? Abused by your brother?"

"The man is a cretin. He threatened Will Carter in front of me. Imagine having Will's girlfriend in your house. She'd already been abused so she knows the drill. Told me that lame excuse of being a clutz. Can't they get more creative than that?" Lis was furious.

"Did she accuse him?"

"Of course not. She's been victimized. You know that doesn't stop overnight."

"So I can't arrest him."

"No, but you can keep a close eye on him. We can make sure Abigail doesn't have to spend time alone with him. I think Doctor Porter should check in on one of the outposts tomorrow."

Jim couldn't help but smile. "Should I have Taylor send Carter with him?"

"Only if you want Zoe's teacher to be heartbroken because her soldier's in the brig for murder." Elisabeth chuckled.

Jim had confided in her that the rest of Taylor's senior team with talking about Sergeant Will Carter, playboy extraordinaire, being smitten by Abigail Porter, a schoolteacher. It was said that Taylor himself was watching over the couple to make sure Carter didn't step out of line and Washington was ready to clock him if he did.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on her and if Porter jay-walks I'll toss him in jail."

"Is jay-walking a crime without traffic signals?" Elisabeth asked as her husband slid his arm around her waist.

"It is for that pompous ass."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to shatter all the fluff I had going but what doesn't kill the characters makes them stronger. Sorry for the Jim/Lis scene, but I do love them and wanted to work them in somehow. I hope I didn't make them too OOC.**


	19. Will Carter Father Figure?

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support. I wasn't going to write so many of the cannon characters into this story but that's been changing as you can see. If Will and Abigail have some impact on the real characters, I might put in a scene or two. Hope you'll indulge me. I'll try not to make the story too AU.**

**Thanks **_**NurseKelly**_** and **_**Betherdy Babe**_** for their beta assistance.**

* * *

><p>Josh looked longingly at his guitar, which sat in the corner of the kitchen. His father took it away from him last night because he flunked a math test he never bothered studying for. It wasn't that Josh wasn't smart; he just didn't apply himself to subjects that didn't interest him.<p>

He pulled out a chair and grabbed the fruit basket to find something he wanted when he suddenly remembered his conversation with Miss Porter the other day. His mother and father were both preparing their coffees and Zoe's snack for school.

"Hey, Zoe, would you like to have me visit your classroom and play guitar sometimes?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Would you!" Zoe squealed. "I'd love that!" She ran across the kitchen and threw herself into her big brother's arms.

"Josh, why on Earth would you say something like that?" his mom scolded.

"Because Miss Porter asked me if I wanted to intern with her. She thinks having music with a live instrument would be better than recorded stuff. Apparently Z told her that I play guitar. We met in the park when I was babysitting Zoe and Leah the other day and talked about it then."

Josh was waiting for his parents to come up with a dozen reasons why their son wasn't going to help out in a school.

"This would be a serious internship, Josh, like the one Maddy had with me," his mother said.

"_Had_?" Josh questioned.

"Not now, Josh," his father growled.

"I know it's serious. She said we could meet to talk about some songs and activities to do with the kids. Miss Porter didn't think she had enough for me to be there fulltime like some interns so I'd still have time for homework." Josh left out the part about still having time to work for Boylan, but his father didn't need to know that.

"Oh please let Josh do it, Mommy," Zoe begged.

Josh tried to hide his grin because it was now a done deal.

"Agreed," his father said as he picked up Josh's guitar and handed it to him. "You'll need this and I will be checking in with Miss Porter to make sure you're taking this serious."

"Of course I will," Josh said, trying unsuccessfully to not look pleased with himself. "Thanks."

He noticed his parents were looking at each other like something amazing happened. Zoe was jumping up and down, dancing around, shouting that her brother was going to be teaching her.

Josh swallowed when he realized there were at least a dozen other kids in the class besides Zoe. _How does Miss Porter do it?_ He wasn't sure he had the confidence she had to teach little kids, but he had to try now or risk never getting his guitar back. _If I mess this up, Dad'll take away my bed next._

* * *

><p>Jess and Jason were playing with Leah Marcos and her brother Sam, who had just come to Terra Nova. Ella O'Brien took in Leah and Sam; she lost her husband and baby boy to Sincyllic fever three years before. Sam was joining Abigail's class and Ella wanted to talk with her.<p>

The kids were in the playground waiting for Ella and their Aunt Abby to emerge. Jess climbed onto a low branch of one of the trees in the schoolyard while Leah, Sam and Jason stayed on the ground. Leah didn't like climbing trees because she said that was where the Sixers lived.

"Jessica Porter, get out of that tree," her father shouted as he walked across the yard to the tree.

"I'm playing," Jess shot back as she hung down by her arms and then pulled herself back up.

"_My_ children don't play in trees." Kyle Porter looked furious as he came to stand beneath the tree. "Get out now before I yank you out."

"Go ahead and try" Jess snarked as she moved higher in the tree.

Her father glared at her and then his eyes shifted to her brother. Jason was standing nearby frightened by the intensity of anger in his father's face. He'd only seen that much rage once before and heard horrible noises after being sent to bed. It was also the next morning that Aunt Abby was in a hospital for several days because she'd fallen down the staircase in the house.

Jess dropped out of the tree when she noticed her father look at her little brother. Jason couldn't take being yelled at so his elder sister by twenty minutes often took the screaming for him. When she stepped in front of Kyle Porter, he was fuming.

"Don't _ever_ talk back to..." Kyle raised his hand, making Jess's eyes widen before she clenched them shut preparing to be slapped.

Only her father's hand didn't land on her face.

"Take Jay and catch up with your aunt. She should be done. Head home and I'll meet you guys for dinner." Will Carter stood with her father's wrist clenched in one hand and the other hand pointing toward the school. His voice was commanding and devoid of the normal warmth she was used to.

The little girl nodded, her eyes narrowing as they fell on her father's face. She knew it was wrong, but her father looked terrified and it made her happy to see it.

"L-let's go, Jess," Jay stammered from behind.

The twins turned to go and noticed that Sam and Leah were on the other side of the park and that Jim Shannon was jogging toward Will and their father. The Sergeant was pushing Kyle Porter behind the building that housed all the outdoor supplies.

* * *

><p>Will was often amazed in moments of intense emotions that he could be so detached. His hand gripped Kyle Porter's wrist, exerting the exact amount of pressure to cause pain yet not enough to break a bone. He twisted the arm around so it was bent at the elbow and pressed up against the doctor's back in a classic move he was taught at the fight club when he was barely twelve. The Sergeant knew how much more pressure he needed to add in order to break the bone, but held himself back.<p>

When he and Jim Shannon walked across the yard talking about changes to security patrols, Will was in a hurry to catch Abigail since he missed her this morning again. Whatever Leah attempted to steal was under tight security somewhere in the settlement and security was increased in several buildings because of it. Will had to coordinate with Jim regarding patrols and additional security measures.

Will heard raised voices, looked up from his conversation with the sheriff and bolted down the road. Blood surged through him and every fiber of his being willed his body to move faster. As Kyle's raised his hand to strike his daughter, Carter arrived.

Fear was written all over the kids' features when he told them to find Abigail and it tugged at Will's heart. His grip tightened and he pulled Kyle behind the nearest building, slamming him face first against the side. He tugged on the doctor's arm, letting him know he was capable of breaking it, but not doing it. It was a way to taunt Porter and remind him of who was stronger.

"If you ever raise your hand to Jess or Jason or - God help you - if you _touch_ Abby... You. Will. Die. Slowly. And. Painfully." He enunciated each word slowly and nearly spat the last few in Porter's ear. "Know that I could snap your arm like a twig but I won't. I never get enjoyment out of abusing anyone weaker than me." Will didn't get those particular genes from his old man and he was thankful for it.

Jim Shannon came around the building. "Everything okay back here?"

"Just fine, sheriff." Will released Kyle who was trembling by now. The doctor had remained strangely quiet. It was as if all his bluster had finally been let out.

"Doctor Porter," Jim asked. "Did you fall in a puddle of water?"

Will's eyes noted a darkening of the legs and back of Kyle's pants. He threw his head back and laughed. "I haven't had anyone wet their pants since the last batch of freshes came through my hand-to-hand training class."

The Sergeant was surprised when Jim Shannon joined him in laughing at Kyle Porter's predicament.

"You're all insane here. Every one of you! You deserve to be stuck in the stone ages," Kyle growled as he left, holding his wrist in his hand.

"I hate him almost as much as my old man," Will muttered.

"Does Porter have a redeeming quality somewhere?" Jim said, disgust in his voice.

Will looked at the sheriff closely, suddenly realizing the man should have arrested Will for violating the restraining order Kyle Porter had against him.

"He brought his sister and kids here," Will groused.

"I don't think he's to be commended for that. Without them, he never would have been allowed to come."

Shannon hadn't been at the staff meeting where Taylor revealed his reasons for letting Porter come. _I guess the old man does trust Shannon. He tells him everything._

"Thanks for not arresting me, by the way," Will said as he turned to walk toward Abigail's building.

"I didn't want to traumatize the kids. You're probably the best father-figure they've had," Jim replied with a chuckle. "It might be hard for them to take, seeing you get taken down."

Will's brow rose and he smirked. "Think you can take me, Shannon?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Let me recover from the Sixer's welcome wagon and you're on." Jim reached out to shake Will's hand.

After he released it Will made a mental reminder to keep Reynolds away from Shannon's daughter before their sparring math. _Don't want Shannon pounding on me because Reynolds' can't control his hormones._

* * *

><p>Abigail was laughing with Ms Ella O'Brien. The slightly older woman was so happy to have children and wanted to do anything to help Sam and Leah acclimate to going to a school. The kids hadn't had any formal education with the Sixers so there was concern they couldn't keep up with the other kids. Abigail said she'd tutor Leah and that Sam seemed to be on par with the other kids developmentally. He only needed some tutoring on recognizing letters and numbers.<p>

This was why she'd become a teacher, in the hopes of helping kids who didn't have a chance to learn to do so. That was never possible in the future at the private school she was destined to teach at.

"Aunt Abby," Jess called as she and Jason came running into the classroom.

She could tell something awful happened because Jason was close to hyperventilating. His little chest rising and falling at a rate consistent with her panic attacks. "Excuse me, Ms O'Brien."

"Of course, let me find Leah and Sam."

"Aunt Abby," Jason wailed as he threw himself into her arms. He clutched her so tightly it hurt.

"What happened?" she asked her niece as she stroked Jason's back and hair.

"Our father tried to hit me," she said.

"Jess!" Abigail was horrified. Kyle never struck the kids. He never hurt her in front of them either. It was like an unwritten rule in the house. Abigail could be abused behind closed doors but the children were untouchable. _He's losing it._

"I-I-I cou-couldn't…" Jason started.

"Calm down, sweetie," Abigail said, pushing him back so she could see his face. "It's okay if you were scared. When your father gets mad it's scary."

"He won't try to hurt us again," Jess stated.

Jess's comment seemed to make Jason cry harder and pull out of Abigail's grasp. The little boy turned and ran from the classroom, his sobs breaking Abigail's heart. "Jason! Come back."

She and Jess ran through the classroom and out the door.

* * *

><p>Will and Jim had made it back to the playground in time to see Ms Ella O'Brien, who was the guardian of the Marcos children, emerge from the classroom building. They both offered the woman a wave.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow at the staff meeting," Jim said. "And we'll set a date for the… match."

"Don't chicken out on me, sheriff."

"Jason!" Abigail's frightened cry caused Will's body to tense. Terror was something he never liked to associate with Abigail.

The little boy came racing down the steps of the school and headed toward a forested area on the other side of the playground. Will took off after the little boy after his eyes connected briefly with Abigail's.

Will found Jason bent over in a thicket of trees. The sound of sobbing reached Will, causing him to race to the little boy and kneel on the ground in front of him.

Jason's face was blotchy from crying and tears ran down his cheeks, wetting the front of his shirt. When his blue eyes connected with Will's, the sensitive little boy threw his arms around Will's shoulders and started stammering.

"I couldn't protect her," he managed to get out between sobs.

"Oh, Jay, it's okay," Will hugged the little boy tightly and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "It's terrifying when your father gets violent."

Jason shook and tightened his hold.

Will's knees were resting on stones, but he ignored the pain in his kneecaps so he could be at Jason's level. "Jay, I'm going to tell you something pretty terrible about me. I hope you won't hate me when you hear it."

Jason stopped sobbing and moved back, swiping at his nose and eyes with his sleeve. "I could never hate you, Will."

"I hope that's true." Will took a deep breath. "I've never told anyone this before."

"I can't keep secrets from Aunt Abby," Jason reminded him.

"I know, but I ask that you only tell her if she asks. Okay?" Will couldn't imagine how Abigail would react to his story. A part of him was afraid she'd think less of him. "When I was your age and younger, my old man was hardly ever around. My mother, younger brother and I got by as best we could. My mom was sick a lot and didn't work too often so we didn't have too much. We lived in a three room apartment."

His eyes got big and Will knew the little rich kid had no idea how small a three room apartment could be.

"Anyways. When my old man did come home, he… he used to beat on my mother. My brother and I hid in our room and didn't do anything." Will closed his eyes against the horrors of his youth.

"You were a little boy. You couldn't stop a grown man."

Will's eyes opened and he grinned. "Exactly. I wanted to protect my mom, but I couldn't. I became a soldier to protect people who were too weak to protect themselves."

Jason swiped his nose again. "I still said I'd protect the ladies…"

"And you will. Maybe not by punching out someone, but you'll do it. I have no doubt." Will hugged Jason just as Abigail and Jess came running down the path.

Abigail dropped next to Will and Jason threw his arms around her. He apologized for scaring her and not helping Jess.

"I don't know why your father got so mad. He's been on edge lately," Abigail said.

Will shook his head wondering why Abigail was covering for Kyle. _I guess she can't imagine telling the kids that their father is a worthless piece of shit._

Being so close to Abigail once again distracted Will from the matter at hand - comforting a scared little boy. Her presence sent his heart into overdrive even when she wasn't in mothering mode, which seemed to only exacerbate the ache in his chest.

She got Jason to stop crying and to even hug Jess, who wasn't upset at all that he didn't confront their father.

Will smiled as they all got to their feet. He extended his hands to pull Abigail up. "Hey, you two, head back to the playground. I've got to talk to your aunt for a minute."

* * *

><p>Abigail wasn't sure of what Will wanted to talk about but she dismissed the kids. He didn't release her hands after pulling her up. His large, rough hands held hers gently like they were precious.<p>

"Abigail, I need you to swear that you'll tell me the truth," Will said, his words breaking through her thoughts.

Her hands felt so right in his. He moved his hands so their fingers intertwined and palms pressed together. There was an intimacy Abigail never expected to feel just by holding hands. Their clasped hands seemed to connect her to Will in a new fashion. She nodded in response afraid she couldn't speak without choking up. _Will is so sweet to Jason and Jess. He's the best male role model they've ever had._

"Has Kyle ever hit the kids before?" Will's caramel-colored eyes bore into her own, his hands tightened around hers.

"No, never. He shouts, but he's never hit them or even attempted to." Abigail would never have allowed Kyle to abuse the children.

"Has he hit you?" Will asked, his voice dropping.

Kyle twisted her limbs until they broke, threw objects at her, kicked her and pushed her down stairs in addition to decades of verbal abuse. "No, he's never hit me." She could say it with honesty because his hands never slapped or punched her.

Will had tensed as he asked the question. His eyes flickering over her face looking for a lie. "Good." He allowed a small smile to touch his lips before he lowered his head. His mouth was inches from hers. "Because if he ever hurt you I'd tie him to a tree and herd some carnos toward him."

Before Abigail could feel bad about her lie of omission, Will Carter's mouth covered hers. The kiss was sweeter than imaginable. His lips nibbled, stroked and teased. The pressure was so soft it almost was non-existent. But then the intensity picked up once Abigail's lips returned the caressed.

Will let go of her hands to move his to her waist. His tongue played along her lips. Abigail parted them willingly. His taste was something she found herself craving.

Today Will had a touch of coffee mixed in with the distinctly male flavor she associated with him. Abigail's hands landed on his forearms with their tightly coiled muscles and she gripped him to hold her steady.

As their tongues danced along each other, her knees trembled and her body swayed. Will seemed to realize this because his hands tightened on her waist, drawing her closer to the strength his powerful body offered. Will Carter was as solid as the mighty trees that stood around them. Sheltered his Will's strong arms and standing in this copse of trees, Abigail could never imagine anything knocking them down.

This was finally a man she could trust. He wouldn't hurt her and would never abandon her. She felt her heart soar when she made that realization.

Will pulled his lips away from her mouth and kissed along her jaw line to her ear. "We better catch up with the kids."

"Mmm?" she muttered as she followed suit and kissed his rough jaw. The stubble he had late in the day scraped her lips but in a pleasurable fashion.

"Abigail, the kids are waiting." Will laughed, his lips nipping her earlobe and his tongue tracing it. "I _cannot_ believe I'm the one stopping us all the time."

"What?" Abigail was in a haze of sensations that were totally new to her. She'd always thought intimacy meant pain and suffering based on what she witnessed growing up. There was no way she could reconcile what she thought she knew to the incredible feelings of safety and security she felt in Will's arms except that her assumptions were wrong.

"Aunt Abby! Are you okay?" Jess called.

"I told you they were waiting," Will said. He kissed her again and slid one arm around her waist. "Let's get dinner. I think it'll be a long one for me because I'm sure the kids will grill me about the surprise this weekend."

Abigail truly couldn't put two words together so she only smiled like an idiot and let him lead her back to the kids.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I gave you Kyle-haters a bit to tide you over for now. The surprise will be revealed next chapter.**


	20. Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful responses to this story. The nicer the reviews, the quicker I want to update to get more wonderful feedback.**

* * *

><p>"Abigail, please sit down." Will knew this was going to go poorly, so he was prepared to physically restrain her. She was pacing in the living room of her house while the kids were next door at the Devlin's.<p>

"I can't. Will, I can't." She was wide-eyed and close to panicking.

Will wanted to use his sure-fire anti-panic move, but something stopped him; the same something that caused him to stop kissing and touching her the other day. Part of it came from his climb with Taylor and the other part was a reaction to Abigail's insecurity. Will would do anything to build her confidence, including hold himself in check and let Abigail make a move.

"_What people lost along the way in society was that to court a lady is to treat her with the utmost respect, to make her see that you hold her in the highest of regards. That by no means diminishes a woman's role in the world. The women we care about, fall in love with and eventually marry can do anything they want. We are there to share it and to lift them up so they can do whatever they want." Taylor got a distant look and Will felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a sacred memory. "When you first meet a woman you don't know if she'll become your wife, the mother of your children. Why would you want to risk disrespecting your wife as soon as you meet her?"_

Wife was a word that once terrified Will and it still frightened him. The woman pacing before him in a long shirt and baggy pants didn't look at all like the women he'd dated before; she looked like someone's wife. Not long ago Will wouldn't have looked too closely at her because of that. Disgust filled him as he remembered those days. "Abigail, do you trust me?"

Fear gripped Will when he asked the question. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless but he knew that was wrong. So he laid his own insecurities out for her to respond to.

Abigail's eyes were wide and her lips parted. She was obviously caught off guard by his question.

"Do you think I'd ever put you in danger?" He stood and walked toward her, slipping his hands into hers where they hung by her side.

"No," she said quietly and then more forcefully. "No. You'd never put me or the kids in danger."

"That's right." His thumbs began to stroke the soft skin on her tiny hands. Whenever he got close to her he always noted their size differential and it made him take extra care to be cautious with her. If he did what he wanted to at any particular moment, he's drag her into a bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the afternoon_. _"You can trust me fully." _Even though I can't wait until the day comes that I can spend it making love to you._

"But you're asking me to let you take us OTG. Where the dinosaurs are." Abigail's voice was so small.

"The dinosaurs got into Terra Nova once, remember?" Will moved closer, still holding her hands; their bodies were almost touching from her chest to her knees.

"Yes." She couldn't look into his eyes so hers settled for staring at his chest.

"Who was with you for that?" Will laced their fingers together, loving the intimacy of the contact. Her hands and his joined like two pieces of a puzzle. _You're pathetic like Reynolds._

"You were." Her eyes finally connected with his. The blue was nearly gone and Will felt his body rejoice that Abigail was clearly aroused.

"Did I let anything happen to you?" He found he was leaning forward.

"No."

"Did you sleep in my arms?" His eyes dropped to her lips.

"Yes," she said, closing her eyes momentarily and licking her lips.

It was more than any man could resist so Will forgot his promise to himself and Taylor's speech. Abigail was as addictive as chocolate.

When his lips brushed hers, he felt her sigh. Her breath passed through her lips and her fingers tightened around his. She returned all his kisses now as if she could read his mind. Her movements matched his as perfectly as if he choreographed them.

Will didn't want to physically persuade her. He wanted her to agree because she trusted him, not because he'd manipulated her. Finding a strength he didn't know he possessed, he pulled back.

* * *

><p>Abigail was confused. She thought Will wanted to kiss her. <em>So why did he stop?<em> She really needed to find someone to talk to about all this physical stuff, but she was terrified. _What woman doesn't know about men and sex by my age? Even Doctor Shannon would probably laugh at me._

"Abigail, I really need you to agree to go because you trust me." Will let out a long breath. "I didn't tell the kids about this because I know that would make this even harder."

Abigail was grateful he'd come to her first to propose his surprise. There was a large lake a few clicks from the settlement and families went there for swimming – or to learn how to swim – on the weekend. Will wanted to bring Abigail and the kids.

"Will, I…" She looked up into his tawny eyes and felt her resolve wavering. This man, so much bigger and stronger than her, was holding her hands so gently. He'd kissed her the last couple of times like she was precious.

The frightened girl she had been all her life, clung to him because of it. He was a steady force in her life now and she trusted him with the children even more than she trusted herself.

While Abigail would never let Kyle hit the children, she never stood up to him when he harassed Jason about being sick all the time. She'd allowed Kyle to verbally demean the children like he demeaned her. There's no way Will would allow anyone to even say something _negative_ to the kids.

"Okay," she said. "You can take the kids. I trust you."

"Abigail, I want you to go. Not just me and the kids." Will looked exasperated.

"I'm afraid. It's irrational, but I can't get past it. I don't want to ruin the kids' opportunity to do something fun and learn to swim."

"And I want to help you. I want to show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Will began to stroke her hand once again. "I don't expect you to swim or even get near the water. I want you to ride through that gate with us. To sit under the warm sun and read your plex or just watch everyone having fun in the water. I need you to come with us."

It was his use of the word _need_ that crumbled her resolve. No one needed her for anything. The kids didn't really need her, at least not in 2149 where there were nannies and housekeepers. They babysat Abigail when she was little and could have done the same for Jess and Jason. _And Kyle would have brought someone to watch over them if I didn't come. _No one ever needed her before.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to trust me," Will said, his hands pulling hers to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "With you. Not with the kids. I need you to trust that I only want what's best for you. That I want you to feel safe in my presence, no matter where we are."

Abigail's mouth dropped open as his words registered with her. Because her only knowledge of men until she came to Terra Nova was steeped in fear and anxiety, she didn't know what Will Carter was really saying. "Will, I don't…" She felt so foolish not knowing if he was asking her to be his friend or his lover. "I'm sorry."

Will's hands slid up her arms to cup her face and tilt it towards his. He had to be able to see the tears of shame forming in her eyes. The Sergeant had been so nice to the kids and to her when he curbed his juvenile behavior. _Will deserves a woman who understands men, not me. _

"No dinosaurs or bugs will harm you. And we don't have many furry creatures around here," Will said, looking intently into her eyes as he listed the fears Jason and Jess told him about when they first arrived. "I read that sometimes the best way to face your fears is to just face them head on. But you won't be alone if you do, I'll be next to you."

"I don't want to frighten the kids or you with a panic attack." She was grasping at excuses now to make him understand that she wanted to be with him but was just too afraid.

"Abigail." Will's thumbs stroked along her cheeks and his fingers slowly rubbed the tension in her neck. "Please trust me."

His voice begged and Abigail felt tears threaten because she could not imagine sitting in a rover and riding out there in the unprotected wilderness of their new world. She closed her eyes and tried to pull back from him. Her hands rose to his chest and landed on solid muscle under his uniform shirt. Heat flooded her as she remembered his soft kiss the day before.

"I'll even let you drive," Will offered. His voice laced with a hint of panic.

Her eyes flew open. "_Drive_?"

"Sure, when you're driving you have to concentrate on staying on the road. You don't have time to think about the big picture." He sounded hopeful now. "You're a great driver and we can go last if you're concerned about anyone behind you."

"_Last_?" Her hands were pressed against his chest and she felt his steady heartbeat.

"There's a lot of people going. It's usually a big event around here. Kind of the last hurray of the season before the slashers move into that territory for mating season." Will's voice was calm and his brown eyes darkening to walnut as she moved her hands over his well-defined chest.

She felt a little better that it wasn't just the four of them in the wilderness, but another part of her was sad it wasn't going to be just them. "Is there security?" She slid her hands up his chest, noticing it seemed harder than before. _Will must be working out a lot lately._

"Yeah," he breathed, his eyes closing and hands sliding down her back, pulling her closer. His head lowered.

"Aunt Abby, did you know the Devlin's are going swimming today!" Jess screamed as the front door slammed behind her.

"And Leah and Sam and the Shannon's. Everyone's going! Can we?" Jason's voice was almost as loud as his sister's.

Will groaned and pulled Abigail against his body. "Can we go?" he asked, his voice muffled against her hair.

"Yes," Abigail acquiesced. "But only if I get to drive."

"Agreed." He pushed her back, gave her a quick kiss and turned to tell the kids the good news.

* * *

><p>Will was ecstatic Abigail agreed to go on the swimming trip. He was running out of options short of kissing her senseless and carrying her to the rover to make her agree. Of course he was usually senseless after kissing her and would have carried her to a bedroom – screw the trip. Not to mention the way her hands moved over his chest almost erased any common sense he had. If Jess and Jay hadn't come running in, his hands would have been returning the favor and exploring Abigail's body.<p>

Will was also amazed that Abigail changed into the beautiful sundress she wore for their first date. She had a small sweater over it, covering her arms but she still looked amazing.

"I'm going to need your help out here," Will confided.

The kids were in the back talking about water and swimming. Will promised he'd show them the basics.

"With what?" Abigail kept her eyes on the back of the rhino in front of them and didn't turn to look at him.

"Mark and Maddy are coming with us."

"Okay."

"They're courting now. Reynolds declared his intentions to her in the marketplace," Will said with a chuckle. "The kid's got balls. I gotta give him that."

"Will! The kids are in the back," Abigail scolded.

"Sorry. I've only been talking to adults and primarily soldiers for years, so it'll take some time to curb the more colorful expressions that I use." Will looked at Abigail and felt his chest tighten. She looked so carefree. Her hair was coming out of the ponytail because of the wind coming through the driver side of the rover.

"I think it sounds really sweet. Declaring your intentions." Abigail slowed for them to turn down a hill heading into the valley where the swimming hole was. "But I wonder if he knows what that really means."

"That he wants to marry her some day?" Will responded. He was impressed Abigail didn't freak out about the steep incline they were headed down.

"Yeah. That's pretty deep for a teenager to deal with. How could he know at twenty that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her? She's a nice kid and so is Mark, but they're so young."

Will laughed. "Abigail, Reynolds is twenty and you're twenty-three. He's not a lot younger than you."

Abigail's face changed and the carefree beauty changed into a wise older woman before his eyes. "I once heard that you're only as old as you feel."

"And sometimes you feel old?" Will studied her for any crack in her armor. There was so much about Abigail he wanted to know: what happened with the men she was forced to date; why did she believe the terrible things Kyle said about her not being smart enough to be a scientist; what did she want for her future; did she ever dream about him and want him to be a part of it.

"Sometimes," she said softly. "They're slowing up front? Are we there?"

Will was unsettled by where his mind drifted. "Yup. But listen, I need you to make sure Mark and Maddy don't go anywhere alone. Jim Shannon will kill Mark and since he's sort of a little brother to me, I'd have to defend him. I do not want to take on Jim Shannon when he's pissed."

Abigail's eyes drifted over the white t-shirt he changed into and his jeans, which he pulled on over his swim trunks. If she were any other woman, Will would push the kids out of the car and drag her off into the bushes. As it was he'd have to carry something to hide the very _blatant_ fact that her look aroused him.

"I'm sure you could take him," Abigail said.

_Only if you look at me like that again._ Will was starting to keep his thoughts to himself. The few times he slipped, he hurt Abigail's feelings so he made an effort to filter what came out. "No guy with half a brain wants to cross a protective father."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Abigail questioned. A smile threatened to pull her lips into a grin.

"Ancient history, sweetheart." Will honestly had no desire to think about previous women in Abigail's presence, let alone discuss them. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Nice driving, dear. Looks like I can kick back and sleep on the ride back."

"It also means I can leave early if I want to," Abigail shot back as she turned to the kids and gave them the rules. Basically stay near Will and do what he tells you to do.

Will had to admit he was surprised Abigail trusted him with the kids. It humbled him and made him vow not to let her down. "You heard your aunt. Just do what I do."

"On second thought, do what Corporal Reynolds tells you to do." Abigail finally smiled and Will felt himself melt.

* * *

><p>Abigail expected to sit by herself next to the rover on a blanket to protect her from bugs while Will and the kids swam. She was on a blanket and could see Jess, Jason and Leah Marcos jumping into Will's arms and splashing around, but a trio of young people surrounded her, keeping her from being alone.<p>

Josh Shannon had his guitar with him and took up a post to her right. He tried out a few songs that she'd sent to him and they talked about class next week. Josh said he'd had enough swimming in cold water during his brief OTG experience.

Maddy Shannon had a plex but mostly smiled and laughed at the antics of her sister Zoe and her parents. Jim and Elisabeth Shannon had both learned to swim as children. Maddy had a bathing suit under a colorful wrap, but she didn't want to go in.

Abigail was certain it was because Mark seemed content to sit with them and keep his clothing on as well.

Will on the other hand couldn't wait to pull his shirt off, sending Abigail's blood pressure through the roof. She knew she was staring and that it was wrong, but she'd seen so few naked chests that were as fit as Will that she tried to tell herself it was like appraising a piece of art. As a matter of fact, there was a sculpture long ago in Venice, Italy entitled _The_ _David_. It was said to be a perfectly proportioned man. Abigail wondered if he was an ancient relative of Will Carter.

Of course Will caught her looking at him and took the opportunity to flex his muscles by picking up one of the kids. The strength he possessed to lift Jess fully over his head with arms extended made Abigail cold and hot at the same time.

He was much stronger than Kyle and if he ever wanted to use that strength against her she knew she'd never stand a change. Kyle's face still harbored the image of Will's fist. _I wonder why Doctor Shannon didn't give him the cream that got rid of most of my bruises? _

But then she remembered the gentleness whenever he held her in his arms. As Abigail watched the muscles play across his back as he dipped Jess into the water, she realized he was capable of controlling his strength. _I wonder how he learned that?_

"Miss Porter," a voice broke brought her back to reality.

"Josh," she replied quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for things in the water."

Mark and Maddy both choked and coughed.

"Whatever you guys are eating, I don't want it," Josh said, looking oddly at the pair.

* * *

><p>The afternoon continued with the four of them talking about a great deal of topics. Abigail was once again amazed at how easily she conversed with the teens in her company.<p>

Zoe came racing over followed by her parents to join them for a picnic lunch. "Miss Porter, why aren't you swimming?"

Jess, Leah, Jason and Sam came racing up with towels wrapped around their shoulders. Will brought up the rear with water pouring down the valleys formed between his muscles. His tags were nestled upon a dusting of chest hair just like in the video. _How did he bulk up so much since then? It wasn't that long ago._

"Miss Porter has a ton of work planned for you and Sam next week so she can't play today." Will winked at her and reached out to grab his shirt when a scream echoed through the clearing.

Will and Jim Shannon turned and ran to the pond. Brooke Lynn, who was a substitute teacher at the school had fallen off a high rock and was thrashing in the water. Everyone got up and headed toward the water including Abigail.

Will got to the water first and leaped in. He moved quickly and swam out to the screaming woman before Shannon or the other men around the pond got in.

Abigail felt fear slam through her as she imagined being immersed in the water and unable to get out. She wrapped her arms around herself and hoped that the other teacher would be okay.

All that changed when Will emerged from the water with a scantily clad redhead clinging to him. Abigail suddenly felt positively icy. Anger like she'd never known before rose up from her stomach and caused her to step forward.

Brooke had her arms wrapped around Will's shoulders and her feet barely touched the ground. Her two-piece bathing suit left her stomach where Will's hand rested bare. His other hand was on her arm. "You're okay," he said.

Elisabeth Shannon was waiting with her husband when the emerged from the water. "She probably needs to sit down. I want to make sure she didn't swallow too much water."

"I'm fine. Thanks to my hero," she said dreamily. One hand moved up to touch Will's cheek.

Abigail felt her hands clench. She was ready to pull that little vixen off of Will.

"Let Doctor Shannon take a look at you." Will pulled her hand from his cheek.

"Don't be modest," she said, her voice lowering an octave and her eyes positively assaulting Will. "You saved me."

"Can you walk?" Will asked.

"I think I hurt my foot."

"Curran, give me a hand," Will called to Tim who was nearby with Mark ready to offer any assistance necessary.

"Oh, two saviors," Brooke giggled as she wrapped an arm around Tim.

Abigail pulled her sweater off and offered it to Doctor Shannon. The sight of a nearly naked woman wrapped around a nearly naked Will incensed her. "I'll go get a towel for Brooke. Use my sweater in the meantime."

Abigail turned and quickly moved back toward the rover.

"Is Miss Lynn okay?" Zoe asked.

"She'll be fine," Abigail snapped.

"She shouldn't have been on that rock," Jason said. "It's a good thing Will's a great swimmer."

"Yeah," Abigail muttered as she grabbed a blanket. Her eyes caught Maddy Shannon's and Zoe's older sister offered her a knowing smile. It appeared that she felt Brooke had been an idiot too.

When Abigail returned to the pond, Brooke was nestled next to Tim Curran and Will had stepped back to let Doctor Shannon tend to the teacher.

"Hey," Will said as they headed back to the kids who were eating their lunch with Maddy and Mark, who had rejoined them.

Abigail stopped and tried not to notice his naked chest, which was inches from her. She swallowed as heat flooded her system. "I guess rescuing damsels in distress is your specialty."

"She was no damsel in distress. Brooke Lynn fell in with the intention of having one of us guys drag her out."

"And you just had to be that guy," she growled as she turned.

"Why Abigail Porter, are you jealous?" Will's face looked truly stunned.

"Of course not." The scarlet covering her face spoke otherwise.

"Brooke Lynn has got nothing on you." Will's eyes slid over her sundress but suddenly stopped and his brow furrowed.

Abigail suddenly felt cold again. She's ripped the sweater off with the intention of covering the bimbo by the lake and didn't think that not all of the bruising was gone.

"What's that?" Will's hand reached out and took her arm gently in his grip.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly, hoping someone would interrupt them, but the kids were busy eating and the others with Brooke. They seemed alone near the vehicles. 

"This mark on your arm?" Will's other hand took her hand and turned her arm, his fingers ghosting over the bruise that was caused by Kyle's thumb on her inner arm.

"No idea. I bruise easily so it could have happened when something was under my arm. I carry a lot of stuff around in the classroom."

Will held her arm and he looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Will," Jess called as she ran over to them.

"What is it, Jess?" Will said, looking past Abigail at her niece.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Where do I go?" she asked with embarrassment in her eyes.

Will smiled but it faded when he looked back at Abigail. "Don't think this conversation is over."

* * *

><p>Abigail was nervous as she parked the rover outside their house. The kids had fallen asleep and Will had been nothing but a perfect gentleman all afternoon but her lie hung over her. No one had ever given a second thought when she made up excuses in the past.<p>

"I'll carry the kids in. You get their beds ready," Will said once she shut off the rover. "And great job driving at night. I have to say I'm really impressed."

Abigail was stunned. "Thank you." She had never been praised for her abilities before.

Will carried the kids into the house and Abigail helped them into their pajamas before they fell asleep easily. She closed the door to her and Jess's room quietly. When she around, she turned into an immovable wall.

"You and I need to talk," Will said as his hands landed on her hips.

Abigail was afraid. If Will found out the truth, he'd go after Kyle and end up in the brig, his career in ruins, or Kyle might harm him. He'd already threatened Will and all the soldiers. _You vowed to protect Will even from himself._

"I was not jealous." Abigail decided to turn to conversation on to another topic.

"Jealous?" Will seemed confused.

"Brooke? The nearly naked woman that you were wearing when you exited the water." Abigail couldn't believe the level of venom in her voice and neither could Will as he looked positively gleeful.

"I never would have imagined you to be the jealous type…"

Abigail cut Will off. She had no idea what possessed her to reach up, frame his face with her hands and push onto her tiptoes to kiss him, but she did. His arms immediately slid around her waist, holding her virtually off the floor and crushed to his chest.

His lips moved over hers, but stilled when she opened her mouth to brush his lips with her tongue. It seemed like he was waiting to see how far she was going to take this kiss.

Emboldened by his comments during the day that Brooke wasn't as appealing as her and the compliments about her driving, she found the courage to attempt to kiss him as he'd been kissing her lately. Wanting him to feel as weak-kneed as she did, Abigail increased the pressure of her lips and tongue on his.

With a groan, Will opened his mouth and Abigail gladly continued her foray into his mouth. The fire that roared through her body made her wish she was wearing as little as the substitute teacher this afternoon. _Too bad Will put his clothes back on._

She couldn't get close enough to Will; even as his hands slid up and down her back, pressing their torsos together. Abigail never let a man's hands wander over her body, but she longed for Will to touch forbidden places that seemed to come alive with his very presence. The scent of the jungle clung to him and she would now always associate the lush, woodsy smell with this man.

As their mouths dueled for control of the kiss, Will's hands moved and pulled her ponytail out of her hair. One hand burrowed into her hair as the other traced down her spine.

Abigail's hands were splayed over his broad shoulders, one of them sliding up his neck to furrow through his soft blond hair.

The kiss changed in intensity once more and the fire that started in her lower abdomen had flamed throughout her body. She trembled and moaned.

Will seemed to be shaking too as he gently slowed the kiss to the point that he could lift his mouth from hers without her protesting. His chest was heaving and the arm he slid back around her waist was the only thing keeping her on her feet. His brown eyes were black and Abigail was lost in their depths.

He opened his mouth to speak, but had to clear his throat before his raspy voice spoke. "I have to go."

Abigail looked confused. "Go?"

"Yes. I have the early shift and… I'm not gonna sleep." Will chuckled and licked his lips, which seemed to cause him pain because he closed his eyes and groaned.

"Will? Did I do something wrong?" Abigail asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Hardly," he muttered, opening his eyes. "As always you did everything perfectly."

He smiled and kissed her briefly on her swollen lips. "Remind me to make you jealous more often."

Abigail pushed back and growled, "You…"

He cut her off this time with another quick kiss. "Sweet dreams, Abby."

She felt cold when he left her arms. How am I supposed to sleep when I feel so achy?

He paused at the door and his eyes raked over her again, causing the heat to return. "And lock the door again."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to get something out and didn't have much time this past week. I hope it didn't seem rushed. **

**As for Maddy/Mark, this would be the first time they were out in public. I don't see Mark baring his chest in front of the Shannon's at this point. Sorry to disappoint.**


	21. Kyle's Suitor for Abigail

**A/N: Thanks for all the hits this story gets. Keep up the reviews; they really do feed my muse.**

**More dark elements in this chapter. I've got a lot of stuff I'm cramming into this chapter, so I thank you for staying with this and keeping your faith in me.**

**Thanks NurseKelly for your assistance and ideas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Abs, that criminal's wife is sending me away this week to one of the remote outposts," Kyle announced as he entered the kitchen. "I'm having company tonight before I go. Finally someone worthy to associate with. Can you make one of those big meals you've been doing with those fish?"<p>

"Dinner?" Abigail was both excited that Kyle's new boss, Elisabeth Shannon, was sending him away for a week, but terrified with his tone of voice and the fact that he wanted her to meet someone else.

"Yes, food to be eaten after my work day." He stopped next to her at the sink.

Abigail had been cleaning up from breakfast. It was Sunday and she was heading to the marketplace to get their supplies for the week. Jess and Jason were playing in the yard with Leah Marcos, who stuck like glue to her new best friend Jess.

She'd had few encounters with Kyle since he hurt her. He kept to himself even more and rarely came home.

"How many people are you having over?" she asked.

"Just one. And I'd like you to wear something flattering." Kyle looked over the khaki pants and long blue shirt she wore. "You look like you're old when you dress like that."

When Kyle discussed her wardrobe it meant he was setting her up with a date. Anger burned through her, but she decided to play stupid. "Is this your newest friend?"

"No, he's going to be your friend." He grinned. "You're going to do whatever he wants to make him happy." Kyle grabbed her upper left arm again.

"Please," she cried.

"I've got a bunch of soldiers going with me. A couple strapping young men and a Sergeant. He's a big dark-skinned man. I think he's one of Taylor's senior staff." Kyle squeezed.

"Warrington." Abigail cringed and felt tears leak from her eyes as she imagined the kind Sergeant Warrington or Mark or any of the other soldiers being harmed because of her. "Don't."

"It'll be a shame if some stupid nurse messed up out there. Why that could even cost Doctor Shannon her job." Kyle chuckled and let go of her arm. His voice was suddenly cold. "Ditch the kids and make dinner for 8 o'clock or someone gets hurt. And wear something appealing. You _must_ make this guy your new friend."

Abigail nodded, unable to find the strength that allowed her to drive a rover OTG the day before. The woman that grabbed Will and kissed him because she wanted him to know she cared about him was replaced by the scared girl she'd been all her life. _He knows I went to Elisabeth. Now I've endangered her and her family. _She rushed to the bathroom as soon as he left to sob.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth Shannon noticed Malcolm walking past her office looking more dazed than normal. It was lunchtime and odd that he'd be in the medical wing. "Malcolm?" she called.<p>

He came back and poked into the office. "Elisabeth, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? Did you need to see a physician?" she asked as she moved to get up.

"No. No," Malcolm said, raising his hands to motion for her to remain seated. "I-I think I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Elisabeth was surprised.

"I've been working with Doctor Porter and he suggested I come to dinner to meet his sister. She's apparently wanted to be a scientist since she was a child."

Elisabeth felt the hair on her neck stand on end. _What is Kyle Porter up to?_

"It's sort of a blind date I guess. I've seen her around the colony. She's very pretty." Malcolm was in full-on babbling mode. "Isn't she your littlest one's teacher?"

"Yes, Abigail Porter is Zoe's teacher." Confusion reined in Elisabeth's mind. _Why would Kyle Porter want Abigail to meet Malcolm?_ Her eyes widened and she had to force her anger aside.

"What is it?" Malcolm was looking intently at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Elisabeth looked at Malcolm and forced a smile. There was no way she could reveal anything about Abigail her patient, but she could reveal something about her friend. "Malcolm, she's seeing someone."

"What?" Malcolm actually looked disappointed.

"It's fairly serious. He's a soldier. One of Taylor's senior staff." Elisabeth watched Will and Abigail yesterday and swore the Sergeant looked at Abigail with the same mixture of protectiveness, pride, love and desire that Jim looked at her with on a daily basis. "I don't know Abigail's feelings, but Sergeant Carter is quite serious about her."

"Carter?" Malcolm's eyes widened. "He's a womanizer. I can see why Kyle would want Abigail to meet someone else."

"Malcolm, trust me. Will Carter is totally committed to Abigail. I've heard some of the nurses lamenting around here that he's totally off the market," Elisabeth cautioned her friend. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you should expect anything more than friendship from Abigail Porter."

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me. I'll cancel…"

"No. Please don't. Abigail Porter needs to make friends and I know she'd love to meet you because you are a scientist." Elisabeth had to get to the bottom of what Kyle was up to.

"Hey, Lis, Malcolm," Jim said as he leaned against the doorframe of her office. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Jim, I'm famished. What took you so long?" Elisabeth got up and walked around her desk and Malcolm.

Jim walked in to kiss his wife. "Malcolm, are you okay? You look confused."

"I'm fine." He nodded to Elisabeth. "Thanks for the information."

After the scientist left Jim gave his wife his patented cop look.

"Kyle Porter is trying to set Abigail up on a date with Malcolm." She crossed her arms and leaned against the desk. "What is that man up to?"

Jim shook his head. "It looks like Kyle Porter wants to control all aspects of his sister's life."

Their eyes met and a mutual agreement was formed.

"I think Zoe might need some individual attention," Jim said.

"Personal tutoring. I agree." Lis nodded.

"And Josh should spend more time at his internship," Jim added.

"And I think Maddy should consider doing one at the school as well. She's wonderful with kids."

Jim nodded and pulled his wife into his arms. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Abigail moved around the marketplace in a daze. She had asked Ella to let Jason and Jess spend the night so the kids would at least be having fun. Her mission to ensure the kids had a good life was still succeeding even if she was back in the same place she'd been before coming to Terra Nova. No matter how many amazing people she met, she still was beholden to Kyle.<p>

She was perusing which vegetables to cook for dinner when Abigail heard a beautiful sound coming from nearby. When she looked up she saw Josh sitting on a table in the eating area of the market with his guitar. The melody made her think of Will.

As she made her way over to Josh she realized she was endangering Will and once again vowed to keep him away from her. The last few days were stupid on her part. _No one but you knows what Kyle is capable of. Do what he says and accept his abuse. It's the only way to keep Will safe. _Because somehow he'd become as important to her as Jess and Jason.

"Miss Porter," Josh said and stopped playing.

"Please don't stop. That was beautiful."

"Thanks." He ducked his head as red shaded his cheeks.

"Is that something you wrote?" Abigail asked.

"Me and my girlfriend."

"I didn't realize you were dating anyone here."

"She's not here." He glanced at her and then looked away, pain etched in his babyish features.

"I'm sorry. What's her name?" Abigail felt bad that she brought pain to him.

"Kara. She was great with lyrics." Josh's features softened and his voice was filled with pride.

"How long did you know each other?"

"Since I was ten. I had a crush as soon as I met her. Of course she had no interest then."

Abigail chuckled. "I'm dealing with Jason's first crush only he's much younger than ten."

"That should be fun. I can't imagine what would happen if Zoe suddenly had a crush. I don't think Dad could deal with his two baby girls with crushes at the same time." Josh smiled.

Abigail smiled back as she thought about how sweet Mark and Maddy were yesterday. _What would it have been like to be sixteen, carefree and having such a sweet boyfriend?_ "I hope you have a good evening. I've gotta get the rest of my food." Abigail began to turn and hit into someone.

She got knocked backwards, her basket falling out of her hands. Josh yelled _Watch It_ and she heard him set the guitar down.

"I'm okay," she said as she regained her balance.

"Watch where you're going," a male voice said with a slur to it.

Abigail looked up to see Ken Foster and another man she didn't recognize. Both of them smelled like they'd had too much to drink and the gleam in their eyes frightened her.

"I'm sorry, Corporal," she replied, hoping to use his rank to keep him focused.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Schoolteacher. She's the one, Jared, that took our buddy away." Ken glared at her.

"She's made Carter as much of a stick-in-the-mud as Taylor and Wash?" Jared looked her up and down incredulously. "She's not his usual type."

"Nope. He's going for the sweet-and-innocent type I guess." Ken laughed as only someone fully intoxicated can do and clasped Jared on the back. "Hey, Miss Porter, can you give Will his balls back so he can come and play?"

The only one around was Josh, but his presence was enough to cause Abigail to turn red.

"Let's go, Josh. These two had way too much to drink." Abigail turned to leave before they could say anything else terrible about her when something happened she wasn't expecting. Ken Foster flew several feet through the air and crashed into an empty table.

Abigail's eyes widened in shock as she recognized Will in his full armor glaring down at the Corporal.

"Hey, what the f…" Jared ended up getting an elbow in the face to shut him up before Will turned back to grab Foster's shirt and pull him up.

"Will! Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" Mark screamed as he came rushing in followed by a much older man with short hair that was turning gray.

He looked at her and then Josh before barking in an accented voice. "Josh, get her out of here."

"Miss Porter, we better listen to Boylan." Josh gently tried to move her arm.

She stood transfixed as Will screamed obscenities at Ken Foster.

"What did I tell you? I said I don't even want you to _think_ about Abigail." Will shook him by his shirt.

When she got over the shock of seeing Foster's nose bleeding profusely all over his shirt, she looked at Will's face. His skin was red and his eyes burned with an intensity she'd only imagined in her dream. As in that fantasy when Will's eyes met hers, they softened.

"Will, what are you doing?" Abigail had no idea why he was beating his friend up because of some lewd comments.

Mark stood behind Will, who still held Foster by his shirt, and the man named Boylan stood next to them. Jared was sitting on his butt in the dirt, holding his jaw.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, William?" the older man said.

Will's eyes continued to look at Abigail. It was as if he were trying to penetrate her thoughts, unlocking all her secrets. "He upset Abby." The words were spoken like they were the justification for any wrong he'd committed.

"Miss Porter, did Foster hurt you?" Boylan turned to look at her.

"No, he…"

"He was an obnoxious ass and insulted her," Josh interjected.

Abigail looked up at him with confusion in her eyes before turning back to the other men. "It was nothing. It's obvious he had too much to drink so I was just going to let it slide."

"There's no excuse for being rude to a lady." Boylan turned to Foster, still held up by Will's hands. "Did you say something offensive to the lady?"

Foster mumbled something because he was still bleeding through his nose.

"Speak up or I'll let William finish you off," Boylan said.

"I just said she'd made Will into a p… I mean wimp."

"No, you said plenty of obscene things," Josh added.

It was obvious to Abigail that Josh felt like he was protecting her by interjecting things. _Oh this can't be happening._ She had to get back before Kyle returned with Malcolm Wallace. _Will can't get arrested._

"Don't exaggerate, Josh. Foster was letting off steam because Sergeant Carter doesn't seem to want to hang around him anymore. It's no different than my kindergarteners when one of their friends finds another." She spoke to Boylan who seemed to have some control over the situation.

Abigail deliberately refused to look at Will. He was decked out in his armor and had tossed his helmet aside when he rushed to slug Foster. Will looked every part the knight in modern day armor rushing to her defense.

Abigail was loath to admit it, but she felt good knowing that Will was there to defend her from creeps like Foster. The thought was in her brain for barely a few seconds before Kyle's angry face reminded her that even Will couldn't protect her from him. Kyle would probably kill him for trying. _Kyle was capable of harming Will in ways he couldn't protect himself against._

Boylan suddenly started laughing. All the other men looked at him like he was nuts. "What a refreshing young lady you are? I'm Tom Boylan and you are welcome in my club any time, love." He extended his hand.

Abigail was beyond confused by the turn of events. She looked at Will who regarded her with a tilt of his head and an expression echoing her thoughts about Boylan's sanity. Reaching out she took his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Abigail Porter. I know all about you." Boylan stepped up and took her arm, wrapping it around his as she'd see Mark and Maddy do. "Michaels, get Foster to your quarters and clean him up. I'm so sorry you fell down my stairs, Ken. Josh, we really need to come up with a new way to clean them. I'm afraid water makes the wood too slippery."

"Sure, Boylan," Josh said with a laugh.

"Reynolds, clean up this mess. William, get back on duty. I don't think your record can take anymore negative marks." The bar owner spoke with an authority Abigail had only heard from Taylor.

"No," Will said, finally releasing Foster to fall on his ass in the dirt. "Abby, I want to talk to you alone." His eyes bore into hers.

"I'm fine, Will. He startled me more than anything." She continued to stand with her right arm wrapped around Boylan's. Somehow the older man's presence gave her strength to be strong and not endanger Will with the truth.

Will stalked over, his body rigid and his fists clenched. "Abigail…"

"William, the lady doesn't need to tell you anything," Boylan said. "You need to calm down, son…"

"I ain't your son, Tommy-boy," Will said.

"If you were I'd teach you a thing or two about how to treat a lady."

"Listen, I don't know what this is all about, but I need to get home. I've got a big dinner to make. Will." She looked up at him finally, begging him to listen to her. "Foster didn't even upset me. I swear. I'm fine." She reached out and touched his right forearm where it was bare below his sleeve.

Will moved to take her hand, but she pulled back.

"You need to get back on duty so you don't get in trouble," she scolded.

Will's eyes flicked to Boylan who seemed barely able to contain his laughter. "I've got to do a double shift tonight."

"Jason and Jess are at a friend's house so they won't be upset they didn't see you today." She needed to get out of here quickly before she lost her desire to protect him and threw herself into his arms seeking his protection.

"Um, Wash is in the marketplace," Mark said. The Corporal looked as ill-at-ease with this entire situation as Abigail.

She also noticed that Foster and Jared Michaels were nowhere to be seen any longer.

"Get a move on, Carter." Boylan motioned for him to retrieve his gun and helmet. "I'll get Miss Porter home."

Will looked like he wanted to say so much more to Abigail, but settled for taking her free hand and gently raising it to his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." He kissed her hand as he did so many times before and gently squeezed it before letting it go.

She nodded because his gentle touch made her want to throw her arms around him once again.

Tommy Boylan motioned for her to walk back into the main area of the market after Josh picked up her basket and then joined Mark in righting the tables knocked over by the fight. He started to speak. "My dear old mum, God bless her soul, was a school teacher just like you. And she always said, _It's no different than my whichever grade she taught at the time_. When you said her phrase, I couldn't help but be reminded of her." He then proceeded to accompany her through the marketplace sharing his mother's wisdom and scolding her for taking away one of his best customers.

* * *

><p>That night, Abigail finally felt at ease with one of Kyle's <em>dates<em> for her. Malcolm Wallace was just as uneasy with the whole situation as her and his obvious discomfort made Abigail feel better. _He doesn't want anything from me._

Abigail and Malcolm got into a lengthy conversation about how to ensure children enjoyed science from an early age. By the end of the night, she'd scheduled a meeting with Malcolm and also got a promise that he'd allow children to come for tours of the lab led by his assistant Doctor McCormick.

When he left, Abigail once again felt like she'd made a friend. _Two in one day has got to be a record for me._

"Good job, Abs." Kyle came up behind her and his hand landed on the back of her neck. "Wallace is eating out of your hand. Isn't it much nicer to talk to someone worthy of a Porter? Malcolm Wallace is a much finer catch than some whoring soldier."

His hand tightened on her neck, causing her to whimper in pain. "You haven't slept with him have you?"

"W-who?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Abs." Kyle spun her around, so his hand grasped the front of her neck.

"N-no. I haven't slept with Sergeant Carter." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Good because if he ever touches you like that I'll see to it that he's at least castrated if not worse." Kyle moved away. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Knocking came from the front door and Abigail was terrified it was Will.

"Go to your room," Kyle snapped as he let her go.

Abigail staggered down the hall when she heard Malcolm's voice.

"I seem to have lost my access card. I had it in my jacket."

"We'll look for it and Abigail can bring it to you in the morning," Kyle replied.

Abigail looked toward the counter in the kitchen and saw a card under Kyle's plex. She hurried over to grab it and was happy to see Malcolm's face on it. "It's here," she called as she walked to the door.

Kyle's eyes were livid, but Malcolm looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness."

"It was on the counter," she said and smiled at her newest friend.

Malcolm's eyes widened momentarily and he stiffened. "Thank you, Miss Porter. Would you care for a walk with me? I know it's late…"

"She'd love to." Kyle practically shoved her out the door with a gleam in his eyes. "Take as long as you'd like, Malcolm. I'm on my way to the infirmary to get ready for my trip tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jim was headed toward the Porter's house to check in on Malcolm and Abigail. If the stupid scientist didn't listen to Elisabeth, he might have a murder to solve. Of course it would have a very narrow suspect list.<p>

When he got closer, he heard voices from the park across the street. He was always suspicious of hushed voices at night, so he grabbed his sidearm and quietly walked toward the two figures.

"If there is anything you need," Malcolm was saying, "Anything at all, don't hesitate to find me."

"That's very kind, Malcolm, but not necessary," Abigail responded. "I'm fine."

Jim heard the sound of footsteps on gravel behind him and swiveled to see a patrol walking the street, two men of differing heights with rifles at the ready. _What are the… Shit!_

When the pair passed under a light, Jim saw Mark Reynolds and Will Carter. Both men glanced at the Porter's house with its porch light on and lights on inside the front windows. Kyle of course picked that moment to exit the house.

Jim was torn between whom to protect from imminent death. _Wallace is still Lis's friend and useful to the colony. I better keep him hidden._

"You're closer than the restraining order allows, Carter, but since Abigail's not here, I'll let it slide," Kyle said, bravado filling his voice. He spoke loud enough that his voice carried.

"Bloody hell," Malcolm gasped from behind the bushes in the park.

"Oh no," Abigail cried.

Jim was confident Malcolm and Abigail were terrified of being discovered so he decided to protect one of Taylor's favorite soldiers.

"Doctor Porter, I suggest you move along." Jim stepped out of the shadows and approached the men in the street.

"Where's Abigail, Jess and Jason?" Will asked, his voice as cold as a glacier.

"None of your business. My sister found someone worthy of her attention. She's done toying around with you," Kyle spat. "Shannon, I expect you to escort him from my property. You suggested a restraining order so enforce it."

"I asked you a question." Will surged forward and only the speed of Reynolds' youth put him between Carter and Porter.

Kyle backpedaled as his face blanched.

"Doctor Porter, the Sergeant is performing his security duty to protect the colony. That does have precedent…"

"I said it before. You'll all nuts and deserve to rot in the jungle. I wouldn't expect an ex-con to protect me." Kyle turned and stumbled away because Will lunged for him.

"Cowardly bastard. I warned you, if any harm comes to your family, I'll take it out of your hide piece by piece," Will screamed.

"Carter, what are you doing?" Shannon asked. "He's rattling your cage."

The Sergeant glared at him and pushed Reynolds away. "I'm sick of…" Will stopped speaking as his eyes looked past Jim.

_Great, Malcolm does have a death wish. _Jim turned to see Abigail stepping into the light with Malcolm shuffling along behind.

"Will, Mister Shannon's right. Don't let Kyle get you upset. Jason and Jess are at Ella's house for a sleep over." Abigail looked terrified, but walked purposely toward the big Sergeant.

Carter's eyes remained on the woman who had obviously won his heart and he walked to her. "You shouldn't be out alone at night."

"I wasn't alone. Malcolm and I were talking about…"

"_Malcolm_?" Will stopped in front of Abigail and took her hands in his. His eyes zeroed in on the scientist who had made it to the edge of the light.

Jim closed his eyes and prayed Malcolm wouldn't babble for once.

"We were talking about um, experiments I could run. I mean she could run with her class. She's got an amazing mind. I could see her working under me some day. In the lab," Malcolm's voice rose and his words spilled out causing Jim to shake his head. "As a researcher. I think you've got potential, Abigail, uh, M-Miss Porter."

"Malcolm, let's get you back to the lab before it's too late." Jim smiled at Will and Abigail who were still standing together. He grabbed the scientist's arm and started turning him down the road.

"I had a lovely evening, Miss Porter," Malcolm said. "You're a lucky man, Sergeant."

"Stop being such a polite Brit before it gets you killed," Jim whispered as he dragged Malcolm away. "You're provoking him."

"Sergeant Carter and I worked together before," Malcolm offered.

Jim cocked his head as he continued to pull Malcolm away. "He thinks you're moving in on his woman. He'll shoot to kill. When men like Carter fall, they fall hard and they're possessive as hell."

"How do you know…"

"Trust me." Jim smiled as he remembered slugging Malcolm not to long ago for attempting to kiss his wife. "I know the type."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sorry for the minor cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon.**

**I've started the M-rated **_**Tag to Seeing the Light**_**. Since I did Abby's dream, I thought I should do one of Will's. It will explain why he's in a foul mood lately. Of course it's only for those of the appropriate age! **


	22. Distraction

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story. **

**No beta so mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks **_**NurseKelly**_** for a couple of ideas I threw in here from our brainstorming. **

* * *

><p>Will watched Shannon lead Wallace away and he heard Mark shuffling around, but his only concern was with the petite woman standing in front of him. "Let's get you inside."<p>

"Sergeant, we're on duty," Mark reminded.

Will was in no mood for Reynold's by-the-book nature tonight. He had to talk to Abigail. It wasn't just a physical need, his entire being longed to be in her presence for longer than five minutes. "Twenty minutes. Finish the patrol of this area and I'll join you at the rover down the street." His tone was commanding, daring Reynolds to talk back.

Mark looked at Abigail and then at his friend. "Twenty minutes, but not a minute longer. I don't want to have to report…"

"Do I need to remind you that I outrank you?" Will asked angrily.

"No, Sarge," Mark replied with narrowed eyes. "Have a good night, Abigail." His eyes assessed the schoolteacher and he offered her a smile.

"I'll make sure Will doesn't get in any more trouble," Abigail replied, returning the smile.

It still made his heart beat faster to hear her call him Will. He took it as a sign that she cared for him a lot more than even she realized. While the concept frightened the freewheeling bachelor he was, it appealed to a part of him that he never knew existed.

Once they got inside and closed the door, Will set down his gun, helmet and took off his upper armor. "What were you doing outside with Wallace at this time of night?"

"It wasn't a date or anything," Abigail replied. "I've been wanting to meet Doctor Wallace to discuss letting the kids come to the lab ever since you brought me the root for my cough. Kyle invited Malcolm over so it afforded me the opportunity to do that and he agreed. He was totally supportive of kids needing to enjoy science, engineering and math for the future of our existence."

Will felt an ache in his chest. He was cold. Malcolm Wallace wasn't a bad guy. Sure he was absent-minded, but Will had heard women say that made a man endearing. _Not to mention he's smart as hell._ "I see." He and Abigail had never discussed not seeing other people. _Hell I don't even know what type of relationship she thinks we're in._

"It really wasn't a date," she replied, concern etched in her features as she clasped her hands together.

"There is an ancient author named William Shakespeare…."

"_The lady doth protest too much, methinks_," Abigail replied, her features overrun by a brilliant smile. "You really know Shakespeare?"

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"_

Abigail couldn't help laughing. "I'm stunned."

"Bet I'm more appealing than Malcolm now?" Will tried to look serious, but her smile was infectious. After he'd exploded numerous times in the last twenty-four hours, just a few minutes alone with this woman had him as giddy as a small boy.

"Will, you need to get back on duty. You'll get Mark in trouble too." She crossed her arms and spoke with her _teacher voice_ as he'd come to call it.

"Not until you and I finish talking," he said, stepping into her space and taking her hands in his.

"About what?"

"That bruise I saw yesterday, what happened with Foster and why the hell you were out alone at night with Wallace?" Will felt some anger coming back and tried to rein it in by studying the woman in front of him intently. _If only she'd trust me fully._ He was at wits end on how to make that happen

"I told you the bruise must have been from something I had between my arm and my body. Foster was drunk and I was going to ignore him until you went all caveman on him. And Malcolm had an offer for me," Abigail explained.

"An offer?" _What if Malcolm declared his intentions like Reynolds? I bet Abigail would find that romantic. Oh, shit. I hate you Taylor. Take it slow, Will. Women don't like to be rushed into things._

"He thought I might like to do some experiments in the lab when school was out," she revealed, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "It wouldn't be permanent or anything. I love the kids. I could never leave them for a lab."

Will exhaled the breath he was holding. "I told you that you were smart enough to be a scientist."

"Malcolm seems to agree." Abigail blushed.

"So Malcolm's opinion means more than mine?" Will questioned. This slip of a woman held a power over him that he never allowed anyone to have since he was a kid. She had the power to break his heart. That realization scared him more than anything he'd ever faced.

"Yes. I mean no. He's the head of science. He doesn't have any reason to try to make me feel better about myself," she pleaded. "You-you're always trying to make me feel better." Her features softened and that same sweet smile she had when he met her came back. "No one has ever taken as much time to make sure I'm okay or to actually make me feel better, like you did with the tea and when I was home sick with the kids."

Abigail's words and the utter disbelief in her voice finally caused Will to lose the fine thread of control he'd held the last few days. His hands cupped her face when a glassy film covered her eyes. "Abigail, I'd do anything to make you happy."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. His raging libido wanted him to pull her down the hall to the bedroom since he knew there was no one home. But that voice of reason that appeared when he met her stopped him. He kept the kiss on the chaste side as much as he could, still finding a way to part her lips with his and nibble on her bottom lip.

Will pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "Abigail, who hurt you?"

She stiffened in his arms and her hands, which were on his chest, started pushing him back.

"I know that bruise on your arm, sweetheart," he said, his voice hardening as images returned to him. "My mother had plenty of them."

"Will?" Abigail squirmed until he loosened his hold enough for her to look up into his eyes. Her blue orbs were wide with shock. "What are you talking about?"

Will stood up tall and nodded toward the couch. "Let's sit down. This height differential is getting the best of me." He smiled as he slid an arm around her waist and guided her to the couch.

* * *

><p>Abigail was stunned at Will's admission of doing anything to make her happy. Somehow this man who was totally the opposite of her managed to be the only one to ever make her feel worth something. A part of her screamed,<em> tell him everything that happened so he can make it all better. But he'd never understand.<em>

She followed him to the couch and sat next to him. He left an arm resting on the back of the couch and took one of her hands in his.

"My old man was hardly ever around, but when he was he beat my mother."

Abigail gasped. "Oh, Will, I'm so sorry."

"My mother chose her life. We could have left. We lived in a shit-hole of an apartment. She didn't have anything to tie us to it except that the old man knew where we lived." Will got a faraway look in his eyes. "She always thought he'd change, but he never did. He'd come home and slap her around, get his fill of her and leave."

Abigail felt a cold chill go through her. Will's father sounded like how her father and Kyle treated their women. "What about you? Did he ever hit you?"

"That's the worse part," Will said quietly as he tugged her to him. He rested his head against hers and rubbed his hand over her back. "My brother, who was three years younger than me, and I would lock ourselves in our room. I felt awful and I still do, but our mother wanted it that way. She took the abuse for us. When I got older and could stand up to the bastard, my dear old mother finally had enough."

Abigail couldn't hold in the tears. Will's mother protected her little boys from something that hurt far worse than the physical pain. To be abused by a parent that should love you was something Abigail wished on no one. "Sh-she left?"

"Yup. In her infinite wisdom, she took her own life." Will snorted and hugged Abigail tighter. "My brother and I went to a group home. I was eleven and so angry, I'm surprised I didn't end up in prison."

Abigail pushed against him, but he held her fast. She felt him kiss the top of her head as she turned to press her face against his chest. The smell of sweat, the leathery smell of the armor he'd taken off and the scent that she'd come to identify with him filled her nostrils.

The sense of smell was one of the most sensitive and every time she was near Will, his scent relaxed her and reminded her of all the times he'd held her. "How could you have come from so much violence?"

"Abigail, I'm a soldier. I was trained to be a killer when I was eighteen. I'd hardly say I'm not violent." He moved back and pushed her away from his chest.

She slid her hands to his biceps, which she could feel under his camouflaged jacket. A few tears trickled down her cheek.

"Honey, don't cry on my account." He moved a hand to brush them off her cheek.

His hand slid down to curve around her neck, a neck that had just been squeezed by her brother, who grew up in luxury as the spoiled son of wealthy people. Kyle Porter never knew violence as a child, unless he was inflicting it on his sister, yet he was almost barbaric.

Will Carter grew up in a nightmare and was so gentle with her and the kids that it made her cry. Which she ended up doing as more tears fell and a sob escaped her throat.

"Don't cry. I mean it. I'm fine. I started going to a club down the street and an old Marine and his sweet wife, who sure I ate at least one healthy meal a day, helped me get my anger out in a good way." Will smiled because he knew she was crying over the little boy he once was.

"N-no child should be hurt like that." Abigail voiced something she'd felt all her life, but could never say. At least Will gave her an opportunity to voice those words.

"No. They shouldn't," Will's voice grew forceful again. "Abigail, was that bruise on your arm caused by someone grabbing you?"

Abigail cried harder and grabbed Will, holding him tightly. After a few minutes, she pushed against his shoulders and raised her face. He moved a hand to brush her hair behind her ears. "Talk to me, sweetheart." Will pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know I'll protect you from anyone or anything."

"I can't stop thinking about two scared little boys," she confessed, which wasn't a lie. "It's like imagining Jess and Jason hiding in fear."

"So they never had to do that?" One of Will's hands continued to stroke her back and the other was buried in her hair, tilting her head so he could clearly see her eyes.

"No. They haven't," she replied. Abigail had come to read Will Carter pretty well and she knew he was still suspicious. She lifted one of her hands to brush it against his stubbly jaw, her thumb skimming below his lips.

"Abigail, I know you distracted me yesterday with that kiss. I won't fall for it again. You didn't answer my question." Will arched his brow, but turned his face so he could kiss her palm.

"I distracted you? I thought you're a trained killer. You should be immune to distractions," she said quietly. Abigail was fascinated with the various shades of brown in his eyes; some was as dark as the walnut desk in her father's office and other as light as the sand in her classroom's outdoor sandbox. She was fascinated to watch the dark color fill in the light areas.

"I would think it's obvious that my resistance is pretty damned low where you're concerned." He leaned forward and claimed her mouth once again; this time there was no sweetness in this kiss. It was nearly volcanic in its intensity.

Abigail opened herself to the onslaught and moaned as his tongue laid claim to her mouth. She felt herself being pulled across Will's lap and reveled in the security his arms and strong body felt surrounding hers. From his muscular thighs beneath her legs to the bunched up muscled in his neck that her fingertips instinctually started rubbing, Will Carter was the embodiment of strength to the petite woman_. Yet I'm not remotely afraid of him._

Before she could continue with that train of thought, he shifted her slightly and her white blouse came out of her pants. His hand on her hip slid up and came into contact with the bare flesh of her back. They both groaned at the contact and deepened their kiss.

"Carter! Carter!" a voice cried from somewhere inside Will's jacket.

"I'll kill him," Will muttered against Abigail's neck. His lips played over skin that had been bruised by Kyle's fingers not a half hour ago and brought it only pleasure now.

"Who?" Abigail whimpered, her hands fisting in his hair.

"Reynolds," he replied, his lips continuing to work some type of magic on the skin of her throat.

"Y-you can't. He's your best friend," she managed to squeak out. "You'll break Maddy's heart."

"She'll recover." Will pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Will! I won't have you sent OTG for weeks again," Abigail said, finally pushing him back.

Will glared at her, his breathing as erratic as hers and the dark brown was almost black in his eyes. His hands stroked her back, one still beneath her shirt. His calloused hands felt rough against her smooth skin, but she didn't care. The difference felt sinfully good.

"Will?" she said as Reynolds could be heard coming up the steps.

"I will pound him into the…"

"Will?"

"Into the mat," Will smirked. "Work before play. Right?" He lifted her effortlessly from his lap to deposit her on the couch next to him. The Sergeant leaned over and kissed her again. "And I do intent to play, Abby."

She sat in shocked silence as he scooped up his armor and weapon. He turned one last time before he opened to door. The grin on his face masked a look of frustration. "Sweet dreams, Abby. And lock the door."

Once again she managed to keep Kyle's abuse hidden. Based on what she now knew of Will, Kyle's death would happen in pretty quick order after the truth was revealed. _Will loves being a soldier; he'd never forgive me if he lost that because of me. _

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I didn't want you to have to wait too long for the next chapter. I revealed a little bit of truth between them and I do know that Abigail's method of distraction won't work much longer. **


	23. Abigail's Concern

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. I'm doing a bit of a jump because it's hard to tell how far apart the episodes are in the early part of the season. From Bylaw to the end it seems to be about three months and I'm trying to get to that part of the show.**

**No beta so mistakes are mine. **

**Thanks **_**Nursekelly**_** for the brainstorming.**

* * *

><p>The last five days flew by for Abigail and this morning was the first time she was truly alone since Will left her house with Mark after their intense kissing. At least it was intense for her. She was certain it was pretty tame for Will, but he did seem as breathless as her. Not to mention his heated looks when he told her to lock the door had to mean something.<p>

It wasn't long after he left that he returned with Mark in his rover. He had company though, Jason and Jessica. When they were on their patrol, Ella flagged them down because Jason was terribly homesick and Jess looked as equally distressed but she refused to admit it. Abigail had tucked them in nightly since they were toddlers.

Mark hovered around to make sure Will only got the kids in the house, hugged them good-night and then left without anything more than a few words spoken. For the first time since she met him, Abigail was annoyed with Mark Reynolds.

The next morning, Josh Shannon showed up on her door to talk about lesson plans and when he should be at her class. After class Jim Shannon stopped by to arrange a meeting with Elisabeth, Abby and himself. The Shannon's were worried about Zoe's constant desire to get out of school even thought the youngest Shannon was a good student and loved Miss Porter.

The last few days were full of various Shannons and Malcolm requesting her time. Once Jason and Jess were added in, along with her lesson planning with and without Josh Shannon, she only had time to sleep. Not to mention Will was on night shift until Thursday. _I wonder what he's being punished for now. Hopefully not the twenty minutes he spent at my house._

The absence of Kyle also wore on her, not that she missed him. Abigail worried that he might harm the soldiers with him or the other scientists. Her doubt in Kyle's ability as a physician weighed on her.

* * *

><p>School was off on Friday so the kids were playing with Leah and Sam in the park. Abigail looked at the command tower sitting high above the rest of Terra Nova and her first conversation with Commander Taylor came to mind. He was so polite and nice to her. She really believed he meant it when he said she could come to him with anything. <em>I won't reveal too much. I'll give him my observations and he can make a decision based on that.<em> Abigail wanted to protect Will and the only thing she could come up with was to go to Taylor.

"Good afternoon, Miss Porter," Private Jenkins said when she approached the stairs.

"Hello, Private. I'd like to schedule a meeting with Commander Taylor. How do I do that?" she asked, surprised that the young man remembered who she was.

"Um, I'm not sure. Is this urgent?"

"Kind of. I mean…"

"Then go right up. I'm sure that he won't mind, Miss Porter." Jenkins stepped aside and pointed up the staircase.

"I…"

"It's not a problem, ma'am. I know the Commander won't be upset." He smiled.

Abigail thought it was strange that she could just walk up into the command center, but figured no one would ever think she was a threat.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she stopped in front of a tall man that was built similarly to Will. It was then that she realized she hadn't seen him for longer than a few minutes the last few days._ Kyle was gone and Will had no free time._

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the tall soldier asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, Private Jenkins said I could just come up to talk to Commander Taylor." She smiled, hoping he would let her pass.

"That's not the procedure. What's your name?" Nelson asked, his nametag visible on his jacket.

"I'm Abigail Porter."

"Miss Abigail Porter?" Nelson questioned, his demeanor changed and his eyes looked around the plaza like he expected something bad to happen.

"Yes. I don't think there's another Porter family in Terra Nova," she replied, her eyes glancing around to see what spooked the soldier.

"I hope I didn't seem rude. I need to question everyone coming to see the Commander." His brown eyes widened.

"It's fine. No harm done," she replied with a smile. "I was actually surprised that Private Jenkins just let me up here too."

"Okay. I didn't want you to think I was a jerk or anything. I'd hate for your boyfriend to hear that I was rude." He smiled and backed up toward the door. "You'll tell him I was nice, right?"

"My boyfriend?" _What is he talking about?_

"Just wait here, ma'am." He turned and nearly raced inside.

Abigail looked around and realized this was high above much of Terra Nova. She was surprised that she didn't feel afraid. It was always her belief that she'd be afraid of heights. Admittedly this tower wasn't as high as the mountains in the distance that caught her eyes, but it gave her confidence nonetheless.

"Please go right in, Miss Porter," Nelson said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." She smiled back wondering if he thought Carter was her boyfriend._ Or Kyle could be spreading rumors about Malcolm? _

Abigail had never been in the command center before. Her eyes were drawn to the table that Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington were gathered around. The entire settlement was floating in three dimensions above its surface and a screen in the air showed the entire continent.

"Miss Porter, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Taylor stood up and walked toward her with a hand outstretched.

Lieutenant Washington looked at him like he grew a second head before she offered Abigail a sympathetic smile.

"I, um, I, ah…" Abigail's eyes widened as she felt her resolve start to crumble. She managed to shake Taylor's strong hand without fleeing.

"Lieutenant, why don't you give Miss Porter and I a few minutes?"

"No, no, I don't want to interrupt a meeting," Abigail stammered.

"We're finishing up," Washington replied.

She still looked like she felt sorry for Abigail and the young woman was tempted to ask her why.

"I always have time for the colony's best teacher," Taylor replied with a smile. He motioned for her to have a seat at his desk.

Abigail froze in the room when her eyes landed on the desk. It was a glass surface over the skull of a massive dinosaur. _You can't be afraid of bones. Come on, Abigail, get a grip._

"Carnotaurus. Carter, Wash and I took hours to bring the damned thing down. It killed three of my men and a couple of scientists so it had to go," Taylor offered. "But he hasn't hurt anyone since."

Abigail let out a shaky laugh. His mention of Carter made her ache in her chest. She really did miss the Sergeant this past week.

"So, Miss Porter, what brings you here?" Taylor moved a chair for her to sit on next to his desk and then sat across from her.

She swallowed and tried to control her breathing. _ Why did I come to Taylor with this?_

* * *

><p>Will couldn't stay focused on Reynolds' fast moving hands and feet. He swore the kid got faster when Will got stronger. Carter continued to burn off his sexual frustrations in the gym with push-ups, chin-ups and weight lifting. His lack of sleep was causing him to be slower reacting to the fights he had with Reynolds and Mark was starting to notice.<p>

After Mark blocked a roundhouse kick, the young man swept Will's legs out from under him. As he lay on his back staring up, Mark offered him a hand. He declined and performed a straight legged kip-up so he ended up standing in front of Reynolds.

"Will, you're losing your concentration. What the hell's wrong?" Mark was concerned and it showed in his youthful features. "If you're not on top of your game, something…"

"I know!" he shouted. Will grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I just can't sleep."

"Then see Doctor Shannon. I'm sure she can give you something. Or better yet find out what's keeping you awake," Mark said.

"I know what's keeping me awake." He turned and looked at Mark like he was examining something under a microscope.

"What?" Reynolds asked.

Curran rushed in before Will could respond with barely concealed glee in his eyes.

"What?" Mark and Will both asked simultaneously.

"Your sweetie just walked into the command center to meet with Commander Taylor," Curran said.

Mark blanched. "Maddy?"

"Not you, Reynolds." Curran looked at Carter. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Will, I didn't even leave you with her for twenty minutes," Mark scolded.

"I didn't have sex with Abigail in twenty minutes," he barked at Mark. _I'm trying to do the right thing with Abigail and wait like Taylor suggested. They all think I'll jump her the moment we're alone._

"It was probably ten like that blond from geology last year," Curran said with a laugh.

Carter moved so fast, his leg swept out and he had Tim on the floor in a heartbeat. He put a knee on Curran's chest and his fists clenched. "I swear if you and Foster keep up the comments, you'll both be raptor bait before I'm done with you."

"Will!" Mark knew better than to attempt to pull him off of Curran but offered a sharp rebuke.

"I swear only virgins should court," Will muttered as he got up and headed to the showers.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time, Commander," Abigail said.<p>

"Miss Porter, something is obviously on your mind. Does it have to do with Sergeant Carter?" His eyes assessed her closely, looking for some clue in her posture.

"No, of course not. Will's a great friend," she replied. _The last thing I need is to somehow get Will in trouble._

"A friend?" Taylor leaned back. "I see. Well I'm glad you're making friends."

"I am," she replied unable to keep the surprise out of your voice. When Taylor said nothing she continued, "I'm curious. Did you recruit Kyle to Terra Nova?"

The commander leaned forward, crossing his arms on his desk. "Did he tell you that?"

"Not exactly. He only said he was recruited by Terra Nova and that I should get the kids and myself ready about a year ago. Right after the ninth pilgrimage left. It makes sense because the request would have come through with that transmission."

"You don't believe him?"

"No," she said. _If Will trusts him, I should too. _"Kyle hates sick people. He never went to the hospital with Jason when he got sick. The kids and I were really sick with horrible coughs right after we got here and Kyle was gone for days from the house. Will actually brought me some horrible tasting tea that made me better. I just don't think Kyle's a very good doctor."

Taylor crossed his arms and sat back. His icy, blue stare causing her to fidget in her chair.

"I know for a fact that he paid people to take tests for him during medical school," she continued, praying that Taylor would believe her. "He became a doctor only to anger our father. His way of rebelling I guess."

Taylor continued to stare, hardly moving except for his eyes which narrowed slightly.

"I realize it must seem odd that I'm telling you this. I mean I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I owe him for that." Abigail knew she was babbling, but Taylor had to believe her. "I couldn't go to Doctor Shannon, it didn't feel right, so I thought I'd tell you and you could ask her to keep an eye on him. To make sure he's qualified. I'm just afraid something might happen to someone." _Will or Mark or Warrington or anyone. Please believe me_, she begged silently.

Taylor sat forward, resting his hands on the table and forming a steeple with them. "I didn't recruit your brother. No one did. Kyle Porter won the lottery."

"No!" Abigail's worst fear was realized. Kyle bought their way into Terra Nova. She couldn't keep her jaw from dropping or her hand from flying to cover her open mouth.

"After the Sixer fiasco, I asked for permission to review lottery winners ahead to time to make sure they wouldn't be a detriment to the colony," he explained. "In all honesty when I heard that Kyle Porter, one of the Porter Industries Porters, won the lottery, I was suspicious."

"There must be a family out there that won and he found out. He bought them out." Abigail was disgusted that Kyle basically asked a family to sacrifice their future so he could live.

"Perhaps. I don't know the details, but I was going to refuse until I read the file."

"The file?"

"Jason and Jessica. The children deserved a future," Taylor paused, "but at least they'd live in luxury until North America was uninhabited when they were in their forties."

Abigail felt cold as she imagined the desolate future many predicted for North America in the next thirty years. It was supposed to have become uninhabited. "Thank you for letting Jason and Jess come. You have no idea how much they are thriving here, especially Jason. He runs and plays and never loses his breath."

"I'm not done, Miss Porter." He seemed to have a smile pulling at his stern mouth.

"Sorry. I'm not usually this rude or ramble on. I'm just nervous. I…"

"Miss Porter, the reason the children and your brother are in Terra Nova is because of you."

"What?" Abigail was certain she heard things wrong.

"When I saw you were an educator of children, I knew I'd let Kyle come. His medical resume wasn't interesting to Doctor Wallace or the other medical staff, but you're early childhood education training was to me. We need to educate the future generations." Taylor finally smiled. "And I am happy to say that I don't regret bringing you here for a second."

Abigail couldn't name the emotions she felt at that moment: disbelief, fear that Taylor was playing a horrible joke on her and an emotion she'd only felt recently. When Will commented on her driving capabilities she felt… pride. The unwanted child who wasn't good enough to do anything was finally valuable to someone. _Not just Taylor, but your class and their parents who rely on you to teach their children._

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Miss Porter?" Taylor asked after getting up and walking around to stand next to her.

She was so stunned she barely noticed when he moved. "Lunch?"

"Yes, the meal in the middle of the day." He laughed.

"Yes. I'd love to have lunch with you." She stood and took the arm he offered.

* * *

><p>Will was lurking in the marketplace waiting for Abigail to leave the command tower. When he saw her come down the stairs on Taylor's arm, a weird image invaded his sleep-deprived brain: Abigail in a white dress and the Commander in his uniform. Carter shook his head, but not before he noticed Abigail's smile and the glow to her skin.<p>

He felt a pang of jealousy that he hadn't been able to elicit such a response from Abigail yet. _What did she and Taylor talk about?_

Will was ready to find Reynolds and grab something to take back to his place, when he caught Taylor's eye. His CO nodded toward the eating area in a clear invitation for Will to join him and Abigail. _Oh crap. He better not demand I declare my intentions like Reynolds._

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for another short one, but our little Abigail took a big step in this chapter and had a major bomb dropped on her.  
><strong>


	24. Will Has Another Surprise

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support- especially for those of you I cannot PM a personal thank you to.**

**Warning: I am going on vacation with the kids to Disney so I might not get another chapter out for a couple weeks. **

* * *

><p>Abigail felt like the entire colony was watching her walk down the staircase with Commander Taylor. A strange thought came to mind, a scene from an old movie with a woman being brought down the staircase in her home to meet her date by her father. The constant sorrow that marked her life because she never had any type of parent filled her once again. She valiantly tried to push it aside so she could enjoy her conversation with the leader of Terra Nova.<p>

"Have you had time to pursue any hobbies since you arrived?" Commander Taylor asked as he nodded to everyone they passed.

"_Hobbies_? Um, no. How about you?" There was nothing she did other than take care of the kids and concentrate on school. _What kind of pathetic person is he going to think you are? _

"Fishing," he said as they stopped in front of one of the vendors who cooked meat to order. "What are you hungry for, Miss Porter?"

"Old fashioned fishing with a pole?" She was stunned as an image of the powerful warrior standing next to her with a small pole and a bucket of fish came to mind.

"With a Cretaceous twist." Taylor laughed heartily.

Abigail ordered a Ziff kebob and Taylor ordered several other types of fish and meat. She thought it was enough food to feed several people, but didn't comment. _He is probably very hungry after keeping track of all of Terra Nova._

"Hello, Abigail," Will said from close behind her.

She felt a shiver run up her spine because she'd only heard his voice on a taped message he sent the other day. He told her that he felt bad that they didn't have any time to see each other all week because he was on the night shift. "Will," she said, turning to offer him a shy smile.

"Sorry if I startled you." Will put a hand on her back and was grinning broadly.

"Sergeant," Taylor said, causing Will to focus on his CO and snap to attention.

"Sir," Will responded.

"Would you get Miss Porter's niece and nephew and bring them here?" he commanded.

"Yes, sir." Will looked a bit taken aback, but nodded. His eyes lingered on Abigail a moment before he left.

"I thought they could join us for lunch," Taylor offered, his blue eyes looking from her blushing face to the retreating back of one of his soldiers.

"They'd love that," she agreed, unable to keep her face from flaming. The Commander obviously suspected something was going on between her and Will.

* * *

><p>Taylor didn't say anything about her and Carter however. He proceeded to explain to her about <em>Cretaceous<em> _fishing_, which involved bows and arrows because the fish were gigantic. Abigail felt curiosity when he mentioned the ocean, but her usual fearful nature squashed any idea of ever seeing all that water up close.

"Are you all right, Miss Porter?" Commander Taylor asked.

"Sorry. I got caught up imagining the ocean. I've seen it on videos of course, but I think seeing all that water up close would be terrifying," she professed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine when you visit." Taylor's blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't think so. I'm kind of afraid of everything: dinosaurs, bugs, water and I'm sure I'd be terrified of heights if I was ever up high." She looked at her feet and felt like an idiot for confessing fear to a brave man like Commander Nathanial Taylor. _The man lived in a tree when he got here for months and killed dinosaurs with a knife to survive. He'll think you're the biggest loser in the world._

"So Sergeant Carter hasn't tried to introduce you to his hobby yet?"

The man at the grill handed the Commander a couple plates of meat at that time so Abigail had a few minutes to ponder Taylor's question.

"He… We haven't really talked about hobbies or things like that. Conversations seemed to revolve around stories of Terra Nova, the kids, stuff like that." Abigail was uncertain of what type of _relationship_ she and Carter were in. _If Will even thinks about stuff like that._

"My wife and I didn't have very many interests in common. As a matter of fact we were pretty opposite when it came to lots of things. I like spicy foods, she didn't. I liked loud music, she'd rather listen to the lyrics of songs." Taylor had a far away look in his face as he studied the mountains in the distance. "But when it came to the important things: our careers, how to raise a child, what we wanted for our future, we were in total agreement." His eyes returned to look deeply into hers.

Abigail felt Taylor was telling her something profound, but she was confused. _Did he think that she and Will had some type of relationship that could be long term?_ She knew from Mark that Taylor was old-fashioned and preached the idea of courting a woman. _I'd hardly think the make-out sessions that Will and I have fit in the idyllic world of courting a lady._ She settled for nodding and prayed that Will and the kids would come soon. This conversation was quickly becoming even more unsettling as the seconds ticked by.

* * *

><p>Will had no idea what Taylor was up to and why Abigail went to see him. Since Taylor didn't have him arrested or hauled off by Wash, she couldn't have gone to Taylor about him. <em>Did that mean someone else was troubling her? But why did she look so happy?<em>

"Will!" Jason screamed as he neared the playground.

Will smiled and waved as he and Jess ran at full speed toward him. A sense of pride swelled his chest because the kids obviously missed him and wanted him around. Abigail had definitely warmed to him, but Will was still too afraid to ask her anything serious about her feelings. Will Carter, playboy of Terra Nova, was terrified to the core of his being with being rejected by Abigail.

The kids arrived and he caught them both in a bear hug, lifting them off the ground. Their giggles filled the park.

"I hope you two have stayed out of trouble?" he asked.

"Of course, we did," Jess said. "Are you finally off the night shift?"

"I hope so. Not sure what Taylor's punishing me for this time," Will admitted. He walked with the kids to Ella, Leah and Sam. "Commander Taylor sent me to get the kids, Ms. O'Brien."

"The Commander? Did Aunt Abigail get in trouble?" Jason questioned. "It was okay for her to drive the rover, right?"

"Commander Taylor's okay. He's not bad at all. He said he was going to make me a soldier when I'm eighteen," Leah offered.

She smiled at Jason and Will saw a rosy tint to the little boy's cheeks. _Looks like he's a ladies' man already. _"I look forward to the day I can take orders from you and Jess."

"We don't want to keep the Commander waiting," Jess said, tugging Will toward the market.

"Have a nice time," Ella called.

"Thanks for watching the kids, Ms. O'Brien," Will said with a nod. He couldn't help but notice the smirk on Ella's face and shook his head at how domestic that sounded.

* * *

><p>Taylor kept Abigail laughing with stories of fishing and finally let her in on Will's hobby, mountain climbing. She had to admit the thought of seeing Terra Nova from up high was appealing. "But, as I mentioned before, I'm sure I'm afraid of heights."<p>

"Did you think you'd be afraid of driving before you did it?" Taylor asked. He took a drink of water while he appraised her.

"You heard about that?" she gasped.

"A civilian driving a rover OTG? I better hear about that," he replied.

"Is that why Will's on night patrol? Is this your way of punishing him for letting me drive? I knew something wasn't right, but he assured me…" Abigail felt her heart racing. Will was in trouble because of her.

"You're a smart lady." Taylor chuckled. "Don't worry. Carter's got a long history of pushing the rules, usually for his own benefit though."

"Well that's not what happened here. He did it to help me not be afraid. He believed - rightly so - that if I had my mind on something besides being in the wide-open jungle, I might be able to go OTG with the kids and not have a panic attack."

Taylor's brows furrowed.

"Is there anything I can do to keep him from being punished? I swear I'll never get behind the wheel of a rover again." Abigail was desperate to get Will out of trouble.

"It's okay, Miss Porter. No need to fall on your sword on his account. Will's a big boy and can take his punishment." Taylor looked like he was ready to start laughing when something over her shoulder caught his eye. "Well, I see it's the birthday kids."

Abigail nearly fell out of her seat. _How did Taylor know today was Jason and Jess's birthday?_ Their birthday was never celebrated by anyone but her the last few years. Kyle had a massive first birthday party, but that was it. He was afraid there was a security risk by having a bunch of screaming kids at the house and didn't allow them to go out to many places. It was always a quiet family event.

"Did you tell Commander Taylor it's our birthday?" Jess asked.

"No," Taylor said as he motioned for them to sit after they hugged their aunt. "A member of my senior staff has been pestering me about a surprise he was planning for you two. Finally he confessed it was a birthday gift."

"You hacked into our files!" Abigail jumped up and rounded on Will, panic coursing through her veins.

"I didn't hack," he replied, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, Abigail. Other than birthdays and basic information I didn't look at anything else."

"How could you?" She swatted his arms away.

"As a senior member of security Sergeant Carter has access to all civilian basic information. I guarantee you the files are closely monitored and if he looked where he wasn't supposed to Wash would hang him from the tallest tree," Taylor said, his voice calming.

Abigail felt like an idiot. For a moment she was terrified that Will would see her psych evaluation. Kyle had medicated her and it was obvious she wasn't herself. _If Will saw that he'd have even more questions._

"Birthday surprise!" the kids shouted in unison. "What is it?"

"Please tell us!" Jason squealed as he tugged on one of Will's arms.

"I'm sorry," Abigail said quietly, her face red. "That's really sweet."

"I should have told you or at least asked you, but I…"

"The Sergeant has been busy for a couple of weeks coming up with some big plans for the kids," Taylor said quietly, motioning for her to step away from the kids.

"Please don't be mad at Will," Jess begged as she took Will's other hand.

"He didn't mean to exclude you from the planning. I suspect it's the first birthday party he's ever organized that didn't involve some level of debauchery so take it easy on him." Taylor finally grinned.

"Sure," Abigail replied. She saw Will looking closely at them, while he did his best to avoid the kids' pleading. The enormity of what Will did was finally registering and she was awestruck. Will Carter, playboy of Terra Nova, if the rumors were true – and Abigail didn't really doubt them – spend the last couple weeks planning a birthday party for two nine-year-olds.

* * *

><p>Taylor released Will from his last hour of duty, so he could take a shower and ate lunch with Abigail and the kids. Jess and Jason were in awe of the Commander and listened intently to his stories about dinosaurs.<p>

"How did you get away from the pack of nykoraptors?" Jess asked.

"There is a plant that smells terrible. I hid in a clump of bushes and the smell was so bad even the nykos wouldn't come near." Taylor was spinning a tale that had the kids enthralled.

Abigail tried to laugh but she knew the Commander was serious. Hiding from hungry dinosaurs with only some leaves and branches between you and them was her idea of suicide. _But it was hide or die trying to outrun them._

"Weren't you scared?" Jason asked.

"Of course but if you keep your wits about you, you'll survive almost any encounter with dinosaurs. They just aren't that smart," he replied.

"Is the Commander scaring you with his stories?" Will asked as he once again came up behind Abigail.

"Will you stop sneaking up on… me," Abigail's voice drifted off when she turned to see him. He'd changed into civilian clothing. A white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to show off his powerful forearms and several buttons unbuttoned, revealing his tags and a dusting of chest hair. She knew what he looked like without the shirt but somehow the white contrasted with his deeply tanned skin to cause her heart to race. Her mouth went dry and she quickly looked at Will's face before he saw her staring. _Too late._

His sexy smirk consumed his face as he took one of her hands to his mouth in his customary kiss of greeting or farewell. "We've got a bit of time if you'd like to get freshened up too." His eyes slid over her baggy blouse and pants. "Although you look beautiful in whatever you're wearing."

Taylor cleared his throat. "I should be getting back to work. I hope you two have a wonderful birthday. I'll see you all around and Carter," he paused and smiled at Abigail before directing his next words to Will. "I'd suggest showing them Terra Nova from above."

"Yes, sir," Will saluted haphazardly because he kept Abigail's hand in one of his.

* * *

><p>Abigail quickly showered and looked for something suitable to wear. Will looked great in his white shirt and black pants. He said he had to buy some new clothes because his old dress shirt was too small. Of course he flexed his arms and rolled his shoulders highlighting the tight fit of the new shirt over his bigger muscles.<p>

It took all her concentration not to stumble over her own feet. The kids were talking nonstop about what kind of birthday surprise Will had planned so it kept her from having to face his teasing. The longer Abigail knew Will, the more her body physically reacted to his presence. She'd never felt anything like it before and once again wished she had a mother or female friend she could confide in but everyone she knew was married or had been. Her embarrassment kept her from asking them about this attraction she couldn't get rid of.

"Aunt Abby, I hope you're ready," Jason called from outside the bathroom.

Will and the kids were in the living room talking about times the Sergeant ran into various dinosaurs. He echoed the Commander's sentiments about the stinky plant as a perfect camouflage. "But nothing keeps any dinosaur away more than slasher sh… poop."

Abigail couldn't stop herself from laughing hysterically as Will Carter stopped himself from swearing and used a term her kindergarteners might use. The fact that he was trying to tone down his language around the kids really touched her, but his choice of words made her laugh instead of compliment him. The kids and Will joined in to fill the house with laughter.

Will got up from the couch and walked over to her. His smile was brighter than she could remember it ever being and tried to attribute it to the fact that she hadn't seen much of him in several days.

"You have a beautiful laugh. I'll try to talk like a five-year-old more often if you'll keep laughing." He stopped in front of her and took her hands. His eyes raked over her figure, which was incased in a pink loose-fitting top and a long skirt with pastel prints.

Abigail bought a couple of new clothing items over the last few weeks so she didn't look the same every week to the kids. She felt a blush flooding her face as he continued to stare at her. "Shouldn't we get going?" Her eyes finally rose from staring at their joined hands to his face.

"I guess the kids would kill me if I didn't take them to their first surprise." Will turned and slipped an arm around Abigail's waist. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" the twins screamed at once.

"Let's go." Will motioned to the door, which the kids raced out of. "We're heading back toward the command center."

"Are we getting a tour of the command center?" Jess asked.

"That would be cool," Jason echoed.

"We'll see," Will replied.

His arm tightened around Abigail's waist before she went through the front door.

"What?" She looked up into darkening eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly. His eyes slid over her features as his fingers traced a path down her cheek and over lips.

She inhaled sharply at the unexpected turn of events. His touch sent what were becoming familiar sensations through her most sensitive regions of her body. Without any conscious effort, she leaned closer.

"If I kiss you, we'll never get to the Eye," he muttered before his lips claimed hers for a brief joining. "Argh. Why did I have to tell the kids about a surprise?" He pressed his forehead to hers.

"_Eye_?" she questioned, clinging to anything that would counter this growing need to be in Will's arms and kissed by him.

"Yeah. You'll see in a few minutes." Will seemed to be having difficulty controlling his breathing. "Just remind me to slip the kids something to make them fall asleep quickly tonight into their birthday cake."

"Cake?" Abigail questioned.

"Cakes," he said. "I hated to share with my brother and could never imagine sharing a birthday with him. I figured the kids should each have a cake and gifts."

"Will, you didn't need to get the kids cakes or gifts. The fact that you knew it was their birthday means everything to them," Abigail replied. She slid her hands up to cup his face.

"Let me indulge them. My mother didn't even remember when my birthday was. When I joined the military they had to hunt through hospital records to find my exact age. I always said I was a year older around the New Year to be consistent…"

Abigail threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Will," she choked back a sob.

"If you keep this up, I'll tell you even more sob stories," he said, close to her ear.

"We'll throw you a huge party on your birthday," she said as she felt a few tears leak form her eyes as she imagined a young Will in a similar situation to herself on her birthday. Her birthday was well known and deliberately ignored.

"I'd prefer a private party." He held her even tighter against him and whispered in her ear. "Just you and me and the stars." His words were followed by a soft brush of his lips on her neck.

"Will! Aunt Abby! Are you coming?" Jess yelled as she stomped back up the steps.

"Grr," Will growled. "I now appreciate why all the fathers of young children fight harder than the single guys. You can't kill the kids."

"Should I warn Reynolds to stay away from you tomorrow?" Abigail questioned.

* * *

><p>Will was speechless as she left his arms to open the door and join the kids.<em> Did Abigail just say she wanted to sleep with me but we couldn't because of the kids? <em>Her eyes had held desire in them as she looked him over in his new clothes.

_It appeared that Taylor might be on to something with this waiting to consummate a relationship._ If Will could hold out a while longer, Abigail might be the one asking him to spend the night. He groaned and cursed his tight jeans after that thought popped into his head. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**A/N: I spoiled the surprise just in case I don't get the second half of the birthday surprise up before I leave on Saturday.**


	25. The Eye

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you give to this story. I know this is short but you are awesome and deserve something while I am on vacation. **

**No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Will led Abigail and the kids to the command center and stopped outside a door under the tower. "I'm taking you into a fairly restricted place. Commander Taylor had to give me approval to take you because it's your birthday."<p>

"Is this the armory?" Jess asked.

"It'd be cool to see all those weapons," Jason added.

Will looked at Abigail and laughed. "You guys sound like I did when I was a kid." He noticed that Abigail looked sad when he mentioned his childhood. "You can see weapons here if you'd like."

"Awesome!" they replied.

Will turned to enter his access code and opened the door. He held the door for them to enter the dimly lit stairwell that was surrounded by stone. "This leads to something many people call the Eye. It's a repository of all the knowledge of history. You can access it in a holographic, virtual reality-type of setting."

"Is this carved into the rock under the command center?" Abigail asked as she looked around.

Will was afraid Abigail was going to be afraid of the darkened space, but so far she appeared to be fine. "Step right in and see for yourself." He motioned for them to enter a second door. "The large liquid-filled chamber at the back is the core."

"What's this chair for?" Jess ran in and stopped next to a device that looked like one half of a clamshell with a bench inside.

"That's where you sit when you control the images." Will stepped in after Abigail and shut the door.

Jason headed to the core that could be seen inside a floor to ceiling window. The water and spherical central processing unit appeared blue in color as did the water that surrounded them. "This is beyond cool."

Abigail smiled the sweet smile that Will loved as she watched her nephew.

"How does it work?" Jess asked.

"You can enter commands from anywhere, but when you sit in the chair the images appear like a video." Will walked over and sat next to Jess. Once he sat down, there was little room for anyone but Jess or Jason next to him. "Show me the interior of the command center."

Suddenly the room around them changed so that half of it was now a virtual representation of the command center with a table and huge displays of Terra Nova projected into the air above the table.

"Awesome!" Jason ran over and sat next to Jess.

"Move!" Jess nudged him against the wall of the chair.

"I want to see," Jason said and pushed back.

"Jason, why don't you sit on the other side of Will?" Abigail offered. She walked over and stood next to the seat.

"Where will you sit?" Jess asked.

"I can stand."

"No, you need to sit to get the same affect," Will said. "Especially with the mountain climbing."

"What?"

"Maybe you should sit on Will's lap in case you get scared," Jess offered.

"Jessica!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Will said, his body reacting to the comment instantly. "You know what they say about out of the mouths of babes."

* * *

><p>Abigail was in awe of The Eye and even more so of Will's idea to take the kids there for their birthday. She didn't think anything could top it for them.<p>

Her mind raced through all the things she could show her classroom in this place. After looking around the command center, they went to the armory and then an aerial scene of Terra Nova that Will said was being fed from atmospheric monitoring devices. The view was exhilarating and didn't cause Abigail to be afraid at all.

She was seated next to Will with Jason and Jess in front of them on the floor. Will looked disappointed when she didn't sit on his lap, but she could barely concentrate on breathing with him nearby as it was. The chair was small causing Will's big frame to press tightly against her. His arm wrapped around her and his hand settled on her hip.

"Could we see the ocean?" Abigail asked quietly as the kids marveled at the sensation of flying that the huge viewing area gave them.

"Absolutely." Will grinned. "Coastal sweep of northern hemisphere."

The wall before them turned blue and the chair felt like it was flying over the waves. The kids were squealing with delight. "Show me an ocean dinosaur," Jess said and suddenly a large dinosaur rose from the water directly in front of them. It was a member of the pliosaur family, a thirty-foot long marine lizard with as many teeth as a shark, which it showed off as it snapped its mouth shut before falling back into the water. Jason and Jess screamed and laughed, teasing each other about who was more scared.

Abigail was definitely the most scared and screamed the loudest. She leaped into Will's arms, flying across his lap to bury her head against his chest. Her breathing was erratic, her heartbeat thunderous and the terror coursing through her veins very real.

"It's okay, Abby," Will said soothingly as his arms settled around her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Abby," Jess sounded distraught. "I forgot a virtual dinosaur would be just as scary as a real one. And didn't expect it to fly at us."

"It's okay, Jess," Will told her. "Abby will be okay. Just give her a minute. Why don't you look at something else? We've only got about twenty minutes left."

"Okay. How about space?" she asked.

Abigail heard the conversation but tried to concentrate only on the feel of Will's strong body, which she clung to. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. Her face buried into his shoulder and her eyes squeezed shut. The smell of his soap, laundry detergent and unique scent filled her nostrils as she took deep breaths and helped to calm her. _Will is really here and that thing isn't._

His hands moved slowly and consolingly over her back. One of them sliding under her hair to gently kneed her neck as his lips ghosted over her cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered. "I've got you."

_I've got you._ Those words meant everything to Abigail. They were a physical comfort, he held her, an emotional anchor, he would put her back together if she panicked and an intellectual acknowledgement, Will Carter understood her way of thinking and would never reject her because of it. She clung as tightly to the words as the powerful body her arms were wrapped around.

TBC


	26. A Night at Will's House

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the ½ chapter I published while on vacation. Back from vacation and back to work. **Here is the rest of it. ****

* * *

><p>Will was in agony. Pure <em>carnal<em> agony, but he gladly bore it to help Abigail overcome her fears. While he stroked her back and murmured softly, a plan started to form. Jess gave him the perfect idea of how to show Abigail some dinosaurs and get to hold her as close as he could without being accused of doing something indecent.

"Sweetheart?" he breathed into Abigail's ear. The endearments dropped off his tongue without any conscious thought. It surprised the hell out of him, but it seemed only natural to call her sweetheart because she was so damned sweet to start with.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," she stammered against his throat. The feel of her warm breath and the brush of her soft lips against his skin nearly undid him.

"Nothing to be sorry about, honey," he groaned as he brushed his lips against her cheek and felt a shiver run through her body. _Damn. I have got to get her alone one of these days or I think I might physically die from desire._

The kids were in awe of the survey of the cosmos and Will was loath to interrupt their birthday surprise, but he thought he might be able to help Abigail. "I have an idea."

"What?" Jess asked.

"I think I can help your aunt with her fear of dinosaurs," he replied to the nine-year-olds. "If you'll trust me," he said to Abigail.

"I think I know what Will wants to do. Aunt Abby, it'll be really neat." Jason stood up and looked at his aunt still seated on Will's lap.

"Why don't you and Jess sit with us?" Will said, trying secretly to keep Abby on his lap as long as possible.

"I should…" she started as she tried to move.

He locked his arms around her waist and shook his head. "If you get frightened, this is the best spot for you." His brows waggled.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, but didn't try to get up.

_Success!_ "Show aerial view of a herd of brachiosaurs from one-hundred feet above," a triumphant Will ordered the computer.

* * *

><p>Abigail was scared of the sheer size of the dinosaurs, but relaxed once Will told her she need only say <em>Stop<em> or _Erase_ to control the views. She remained on his lap and turned slightly so she could watch the array of creatures he showed her.

Jess leaned over and asked quietly if she could see a Nyko or a Slasher.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Abigail said.

"But if we need to be aware of them we should see them in more than pictures and tiny videos," Jess responded.

"They don't have to move. They could just be life-size stationary dinosaurs," Jason said.

"What do you think, Abby?" Will asked. His arms were secured around her waist and his eyes surveyed her for any signs of panic. Fear was expected, but the irrational panic attacks were what he was trying to avoid.

"Okay. But I might scream stop after a few seconds." She shifted to grip his hands tightly around his waist.

Will fought hard to suppress the groan that formed in his throat as she brushed against a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy with her twisting. Why he was torturing himself like this was beyond him. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the most hideous woman he ever met… naked. _Not working._

"Stationary view of n-nykoraptor," Abigail's soft voice requested and the computer responded by putting the dog-sized creature in front of them surrounded by the jungle.

"Good. It's not so bad when you're in control is it?" Will asked. He inhaled deeply to imprint the smell of her flowery shampoo on his senses. She fit so perfectly in his arms, he could hold her for days.

"No," she responded, but didn't loosen her grip.

"It doesn't look like a giant bird," Jess said.

"Who told you that?" Jason asked.

"That little brat Owen Fitzgerald," she said.

"Fitzgerald?" Will asked. "Is his dad a soldier?"

"Yes, he's on some secret mission…"

"I can assure you that John Fitzgerald isn't on a secret mission. He's escorting one of the colonies' premiere scientists around the continent." Will had distain in his voice.

"His little sister, Nina, is in my class. She's having a hard time with her dad gone so long. Owen probably misses his father too. They don't have a mother and are staying with another family," Abigail added.

"Owen's a jerk," Jess said, crossing her arms.

"Jess almost got in trouble for hitting him. I had to stop her," Jason added.

"What?" Abigail looked at her niece.

"Is he bothering you?" Will asked, the feeling of protectiveness he had for the kids reared its head.

"He keeps trying to kiss me," she said.

"Go ahead and hit him," Will said. "Teach him _No_ means _No_ at an early age."

"Will! She can't hit a classmate."

"Little boys need to get smacked down by girls. You don't want him growing up to run around kissing girls when they say no, do you?"

"Here you go speaking your second language again."

Will laughed and kissed Abigail quickly as the kids dissolved into giggles.

* * *

><p>That night, Jason and Jess lay side-by-side, one on a cot and the other on Will's bed pretending to be asleep until Will and their Aunt Abigail left.<p>

"How cool is this? We get to have a sleep-over at Will's house," Jess said. "Today has been the best birthday ever."

"No, the best day ever! The Eye was the coolest thing. I can't wait to do it again." Jason rolled onto his back and stared up at the darkened ceiling.

"And Aunt Abby even looked at dinosaurs."

"And didn't scream when we ate bugs on our _Cretaceous_ pizza," Jason said with a giggle.

"Will is the best." Jess got quiet for a few moments before she spoke again. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Will wants to marry Aunt Abby?"

"I wished he would when I blew out my candles."

"You're not supposed to say your wish or it won't come true," Jess scolded.

"I know this one will. Aunt Abby and Will look at each other like Mr. and Mrs. Devlin and Zoe's parents. They're in love." Jason spoke with absolute certainty.

"I won't tell you my wish or it won't come true," Jess stated.

"I already know your wish and it can't happen. We already have a father," Jason replied.

"Well, he's never been as much of a father to us as Will has. Do you think he'd care about Owen Fitzgerald trying to kiss me? Or my dream to be a soldier? Or that we do our homework? No, Kyle isn't our father." Jess's voice was cold and full of hate.

"Jessica! Don't say that."

"Commander Taylor makes the laws and he could make Will my father some day," Jess said, her voice finally quivering. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." She rolled over and pulled Will's blanket over her head.

* * *

><p>Abigail followed Will into a small area enclosed by shrubs and trees behind his housing unit in the barrack's area of the compound. The front yard where the party took place had finally been cleaned and the last of the guests headed home.<p>

Will had invited almost everyone she'd ever met in the colony. The only one obviously missing was Malcolm Wallace and Abigail had a sneaky suspicion that Will left him off the list on purpose.

"Will, I can never, ever repay you for this," Abigail said as they approached what appeared to be a piece of cloth hanging between two trees.

"And you don't have to." Will pulled off his jacket and turned to Abigail. "Put this on. You're cold."

"Don't change the subject. Jason and Jess have never had anything like this done for them before." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Even I never…"

Will's arms instantly slid around her, somehow depositing his jacket around her shoulders as he pulled her into his embrace. "It's okay. I went overboard because I've never done this before."

She moved her head back to look into his face.

"I never had a party. My brother never did. Jason and Jess obviously have a less than stellar father. I think this party for them was like the party my brother and I never got too."

Abigail couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"No crying! This is a happy day for them," Will said as his fingers brushed her tears away.

"Will, how did you get to be so… _wonderful_ without any positive role models?" Abigail finally asked as she swallowed a sob.

"Sweetheart." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

By instinct now, her arms slid around his neck to hold herself upright and keep him close.

The kiss stopped before it became anything more than a sweet comfort to her and Abigail had to admit she was annoyed.

"Come on." Will nodded toward the cloth between the trees. "Let's sit and talk."

"But where?" Abigail looked around for chairs.

"On the hammock," Will said as he led her to it.

"That's a hammock?"

"Yup." Will let go of her hand and spread out the cloth, stepped over it and sat back. "Come on. Sit down."

"Between your legs?" She couldn't help but notice how tight his jeans stretched over his thighs and her face turned crimson. The fact that it was dark and only moonlight shone on them was a small comfort.

"Abigail, I am not going to do anything with two kids sleeping in the house and neighbors on the other side of the bushes. "I thought we could spend some time alone."

She cocked her brows and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I hoped from some kissing too." He smirked.

* * *

><p>And Will got his kissing. Until sleep overcame them and Abigail drifted off curled in his arms.<p>

He'd never felt so content as he looked down at the woman sleeping with his arm pillowing her head. _How he managed not to screw things up was a feat of some higher power. I need to visit Father Mike one of these days._

Abigail moved and rubbed her hand over his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Did we sleep here all night?" she gasped as she tried to sit up.

"Best night's sleep I've had in months." Will couldn't help but kiss her softly before she fully woke up.

"The kids!" Abigail mumbled against his lips.

"Are sleeping inside." He continued to nibble at her lips. "You know this is only the second time I've woken up with a woman in my arms early in the morning." He continued to kiss her and pulled her closer.

Abigail curved into his touch and her hands slid around his back as they deepened the kiss. When he tried to pull back, Abigail protested and locked her hands behind his neck to hold him close.

It had taken all his training once again not to let his hands wander where they shouldn't. Not to mention reining in how badly he wanted to ease the aching below his belt. Taylor's method seemed to be working and Will knew that when they did make love it would be the perfect experience Abigail deserved.

* * *

><p>Abigail was entirely confused. Everything she knew or thought she knew had been turned upside down by the man who held her in his strong arms. For the second time she'd slept in his arms and slept more soundly than any other time. The only dream she had involved the man who was now lying behind her with his arms wrapped around her midsection.<p>

"Watch for it," he whispered near her ear.

"What…" She stopped speaking. The sky in front of them suddenly lit up with shades of purple, pink and light blue.

"I bet you never watched the sun rise before," Will said softly. "I used to think it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen… until I met you."

The last four words were spoken so softly that Abigail thought she imaged them. "It is to me." She felt tears well in her eyes. There was no way any painting, video or reproduction in the Eye could capture the subtle shades and changes to the color spectrum with the rising of the sun. "I can't believe I haven't seen this before."

"I didn't for at least a few months. I had night shift and was finally posted facing East. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was."

"Thank you, Will," Abigail said as she snuggled more tightly in his arms.

"You're very welcome," he said as he pressed a kiss to her neck. He then let out a sigh. "And with the sunrise comes another day of work for me."

"I better get the kids up and get out of your house," she said.

"You and the kids are always welcome here," Will said.

Abigail turned so she was on her back and he was above her. "That's nice, but…"

"No buts." His finger landed on her lips. "You and the kids can come her anytime. I'll even tell you the access code."

"Will…"

He cut her off with a kiss and all protests left her mind as his lips once more expertly erased her thoughts.

A loud beeping from the jacket he had wrapped over them pulled him back from another long kiss.

"Some days I just hate my job," Will groaned and for once Abigail wholeheartedly agreed.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel I must warn you that the fluff is going to be hard to come by for a while. I hope you'll all stay with me and this couple that many of you have fallen in love with. Thanks for all your support!**


	27. Bylaw

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support to this story.  
><strong>

**Spoilers: Bylaw- I'm changing things a bit from the show.**

* * *

><p>After bringing Abigail and the children home, Will had energy to burn so he headed to the gym. There wasn't anyone around to spar with, so he put on some gloves and tackled the punching bag before his shift started.<p>

It was odd that no one was around, but Will was thankful not to be called in for an emergency. If he had to leave his comfy sleeping spot next to Abigail for stupid kids in the jungle he would have seriously lost it.

"Sergeant Carter," Jim Shannon's voice echoed through the gym.

"Sheriff," Will replied, turning and smiling at Jim. "Ready for some practice?"

"No, I need you to grab your clothes and come with me. Right away." Jim's entire demeanor brought Will back to his wild youth.

"Am I being accused of something?" There was no doubt in Will's mind that he was suspected of some type of wrongdoing. He'd been hauled in by the local police enough as a boy to recognize suspicion on the cop's face.

"Commander Taylor wanted me to bring you to his office." Shannon crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed.

Jim was trying to determine what his move would be if Will resisted. Since Carter couldn't think of a single thing he did that was illegal in the last few months, he shrugged. "Fine. I'll grab my jacket."

As they made their way to the command center, Will noticed that Warrington's supply run had returned. He felt anger go through him as he saw Kyle Porter laughing with Corporal Olivia Fernandes.

The pretty blond worked in the motor pool as a mechanic and was much too nice to fall for Kyle. Olivia had asked Carter out a couple years ago, but Will said _No_ because she wasn't his type. Olivia was the type of woman you'd consider a long-term relationship with and that wasn't something Carter wanted back then. _Until now._

He knew she was friends with Corporal Reilly and planned on telling her to keep an eye on whatever relationship Fernandes might have with Porter. After he rejected Olivia, he was nowhere near the top of her favorite person's list so she'd never listen to him.

Will looked around the caravan until his eyes landed on his old friend Robert Warrington, who looked sickened and only managed the briefest of nods in Will's direction. _Something bad happened out there. Since Porter's alive, it must have been an innocent victim. What the hell does that have to do with me though?_

He and Shannon entered the command center to see Wash and Taylor looking over some data on a Plex. Both looked up with grim expressions.

"What happened?" Will was instantly on alert and his eyes glanced at the windows.

"Have a seat, Sergeant," Taylor said.

The old man had his Poker face on and Wash just looked angry so Will nodded and sat across from them.

"Can you tell me what your altercations with Ken Foster were about?" Shannon asked as he stood to Will's side, slightly behind him so he could cover the door.

"Foster?" Will looked at his commanding officers and then at Shannon. "What happened to him?"

"Answer the question, Sergeant," Wash snapped. Both she and Taylor had their arms crossed and surveyed him intently.

"Ken Foster has a big mouth. He ran it off, pissed me off and I slugged him, ma'am," Will stated. "I hardly think military discipline should involve the sheriff."

"What did he run his mouth off about?" Jim asked.

"He insulted Abigail Porter, if you must know."

"So you go around fighting with your men if they insult a lady?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"You've been losing your temper a lot lately, Carter," Wash added before Will could respond.

"Did Foster make a complaint against me?"

"No," Taylor finally spoke. "Ken Foster didn't complain about you because he's dead."

"What?" Will's eyes widened. Ken was a prick on occasion but Will never wanted the younger man dead. They had been pretty close before the tenth pilgrimage arrived.

"Warrington's team found him at a relay station early this morning," Taylor said.

"How?"

"What were your whereabouts the last few evenings?" Jim asked.

"If I killed Ken Foster or anybody else, my knife would probably be imbedded in their skull," Will barked. "And I was on duty." He knew Shannon was doing his job and his fight in the market with Ken had to be seen by plenty of people making him a suspect. _Still doesn't mean I can't be pissed off._

"Carter!" Taylor cautioned.

"And last night…"

"I was hosting a party, which you were all present for." Will glanced around the room trying to hold in his temper. _They are only following all possible leads._

"And after everyone left?" Jim leveled him with a look that probably sent men like Reynolds running for the hills.

"I was at home. _Sleeping_." He met the stare without blinking.

"Alone?" Jim's brow rose.

Carter felt Taylor and Wash's eyes on him. "No. Jason, Jess and Abigail spent the night. And nothing dishonorable happened, sir." Will looked at Taylor wanting, needing his CO to understand that he didn't take advantage of Abigail. "The kids crashed and we didn't want to wake them to bring them home."

A hint of a smirk crossed Wash's face before it went stone cold again. He heard Shannon snicker for a moment and whipped his head around to stare.

"Don't wake a sleeping child, my wife always says. Smart move, Carter." Jim nodded. "I'm sorry to haul you in here, but you have been threatening to feed people to dinosaurs…"

"Only Kyle Porter," Will corrected. "So how did Ken die?"

"Someone locked a nykoraptors in the communication shed. When he opened the door…"

"Holy shit," Will gasped. "That's pure evil genius stuff."

"Excuse me!" Wash shouted.

"I mean it's an evil, sadistic way to kill someone but took a lot of thought. I never would think to lure a dinosaur into the station. I'd just tie someone to a tree with a big cut in their side and let the dinos finish them off. This was premeditated."

"Ever think of becoming a cop, Carter?" Jim asked with a grin.

"Before they hauled my ass to the station on a weekly basis when I was a teen," Will replied with a chuckle. "But seriously. There's a psycho around here."

The silence following Will's statement affirmed it.

"Have you had any luck finding his girlfriend? Maybe it has something to do with her."

"Girlfriend?" Wash said.

"I don't know who she is, but I had to keep him from running off with a scientist a couple weeks ago. Maybe he cheated on her. You know the old saying _Hell hath no fury…"_

* * *

><p>Abigail walked through the marketplace with Jess and Jason skipping around her. They were all incredibly happy. For Abigail the night before showed her that she truly was a part of Terra Nova and that she had made friends. It also showed her the Will Carter was capable of incredible acts of unselfishness. There was no reason for him to go through all the trouble of getting people to make food, secure time in the Eye from Taylor and get gifts for the kids unless he truly liked her and the kids.<p>

"Miss Porter."

She heard a voice call her name so she turned and to see Malcolm Wallace heading her way. "Doctor Wallace, so nice to see you again." Abigail couldn't stop smiling and she realized it felt right to do.

"Miss Porter, I was hoping you'd stop by the labs soon." His eyes shifted to the two children looking at him with suspicion.

Abigail followed his eyes and then shook her head. "This is Jess and Jason. This is Doctor Malcolm Wallace."

Jason's eyes widened and a look of barely contained glee filled his face. Jess still looked on with suspicion.

"Er, hello," he replied looking uncomfortable with the children. "I wanted to say that you should catch up with McCormick or my assistant Rachel to schedule some time to look around."

"I've been meaning to. I just got busy with other things. I'll be sure to set up time to get the kids in for a tour," she said.

"Well, what a welcome sight this is," Kyle said as he walked up behind her and Malcolm.

Abigail felt like she'd been doused with ice water. Her life without Kyle the last week was nearly perfect, but now it was coming to an end.

"Olivia, these are my children, Jessica and Jason." Kyle had a blond woman in military uniform at his side. "Olivia Fernandes was very helpful to your father during out last mission."

The woman greeted the children and Doctor Wallace. Her lively green eyes landed on Abigail. "You must be Abigail. Kyle said you've been a nanny to the kids for years. That's really sweet." She held out her hand and Abigail took it.

Everything was wrong. None of Kyle's previous women were ever as nice as this one. _And a soldier? Since when would Kyle ever want anything to do with someone so far beneath him?_

Kyle and Sergeant Olivia Fernandes took the kids home. Abigail could see the turmoil in their faces, but she knew Jess would love to talk with a female soldier and that Jason always craved attention from his father so she sent them off with a smile.

Her brother obviously thought her and Malcolm were more than just friends because he smirked as they left her in _Malcolm's capable hands_.

* * *

><p>Having sudden free time on her hands, she accompanied Malcolm to the lab where she met his assistant, Rachel Lewis.<p>

The brunette reminded Abigail of the strictest librarian she could imagine from old movies that she'd seen. It was quite obvious to Abigail that the woman managed all the details of the lab, so Malcolm could concentrate on his research. With cold efficiency she scheduled Abigail and her class for a tour conducted by Doctor Tom McCormick in three weeks and gave her some papers to read for a possible internship when school was out of session.

When Abigail left the research building in the late afternoon, she was totally confused with the unsettling events of the day.

* * *

><p>Taylor and Will spoke for a few minutes after Wash and Shannon left to track down Reynolds, Curran, Reilly and other friends of Foster's for more questioning about this girlfriend. The Commander wasn't at all pleased that Will was losing his temper so often nor that he was fighting with the younger soldiers.<p>

When Will confessed to his difficulty sleeping, his CO ordered him to see Elisabeth Shannon, so off he went to the infirmary. He saw Kyle, Sergeant Fernandes, Jay and Jess walking to her rover. Abigail was nowhere to be seen and Will was concerned. The kids looked happy chatting with the female soldier, but Will couldn't get rid of a sense of dread that filled him.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sergeant Carter," Elisabeth Shannon said as she entered the examining room. "How are you?"<p>

"Trying to come to grips with how Ken Foster was killed," he said. No use bringing up Porter as he couldn't do anything except keep an eye on him right now.

"That was horrific," Elisabeth said as she pulled on some gloves. "So what can I do for you?"

"I can't sleep," he said.

"How long have you had this problem?" She took his tag and held it to her plex so she could download his medical information. A photo popped up and caused her to raise her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

The photo was Abigail and the kids taken from across his backyard. They were laughing about something and Will thought Abigail never looked more beautiful. Her eyes were bright and alive and her smile broad as Jess showed her the book he gave her about military strategy and Jason showed off the custom knife sheath he had made for Jason's knife.

"The party was very nice last night. You did a great job, but now you'll have to top it next year." Doctor Shannon smiled.

Will laughed. _Next year. And the year after that._ His mind wandered as he imagined many more birthdays with the kids and Abigail.

"Well, I don't see any history of sleep disorders. How long have you been having this problem?" Elisabeth asked once again.

Will felt his face turn red as he looked down at Jim Shannon's wife from his perch on the infirmary bed. "I just need something to put me to sleep. I don't want to do it, but exhausting myself doesn't even work."

"What is the sudden cause of your insomnia?" she asked, obviously seeing that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Telling the wife of Jim Shannon that I can't sleep because I'm sexually frustrated is a bit daunting." Will felt his face flaming and couldn't meet her gaze.

"I see." She was trying hard to keep on the mask of the _impersonal_ doctor. "I think that releasing the energy through another medium is a good idea."

"I can only pound on people for so long," he said, embarrassment still written all over his face.

"Jim would say you don't pound on Corporal Reynolds enough," Lis said before she started laughing.

* * *

><p>Will left the infirmary with some sleeping pills, which he still doubted that he'd take. At least it placated Taylor and he had a medical report on file to back him up if he blew his top again. Now that was done, he was headed to the command center to help with planning Foster's funeral.<p>

Abigail saw Will leave the infirmary and hurried down the road to catch up with him. In addition to her desire to see him again, she wanted to know more about Sergeant Olivia Fernandes.

"Will!" she called because his long legs were taking him away from her too quickly for her to catch up even if she ran. "Will."

He turned and a grin spread over his face. It took a few strides for him to be in front of her. Will took her basket and slipped his arm around her waist before she could say anything. Once his lips touched hers she momentarily forgot what to say.

"Come here. I don't have much time," Will said as he guided her to a secluded path off the main road. His lips captured hers again and he pulled her against his chest with his free arm.

The kiss wasn't brief and left Abigail wanting more of Will's attention. When he finally pulled away, his own breathing was as shaky as hers.

"Sorry." He looked around before he straightened up. "I didn't mean to…" Will shook his head like he was clearing it.

_Could he be as affected as me? Of course not. He's kissed loads of women. There's nothing special about kissing me._

"I… Things are pretty crazy around here." He kept his arm around her waist and held her tightly. His eyes suddenly swept the area. "As a matter of fact, you shouldn't go anywhere alone right now."

"What's wrong?" she asked when her speech returned.

"Ken Foster was murdered, in a pretty horrible fashion. I need to get to the command center to help out with the investigation and to plan the funeral. Somehow I always end up working with Father Mike on funeral detail." Will snorted. "He finds it hilarious since I never step foot in the chapel otherwise."

Abigail felt cold. Ken Foster had been a jerk lately, but he was nice when she first met him. "He was in the clearing when we got here. And the first time you took us to the market." She felt tears well up. "Murdered? Are you sure?"

"Shannon's positive." Will looked grim. "Until we find out who did it, I want you and the kids safe. Don't go out at night and stay on the busy roadways."

"You think they're going to hurt someone else?"

"The way they killed him was…" Will shook his head. "Too graphic to share. Just promise me you'll contact me if you need to do anything but go to school or the market?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, Will. I can't help but think that the kids and I somehow caused you and Ken to…"

"You didn't cause anything. Ken Foster was a little boy in man's clothing. He liked card games, drinking and women." Abigail's expression caused Will to laugh. "For the record I never enjoyed passing out drunk and never, ever gambled my hard earned money away."

Abigail laughed but then threw her arms around Will's waist to hug him tightly. Kyle's threats against soldiers came to mind so she quickly pushed away. "Will, how exactly did he die?"

"I really don't want to tell you." His brown eyes were full of concern.

"When did it happen?" Maybe she could rule out Kyle by the timing.

"Don't exactly know, but Warrington's convoy found him on the way back this morning."

Abigail felt relief it wasn't possible for Kyle to harm him, but was concerned like Will was that a murderer was lose in the colony.

"I really do need to go, though. Let's get you home." His arm settled around her waist as they headed toward the control tower and his rover. "I'll give you a ride."

* * *

><p>"Will, do you know Sergeant Olivia Fernandes very well?" Abigail asked after they'd settled into the rover.<p>

"Not very well. She had a crush on me and I wouldn't go out with her. She hated me ever since," Will responded.

"She seems nice. Kyle apparently hooked up with her during their mission." Abigail felt a pang of anger that a woman wanted Will even if he turned her down. An irrational desire to let all the women of the colony know that he was with her invaded her thoughts. Her insecurity about their relationship tempered the jealousy. _Just because you wish Will only wanted to be with you, doesn't mean he feels the same way._

"She doesn't seem like Kyle's type," Abigail offered once she got her emotions in check. "Not to mention he's done nothing but insult the military all his life. I just don't see him dating a soldier."

"I know what you mean." Will reached out and took her hand. "She really is a nice person. Maybe she'd listen to you if you told her Kyle's not the most honest person."

"I'll try, but Kyle basically dismissed me and took the kids with them," she said. "Jess will be thrilled to have female soldier to talk to and Jason is probably thrilled his father finally paid attention to him."

Will was quiet as he pulled up next to another rover in front of her house. He held her hand and stroked her wrist with his thumb.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to find out what Kyle's up to. Neither of us trust him and I just can't believe he'd become a caring father overnight after almost a decade of neglect." Will's eyes bore into hers. "We can't let him hurt those kids any more."

"I agree. I'll try to find out what he wants with her."

"And I'll have some of Olivia's friends talk to her." Determination was set in Will's eyes. "I don't know how much time I'll have in the next week with this investigation and the funeral, but I promise the first free evening I have we can get together and sort this out."

"Sounds like a plan." Abigail leaned over and kissed him before she hopped out of the rover.

She felt warm all over because she and Will were working together to protect Jason and Jess. Once again the level of Will's concern for the kids touched her and made her think thoughts she'd never imagined before. _Am I falling in love with this man? How would I know if I was?_

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all know I hate writing filler chapters, but a few details needed to be introduced. I mentioned before that I don't know how much time is between episodes based on the show, but I'm going to say a week until **_**Nightfall**_**, which will be up next.  
><strong>


	28. Nightfall

**moA/N: Thanks for the support with this story and the last chapter. No beta so mistakes are mine. Thanks **_**NurseKelly**_** for some lines. This was ready to publish yesterday but once again more problems at the site. Grrr!**

**Several authors have referred to Corporal Reilly as Laura so I am merely continuing the trend with her first name.**

**Spoilers: **_**Nightfall**_

* * *

><p>The next few days were difficult for Terra Nova and Abigail and Will. They didn't get to see each other and only traded a couple quick messages. Will was involved in trying to track down who was involved in Ken's murder, which Abigail was horrified to find out was caused by a dinosaur.<p>

The day of the funeral involved a procession through the town to Memorial Fields, where the dead were buried. There was little opportunity to see Will because the soldiers were together that evening for their remembrances and Abigail had to deal with two upset children.

"Wh-what if… What if Will died?" Jess sobbed into Abby's chest. Jason had his arms wrapped around them both as they sat on Abigail's bed.

"I don't think anything will happen to Will," she offered, feeling full of doubt herself.

"But if it did?" Jason asked quietly.

"He wouldn't want you sitting around crying that's for sure," she replied.

A movement at the door caught her eye and she saw a flash of blond hair heading back toward the living room. Olivia had come for a visit.

Olivia Fernandes was a nice person. She was a few years older than Abigail. Her mother and younger brother, who worked in construction, had all come on the fourth pilgrimage. Their father had died in the future so the three of them were close. There were already big plans for the weekend to have a picnic to introduce the families.

Abigail couldn't believe what was going on between Kyle and the female soldier. It was surreal and scared her for some reason. The kids were in a state of confusion as well because their mean, distant father was suddenly around and showering them with compliments and attention.

After getting the kids calmed down, they all went to see Olivia. Jess had taken to her immediately and they started talking about some military topic while Jason sat listening intently.

* * *

><p>That evening after a dinner that Abigail made for all of them, Olivia asked to speak to her in private.<p>

"I know this is none of my business… _yet_," she said with a smile under her breath. "But I don't think Will Carter is the type of person Jason and Jessica should hang around. Or you for that matter."

"What?" Abigail wasn't expecting the conversation to go this way and immediately took offense to the slight against Will.

"He's a giant kid, which is appealing to the kids, - and I admit those soft brown eyes and unruly mop of blond hair has appeal to most women – but he uses people. He manipulates them and tosses them aside when he's done with them." Olivia had a sad smile before she flashed her normal cheery grin. "I'd hate to see any of you hurt."

A thousand retorts and angry words flashed through her head, but Kyle popped out at that moment to say he and the kids would like some dessert.

"Hopefully you haven't fallen for him too hard," Olivia whispered. "Kyle says you and Malcolm will make a nice couple if you give him the chance."

Angry that she didn't find her voice to defend Will, she pulled the pie she made from the fridge, set it down and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Will surprised her when she stepped out of her classroom for her lunch break. "Hey," he said as he slid his arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Mind if I join you?"<p>

"Of course not," she replied with a smile. "How are you and the guys holding up?"

"Everyone's pretty stunned. Especially the younger guys like Reynolds," he offered.

"Do you think Taylor will banish the murderer? How could anyone survive out there with only a gun?" She had a chill run through her so she glanced up to get a feeling of security from the nearest guard tower atop the massive fence.

"Taylor needs to set an example that murder, no matter the reason, won't be tolerated."

"Promise me you'll never do something stupid like that." She stopped and looked up into his eyes, desperately trying to tell him that she couldn't live if he were banished because of her family.

"I can't. If anyone ever hurt you or the kids not even Taylor could stop me from killing them." Will took both hands in his as he fully faced her.

"You won't waste your career, your life for us," she said, squeezing his hands to make her point.

"I love when you get that fire in your eyes." His lips covered hers for a quick, hard kiss. "We better get some lunch… although dessert is very tempting." His voice was low and his eyes smoky as the lingered over her mouth.

Abigail felt heat flash through her as she nodded and turned toward the dining area of the market. She had to get back to class so her mind couldn't get clouded with her and Will kissing.

Once they settled at a table with their food, which Will insisted on buying, he started telling her what Corporal Laura Reilly discovered. "He gave her a diamond necklace or something like that and promised her that he'd move them into a big house. He's a doctor, so her family is thrilled even though they haven't met him yet."

"I don't know what he's up to." Abigail was stunned.

"I don't know, but he's got her taken in." Will looked around the marketplace, nodding at several people as they walked past their tiny table.

"I can't believe he's suddenly fallen for her." Abigail shook her head. "The kids like her. Hell, I like her except when she insults you."

Will's eyes widened and his face was full of shock before he started laughing. He took her hand across the table. "Wow. You're defending my honor and cursing. I'm touched."

"If I tried to defend your honor I'd never get any sleep." Abigail rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Do you know how hot you are when you insult me like that?" Will groaned.

Abigail gave in and smacked him on the arm. They both dissolved into laughter after that.

As they walked back to the school building they agreed to try to meet for lunch again as soon as they could later in the week. Will gave her a quick kiss and left her at the school.

She turned and caught Brooke's eye. The teacher glared as she went into the sixth grade building where she was substituting that day. A smug expression settled over Abigail's face as she went to find Josh Shannon for their afternoon class.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. The last week became even more bizarre and difficult for Terra Nova. The actual murderer wasn't a lovesick jealous husband after all. It was none other than a fellow soldier. Tim Curran who had shown her and her family to their house was sick enough to use a dinosaur to kill a man that used to be his friend.<p>

Abigail wanted to see Will and Mark to find out how they were dealing with one of their friends murdering another but Kyle kept her busy with the kids and Olivia. She got the very real feeling that Kyle wanted to relegate her to being a servant for the time being.

Kyle headed off to the infirmary and Olivia was on duty during the day. Will would be off at noon, so she was heading to the market with the kids so they could all catch up. The kids were very sad at not seeing Will for a week but enjoyed their time with Olivia. The female Sergeant made it well known to Kyle and Abigail that Will Carter wasn't to be anywhere near her. _Something Kyle was thrilled about._

Abigail had never liked anyone or been rejected so she really couldn't relate to what Olivia went through with Will. If she tried to imagine Will suddenly telling her he never wanted anything more to do with her, she felt light headed and sick to her stomach, so she would stop that train of thought before it went any further.

"Hello, Mister Shannon," Jason said, pulling Abigail from her terrifying thoughts.

"Hi, Zoe. Mister Shannon," Abigail replied. "Where are you off too this morning?"

"Daddy has a surprise for me," the youngest Shannon said after hugging her teacher.

"Well have a good time," she replied as they headed toward the command center.

"I wonder where they're going?" Jason asked. He gripped his aunt's hand tightly as they headed toward the meeting place with Will.

"Maybe the command center," Jess suggested. "I'd love to spend a day there."

"Come on. Let's get some supplies for the picnic tomorrow." Abigail led them toward the marketplace.

They saw Will in full armor near the main gate talking with Sergeant Warrington. The kids wanted to say _Hello_, but Abigail refused while he was on duty.

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes later when Jason pointed up at something streaking across the sky. Everyone in the marketplace looked up as well.<p>

"Oh no, it's a meteor," Jason cried.

"Like the one that destroyed the dinosaurs!" Jess screamed, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's not big enough," Abigail said, her eyes glued to the object as it exploded in the upper atmosphere.

"Get down!" the voice of Commander Taylor cried. "Everybody down!"

Abigail and the kids turned to see the Commander and Lieutenant Washington run back into the command tower.

"This way," Jason shouted as he tugged her and Jess toward Boylan's bar, but it was too late.

A shock wave flew threw the trees, knocking loose branches off, flattening some plants and knocking over anything not fixed to the earth. Of course the wave tore the marketplace up and knocked down people as well as tables.

Abigail felt something hit her on the head as she pulled the kids to her and shoved them to the ground. A sharp pain radiated from the spot where the object hit her forehead. She was lying on top of the kids and groaned slightly. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," Jason and Jess mumbled.

Before she could push herself off the kids with shaky limbs, an arm slid around her waist and picked her up.

"Abigail! Sweetheart, are you hurt?" Will cried frantically.

She was quickly settled against his armor-covered chest with one arm around her shoulder and his other hand brushing hair from her face. "Oh God, you're bleeding!" He looked at the kids and motioned them to come closer. "We need to get Abby to the infirmary. Are you both okay?"

"Aunt Abby, you're bleeding!" Jess gasped as she knelt down next to her and Will.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad," Abigail said, her eyes focusing on the wide brown eyes looking down at her.

"You might have a concussion. You're going to Doctor Shannon." Will looked around and called out, "Lieutenant! Over here!" He turned back to Abigail. "Wash is a medic. She's the best."

"It's really not necessary," Abigail said as she tried to push herself out of his arms. "There are far more serious injuries to deal with than a bump on my head."

"I don't care about anyone else but you and the kids," Will barked. "Jay. Jess, please go get a towel from Boylan's."

"Will, I'm…"

"Let someone with medical training determine that. I saw you fall down after a piece of wood hit you in the head." He pulled her close to his chest and pressed kisses to her hair, careful to avoid the cut. "I ran as fast as I could, but didn't get here in time."

Abigail thought he sounded like he was going to cry. "Will, it's okay. Really, I'm fine." She tried once again to push up, but Will locked his arms around her and glared at her.

"Stay put," he snapped.

She took his face between her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. His eyes shot open.

"You're going to have a panic attack. Now there are seriously injured people. I promise I'll have someone look at my scratch. Now go help people who need it." She pointed toward a rover that had crashed into a rhino across the marketplace. "They need your muscles over there."

Will's lips twitched. "When did you get this bossy?"

"You always bring out the best in me," she retorted, but then she smiled softly. "It's really sweet that you're so concerned about me, but I'm really fine. I've had several concussions before and I can assure you that this isn't a concussion."

"What?" His entire demeanor changed and anger flashed through his eyes.

_Oh crap._ "I'm accident prone. Now go. Please? I feel guilty taking your time." Abigail let something big slip and she just knew Will would ask her about it. She really didn't think she could hide stuff from him any longer. _But Will is going to kill Kyle. You can't let that happen. You'd never live if he were banished._

Wash jogged up to them at that moment and the kids returned.

"Can you make sure she's okay, ma'am?" Will asked his immediate supervisor. "I'm going to help with the accident."

"Okay," Wash replied.

"Go!" Abigail scolded because he was slow to release her from his hold. "The kids and your CO can take care of me."

"Okay. But you and I need to have a long talk later." He gave her a quick, hard kiss, nodded to his CO and ran across the compound.

"It looks like a scratch," Wash said without kneeling down.

"Yes, it's a scratch," Abigail replied. "Thanks for placating him. I think he would have carried me to the infirmary if you weren't around."

"Definitely," Wash responded. "Why don't you take the kids to the school? That's probably the largest place to keep the everyone."

"Of course. What happened?"

"The meteor kicked out an EMP so everything electronic is fried." Someone near Boylan's called Wash. "I've gotta go."

Abigail nodded and the kids said goodbye to their favorite instructor.

"Wow!" Jason gasped. "No plexes, rovers, sonic mines or weapons. We are really in the stone ages."

Abigail gulped as her eyes immediately were drawn to the fence. "So what's to stop the dinosaurs from coming through?"

"Sticks and stones? Oh and knives?" Jess offered.

* * *

><p>Will tried to concentrate on the task at hand, lugging barrels of tar to dump into a hastily dug moat around the compound, but his mind kept going back to the marketplace several hours ago. When he saw Abigail fall, his heart dropped. His body took over and he ran, jumping overturned tables and people to get to her.<p>

It wasn't the sight of blood that undid him – it was _her_ blood on _her_ sweet face. He felt helpless and that was a feeling he hated. It was too reminiscent of his childhood, a place he never wanted to return to even in memories.

Once he determined she was okay and she dropped the bomb about having had _several_ concussions he swore if anybody crossed him, he'd rip their heads off. She'd distracted him so much with her sudden desire to let him kiss her that he forgot to press her about the bruise a couple weeks ago.

A very upset Will Carter returned for his evening assignment.

"Where the hell is Reynolds?" Reilly barked.

"I don't know." Will looked around with concern. "Did he have an OTG assignment today?"

"No, it was his day off," Reilly replied.

"I'll keep an eye out. Let me know if you see him."

"Sure thing, Sarge," Laura replied.

Will discovered Abigail and the kids were at the school. All children and civilians were being funneled there because it was a large compound and centrally located. As darkness fell, the possibility of dinosaurs trying to breech the fence increased. Because of Abigail's fear, he took a guard position near the school and monitored the doors as a way to protect her.

* * *

><p>A few hours after nightfall a roar came from near the main gates. Will and Adam Nelson were patrolling around the schoolyard and both stopped. Adam was Will's height and build and if not for different hair color, they could be brothers.<p>

"That sounds… _big_?" Adam said. He had arrived on the ninth pilgrimage, so he still hadn't run into every dinosaur out there.

"If it's what I think it is, it's big." Will was really good at telling a dinosaur by its roar.

Several adults came out of the school building to look around. Many shouted to the soldiers asking what it was.

"Just get back inside!" Will shouted. The last thing he wanted was to panic Abigail because he knew he'd be thrown in the brig for dereliction of duty for running in to hold her. "We've got everything under control."

"What is it?" Nelson asked after the men and women went back inside with the few kids who came out.

"An Empirasaurus. It's a relative of the Spinosaurus and even meaner."

"Empira- what? Spino-what?"

"Nelson, please tell me you studied the dinosaur guides before they gave you a uniform," Will barked. "They have big fins on their backs."

"Oh, I remember those." His eyes widened. "What do we do against something that big?"

"Fire," Will responded. He started jogging around the school campus. Something wasn't right because no Empirasaurus had ever been spotted within miles of Terra Nova. For one to show up on a night when there was nothing to stop it from crashing through the gates was too much of a coincidence for Carter.

* * *

><p>When Will was completing his third circuit, he saw a figure moving through the shadows trying doors on the exterior of the school buildings. In the moonlight he could see a man with long hair and feathers woven into it. Rage ran through Will's system as he looked around for anyone to tell the Sixers were in Terra Nova but didn't see anyone. Without the radios, he had no way to send an alert to the other soldiers.<p>

The man stopped at a door that led into the largest building that all the families and children were hiding in. An image of Abigail with this man's arm around her throat blinded him as he ran full speed at the man.

The Sixer never saw Will coming. He slammed him headfirst against the side of the building and he collapsed at Will's feet.

Someone impacted against Will's back, knocking him to the dirt. Will elbowed the assailant in the face and heard someone cry out.

"Carter!" Nelson shouted as the other soldier ran toward Will from several buildings away.

"Tell Taylor," Will shouted as his boot connected with his assailant's ribcage. "Sixers are in Terra Nova!" He continued rolling over until he was straddling the guy's midsection and slammed right and left hooks against his head until he too was unconscious like his counterpart.

"These two are out cold. Once you get word to Taylor you get back here and don't let anyone in that building." The Sergeant stabbed his finger toward the building housing the most important people in Will's life. "Anyone in there gets hurt and I'll rip your head off." Will got up, wiping the blood from his hands on the Sixer's vest.

He turned and looked around the compound. There was chaos reigning because the moat had been set on fire and the huge dinosaur was screaming as it tried to penetrate the flames. A call of _Sixers_ was making its way around the guard towers and being shouted to troops on the ground.

Will saw Boylan moving as quickly as he could toward the medical research building with a gun in hand. _For once Boylan's love of collecting artifacts from the 20__th__ century will pay off._

"Tommy," Will said as he stealthily siddled up to Boylan outside the building that housed Malcolm's office.

"Bloody hell, William. I could have shot you," Boylan barked.

"I'd have had you unarmed and on your back before you knew it was me if I wanted to."

"Head around back. I saw at least two Sixers go in along with Taylor and Shannon. I think your namesake was one of them."

"Bastard," Will snapped, leaving Boylan pondering if it was him or the Sixer that Will was referring to as a bastard.

Will was resolved to do whatever it took to keep those he loved safe, even if that meant sacrificing his own life as he circled around the back of the building.

* * *

><p>Abigail was frantic by the time the next day was nearly over. She'd stayed in the school until all the children were picked up, which was around three in the afternoon.<p>

She got bits and pieces of the events of the day as the various military family members came to pick up their children. The power came on around mid-morning thanks to a special machine that Wallace had to rebuild all the chips they needed and Boylan's ingenuity at fixing things. Apparently the machine Malcolm had needed a chip and Boylan was the only one able to help.

When everyone had gone except Jason, Jess and her, Abigail realized she had been waiting for Will to pick them up. When the door opened she was ready to run to Will and throw her arms around him. Instead it was Olivia and Kyle. Her brother looked smug as he greeted his children.

Abigail knew something was going on, but he refused to say anything. Her brother merely said they should go home and that Olivia was going to stay the night since they didn't have all the sonic weapons back on line.

Abigail wanted to leave and look for Will, but Jason and Jess were frightened because all the technology they grew up with had been wiped out in a second. _What would it be like to live here without all the amenities we're used to? How did we manage to come from sticks and stones to the society that could send people back in time?_

The kids were grilling Olivia about what happened with the dinosaur, which she didn't see because she was guarding the motor pool area. Abigail knew they wanted to ask about Will, but she had told them that Olivia didn't like Will and it upset her if they mentioned him. Since they enjoyed Olivia's company, they never did anything to upset her.

Abigail heard a knock on the front door and hurried to it in case it was her favorite blond Sergeant. She once again felt her heart race as she opened the door but when she saw a handsome young Corporal it fell.

"Hi, Abigail," Mark said, he looked over her shoulder. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course," she said, stepping outside on the porch. "Are you okay? Did you see Will? I haven't seen him in almost a day."

"I'm fine. And I did see Will. He's… okay."

"Okay? Did something happen?" Abigail gripped Mark's arm.

"He's at his place. He should be in the infirmary but he's stubborn."

"What happened!" she snapped.

"He fell off a low roof when he was chasing a Sixer. Doctor Shannon said he didn't have a concussion…" Mark stopped talking because Abigail rushed back inside.

"I need to go check on a friend," she said, but doubted anyone heard her since Olivia was telling a story about some dinosaur she ran into in her rover. The kids were laughing and Kyle looked pleased with himself.

Abigail was too concerned about Will at the moment to be upset that Kyle was trying to take the kids away from her with the only thing he could offer them - a second mother.

She passed Mark still standing outside the house, gave him a brief hug and muttered thank you before she took off at a jog toward Will's place.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It might be a little while before the next chapter so please be patient. If I could do a trailer for the next episode, the tag would be something like this- Next week on **_**Terra Nova-**__**Seeing the Light**_**. Will Kyle's sinister plan will be revealed? Can Abigail and Will find a moment of peace or will her insecurities tear them apart? Join us next time and leave a review to keep the story alive ;-) **

**I guess we should hear about Season 2, soon. Let's hope for more Mark/Maddy, Jim/Elisabeth and Commander Taylor.**


	29. Sleeping Pills Wreck Havoc

**A/N: Thank you all for your support for this story. This is a major turning point in the story. Please don't flame me until you see where I'm going with this. Thanks, NurseKelly, for your guidance.**

**I'm sorry the show is cancelled and feel even worse for everyone who had faith that Fox would keep it on TV. I lost faith that shows I love will go more than 1 season ages ago. At least Maddy/Mark will live forever and not be split up by a bad writer for ratings.**

**Warning: Strong T rating and angst ahead. **I never introduce angst into established relationships so I'm trying something different. I hope you'll stick around and see where I take this.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sergeant Will Carter hated to take medicine, particularly sleeping pills. He'd taken them only once before. He had to deal with a particularly bad stretch of night terrors after his first mission when he was forced to kill a man with his bare hands. The vivid dreams he had from those pills still haunted him.<p>

His desire for Abigail meant he was going to have a long night of erotic images going through his mind. Not that it was a bad thing, but it would only increase his sexual frustration.

He dumped two pills into his hand as he sat on his bed. His body ached and he was pissed at himself for letting Carter get the best of him. The Sixer with the same name caught him off guard with a boot to the head, knocking him back and off the roof. _At least it was only a one-story building._

He took a moment to look at the pills before he swallowed them. _I need to sleep. I need to be on my game to talk to Abigail tomorrow. _His plan was to bring her to his house and never let her go until she shared every detail about her past with him. Will _needed_ to know everything with an intensity that scared him. As he drifted off, her face filled his mind.

Abigail came to Will on a mountaintop. It was covered with pink and white flowers. Their fragrance mixed with the flowery smell of her hair and was intoxicating. She was wearing a white dress so bright it blinded him.

"Abigail," he sighed as she stood before him. Her face was rosy in the sunlight and the smile as sweet as her kisses. He pulled her to him and claimed her mouth. Their kisses set his heart racing as he moaned, _Abby_, against her flesh.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she was hovering over him. It was dark, with only the faintest moonlight illuminated her face. Her fingers brushed hair from his forehead so he captured her hand, laying kisses on her palm. When he traced a path to her wrist with his tongue, she gasped.<p>

"Will!"

"Abby," he breathed, his lips and tongue moving up her bare arm as he pulled her down next to him. "My sweet, sweet Abigail, come here."

She was within his reach, the smell of flowers filling his nostrils as he rolled on top of her and claimed her mouth. Her hair was spread over his pillows and her sweet body molded to his.

As Will made love to Abigail, a part of his mind said that there was no way that even a sleeping pill could make it feel this real - her smell, her taste, the feel of her perfect body under his hands. _No way I'll wake up rested after this wet dream._

* * *

><p>Abigail pulled the blanket over her head when she heard Jess get out of her bed. There was no way she was going to face anyone this morning. She had embarrassed herself and ruined any chance she would ever have with Will Carter.<p>

_You weren't supposed to be a virgin_. _This is a bad dream._

Those words muttered by Will tore her up. Shame filled her and made her face burn. _How could something that felt so pleasurable, so wonderful to her be so bad for him?_ _He's Will Carter. You're a novice. Of course when he found out you were a virgin he wasn't happy. He's used to women that know what to do. _

"Aunt Abby, are you coming with us? You need to get up if you are," Jess said as she shook her aunt.

"Jessica, don't disturb her," Kyle's voice barked from the hallway. "She'll never go with us so come on."

"Go where?" Abigail asked as she pushed the blanket down to look into the excited face of her niece.

"Dad's going to an outpost south of Terra Nova to check on some the staff after the meteor and we can go. Olivia is taking us in a rhino." Jessica ran to their closet and pulled out a backpack.

"You can't go OTG. It's not safe." Abigail's eyes widened.

"Olivia's got a gun. Besides we're only going to an outpost and then coming back. We won't be gone more than a day. Olivia said there are brachs in that area," Jess said. "You've got to come."

"We can't go OTG without you." Jason came in next and sat on her bed.

Abigail wanted to tell the kids to leave her alone so she could wallow in despair because she just ruined her only opportunity to have a relationship.

"I wish Will could come with us, but Olivia doesn't like him," Jason added sadly. "Did you see him last night?"

"I… He was asleep." She looked at the children.

"So we can go OTG and be back to tell him all about it later. It's only a few hours from here," Jess replied as she grabbed a jacket and stuffed it in her pack.

"I don't think anyone should go OTG. We are still getting the colony in order after the EMP." Abigail was loath to tell the kids Will Carter was probably not going to be part of their life any longer not just because Olivia didn't like him.

"We don't know how badly the outposts were hit. Medical and the military are going out to check on them," Jess explained. "Can you please come? It'll be a birthday gift for us."

"I'm taking my knife to help protect us too," Jason said. His blue eyes pleading for her to come.

Abigail got out of bed and pulled on her robe over her shirt and sweats. "I need to talk to your father." She hurried from the room to find Kyle and Olivia embracing in the hallway.

"Kyle, can I have a word?" For once Abigail was so upset with the stupid notion of taking the kids OTG that it gave her courage to confront Kyle.

Kyle looked livid as he extricated himself from the female soldier. "Can you get the kids loaded, Liv?"

"Of course," Olivia replied with a smile. "Good morning, Abs, I hope you can join us. But if you want to stick around, I can understand that too. I'm sure Malcolm could use an extra set of hands."

Abigail suddenly didn't like Olivia Fernandes as much as before. _Abs_ was a demeaning nickname Kyle called her only because he knew she hated it.

"I don't have time for this. I'm taking my children and fiancé OTG. You can come because the kids would like you to or you can stay. Your choice. But make it soon because we leave in twenty minutes." Kyle turned and headed to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT AFTERNOON<strong>

Will groaned and opened his eyes. The bedside clock was showing 16:00 hours. He'd slept of almost twenty-four hours thanks to Doctor Shannon's sleeping pills.

He pushed the covers down and swung his legs off the bed. It wasn't often Will slept in the buff and really thought he'd at least passed out with his boxers on. His vision was still coming into focus in the dimly lit room, so he reached over and brightened the bedside lamp.

His back was killing him, but the pain made him focus. His thoughts wandered back to the dream he'd had that night. It was about Abigail as usual only this one has some unusual elements to it. They were having sex in his bed for starters. His fantasies involved rovers, waterfalls, fields of flowers and lately under the stars on a mountaintop, but never his crappy military housing unit. _Maybe because she was here recently for the kids' birthday._

Will ran his hand over his stubbly face and through is hair, which really was getting too long for military regulations. The most unsettling part of his dream was that Abigail had been a virgin.

In his wildest fantasies he was the only man to kiss her and make love to her, but didn't believe a woman as naturally passionate as her could have held that in for years. He was so upset to imagine another man touching her that he purposely refrained from asking her about her past experiences. His sweet Abigail was just that, _his_, and he couldn't bear to share her with even the memory of another man.

Instead of a slow, methodical introduction into the art of lovemaking though, Will took Abigail quickly. He heard her cry out and tried to stop, but he lost all control when she started to respond. Thankfully for him, the dream ended after that. Will would never hurt Abigail and it chilled him to think his subconscious would even conjure up something like that for their first time.

Will stood up and froze, his eyes noticing something dark on the sheets. He turned up the lights to survey the room and saw a small white, lacy bra on the floor next to the bed. Terror seized him and with a shaking hand he pulled the blanket off his bed to see a stain on the white fabric. He dropped the blanket like it was contaminated.

"No!" Will cried, trying to come to grips with the evidence he found. He didn't dream that Abigail came to him and he had sex with her. _It really happened._ _She had been a virgin._ "Oh, God. I…" The fact that she was gone from his house spoke volumes.

A knocking at the front door pulled him back. He quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and made his way to the door. He opened it, praying it was Abigail and that his greatest fear wasn't realized.

Instead he saw Taylor and Jim Shannon, which solidified in his mind that he'd done the unthinkable. In his drug-induced sleep, his angel came to check in on him and he'd taken advantage of her.

"I think- Oh, God- I think I forced... I couldn't sleep. I asked Doctor Shannon, your wife, for sleep aids," he cried to his CO and the sheriff as he imagined Abigail being crushed from his over two hundred pounds. He wanted to kill himself.

"Calm down, Will," Taylor said. "What are you going on about?"

"I can't remember… Abigail was here. But it was like a dream... No a nightmare."

"What about Abigail?" Jim Shannon asked as he and Taylor walked into Will's house.

Will wasn't listening. "The blood."

"Blood?" Jim gasped.

"On the sheets." Will waved toward his bedroom area. "I must have hurt her- Oh God!"

"Sergeant!" Taylor shouted.

A part of him hoped Taylor or Shannon would put him out of his misery.

"Carter!" Jim shouted and grabbed Will's arm.

"I hurt her!" Will cried. He felt a tear slide out of his eye and he didn't care who saw it. "I think I raped the woman I love!" He should be shot or at least left to die in a fashion far worse than Foster's.

Shannon and Taylor stood in silence as he clenched and unclenched his fists. His confession of love didn't phase them or him. It felt natural to say he loved Abigail because it was the only word that seemed to fit what his emotions were. _And you ruined any chance you had with her because of those damned pills._

"I need to tell her I didn't know what I was doing. I need to beg her not to hate me." His voice cracked as he prowled around the room. He wanted to race through the colony, find Abigail and throw himself at her feet.

"Will, sit down," Taylor said, motioning with his hand toward the couch. "No matter what drugs you were on, I can't believe for a minute that you'd hurt Abigail."

"But, I did…"

"I need you to calm down." Taylor turned toward Shannon. "Shannon, can you get your wife?"

"What did Abigail say to you?" Will was desperate. He was clinging to every sound Taylor uttered.

"Let's have Doctor Shannon take a look at you. You don't normally take sleeping pills. I think they're make you irrational."

"I'm not…" Will started, but stopped when Taylor raised his gun.

"Don't make me stun you. Now sit down."

* * *

><p>Once Elisabeth got him stabilized with a drug that counteracted the effects of the sleeping pills, Jim spoke. "Will, Abigail and the kids are missing. Josh went to check on them because we knew you were in no condition to visit with them."<p>

Will felt a stabbing pain pierce his heart.

"Kyle Porter missed his shift at the infirmary as well. No one has seen them all day," Elisabeth continued. "We hoped that you might know something."

"_What_!" Will shouted and he leapt to his feet. "If he's hurt any of them nothing will keep me from killing him."

* * *

><p>Because Abigail didn't want to think about the fact that they had driven for hours into the jungle outside Terra Nova in a rhino with only one soldier to protect them, she forced herself to listen to the sound of the motor and let it lull her to sleep. Jess sat immediately behind the front seat chattering away with Olivia. Jason sat next to her because he knew how frightened she was.<p>

She was surprised she hadn't dissolved into a quivering mass in the back of the rhino and attributed her lack of a panic attack to the numbness that consumed her if she thought about a life without Will Carter. _It's going to be a reality when you return so you better get used to it. He already said having sex with you was a bad dream. Do you think he has anything more to say to you on the subject?_

"We still have no radio contact with Terra Nova?" Kyle asked Olivia.

"I told you that the transmission stations were wiped out by the EMP," she explained with a grin. "Don't you remember? It's also why the HUD is so messed up."

Abigail knew that the Head Up Display or HUD showed the rhino's location in relationship to Terra Nova. It was part of Will's training. The device was also tied into the transponder that allowed Terra Nova to know where the rhino was.

A frightening thought took hold of Abigail and wouldn't let go. _What if they broke down out here?_ _No way to contact Terra Nova and call in a rescue. _They were all alone.

Before she could let that send her into a panic attack, something dropped onto the roof of the rhino. It caused Jess, Jason and her to scream and Olivia to shout as well. She slammed on the brakes.

"Is it a good idea to stop?" Jess squeaked. "Can't you go faster and shake it off if it's a dinosaur?"

"I've never known dinosaurs to…" Olivia stopped speaking as her eyes looked out the window.

Abigail gasped and the kids hugged her tightly. Several people walked toward the rhino with weapons raised. They were dressed with lots of leather, feathers and jewelry made from the bones of assorted dinosaurs hanging off them.

"Sixers," Olivia gasped. "I don't know what they're doing here but stay calm. They'll take the supplies in the rhino and then send us back to Terra Nova. They've never killed anyone before."

Abigail wasn't so sure that they wouldn't kill them, but clung to the female Sergeant's words as the only lifeline she had.

The rear door of the rhino was pulled open as well as the front.

"Get out!" a dark-skinned woman barked at Olivia.

"No need," Kyle replied.

Abigail hadn't paid attention to him until that moment. Never in her most terrified state could she imagine the scene that was playing out in front of her.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening as she looked down the barrel of her own gun.

"Thanks for the ride, Olivia. I appreciated is," he said coldly before he shot her point blank in the head with a sonic.

The children screamed. Abigail gripped them more tightly and prepared for Kyle to turn the gun on her.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think it's really an evil cliffhanger because you should know what I will and won't do to Abigail. I debated leaving the Kyle reveal to next chapter but thought I'd add even more for you to take in to this little chapter. I am working hard to get the next one up soon.  
><strong>

**I'll publish the smutty tag later today as well so you can see what really happened at Will's place. It's not necessary to read it as I'll work in the important details in the later chapters, but I know a lot of folks like to read adult stuff.  
><strong>


	30. Will Carter's Awful Day

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words. The last chapter was definitely outside of my comfort zone so I'm glad it worked. And I didn't want you to have to wait too long for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Sergeant Pollack is borrowed from **_**Crystalkai**_**. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Will sat like a stalker staring at the Porter's house. It was dark, having been searched by him, Jim Shannon and Reynolds. Jason's knife was gone, but Abigial's plex with her books and lesson plans was sitting neatly on her desk. And Jess's birthday present, an old bound copy of <em>The Art of War,<em> was tucked under her pillow, implying she would be back to look at it. _But where the hell were they?_

He'd spent the last few hours feeling hopeless. The command center was useless as all the security cameras were fried and only a few crucial ones had been repaired. The chip-making machine was busy making chips for weapons and mines now that the infirmary and transportation vehicles were fixed. He never realized how big Terra Nova really was until he'd driven around it several times.

So now he sat at nearly dusk, waiting for them to come from whatever hiding place Kyle found. He had thought they might have gone OTG, but Olivia's rover was parked in the motor pool and no one left on foot according to the tower at the main gate. Rovers and rhinos were heading out to repair transmission stations and check on outposts to the north and west where the blast wave from the meteor headed.

He saw a man and boy walking down the street and recognized them as Noah and Nicholas Devlin. Any other time Will would hop out and chat with Abigail's neighbors, but not today.

Unfortunately Noah raced up to the rover when he saw who was inside.

"Noah. Nick, how are things going in the fields?" Will asked, knowing he probably sounded like he could care less. _Which is true._

"A lot of things knocked down but not really destroyed," Nick offered.

"They're not back yet?" Noah asked as he glanced at the Porter's house.

"Back?" Will jumped out of the rover, towering over the twelve-year old. "Back from where? Do you know where they went? We've been scouring Terra Nova for them." He knew he was yelling at the boy and saw Nicholas stiffen.

"Hey there's no reason to yell at my son." Nicholas stood up to his five-foot-eight height and glared at Will.

"I'm sorry. We've been looking for Abigail and the kids all day. No one knows where they went." Will took a deep breath and looked at the scared boy. "Noah, I'm sorry. I'm really, really worried about them."

"I figured you would have known where they went since you and Miss Porter are dating."

"What do you know?" Will swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. _Everyone thinks you and Abigail are a couple. Fat chance of that anymore._

"I was up around six and saw them loading into a rhino. Jess, Jason, Miss Porter, Doctor Porter and Sergeant Fernandes was driving."

"A rhino?" Will spun and grabbed his radio. "Lieutenant Washington, over!"

"What've you got, Sergeant?" her voice came back.

"Check with Pollack and see what rhinos are in use. Noah Devlin said he saw them all go with Sergeant Fernandes in a rhino around 6:00am. Someone must have seen them leave that early." Will now had a few more details about what happened, which felt like an accomplishment. _Of course now Abigail and the kids are out there with night falling soon._ _Because of me._

He thanked the Devlins, hopped back into his rover and sped off toward the command center. Will was so angry with himself that he enjoyed the pain his back still caused him from the fall. It was a penance for what he'd done. _She never would have gone OTG if you didn't hurt her._

* * *

><p>At the command tower there was still little he could do. The radio transmitter stations were still not fully functional and all rhinos but one returned for the night.<p>

Reynolds pulled the duty roster for the gates that morning and all the men and women were roused from their rest to find out who let them through without writing it in their report.

Poor Private Dunham had let Sergeant Fernandes go without questioning how anyone would know that Outpost Eight needed a medical check-in since radios were out. The red-faced young man was physically shaking after Taylor yelled that two children and an innocent civilian were now somewhere out there with dusk falling. Will didn't need to say anything to make him nearly fall down the stairs on the way out. Once their eyes connected, Dunham knew he was going to be Will's permanent punching bag for years to come.

It was far too late to attempt to send a team to look for them. They could be over a hundred miles out and there was no way to contact Outpost Eight.

The only ray of light in the whole mess was that only one relay station was down between Terra Nova and Outpost Eight. A team had been dispatched to get that one operational as soon as possible. Within a few hours they would be able to determine if Abigail and the kids arrived at the outpost.

* * *

><p>Will walked down the streets near the command tower unsure of what to do. Being helpless was something he fought against all his adult life. Never forming close relationships had been his best practice to ward off the feeling, but all that went down the drain the moment he laid eyes on Abigail. Now that he recognized that she meant everything to him, he knew that it was love at first sight.<p>

"And now it's gone," he muttered to himself. The sun had set and the first stars began to appear in the moonlit night.

"What's gone, Sergeant?"

Will turned and found himself face-to-face with Father Michael Flanagan, the base chaplain, the man who presided over Ken Foster's funeral a few days before.

"Sorry, Father, didn't realize anyone was around." Will shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look like nothing was wrong. Being grilled by Father Mike was not something he wanted tonight.

"You've wandered by the chapel at least five times in the last hour. I've never seen you just wandering aimlessly. You're a man of action." The chaplain chuckled. "Isn't that what you say? No time to slow down."

Will snorted and nodded.

"What happened?" Father Mike became serious and all humor left his crystal blue eyes.

"I… There's nothing you can do."

"Perhaps not, but I've got a powerful friend," the Irish priest said with a smile. "Come and have a coffee – or whatever they've been passing off as coffee the last five years – with me."

"Father Mike, the Big Guy and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," Will said.

"Well we are. Maybe I can run interference for you."

"Given that this is the worst day of my life, I've got nothing to lose," Will replied as he motioned toward the chapel.

"Oh yes. How many times have I heard that before? The final stop for hopeless causes." Father Mike laughed. "Maybe some day folks will realize that the Big Guy, as you say, should be the first stop."

* * *

><p><em>How could sonic weapon kill? <em>When the blast pressure is great enough on the chest it can rupture delicate lung tissue, admitting air bubbles into the arteries that travel to the heart, brain, and other organs and cause sudden death.

Abigail was seven years old when she asked her ailing grandfather that question. His response at the time was that you explode internally. Quite gross for a child to hear, but it was understandable.

Olivia Fernandes screamed and fell out the door of the rhino.

It was obvious to Abigail that the young woman was dead as Abigail stood frozen in place with Jess and Jason, one under each arm and squeezing her midsection, staring at the scene unfolding before her eyes. The voices of those around her seemed to be coming from a great distance. Her eyes couldn't leave the blond hair that was spread around Olivia's head like a halo.

A choking sob bubbled up, but Abigail stopped it. _No time to cry. I need to worry about the kids._

Kyle didn't point the gun at Abigail after shooting Olivia. He climbed out of the rover and walked up to the dark-skinned woman.

Abigail and the kids climbed out the back under the glaring eyes of two men who rivaled Will in their size. They clutched weapons and looked around the jungle like they expected something to jump out at them.

"Why the hell did you do that? How stupid are you?" the woman yelled at Kyle, not afraid that he held a gun in his hands.

"Don't raise your voice to me," he demanded.

"You missed the rendezvous point, lead us into slasher territory and kill the driver after she shut off the rhino. That's pretty damned stupid if you ask me." The woman stepped toe-to-toe with Kyle.

_Rendezvous point?_ Abigail felt like the ground was pulled out from under her. _Kyle was working with the Sixers to overthrow Commander Taylor?_

"I'd say you're the stupid one. It took you a couple years to get that damned box and you needed a little brat to help you get to it. We paid you good money and it looks like it's been tossed down the toilet. You people look like savages," Kyle barked. "I need to talk to my partners."

"Didn't you hear what I said? We are in slasher territory and night is falling. The only thing we need to do is move." The woman finally looked at Abigail and the kids who were clinging to each other not far from the rhino. "And you brought your family with you."

"Leave the kids. My sister's the only one we need," he said.

"What?" Abigail couldn't stop herself from gasping. She felt the kids shake and heard their muffled sobs. _What does he need from me?_

"You heartless bastard," the Sixer female said.

"Let's get the rhino going and get to your camp," Kyle said as he turned toward the machine.

"Don't you know anything, asshole?" a dark-skinned man shouted from further up the road. "Only the driver has the access code."

"So hack it, Mira," Kyle ordered.

"I didn't bring my hacker because I didn't think you'd kill the driver," Mira shot back.

Abigail was still in total shock from the murder and his heartless comments about his children. She wasn't surprised but never thought he'd say something so cruel. If they got out of this, she'd be dealing with the children's broken hearts for years to come. _Not only was their father a traitor, he would abandon them to the jungle._

"Idiot," Kyle muttered. He looked around at the seven men and women around them. "We better get moving and I hope you brought something that can kill these slashers."

A hand pushed Abigail in the back to get her and the kids moving. Her eyes were locked on the body of Olivia Fernandes laying half in the dirt and half in the rhino. Tears fell when she passed by the woman's body, turning the children to shield them from seeing a woman that they started to love as a mother. Silent sobs racked her frame as they walked away from the safety of the rhino.

* * *

><p>The sun had nearly set when the first howl of a slasher echoed through the jungle.<p>

"We need to pick up the pace," Mira shouted.

They'd been walking about twenty minutes down the road, crossed a river and then headed to the right, down a worn path. The trees and brush was closing in around them now and Abigail could barely put one foot in front of the other. Her entire body was trembling and the kids were too.

A human scream from their right and the screech of two slashers caused her knees to buckle. The kids somehow held her up.

"D-d-do you smell that?" Jess mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Abigail stammered.

"The smell. It's awful."

"The bush. The smelly plant Commander Taylor talked about. The one the keeps dinosaurs away," Jason said. "There must be some close by."

Abigail never smelled anything so badly since she changed the kids diapers as babies. "I don't think there'd be enough for everyone."

"Who cares about them? They're Sixers," Jess spat.

The Sixers that were _guarding_ them were some distance away and one of them even stopped to light a torch. His distraction was his undoing, because the light barely came on before he screamed and the slasher responded in kind.

"No!" Abigail cried. The sound noise was right behind them.

"Here!" Jess yanked her into a clump of bushes. The odor was nauseating, especially when the three of them crushed leaves and branches under them.

With each heartbeat, the footsteps of the dinosaur drew closer to where they huddled. A howl followed by a strange clicking noise came from a few feet from their position.

Abigail felt herself shaking uncontrollably and her breathing coming in rapid pants. If she could see, she knew her vision was tunneling. Blood rushed through her veins, causing her hearing to diminish. She bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood. _I can't pass out. I can't pass out._

The creature could be heard sniffing from slightly above their heads. Abigail knew that if she moved even an inch, the slasher would probably snap its jaws through the bush and take off her head.

Abigail fought valiantly not to pass out in terror, but finally lost the battle. The last sound she heard was a male scream from off in the distance and the slasher crashing through the bushes toward another dying human. Her final thought as she whispered _sorry_ to the kids for abandoning them was that the voice wasn't shrill enough to be Kyle. _Damn_, she thought as darkness claimed her.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to get these updates out quickly for a while since so much action is going on. I don't want to leave folks hanging for too long without updates. We're already upset about the show being over ;-(  
><strong>


	31. Alone in the Night

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful support. It really does make me want to keep publishing and taking this story beyond Season 1.**

**I borrowed some details from **_**Enchanted**_** by **_**Lynx Larabellows**_**.**

**Thanks, **_**BetherdyBabe**_**, for answering my physics questions. **

* * *

><p>Jason and Jess remained next to their unconscious aunt for what seemed like forever to the children. They clutched hands over their aunt's prone form. The jungle was silent except for the kids breathing, which seemed too loud.<p>

When the first sounds of insects permeated their smelly hiding place, Jess spoke, "We've got to get back to the rhino."

"I don't think I know the way," Jason replied, his voice cracking.

"I do."

"But we'll have to drag Aunt Abby. I don't know if we can carry her."

"She'll wake up soon. She's never passed out for too long."

"Aunt Abby, we need you," Jason cried into her hear as he hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry I spent all this time with them." He spat the word out like it was dirty.

"Olivia was nice."

"He only used her to take us away from Aunt Abby and then to get her to come OTG," Jason stated.

"What do you think he wants with Aunt Abby? He always treated her so badly."

"Maybe that's it. He just wants someone to bully around."

"I hope the slashers or those Sixers kill him."

"Jessica!"

"He doesn't care about us. He never has. Don't you dare say he's our father!" she hissed.

"I was going to say I hope Will finds him."

Jess smiled in the moonlight that shone between the branches.

"Jess, Will is gotta be searching for us. He'd never let Aunt Abby be gone this long without tearing the jungle apart."

"So we need to get to the rhino and get the radio working."

* * *

><p>Abigail heard muffled voices and thought for a moment she passed out and fell into the refuse recycling unit. After a few moments the terror of the situation crashed down on her and she whimpered, rolling over to curl into a ball.<p>

"Aunt Abby, we've gotta move. The slashers have gone but other small dinosaurs could come for… for the leftovers." Jason's voice spoke near her left ear.

"I know the way to the rhino," Jess added.

"Wh-what?" She opened her eyes and forced herself into a sitting position. "It-it's dark. It's…"

"We traveled due south from Terra Nova and then we went west," Jess explained.

"Jessica, how could you possibly know that?" Abigail scolded.

"The North Star," she answered, pointing through a gap in the trees.

"Jess, that might not…"

"Maddy Shannon said it in orientation and Lieutenant Washington agreed."

Abigail knew from books that sailors navigated by the stars, but honestly would have expected something like this from the scientific Jason. Looks like we found a science that Jess could become interested in. "But what about the dinosaurs?"

"We already smell horrible and they're gone," Jess explained.

"How do you know that?"

"The jungle sounds are back. When the slashers were here it was silent," Jason replied.

"Did you learn that in orientation too?" Abigail was scared but the kids did go through orientation while she found a way to avoid it. "I can't believe I'm trusting two nine-year-olds to get us out of the jungle."

"Only to the rhino. You have to drive us out," Jess said.

Abigail groaned.

* * *

><p>They moved swiftly and quietly down the path, Jess leading the way. They held hands tightly and Abigail listened for the slightest change to the cacophony of insects and small animals that now took over the night after the larger predators left.<p>

Abigail marveled at Jess's confidence. She knew they all were running on adrenaline and that the shock of what had transpired would overtake them, but for now the hyper-awareness that terror can sometimes bring worked to their advantage. If a sound changed, one of them squeezed the others hand and stopped the procession.

As they crossed the stream of icy cold water, the sounds stopped. Standing in the open road they froze. Light from the moon silhouetted the rhino on top of the rise in the road ahead of them.

"The sounds…"

"Something's here." Jess stepped closer to her aunt.

"Run," Jason said. "Just run!"

Abigail let go of the kids and they all ran as fast as their legs could carry them toward the rhino. The doors had been left open so they only needed to jump inside. _And hope nothing's already in there._ Abigail tried to squash that thought as she neared the rhino.

Jason and Jess were ahead of her and she wanted it that way. If something was after the weakest link, she wanted it to be her. There was no way she could ever live with herself if anything happened to the kids.

They rounded on the rhino and each climbed in a door. As Abigail ran up to the front, lights came on in the interior and a scream echoed from right behind her. It made her scream as well and fly into the driver's side door, Jason yanked it shut behind her.

A sob ripped from her as something impacted off the side of the rhino.

"A nykoraptor," Jess said. She had yanked the rear hatch down and started opening side compartments to pull out a couple flashlights and a back-up radio. "We need to get the rhino started and head back. We should use the spare radio to save power for the drive. At night the solar panel can't recharge the battery pack so we'll be running on the storage power."

"You sound like an engineer? Did you and Jason change brains recently?" Abigail said, totally impressed with her niece. "Jason, what do you think?"

Her nephew sat on the floor of the rhino, his arms wrapped around his knees and tears falling.

"Jason, please don't lose it yet. I'll need you to help me with the code. I don't remember the order of the numbers," Abigail pleaded as she sat in front of her nephew.

"Olivia…" Jason started but his voice broke.

"Oh no," Jess added.

A thud bounced off the back of the rhino causing them all to shriek.

"Her body's gone," Abigail spoke everyone's thought aloud.

* * *

><p>Will sat in Father Mike's office next to the chapel drinking a coffee and reminiscing about the first time the Marine that trained him dragged him to church.<p>

"I bet it caved in," Father Mike added.

"I thought it would," Will replied.

"Sergeant Carter, please report to the command center," Wash's voice came over his comm unit.

"Sometimes the Big Guy answers quickly," Father Mike said. "I'll keep praying you find your family."

"Family?" Will stopped as he rushed toward the door.

"I've known you for years, William, and based on everything you've said about the Porters, these people are your family. Now go. I'll keep a candle burning until they're safely back with you."

* * *

><p>Will raced up the stairs and nearly ran into Mark, who was in full armor.<p>

"Did you find them, ma'am?" Will shouted.

"Not exactly," Wash said from her seat in front of a huge map of the area around Terra Nova.

"What the hell did you find?" Will couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

"The rhino's transponder isn't working and the radio won't be operational for a couple more hours, but we are getting some high-frequency transmissions, Sergeant." Taylor jumped in to keep Wash from reprimanding Will.

"Fernandes' tags!" Will shouted. "Where are they?"

"Will, why don't you…" Taylor started.

"I'm going. Where are they?" Will glared at his CO and noticed Shannon, Warrington and Reilly in the room all suited up as well. When his eyes fell on Doctor Shannon and Nurse Ogawa, his chest ached. "Where. Are. They. Sir."

"Carter'll ride with me. I know it's still night time but we've monitored Sergeant Fernandes' tags for thirty minutes and they only moved about ten feet."

"Sir, where…"

"They are about 150 clicks south of here," Taylor said.

Will nearly fell to the floor when everything registered. His sweet Abigail and the kids he'd come to love were in the heart of slasher territory. _And Olivia's most likely dead. _

Taylor leveled Will his most menacing gaze. "You'll ride with me and the Shannons. I'm not sure if I'll give you a weapon yet so don't test me."

Will merely nodded, saying a silent prayer before he followed the band out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Do you like these shorter, frequent updates? I don't have time to sit and write this massive scene out in one sitting. Let me know if it's too frustrating.**


	32. Alone in the Night P2

**A/N: Thanks for the incredible feedback lately. This is where the story and their relationship changes and I was afraid you would all leave. I'm honored you've fallen in love with my OC's and want to see if they can find true love.**

* * *

><p>Silence settled over the rhino for a while. The interior lights were off and only the glow from a chem light that Jess held provided them with illumination. The moon was now covered in clouds, not providing any more light.<p>

Abigail knew what had to be done. _If Olivia's body is out there and intact, I have to find it. We need to bring her back._

"We need to get the rhino started and shine the light around." Abigail got up and moved to the driver's seat.

"But the code," Jess said, her voice cracking. "I don't remember the order. I know it's latitude and longitude of Terra Nova and the date Commander Taylor entered the portal."

"It's date and then latitude and longitude," Jason said as he reached for the panel.

"Stop!" Jess cried. "If you do it wrong after three tries it's totally locked out for twenty-four hours."

"Jess, calm down. I trust Jason. He's great with numbers," Abigail said.

"But if he's wrong…"

"Jess, it's okay. We'll get out of here once we find Olivia." Abigail had no clue where her steady voice came from. She was just as terrified but running on adrenaline. Jessica was obviously losing her grip now that they were safe in the rhino.

"I'm so sorry," the little girl screamed as she rushed up to hug her aunt tightly.

"Jess, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," Abigail soothed.

"I never should have cared about her. I should have known that he'd only use her to hurt us," Jess sobbed.

"Sweetie, Olivia was a nice person."

"I know. She didn't deserve to die and be dragged around by dinosaurs," Jess cried.

"Which is why we'll find her and bring her home with us." Abigail rubbed her niece's back and hugged her tightly.

"Jess, I liked her too," Jason said, sniffling.

"But _he_ wanted us to think of Olivia as a mother." Jess looked up with her watery eyes. "You've been our mother, all our lives. I shouldn't have forgotten that so easily."

It clicked then to Abigail. The kids felt like they'd betrayed her by liking Olivia. Abigail couldn't hold her tears in and felt Jason come over to hug her as well.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of crying, she pushed the kids back and swiped her face with her sleeve.<p>

"I know the code, Aunt Abby. I do," Jason said with confidence, something the little boy lacked before coming to Terra Nova.

"I know you do. Go ahead. I'll look for a blanket or tarp with Jess." Abigail turned toward the panels built into the rhino's side.

"Don't forget the storage under the floor for the tire," Jason said as he headed toward the console to put in the universal code that Will told them during Abigail's driving lessons.

* * *

><p>Abigail, Jess and Jason were strapped in with Jason riding shotgun to Abigail's left. They had started the rhino and Abigail drove up the road to turn around. The nykoraptor hadn't run into the vehicle and she'd hoped it ran away.<p>

"Why didn't you just back up?" Jess asked from her place behind her aunt.

"Because the body could have been in back of us," Jason replied.

Abigail swallowed the bile in her throat. Between her terror of having to go out into the pitch blackness to retrieve the body - if they found it - and her thoughts about the condition that the body would be in, it was a surprise she didn't vomit all over the control panel.

As she slowly drove the rhino down the road toward the scene of the attack by the Sixers, she heard Jess fiddling with the radio behind her.

"Castle, this is Knight One, do you copy?"

"Castle?" Abigail asked.

"Terra Nova is Castle…" Jess started.

"And all Sergeants are Knights," Jason added.

"And Corporals are Squires," Jess said with a giggle.

"And Privates shouldn't touch a radio," Jason concluded with a laugh.

"Let me guess," Abigail replied. "Sergeant Carter told you that."

"Yup and he's Knight One, so if I use his call sign it will really get them moving to rescue us. He's gotta be looking for us," Jess said.

Abigail fought back a sob and tried to control herself so she could speak.

"I bet he's on his way here," Jason said. "They should have found Olivia's tags by now."

"Her tags?" Abigail asked as she slowed to barely a crawl and looked at the bushes on either side of the road for any sign of a body dragged into the bushes.

"They have locators. They should easily get the high-frequency receiver up. It's the radio-wave transceiver the takes longer."

"Do you want to take an internship with Doctor Wallace?" Jess asked snidely.

"I read and pay attention," Jason growled back.

"Stop!" Abigail's heart started pounding inside her ribcage. "Look." She didn't really want the kids to look at their friend, but she wanted confirmation she was seeing a pair of boots behind a tree.

"Olivia," Jason said quietly. Once again Jess started crying. "It'll be okay." Jason got up to hug his sister.

* * *

><p>Abigail drove the rhino into position so it was close to the body but the lights shone into the bushes. The upper half of Olivia's body wasn't visible but Abigail didn't see any damage to her legs. She was wearing her armor, which had to protect from dinosaur teeth to some extent.<p>

There was no way Abigail could go out there to get the body without being in darkness at some point. A wave of panic washed over her and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. The tremor passed through her, but she forced herself to put the rhino in park and got up.

She'd found a tarp and stretcher under the seats during her search with Jess. There was even a place in the floor to secure the stretcher so it didn't move around. Olivia Fernandes would be transported back to Terra Nova with some dignity at least and not rolling around in the back of the rhino.

Abigail took off her jacket because she thought it might get stuck on the bushes and retied her long hair into a ponytail. For an unknown reason she retied her shoes too, not wanting anything that could get caught in the brush.

"Wait!" Jason shouted as he pushed Jess aside to pull up the floor panel.

"What are you looking for?" Jess asked.

"This." He triumphantly held up a metal bar that was bent slightly.

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

"A tool for changing the tire." Jason held it to his aunt. "You take that and I've got my knife."

"Jason, no way are you and Jess going out there with me. If anything happens to me, I want you to stay in the rhino and wait for Will." Abigail managed to say his name without getting upset. _I better get used to that._ "I'm sure he'll be part of the search party."

"Of course he will and he'd kill me if I didn't protect you," Jason said as he pulled his knife from the sheath Will had made for his birthday.

"If anything happens to me, you will both stay in here. Keep trying the radio," she continued. "And if you do see Will, please tell him _I'm sorry_. He'll know why."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Jess asked.

"I kind of messed things up before we left. I don't think Will is going to be around a lot…"

"Then you'll just have to apologize. Again and again until he forgives you!" Jess shouted. The little girl crossed her arms and glared.

"I don't have time to go into this now, but promise me you'll stay here and wait for Will or the other soldiers," Abigail said. "Jason, I can use your help guarding the door. I'll drag her to the passenger side."

"I'll be there," Jason said.

She kissed them both and hugged them tightly before she headed to the front to step out into the dark jungle. The blanket and stretcher were tossed out before Abigail hopped out.

The darkness enclosed her, suffocating her for a moment before she scrambled into the high intensity beams from the rhino's headlights. She dragged the stretcher and blanket into the field of light and stopped.

Silence surrounded her. _Oh no._ Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart crashed into her ribs. She gripped the tire iron, as Jason said they once were called and moved toward Olivia's boots.

A rustling could be heard in the bushes and Olivia's body moved slightly. Abigail couldn't help a sob from escaping from her. She knelt down near the boots, still in the light and prayed that whatever was in the bushes hated the brightness.

Something moved quickly from on top of Olivia's torso and came out of the bushes. Abigail swung with all the strength her panicked muscles could give her connecting with a small creature and sending it into the tree. She heard its bones crack and saw it fall to the ground. A cry to her left made her grab Olivia's boots and yank.

The body slid out of the bushes and Abigail gagged. Something had started chewing on her arms. The deep flesh wound where a larger dinosaur than the one she knocked against the tree had obviously dragged her. Dirt, leaves and twigs were caught in her blonde hair that shielded her face.

A second screech from Abigail's right caused her to refrain from vomiting. Rustling to her left seemed to be getting closer. Standing up and gripping the bar she waited for something to rush at her and didn't have to wait long. Another small, winged and feathered dinosaur that came up to her knees ran at her.

Abigail swung again and sent this one sailing into the bushes. It cried out and scampered away. She grabbed the blanket and stretcher, somehow unfolding them next to Olivia's body with shaking hands.

"Look out!" Jess screamed from the open door of the rhino.

Abigail grabbed her tire iron and spun around, knocking another little dinosaur into the rhino's hood. "Close that door!" she shouted.

Moving as fast as she could and with a strength born from fear, she rolled the young Sergeant onto the blanket. Her hearing was in tune with the sounds of the jungle now, so she stood to smash another little dinosaur that was coming up behind her. "Won't you ever quit!" Abigail knew that shouting at the jungle and unintelligent dinosaurs was probably insanity, but it felt good.

By the time she'd gotten Olivia back to the door, which the kids opened, she'd hit at least six little dinosaurs - or the same one six times. Against her wishes, Jess hopped out to help her maneuver the stretcher through the door.

"Jess!" Jason cried as he pushed his sister out the door and onto the ground. A small dinosaur had leaped at her and ended up impacting into the rhino's side.

Abigail screamed as she saw it lunge at the kids. Jason stabbed with his knife, but not before it raked its claws over the boy's forearm.

Enraged, Abigail grabbed her weapon of choice and hit the offending creature in the head, killing it. "Jess, inside!"

Her niece scrambled inside as Abigail tore the dinosaur of Jason. She pulled the shaking little boy inside and pulled the door shut.

"It's not so bad," Jason said through tears.

"Jess, get the first aid kid." Abigail grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around his arm. The blood wasn't flowing too much so she hoped it was only a flesh wound. "Wrap a bandage around Jason's arm. I'll get the stretcher tied in and then we're out of here."

* * *

><p>Dawn was starting to lighten the sky. Will sat in silence for most of the drive. Taylor spoke with Reynolds and Warrington who were driving rovers as escort often, but other than that he said little to the occupants of his rhino.<p>

The only thing that went through Will's mind was how he was going to kill Kyle Porter. He'd learned dozens of ways to do it and plotted the one that would cause the most pain.

"Knight One, over," Wash's voice came over the radio.

"Good to hear your voice, Castle," Taylor replied.

"Knight Ten is on the move. ETA to your current position is ten minutes," Wash replied.

"Oh thank God," Doctor Shannon said. "They must not have reached the outpost and turned back."

"Castle! Help…." a child's voice cried.

"Jess!" Will cried as he grabbed the radio.

"Help!" the voice screamed now. "Empira…" The radio went dead.

"What was that?" Jim Shannon asked.

"I think she was saying Empirasaurus," Taylor answered.

Will continued to call Abigail and the kids names into the radio.

"Empirasuarus? That thing that came at Terra Nova?" Jim questioned. "What could that do to a rhino?"

Taylor floored theirs in the hopes they didn't have to find out.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. A horrible cliffhanger.**

**In _Versus_ Mark was Squire, so I figured Will has to be a Knight.**

**In _Instinct_ they change a tire, so even in 2149 you have to change tires! ;-)  
><strong>


	33. Tears of Sorrow, Tears of Joy

**A/N: Thanks for your support, especially the readers who don't review but put this on alert and favorite. I'd love to thank you each and hope you'll drop a review so I know who you are.**

**I wanted this to come out right away, but I just had to much to get in here so I apologize for the delay from my rapid-fire chapters.**

**Thanks **_**NurseKelly**_** and **_**BetherdyBabe**_** for assistance.**

* * *

><p>Since his coffee with Father Mike Will has done more praying than he'd ever done in his lifetime. After the radio went silent with Jess's cry about the Empirasaurus, he prayed Taylor could make the rhino go faster than possible. He didn't know what happened, but Sergeant Fernandes and Jess were headed their way<em>. The others had to be with them.<em> Will didn't want to imagine a future if they weren't.

The trio of vehicles cleared the forest and sped across an open meadow. The road went back into the forest on the other side, where it curved along an old creek bed.

The missing rhino came flying out of the trees with the massive Empirasaurus running along side. It slammed its massive body into the rhino, sending it rolling down the small embankment.

"No!" Will screamed. He reached over to grab Taylor's rifle off the floor and climbed out the window. One arm rested on the roof of the vehicle, holding the trigger, while the other gripped the barrel to hold it as steady as possible. His long legs hooked under the dash in front of his seat so he didn't get tossed out the window.

His attention was now consumed by the dinosaur that was coming into range of his rifle sights. The sonic wouldn't kill something that big, but a hit to the head would disorient it and probably send it away.

Warrington's vehicle had a large gun mounted on it and he vaguely heard Taylor shout over the radio to have Brady concentrate fire once they got close on its head as well.

The dinosaur turned to follow the rhino down the small hill. Unlike the small useless arms of a Carnotaurus, the Empirasaurus' arms could tear a vehicle to pieces.

A quiet beep from the sight and a green light gave Will confirmation that he could open fire and he did. Several bolts of energy came from the sonic weapon, hitting the creature multiple times in the head. Brady opened fire with the larger weapon and their combined assault sent the gigantic creature lumbering off into the forest.

"Warry, run that bastard out of here," Taylor barked.

Will slid back into his seat, deposited Taylor's rifle and prepared to leap out of the door as soon as his CO slowed down.

* * *

><p>When they parked the damaged rhino could be seen resting against a tree on the driver's side. The rear hatch had been torn off and the rear axle was broken in half.<p>

Will started running down the hill when he heard a scream. A small blonde girl emerged from the back, looked up the hill, staggered to her feet and ran with all her might toward him.

Jess's hair was a wild mess, reminiscent of her best friend Leah Marcos. Blood ran down the right side of her face and onto her torn shirt. She staggered a bit as she ran, but seemed to be in good health.

Will closed the distance in record time as the little girl leaped into his arms. When he pulled her close, she wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

"Jess. Honey, what happened?" Will slowed so he could hug her tightly. His eyes scanned the vehicle and came to rest on a green tarp covering something, which was strapped carefully onto a stretcher. Having done so many burial details since coming to Terra Nova, it only took a moment for him to realize what it was.

At that moment Jess's hysterical cries started to take form. "He killed her! Kyle's a traitor. A Sixer."

Will staggered as his eyes stared at the body now obviously outlined by the green material of the tarp. Jess wouldn't stop wailing or crying about her father betraying them and being a murderer.

His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground with Jess Porter still clinging to him like an extension of his body.

Her voice suddenly sounded distant. He heard Taylor, Jim and Lis Shannon shouting. Mark's voice, as well as Reilly's, could be detected but he didn't know the words they were speaking.

His cheeks felt wet as his eyes stared with laser focus at the still form lying in the grass. Images flashed through his mind: holding Abigail in front of the brachs; laughing in the rover after driving lessons; watching her enjoy first ziff-kebob; laughing with the kids at their birthday party and the surprise on her face when he told the kids to do their homework. And then he was assaulted by the more intimate moments. The wetness intensified and he felt himself rocking Jess slightly as he held her.

Reynolds was saying something. He heard Jess wail that _Kyle killed her_ and they couldn't do anything to stop him. _Kyle Porter'll die. Don't worry about that, sweetheart._ _Did I say that out loud?_ He had no idea.

His world was changed; reality didn't exist for him anymore. This was a nightmare of epic proportions. Other than killing Kyle Porter and thanking Olivia Fernandes for bring his angel's body back to him, nothing registered in Will's consciousness. _Abigail was dead._ The light had been extinguished for him.

He closed his eyes because a pain he could never imagine rocked his body. When his mother died he'd been so angry with her for quitting on him and his brother that he felt nothing. No pain, only continuous anger. Now he'd lost someone so precious to him that he didn't want to get up, so he sat stroking Jess's hair and leaning his head against her little shoulder.

Laura Reilly screamed, "No! Olivia!"

Olivia and Laura were best friends. _They must have taken Olivia out of the rhino._ Will hugged Jess tighter because he knew the little girl was star-struck by the female soldier. _Dammit, she must not have survived that crash. Yet one more reason to slowly disembowel Kyle Porter._

"Laura, I'm so sorry," Mark said.

"Her mother. Her brother. What are they gonna do?" Laura sobbed.

Will knew as a senior non-commissioned officer, and the one who usually broke the bad news about a dead soldier to their loved ones along with Wash and Taylor, that he should comfort his Corporals, but he couldn't. They lost another friend, like Foster and Curran. He lost the only person he'd ever loved. His pain was so intense it felt like his guts were being wrenched apart.

"Reynolds!" Taylor cried. "Help Shannon and I get this righted. Jason and Abigail are trapped inside."

Will's eyes flew open. The scene before him slowly came into focus. Laura and Reynolds stood over the body on the stretcher. Taylor and Shannon were next to the rhino where it rested on the driver's side against the tree with Doctor Shannon and Nurse Ogawa standing by with a stretcher and medical supplied.

"Reilly!" Taylor shouted. "Get the other stretcher from your rover."

The Corporal looked at her CO and nodded. She staggered to her feet.

Will shook his head. _Did I hear that right?_ His eyes looked closely at the woman on the stretcher a few feet from his position. Now that Reilly and Reynolds moved, he could see that her hair was blonde and her pale face was definitely _not_ Abigail's.

His tawny eyes flew to the rhino once more as he struggled to shake the horror he'd just felt. _Abigail was alive?_ "Thank you!" he cried as he looked up at the heavens. "Thank you, Father Mike!"

"Will?" Jess's broken voice said from near his ear.

"Come one. They need our help." Will stood up with the little girl still in his arms.

In that field, so far from the safety of Terra Nova, Will Carter finally found his purpose in life. No matter what it took or how long, he'd make sure Abigail Porter knew that he loved her. Whatever he'd done before this day didn't matter. When he thought she'd been killed, his life ended. Now it was renewed. The light of her very existence shattered the darkness.

He rushed toward them. By the looks of the rhino, there was still the very real possibility that Abigail and Jason were gravely injured.

Jim Shannon came forward while they waited for Warrington to come down. Will's friend had chased off the dinosaur and returned. Brady had stayed with the rovers to let them know if it came back.

Will started to put Jess down only to have her scream, "No, Will. Please don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you, sweetheart. Never again." Will looked into her blue eyes, so reminiscent of her aunt, and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I need to help Abby and Jason."

"She's sorry," Jess said in a broken voice.

"What?"

"She's so sorry. She said she messed things up with you when we were in the jungle. She said is she… If she didn't… That we should tell you she was sorry. Please don't hate her," Jess pleaded with a broken voice.

"She's sorry?" _What could Abigail have been talking about? I forced her…_ Will shook his head. "Abigail didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at her."

Jess smiled and hugged him once again.

Will tried to gently remove her arms when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jim Shannon's intense blue gaze.

"She needs you," he said, dropping his eyes to the little girl in his arms.

"But you need…"

"We've got it. Lis is a trauma surgeon and she says Patty Ogawa is the best she's ever worked with. We'll get them out. You need to be there for Jess right now." Jim removed his hand. "You're all she's got until they get better."

Will nearly collapsed once again as he looked into the elfin face looking up at him, streaked with blood. He didn't just fall in love with a woman. He fell in love with a family. His family. "Jess, I swear that I will protect you, Jay and Abby from this day forward."

The little girl sobbed and hugged him tightly. "I knew my wish would come true," she said quietly and Will decided to let it ride.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Terra Nova was bittersweet for Will. When Abigail was removed from the rhino, Elisabeth Shannon said she had a dislocated shoulder. Even though she was bruised, battered and broken, Abigail was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.<p>

Once they got her out of the wreckage, she'd regained consciousness long enough to start screaming and thrashing. Lis had to sedate her so she didn't hurt herself any further.

It tore Will's heart up to see her so frightened. It seemed to terrify Jess even more so he had to calm her down and explain how good of a doctor Elisabeth Shannon was.

When Jason was removed, Will was positive he shed a tear. The tiny boy was badly injured. He had a compound fracture to his lower leg and a concussion. Since he was still unconscious, they took him in the rhino with Abigail back to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Will and Jess rode back with Reynolds since the little girl only had a cut on her forehead and some bruises from the safety harness.

"Is Jason going to die?" she asked from her position cuddled on Will's lap with his coat wrapped around her.

"I don't think so, sweetie," he said.

"Are we going to jail?"

"What?"

"Kyle was working with the Sixers. Aunt Abby said we have no way to prove we're innocent. She said it's possible Commander Taylor could banish her."

"I promise you that isn't going to happen. You don't need to prove innocence." He was angry and hugged Jess closely. Part of his anger was self-directed – he should have paid closer attention to Kyle and called the bastard out long ago – and the rest was at his CO. Abigail's assessment of Taylor was dead on. He'd been betrayed so often in the last few weeks with Leah, Ken Foster and Tim Curran that he was most likely going to overreact. "Everything will be okay."

Jess yawned mightily and rested her head against his shoulder. Reynolds raised an eyebrow and Will only shook his head. _No way am I getting Abby back to have Taylor accuse her of being a Sixer._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm done with the quick updates. The reunion chapter will take some time to write. And for the Taylor lovers, remember inVersus he even threw Jim Shannon in jail so he can be a hard ass if he's afraid of the security of Terra Nova. **


	34. Truth

**A/N: Thanks again for the** **wonderful response to this story. A lot of information is going to be revealed in this chapter. I'm not sure I'll be able to stick with one POV so I apologize ahead of time if I flip between Will and Abigail a lot. The story is far from over for these two though, so don't be worried that this is the end.**

**Thanks NurseKelly for the beta.**

**Not sure when you'll get to read this as the site seems to be acting up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The last twenty-four hours went by like a blur for Will. Jess had periods of coherence, which quickly dissolved into hysterics, so she didn't provide a great deal of information. He'd gathered from her and conveyed to Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon that Kyle led them out into the jungle to meet up with the Sixers, killed Olivia, left them behind when slashers attacked and that they found safety in stink weed bushes, which explained the foul smell on them.<p>

Will knew that Taylor was pissed at himself about letting Kyle, who he had been afraid to let come to Terra Nova, get the best of him. His CO was in a foul mood and it was going to be bad for Abigail once she recovered enough to be questioned. Will vowed that he would rather hand in his gun than let Taylor banish Abigail.

He'd gotten a routine down over the last three hours much to the amusement of nurses Kathy Hansen and Susan Warren. Both women from Will's past usually made him disgusted, but that man was a distant stranger to the man he was now and they seemed to have little effect. Carter actually offered them a weak smile as he stepped into Abigail's room after checking on the kids.

When they got to the infirmary, shortly after Taylor, he was with Jess for some time. Nurse Ogawa and Doctor Shannon were busy stabilizing Jay's leg and Abigail was sedated so the pediatrician, Doctor Joyce Lee, met him to check her out.

After they got her cleaned up with mixture of berries and fruit, which Taylor helped formulate to get rid of the stinkweed smell, her cuts and scrapes were healed and she was allowed to go to sleep. Of course she couldn't sleep without Will. Even though it killed him not to check in on Abby and Jay, he stayed with her.

Once she was soundly asleep, he went to find Abigail and was told she couldn't have visitors. He was certain it was Doctor Shannon's way to keep Taylor out, but he was upset that he didn't get special treatment. _Not that you deserve it for what you did before she almost died. You know if you hadn't lost control she would have been with you that morning and not gone OTG. But then would the kids have truly been left to die? Was Jess just exaggerating?_

He continued to berate himself as he went to see if Jay was out of surgery. Will looked at the little boy, pale and bruised with a black eye and swollen cheek, and nearly cried. Sitting next to the bed, Will reached out to take his hand and when Jay squeezed it, he couldn't hold in a smile.

After he visited with the sleeping kids and tried to see Abigail, Wash and Reynolds nearly dragged him to his quarters to shower and change his clothes. He grudgingly cleaned himself up because after holding Jess in his arms he was starting to smell like the stinkweed himself. Knowing he needed to keep his strength up for any future conversations he might be lucky enough to have with Abigail, he grabbed food from the mess. Once he was done with that he returned and was allowed to see her.

She seemed positively fragile and made of breakable porcelain when he looked at her. Her face was whiter than it usually was and the bruises marred her skin, making him feel like he'd been punched in the gut. Abby's right arm was in a sling and would have to stay that way for at least three weeks. Even with advanced medicine, some injuries still needed the body to heal itself naturally.

He took up a post at her bedside, holding her left hand, which still had a few deep cuts in it from something. His thumb traced the bruises on her skin, wishing he could magically make them disappear with the love he felt for her.

* * *

><p>Will started to doze off sitting up and staring at her when she started to moan. Because of her shoulder, he was terrified if she moved too much she might hurt herself so he quickly moved to sit on the bed to calm her.<p>

She screamed his name and tried to push him away as he gently gathered her in his arms. He wasn't sure what the nightmare was about – praying it had nothing to do with his worst fear – but couldn't stop his body from reacting by pulling her against his chest.

Her left arm snaked around his waist and her cries slowed. "Will, don't go. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he said against her hair. It tore at his heart to hear the helplessness and fear in her voice. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Abigail stopped crying and lay against his chest. Her breathing calmed, telling him that she had fallen back to sleep. Laying her gently down, he felt elated that she had a soft smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed since her nightmare and one more round of checking on the kids led him back to her room. Elisabeth Shannon came in shortly after he got settled.<p>

"Commander Taylor wants me to wake her if she doesn't come around soon," Elisabeth said. Her tone was sharp.

"You must suck at poker, Doc," Will said with a smile, which quickly faded. "He's not going to believe she didn't know anything."

"I think he will. If Abigail is honest with him. About everything," Lis said the last bit quietly.

Will wanted to question her when Abigail squeezed his hand. He immediately turned his attention to her, blocking out everything else.

* * *

><p>Abigail was reliving her ordeal and adding to it with her panicked brain. Sometimes the slashers got them in the bushes. Other times the baby nykoraptors swarmed over her and the kids, devouring them all. The worst didn't involve dinosaurs though.<p>

The worst nightmare involved Kyle. He killed Olivia, and then he killed Jess and Jason. When Will showed up to save them, he shot Will too. That made her screams the loudest.

After the last horrible vision of Will crumpling to the ground at her feet, she suddenly felt warm. It was as if her conscious mind told her subconscious the knock it off. _You're not in the jungle and Kyle could never kill Will._

A happier dream state took over after that. In this dream, Will held her and kissed her. She even imagined that he told her he loved her. _Whatever that means_. Abigail had no clue what the love of a man and woman should be like, having only read about it and seen it in videos. It was her hope that it was supposed to be the way the Devlin's and Shannon's treated one another.

* * *

><p>Finally she felt the need to open her eyes and come back to reality. The first thing she saw was light, dim and obscured by something. After blinking several times the things blocking the light came into focus. Elisabeth Shannon, with a big grin on her face, and Will Carter were hovering over her.<p>

Her heart beat faster when she realized she wasn't asleep or dead in the stomach of a dinosaur. It soared when she saw the smile on Will's face and felt his warm, rough hand surround hers. But then it sank as the realization that she was in the infirmary registered.

"Jason! Jess!" she cried, trying to sit up only to be met by Will's other hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You've been through a lot." His quiet assurance made her relax a bit. _He wouldn't look happy if the kids were dead._

"Jess is in shock and I had to give her a mild sedative to get some rest. Jason has a broken leg and a concussion. He's recovering without any complications so far." Doctor Shannon's calm voice also made her heart slow. "How do you feel, Abigail? I'm sorry to say that Commander Taylor and my husband need to speak to you as soon as you feel up to it."

Dread filled her stomach as she clenched Will's hand.

"You're innocent. He's not going to be able to do anything to you," Will stated as he clenched her hand and reached out to stroke her cheek.

She marveled at the fact that he was so kind and gentle with her. He seemed so disgusted with the way she'd performed when they had sex. His face looked haggard with a growth of stubble, which was almost a beard, and messy hair that had to be too long for military regulations. "Will, you need a shave and a hair cut. How long have we been in the infirmary? "

Will laughed and Doctor Shannon seemed unable to contain her own. "I'll give the two of you a moment, but Jim and the Commander have been monitoring her frequently."

The grip on her hand tightened and drew her attention from the departing doctor to the man seated on her bed. "I won't let him banish you, Abigail. He can't without any proof."

Abigail wanted to believe Will. The determined look in his tawny eyes and in his words made her feel hope, but nothing in her life had gone smoothly. Even her relationship with Will was severely messed up so badly that she wanted to flee, but once again her concern for the kids made her broach the subject before Taylor came storming in.

"Will, I know I messed up before we left, but…"

"Abigail, what are you talking about? Jess said you were afraid you were going to die and told her and Jay to tell me you were sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I hadn't been able to sleep and took sleep aids. Doctor Shannon said they could make you have vivid dreams. It's no excuse, but I don't know what happened."

Abigail felt her eyes widen as real hope registered. "You don't remember? Anything?" _Could there really be a chance for me to fix this? For me to be the kind of woman Will would want?_ She had to find a way because she couldn't imagine living without Will around.

Will shook his head, closing his eyes and releasing a long breath. "I… Abigail, I'd never hurt you… I…"

He seemed unable to get the words out so Abigail put him out of his misery. "Will, can we... I'd... I hope we can be friends. The kids adore you and you're…" Abigail stopped. _What is Will to me?_ _You didn't want to live if he might not want to be around, yet you obviously can't have a physical relationship. _"You're my best friend. I'd hate to think I ruined anything."

"Abby, you didn't ruin anything. We've always been friends. That could never change," Will agreed. "We can be whatever you want us to be." Relief flooded through Will. _A friend is a great place to start. I can't believe I'm getting a second chance with her._

Abigail was afraid at first but the sincerity in his eyes gave her relief that her first foray into sex hadn't destroyed the friendship they had. _And he didn't really remember it, so it can be forgotten._

Before either could say another word Commander Taylor entered the room. Abigail's eyes flew from Will to the Commander and on to Jim Shannon. The sheriff looked upset but offered her a sympathetic smile.

Will noted that Abigail suddenly blanched and he swiveled in time to catch his CO's eyes. There was sympathy but also distrust.

"Sir…" Will started, standing up to protect Abigail.

"Sergeant, please excuse us." Taylor didn't ask, but Will stood his ground.

"Miss Porter, I'm sorry to disturb you so quickly after your injury, but we need some answers and I'm afraid we don't know what to make of Jessica's statements," Jim Shannon added in a much gentler tone.

Terror flashed through Abigail. If she was going to be banished it was possible she'd never see Will again. She leaned out to grab his hand, causing him to twist his head to look at her.

"Commander Taylor, can Will stay? I- I'd like to have a friend around and there's nothing I have to hide," Abigail stammered.

"That's not a good idea," Taylor replied. "Sergeant Carter will be a distraction."

"I'm not going anywhere," Will barked.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, anger in his voice.

"Will! Please! Don't get in trouble on my account." Abigail tugged at his hand and sat up, hissing in pain.

"Abby, sit back." Will immediately turned and gently pushed her back against her pillows. "You need to take it easy. Unless the Commander brings in a bunch of guys to drag me out I'm not leaving."

"I don't have any objections. Since this is a police matter…" Shannon started.

"Police matter! I've got a dead soldier and possibly let the spy slip through my fingers," Taylor shouted.

"Sir, there was a spy in Terra Nova long before the tenth pilgrimage," Will added. He'd dragged a chair close to the bed and sat in it, holding Abby's hand.

"Miss Porter, where is your brother Kyle?" Shannon asked.

"If we're lucky, in the belly of a slasher or killed by the Sixers," Abigail said, her hand squeezing Will's tightly.

Will couldn't help but chuckle at Abigail's bluntness.

"Miss Porter," Jim Shannon said. "I think I'll need you to start from what happened Monday morning and go on from there?"

_Had it only been a couple of days?_ For a moment she felt a crushing pain in her chest and a wave of fear flooded her.

Will saw her face turn white and moved closer so he could slide an arm behind her shoulders and then take her free hand with his other hand. "It's okay. If you're not up to it, you don't have to answer any questions."

"Sergeant, this is why I want you out," Taylor said.

"Sir, I'm not going to let you and Shannon bad cop/good cop her. She's been through a lot…"

"Will," Abigail snapped. "Please don't. I have nothing to hide. Even though I can't prove my innocence…"

"You don't have to prove innocence!" Will shouted, aiming his remarks at Shannon and Taylor.

"If Carter can keep his mouth shut, he can stay." Taylor crossed his arms and his brow rose.

"Sir…"

"Will, stop. Don't say anything please," Abigail pleaded. She clutched his hand and stared with watery blue eyes, draining all his fight.

Will nodded and lifted her bruised hand to his lips for a brief kiss. The touch of his mouth to her hand sent a shiver through her. _Don't think about it._ She had to close her eyes to push aside the wave of shame she felt when she thought about her first sexual experience. _I messed up so badly. I still can't believe Will's here._

"If you hate your brother and want him dead, why did you go with him?" Taylor asked.

"Because I wasn't letting the kids go alone with him," Abigail replied.

"He wasn't alone. He had an armed soldier with him," Taylor added.

"Why didn't you notify one of us they were heading OTG?" Jim asked.

Will felt redness in his face. _It's because of me that she didn't turn to anyone._

Abigail recounted the events of the morning. How they left so quickly she didn't have time to do much more than pack a bag with some snacks and clothing for the kids.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let him go alone with the kids? They are his children after all," Taylor asked. "It's awfully convenient that you return. Perhaps a bit unfortunate you ran into that Empirasaurus, but otherwise you'd have been pretty unscathed."

"Unscathed!" Abigail literally caused all the men to jump with the anger in her voice. "Even before we nearly died with that gigantic dinosaur, we hid from slashers in a stinkweed bush and battled nykoraptors to get Olivia's body back in the rhino."

Abigail had three stunned men staring at her but she found when she started talking she couldn't stop. The truth flowed from her like the water flowed down a streambed. "Those kids had to hear that bastard say he'd leave them in the jungle to die. That Sixer, Mira, was even disgusted by it. They witnessed a woman they'd hoped to be their second mother killed – _point blank_ – merely because she brought Kyle to his destination. I'd never be in collusion with him."

Silence filled the room and Abigail took it as more disbelief. Tears flowed from her face as she clutched Will's hand. She wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave the security he'd always provided her.

"Why not be in league with him? You're a Porter. You old-money families always believed blood was thicker than anything. He passed off the mother of his children to bring you here." Taylor prodded. He had a blank look on his face.

"In league…?" Abigail stared in horror as her entire life came back. "A Porter?" Tears flowed and her voice cracked, but she was so angry with Taylor for thinking she was part of that nest of vipers that she let out the deepest darkest secrets of her life. "I was only a Porter because it would've been too messy to make me disappear. _They hated me!_Hated that I was born. My mother thought she was doing a favor getting pregnant before she died of cancer. She wanted to leave my father something to remember her by. Instead she left him something to hate. Barely a night went by in my childhood when he didn't say, Better enjoy your bed. You just might wake up in the street with the garbage." Abigail heard Will mutter something but she kept her eyes fixed on Taylor. His blue eyes finally showed a hint of emotion, but she was too wound up to notice what it was.

"And Kyle? I was something he could torment. I have no idea how I even survived. Until the twins came along I had nothing to live for. I'd die for them. I'd do anything to keep them save, including put up with his horrible treatment."

Silence continued to fill the gaps between her words. Will's hand on her back was making soothing motions and it somehow gave her the strength to carry on.

"Abigail," Jim Shannon said, softly and with more gentleness than she'd heard from anyone but Will. "It's okay. You're safe now. They can't ever hurt you anymore."

She looked to his blue eyes, covered with a layer of water. "How?"

"Lis told me because I'm law enforcement."

"Told you what?" Taylor moved to stand in front of Shannon in a confrontational stance.

"That I've been abused…" Abigail choked on a sob. "Since I was little. My father hit me, twisted my arms until they broke…"

"Abigail," Will's voice was so choked with emotion she barely understood him.

"Doctor Shannon figured it out. I came to see her one night because Kyle started in again…"

"Started in?" Will croaked.

She couldn't look at Will. He had to be furious because she wouldn't tell him what Kyle did. "It wasn't so bad. Only hurt my arm."

"I knew that bruise was from someone holding on too tight," Will finally managed to put a sentence together.

"It was nothing like the time he threw me down the stairs," she said, her tone suddenly emotionless. She continued to stare at Jim Shannon's eyes, full of understanding and concern. "If Doctor Shannon showed you my scans you probably saw the broken ribs and skull fracture."

Will let go of her hand and suddenly was seated on the bed next to her. He pulled her gently against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. So sorry you had to have a bastard of a father." His hand stroked up and down her back.

His concern and pulling her into his arms was all she needed to open the floodgates. Sobs ripped through her as she hugged him lightly, gripping his shirt with her hand.

* * *

><p>Will Carter had faced a lot of terrifying things in his lifetime. The story Abigail told surpassed them all. The sweet, little angel sobbing in his arms was stronger than anyone he'd ever known.<em> She never quit when she had nothing. My mother had us and couldn't keep going.<em>

As he felt his own tears fall into her hair, he made a vow, one he hoped to share with Abigail some day. He would give every ounce of blood in his body to keep her from harm and will spend all his time making her see how wonderful she really is.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Calling it a wrap for this chapter here. I've moved the story in an entirely new direction and need time to process. **

**I've unfortunately known many people who've been abused and revealing that to the world is never done easily. I know many are frustrated that she didn't tell Will sooner, but it just doesn't happen that easily in real life and I like to make my characters as real as I can in the fantastical worlds I put them in. **


	35. The Last Secret Revealed

**A/N: I know the site wasn't sending alerts out for a long time so I'm not sure if folks might have missed the last chapter or if less interest means you don't like where it's going. For those of you still left reading the story, thanks for the continued support.**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm easing back into it this week and don't want you to have to go another week before an update.**

**Thanks, _NurseKelly_, for looking over this and for your line. All mistakes are mine.**

**Spoilers- slight for _Occupation _**

* * *

><p>Commander Nathaniel Taylor was pissed. He stalked around the area near Elisabeth's office until she finished talking with one of her nurses and Jim came from checking on the kids. "Can we talk?" he said brusquely.<p>

"Of course, Commander," Elisabeth pointed to the open door.

"Am I to believe that Abigail Porter was abused by her brother while in Terra Nova and you didn't tell me?" He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the couple.

"With all due respect, Commander, this was a medical issue. I relayed my concerns to Jim…"

"And local law enforcement, I monitored the situation," Jim explained. "She wouldn't admit who it was…"

"I'd think it was pretty obvious who it was. And this isn't 2149. We don't have the same rules. This is like a frontier town. As the _mayor_, I want to know everything that affects my _town_."

"There was no proof…"

"I never trusted him, but if I had known he was capable of violence at this level, I would have locked him up. Now I've got a dead soldier and traumatized civilians." Taylor shook his head because the Shannon's looked sorry. "In the future if someone is being harmed by another citizen I expect to be notified. Immediately."

Taylor headed back to Abigail's hospital room. He was brought up short when he saw Will gently lay her back on the bed. It appeared the poor woman had cried herself back to sleep. The Commander turned and headed to the nurse's station to check on the status of the children before he went to meet with Olivia's family more angry at himself than anyone else in Terra Nova at the moment.

* * *

><p>Will didn't want to leave Abigail after she'd broken down, but he had no choice. Jess was going to be released and there wasn't anyone else to take her. The little girl screamed when Will suggested getting the Devlin's or Ella O'Brien, so he told her that she could spend the night at his house.<p>

After visiting with her sleeping brother and aunt, they set off for the marketplace to get some food since Will knew he had nothing in his house. Their next stop was going to be Jess's house to get some clothes for her and to bring for Abby and Jay.

Jess was subdued when they entered the house that they had left the other morning for a couple days of hell.

* * *

><p>"Will!" she cried as she ran to him in Jay's room. He was gathering clothes and Jay's plex to bring the next day to the hospital.<p>

"What is it, sweetie?" He turned and scooped the crying girl into his arms. He really wished he knew how to calm her down, but babysitting terrified kids wasn't something he had experience with.

"We can't come back here," she said.

Will hugged her tightly. He had to admit he was kind of disgusted to be in the house that Kyle lived in too. "I'm sure we can find you a new house once the new construction is finished."

"No! We can't ever come here. It's not safe for Aunt Abby," Jess stated, pulling back so she could look into Will's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Every nerve in his body went into alert and he found himself looking around for some type of trap, anything that bastard could have left to hurt the woman Will loved.

"Kyle said that he never needed us. Only Aunt Abby." Jess swiped at her tears. "Aunt Abby won't believe that he said it, but Jason and I heard him."

Will's mind raced as he tried to think of what Kyle could possibly want Abigail for. His blood boiled as he clutched the little girl in him arms tight. "I can assure you that he won't touch you, your brother or your aunt ever again."

"He must want her to be mean to. The Sixers weren't very happy to see him so he won't be popular. Without Aunt Abby he's got no one to pick on."

Will secretly said a prayer that the Sixers would save him the effort of killing Kyle, but the warrior in him wanted to rip Kyle limb from limb. "He's gone and I promise he'll never get into Terra Nova. Commander Taylor's just as mad as me and as long as we're here Kyle won't dare come back."

* * *

><p>Will finally got Jess fed with some rice and chocolate-covered insects, which people said were a type of ant.<p>

"Aunt Abby still won't eat the bugs," Jess said as she ate the last one.

"They are an acquired taste," Will replied. He'd been quiet, his mind torn between being here for Jess and back in the hospital. His voice of reason said that he was doing the right thing. Jess needed him while Jay and Abby needed the medical professionals that still had to treat their injuries. Jess's injuries are psychological.

"Will, w-would you let me sleep next to you on the couch? I see terrible things when I try to sleep…" She stopped talking because her voice broke.

"You can fall asleep wherever you want. If you want to sleep in the closet or under the bed, they are all yours." Will had his arm along the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Do you clean under your bed?" she asked as she sniffled.

"Clean? What could possibly be under there?"

"If you don't clean it could be anything." Jess rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess you don't know anything about cleaning being a boy."

"Is that so? I'll have you know I had the cleanest room when I lived in the barracks." Will laughed and pulled her close.

Jess laughed softly and hugged him.

"I mean it. You can sleep anywhere." Will knew he'd never sleep until Abigail was somewhere he could watch over her. _The infirmary should be safe, but if Kyle in his twisted mind needed her for something, the doctors might not be able to stop him._

"Will?" Jess pulled him from his musings.

"Yes." He looked into watery blue eyes.

"Aunt Abby always brushes my hair at bedtime. Since she didn't in the last few days, I was wondering if you could? It's something she's done since I've been little." The look of fear that crossed her features tugged at Will's heart.

"I'm sure I can manage that. I apologize ahead of time for pulling your hair out."

"I'm pretty tough." She got up and grabbed her hairbrush.

"Yes, you are. The smartest toughest nine-year-old girl I've ever known."

The little girl's lip trembled and tears threatened again.

"I seem to only make you cry, so give me that brush and I'll shut up." Will offered her a smile, which was met by a soft smile that he swore she was learning from her aunt.

"I love you," she said as she threw her arms around him.

Will engulfed the little girl in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The rush of emotions that filled him made his heart nearly burst. "And I love you too, Jess."

* * *

><p>Abigail had no idea how long she'd been in the infirmary. After her confession to Will and the others she fell back to sleep. She'd awaken during the night screaming and in the midst of a full-blown panic attack. Will wasn't there, but the man who was hugged her and said she'd be okay. His voice was kind and he said Will asked him to watch over her so she accepted his word.<p>

Doctor Shannon had to give her pain medication because she'd injured her arm with her thrashing. The medicine knocked her back out.

She knew Will came back with Jessica in toe. How long they stayed and if she even made sense when she spoke to them was unknown.

It was dark and there was a strange figure sitting in a chair next to her bed. The man had his back to her and was reading something on a plex. From her angle it looked like he was reviewing pictures of the portal terminus and surrounding jungle.

"Will has Jess at his place and everyone thinks it best she get to bed at her normal bedtime," Commander Taylor said as he turned to look at her.

"What… what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Will wanted me to look after you. He's very concerned about you," the leader of Terra Nova said. "I think this is the first time you woke up without screaming. That's a good thing."

Abigail shuddered as some of the images that haunted her dreams came to her conscious mind. She offered a weak smile.

"How are you doing?" Taylor asked, his brow furrowed as he assessed her in the dim light. "Should I get a nurse or Doctor Shannon?"

"No. I'm fine," she said.

"Miss Porter, I need to ask you some questions," he said. "If you don't feel up to it, I understand."

"I meant what I said the other day, sir. I don't have anything to hide anymore." Abigail closed her eyes against the tears that threatened. "I lived my entire life in lies. I can't do it anymore."

"Glad to hear it. Don't let those bastards have any control over you." A smile spread over the Commander's face. "You are braver than they could ever dream of."

Abigail couldn't help but smile back.

"Jess seems to think your brother needs you for something. She practically has Carter patrolling the infirmary to protect you. He's got everyone doing around-the-clock surveillance of your bedside when they are off duty."

"That's not necessary." Abigail's eyes widened.

"No more lies, Miss Porter," Taylor scolded.

"I don't want Will or anyone else going out of their way for me."

"Too late for that," Taylor replied. "Will Carter is a force to be reckoned with when he's pissed and I've never seen him more determined since I've known him."

Abigail was confused by Taylor's words. She still couldn't reconcile Will's words the night they had sex and the way he was acting now. _Was this guilt because he took my virginity and didn't want to? Does he want to try again? _Her thoughts started spinning and she had to close her eyes to make them stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I am. And I honestly have no idea what Kyle could want with me. He's only used me to watch the kids," Abigail said, her blue eyes staring into Taylor's.

"So your brother has never had you do anything for him? He's never tried to use you to deliver messages or information?"

Abigail's eyes widened in horror as she remembered what else Kyle used her for.

"What is it?" Taylor leaned closer.

"He…" Her eyes averted from Taylor's and she felt shame overtake her.

"Abigail? What did he make you do?"

"I-I never… He wanted…" She stammered and couldn't put it into words.

"Abigail," Taylor softly implored. "Whatever happened with your brother in the past can't happen here. He's a traitor to Terra Nova and murdered one of my soldiers. Not to mention almost causing you and the children's death. I've got a shoot-to-kill order out on him. He's gone and whatever he did or tried to do doesn't reflect on the woman you are."

She continued to avoid looking at Taylor. Abigail had no clue how to tell Taylor what Kyle tried to use her for. It made her feel weak and she didn't want to appear weak in front of Commander Taylor any longer.

"I'm sorry, Miss Porter, but I need to understand what purpose he might have for you." Taylor placed his strong, worn hand over her small one.

She tried to pull strength from that contact as she often did from Will. These powerful men would protect her, not try to use her. "He-he tried to… He had powerful friends. He wanted me to… But I…" She couldn't get past the shame and embarrassment.

"What about his friends?" Taylor seemed to pounce on her words, his eyes blazing.

"He wanted me to sleep with them… or whatever they wanted," she choked. Sobs racked her frame. "I never did. I always found a way out of it. I know I should have left. I mean what woman allows herself to be prostituted around so her brother can gain favor?"

"The brave woman before me who put the welfare of two children above her own." Taylor slid a hand along her shoulder to help calm her down. "The woman who turned Will Carter from a thirty-year-old teenager into the protective father-figure that's been prowling around the infirmary."

Abigail stopped crying and looked at Taylor in shock.

"The bravest woman I ever met sacrificed her life for her family." Taylor's eyes glazed over for a minute. "She endured rape and torture to save her husband and child."

"What?" Abigail felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"I know something about sacrifice, Miss Porter." Taylor offered a grim smile.

Abigail reached out with her left hand and placed it on Taylor's powerful shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Was it your mother?"

"No. My wife," he replied. "You don't have to be ashamed of anything you do to protect those you love."

His tone told her his story was over. Now it was time for hers. Abigail launched into a retelling of her many horrible _dates_.

"But the last guy…" Abigail could feel that pig leaning into her, crushing her against the car. "He took my rejection as a challenge. He-he tried… I couldn't keep his hands off me."

"It's okay, Abigail." Taylor moved to sit next to her. "You don't have to…"

"So I made myself throw up on him. He was a real hypochondriac. Afraid I got food poisoning and had to get some medicine for himself. He told my brother that he couldn't wait to see me again." Abigail's eyes widened as she remembered the last thing he said. "_After your trip_."

"What?"

"He told Kyle he'd be seeing us after Kyle's trip. This was last year, right before Kyle told us about Terra Nova."

"What do you know about what this man did? Where he worked?" Taylor questioned.

"He worked for Phoenix Limited. They were a huge customer of Porter Industries…" Abigail stopped speaking.

"The Phoenix group," Taylor mumbled. He got up and walked around the room, one hand running through his hair.

"They're not supposed to be connected to Phoenix Corporation." Abigail had heard of the infamous mercenary army when she was a kid.

"What was his name?" Taylor asked.

"Lorenzo Weaver," Abigail said. "D-do you know him?"

"Only by name," Taylor replied.

"Commander Taylor, do you think the Phoenix Corporation had anything to do with the Sixers? Could they be coming to Terra Nova?" Abigail tried not to show fear. _What if Lorenzo Weaver waltzed through the gate with the Eleventh Pilgrimage? _

"I've kept you long enough. I know Doctor Shannon will want to see you." Taylor did a terrible job of sidestepping the questions in Abigail's mind.

"Thank you for keeping watch over me." Abigail smiled because she did feel better after hearing from Commander Taylor that she was brave.

"I'll get the day shift in here," Taylor said. "Will and Jess should be on their way by now."

"Thank you," Abigail replied.

"Miss Porter," Taylor said as he paused before leaving. "I've never seen Will act this way with a woman before. Clearly, you are very special to him. Never forget that, Abigail. Never forget that."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, ending this one with a bang too. I just couldn't resist once Weaver showed up on the show. **

**Now Will has a lot of people to kill. Good thing he's trained for it ;-) **

** Besides those of you I spoiled, how many had an inkling that Lorenzo, the pig in the limo, was someone in canon?**


	36. No Longer Alone

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Things are slowing down for a bit in the story. It will now run parallel to my **_**Extended Scenes**_** story with Maddy and Mark. **

* * *

><p>Will watched Jess run off and hug Leah Marcos before school started. There was no reason for Jess not to go to school and she agreed. He promised to pick her up at lunchtime to visit her aunt and to get her sooner if her brother woke up again.<p>

"How is Miss Porter?" a soft voice asked from behind Will.

He turned and looked into Brooke Lynn's pretty face. The substitute teacher was filling in for Abigail and would until she was released and could manage being on her feet all day.

Word of an OTG accident spread around the small settlement rapidly, but Taylor didn't want folks to know all the details. Rumors floated around that the Sixers kidnapped Kyle because they needed a doctor and left the rest to die. Will had heard that Brooke loved to be a know-it-all, so he gave her the most basic response. "She's getting better. I'll tell her you asked about her."

"So are you and her," Brooke paused, "a couple?"

"Yes," Will responded with his hopes and desires._ If I ruined things with Abigail, I'll throw myself into a carno nest. _The way she responded to him at the hospital when she was coherent and when she wasn't made his hope grow. It was still too soon in her recovery to press her about what happened that night.

"Well if you get…"

"Don't even waste your breath, Miss Lynn." Will cut her off. "I will never get tired of being with Abigail Porter." He turned when he heard Jess call his name. "I'll see you around."

Jess ran up and hugged him tightly before heading to her class. "I love you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, sweetie," Will replied as he had the last couple of days. It was so easy to tell the kids he loved them. There was caution when approaching Abigail though, because he really wasn't certain what she felt for him. Once again the proximity to the life-changing event she just endured would keep him from pressing the issue until later.

"Carter," Mark Reynolds called as he jogged over with his pack.

"Hey," Will replied. "What's the verdict?"

"OTG with a couple of geologists for two weeks," the younger man whined.

"Don't sneak OTG again," Will scolded.

"What's your punishment?" Mark asked as he looked longingly at the high school building.

"You'll survive." Will laughed and punched Mark on the shoulder.

"Don't dodge the question. What did Taylor do to you?" Mark questioned.

"Assigned me to base. It's not like he can send me OTG. He knows I'll go AWOL to find out if that bastard is dead." Will glanced at the forest around them. "Not to mention Jess doesn't have anyone until Abby's better."

"How is she?" Mark asked. "I was there a while last night with Maddy. She didn't seem to be sleeping well."

"Father Mike said she had a terrible nightmare the other night. He said she nearly crushed him with her grip." Will felt pain flood through him as he imagined all that sweet woman endured in her life.

"If I stumble across Porter, I'll be sure to chase him into a mess of slashers," Mark said.

"Actually if you can drag his sorry ass – _literally_ – back here I'd appreciate it." Will looked toward the main gate. "Better get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll get back."

"Take care of the wife and kids, Carter." Mark smirked as he dodged Will's fist.

He had no strength behind the punch because Mark was dead on with his joking. Abigail should be his wife – if he was lucky - and he already thought of Jason and Jess as his kids. He watched the younger man head off to the rhino and rover that were awaiting him. How ironic that Will Carter met the woman he loved, the only one to make him think of a long-term relationship, and he was so terrified of the hold she had over him that he couldn't tell her how he felt. He had to know if she felt the same or the rejection would quite possibly kill him.

* * *

><p>Will's next stop was the infirmary. Taylor was lenient with his punishment because if Will hadn't told Abigail the universal code to the rovers, she and the kids might be dead. Training fresh recruits and manning a guard tower were fitting and kept him close to home.<p>

"I don't want to see anyone." Jason was crying to someone in his room.

"Jason, you can't pretend to be asleep whenever Sergeant Carter visits," Elisabeth said in a soothing voice. "And your friend Leah was here earlier before school."

"I don't want to see anyone. I'm a failure. I big, fat failure." The little boy broke down and Will rushed through the door.

"Jay. Hey, don't you dare say that." He quickly reached the little boy's bedside.

Jason had his arms thrown over his head as he lay on the bed. His leg was in a fiberglass cast and elevated on pillows above his little body. One arm was still wrapped because the nykoraptor's claws dug very deep and the sealant couldn't penetrate to that depth so it was better to let it start healing on its own.

His sobs got louder as Will sat next to him. "Jason! Look at me, buddy."

Jason moved his arms and looked with watery eyes at Will, once again causing the hardened soldier to melt.

"Jay, you are the bravest nine-year-old boy I've ever known. Remember the story I told you about me and my brother?"

Jason nodded and swiped at his eyes.

"I was nine and hid in a closet when my mother was in danger." Will reached out to brush some tears off Jason's cheek. "According to Jess, you tried to fend dinosaurs off your aunt. You used my knife and stabbed one. And you remembered the code to get the rhino started. You're a hero. If you weren't there, who knows what might have happened."

"Really?" Jason's eyes widened and he squared his little shoulders.

"I know a thing or two about heroes working for Commander Taylor and I know for a fact that he thinks you and Jess should get medals for bravery." Will was quite certain he could get Taylor to give the kids some type of award. If not, Will was going to have something made for them.

"No way," Jason gasped.

"Yes way," Will said with a smile.

Jason leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Will. His tears started flowing again, but Will knew these had to come out.

Just like he did for Jess and Abigail, he held Jason for a long time while the cleansing tears fell. At some point Jason started mumbling and telling of everything he saw. Describing his aunt fending off dinosaurs with a tire iron caused Will to clutch Jason tighter and thank the Big Guy for giving her a strength that even Will didn't know she was capable of.

* * *

><p>"You have beautiful hair," the redheaded nurse said as she gave Abigail some pain medications. "I can style it after we give you a bath."<p>

"That's not necessary." Abigail hated being so helpless and having people bathe her. She had no idea how she was going to manage when she had Jason with a broken leg and Jess to care for too.

"I don't mind, honey," she said in a voice with an accent similar to the Devlin's.

"Do I know you?" Abigail had seen her a couple of times when she'd been in the infirmary, but couldn't remember being introduced.

"No. We haven't met." She continued to look at Abigail with bright green eyes. "My name's Kathy Hansen."

"It's nice to meet you," Abigail said.

"Let's get you cleaned up again. I think you'll be going home tomorrow so only one more day of being catered to by us nurses." Kathy fluffed up Abigail's pillow as she spoke.

Abigail's heart fell. She had no desire to go back to the house she had shared with that murderer.

"Oh this is lovely? The blue brings out your eyes." Kathy had taken Abigail's pack off the floor and pulled out a nightgown made of a silky material. It had delicate buttons up the front and short, nearly transparent sleeves.

"That's not mine," Abigail said.

"It's in your bag." Kathy pulled out her blue bathrobe and then a soft pink nightgown of the same material as the blue. "You've got wonderful taste."

"But those aren't mine." Abigail had no idea how the garments got mixed in with her robe.

"You are the luckiest woman I've ever met. Not only does he fawn all over you and take care of your niece and nephew, but he buys you beautiful clothing." Kathy looked with longing in her eyes.

"What? Who?" Abigail furrowed her brow.

"Seriously, that man is devoted to you. He'll only leave the room if one of his hand-selected friends is here to guard you."

"What are you talking about?" Abigail's mouth fell open.

"Will Carter is the definition of hot." Her face broke into a grin and she winked at Abby. "I absolutely have to know how you did it? I had my A-game on, honey. I wasn't holding anything back. He wouldn't let me touch him. Hell, he wouldn't even look at me." Kathy looked truly disappointed.

"I beg your pardon, but what are you talking about?" Abigail was shocked at the words this woman said and even more surprised with her jealous anger. This nurse must have been one of Will's previous girlfriends. The idea that this woman tried to tempt him angered her as much as Brooke hanging all over him at the pond.

"Your man came out to the outpost I was stuck at and I thought he wanted a little action. But no, he was obviously thinking about you. That was before you even started dating from what I got in the rumor mill." Kathy looked sad again. "I'll never meet a man with that much devotion that's for sure."

A cleared throat from the door brought both women's eyes to a very sheepish looking Will Carter. He was holding something in his hands that he quickly transferred behind his back.

"Oh no you don't," Kathy scolded. "No outside food in here. You jacked Jason up on chocolate-covered ants and he was bouncing off the walls all afternoon."

"They weren't ants," he clarified. His brown eyes looked at Abigail, who still seemed too pale and tired for his taste.

Abigail couldn't speak. Will had changed. The stubble was gone as was the hair that had come to his collar in the back. His new haircut was a classic flat-top, but a bit longer around the sides than most of the military men she saw around Terra Nova.

"Well take whatever they are and get out. Go see Jason because Susan's got him for the evening." Kathy stalked over to the door to shove him out.

"I was hoping to see…"

"After she gets her bath."

Will's eyes widened and flashed to Abigail for a moment, long enough to see her turn scarlet and avert her eyes. Even though they'd been physically intimate she was still embarrassed with him knowing she was going to take a bath. "Okay. I'll be back with Jason and Jess now that Abby's awake." He smiled and nodded before he headed off.

Abigail's heart was racing and she felt her body flush.

"Now, let's get you in one of these pretty nightgowns so we can leave that man speechless when he returns." Kathy took the blue gown and took it to the bathroom.

"No. It's not…"

"Hey, if I can't have him I at least want someone nice like you to have him. There's a dozen harpies circling around the hot single guys around here. I love knowing they didn't sink their claws into Carter. He's obviously got a heart of gold and is way to good for those bimbos."

* * *

><p>A few hours later after Jason, Jess and Abby had their reunion and tons of tears were shed, Abigail found herself in the most awkward position ever. Will had wheeled Jason back to his room and Jess had fallen asleep on an extra bed near her brother.<p>

He now returned and sat at her bedside.

"You're beautiful," he said. His soft brown eyes flowed over her, obviously noting the blue nightgown she was wearing. Even though her blanket was laid across her waist, he had to know that her legs were mostly bare since it barely reached her knees.

She found his scrutiny caused her heart to race so much she thought she'd faint. Desperate to deflect the attention from her appearance, she said the first thing on her mind. "I like your haircut."

"Thanks." His eyes met hers and he smiled. "You were right. It needed to be done."

"Oh, you looked fine before too. I've just never been a fan of facial hair." _That sounds terrible._ "But you could grow a beard if you want to. You don't have to shave because of me."

"Don't tell Taylor but I don't like beards either," Will said as he glanced around afraid his CO might hear.

"He was here this morning," she said.

"I know. He told me." Will leaned forward.

"He's very nice." Abby closed her eyes. There was so much she wanted to tell Will, but didn't know how. This was really the first time they were together and fully coherent since the meteor hit. Tears welled up as she thought of all that happened since then.

"It's okay, Abby. Please don't get upset," Will said as his hand covered her left one.

She couldn't help but clutch his hand as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry again." Will sat on the bed facing her and took her hand in both of his. "I can go if you…"

"No!" She startled them both with her cry. "I don't want you to go. I just… I don't know…"

"Abby," he said, his eyes begging her to calm down. "Don't force yourself to talk to me. If you don't have anything to say…"

"I have tons to say," she cried. Her grip on his hand tightened. "I-I've never had someone I wanted to talk to before. I've never had a real friend until you."

"So start with something simple." Will smiled and kissed her hand again. "I've got plenty of time."

"Why is that?" Abigail realized Will had been around a lot the last few days. "Did you lose your job?"

"No," Will said with a laugh. "Just a bit of leave and some punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"Giving you and the kids the code to drive a rover or rhino. Of course I'm glad I did, but it was a violation of protocol." Will shrugged. "Obviously I made the right call though."

"Jason remembered it all and the order the numbers went in," Abigail said quietly. "I was pretty useless."

"That's not what I heard or what you told us." Will smiled. "I am so proud of you, Abby. You're the bravest person I've ever met. I used to think Taylor was. He lived in a tree and survived on his own for 118 days. But he was trained for this. You lived in a dome and never saw a live animal until you got here. You had no training."

"At least the kids did," Abigail agreed.

"Thank God for that." Will closed his eyes and clutched her hand to his chest. His heart seemed to be racing like hers.

Abigail was quiet for a while and Will seemed content to sit and hold her hand. _Will and Commander Taylor are proud of me. Did I really do something that impressive? _"Wouldn't you have tried to get Olivia's body back?"

"Absolutely," Will replied.

"I couldn't leave her there either and I couldn't send the kids out. There was no option but to go."

"You're amazing, Abby." Will looked like he was going to burst with pride.

She only recognized the expression because its how he looked when she first drove the rover. The look made her feel stronger and more confident with this friendship – _relationship_ – or whatever was going on between them.

"Is it okay that I call you Abby?" Will asked. "The kids do and I've spent so much time with them that I can't think of you as Abigail that often anymore."

"The kids have been the only ones to call me that. My family never liked the abbreviated form of my name." No matter what their future held, Will had earned a special place in her heart already. "Of course you can."

"Thanks, Abby," he said, his playful smirk on his face.

"Should I call you William?"

"No," he replied, still smirking.

"Bill?"

"Never." All color left his face and his tone changed.

"Sorry. I won't mention it."

"I'm sorry, Abby," he said. "My family called me Billy and that name is as dead as the rest of them are to me."

"What a pair we are?" Abigail said.

"What do you mean?"

"We have so much in common but don't know it," she said.

"Well maybe we should take the time to figure it out." Will brought her hand to his lips again. "You're going to need help with the kids and settling into your new house. I want to help so it's a great chance to get to know each other."

"New house?" Abigail couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"Well, Taylor is ripping your old one apart to see what Kyle might have been using to contact the Sixers, Jess wouldn't go in without me because Kyle lived there and," Will paused, his brown eyes boring into hers, "she also said that Kyle needs you for something and might come back to get you."

Abigail felt the shame return. Her eyes closed and she started shaking.

"Abby?" Will moved closer and slid his arm around her.

"K-Kyle probably wants me for-for…" She couldn't say it and slid her arm around Will's waist, laying her head on his strong chest.

"For what, sweetheart?"

"To seal a deal he made with the people behind the Sixers," Abigail sobbed. Once again she couldn't stop the words from flowing. "Before we came here, Kyle sent me on dates with associates of his. They usually left me alone when I showed no interest but the last guy… He-he…" Her body shuddered and Will tightened his hold on her.

"Oh, sweetheart," he mumbled against her hair. She felt him press several kisses to her head.

"He tried to rape me. He told Kyle he'd see my brother again after his trip. Meaning his trip to Terra Nova." Abigail felt lighter as she told Will more of the story. She moved so she could look up into Will's concerned face. One arm remained behind her, holding her carefully against him while the other hand moved to her face to brush away tears.

"I'm so sorry," Will said with tears in his eyes. "Abby, I have to know. I know you don't want to talk about what happened at my place, but I have to… I have to know if I forced…"

"You didn't," Abigail quickly responded to calm Will's fears. "You didn't hurt me or frighten me. It was nothing like that pig Weaver last year."

Will studied her closely as if trying to see a lie under her words. After a minute, he let out the breath he was obviously holding and pulled her tightly to him. "I can assure you no one will ever hurt you again."

"Will, this man works for the Phoenix Corporation."

He moved so he could look into her face.

"I probably shouldn't tell you but Commander Taylor is afraid that might mean that the…"

Will's eyes widened and color drained from his face. "Phoenix Group…"

"He thought they could be involved. If so, it makes sense that Kyle wanted me around to placate his partner when he arrives with the eleventh pilgrimage." Somehow being in Will's arms allowed her to talk about the horrible men without fear any longer.

"He'll die alongside your brother then." Will's eyes became fierce and his voice turned as cold as a glacier. "No one who ever hurt you is going to survive an encounter with me."

The scared little girl that had no one to love her and the woman who had been terrified of everyone she'd ever met rejoiced at the conviction in Will's voice. No one will ever hurt her again as long as Will was around. _Now I just need to be the type of woman he'd want to be around… forever._

"Thank you," she mumbled as she hugged him tightly. Abigail really had no idea how to accomplish the task of making Will Carter fall in love with her, but she was going to give it her all.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm back to them not fully communicating, but these are two stubborn individuals **


	37. Going Home

**A/N: The site is driving me nuts. Alerts don't go out, PM notices don't go out, very annoying. If any of you are dying to read new chapters and don't look at the site daily – or hourly – for updates, send me a PM with an email and I'll let you know when the new chapter comes out. I know what it's like to be dying for an update to a favorite story. I guess I'll have to get my DaniWilder (my penname should I publish an original story on the Kindle or some other electronic media) website up and running. Maybe the general demise of FanFiction's servers will spur me to get my site running ;-) There could be a silver lining here somewhere! Sorry for the rambling. You guys are awesome and I feel bad some of you don't know when new stuff has been published ;-( **

**Thanks for some lines, _NurseKelly_.**

**WARNING: There is enough fluff in here to rot your teeth. You have been warned ;-D**

* * *

><p>"Not bad for two days of painting and dragging in furniture," Will said as he set down the paint sprayer and grabbed a towel to wipe the paint that splattered on his hands.<p>

"Blue is Aunt Abby's favorite color," Jess said. She handed him a bottle of water and picked up the sprayer to take outside and clean.

"Really?" Will was glad he picked the light blue color for her bedroom.

"And pink and light purple," Jess continued. "She likes soft pretty colors. I love red and black. Oh, and green."

"Black was my favorite color until I came to Terra Nova. Now I'd have to say green and lately… blue," Will said with a smile.

"Because Aunt Abby has blue eyes." Jess had a knowing smile on her face and, for a second, he thought she was older than her nine years.

"Well you and Jay have blue eyes too," he countered.

"But you're in love with Aunt Abby," Jess said, her smile wider than before.

"I never said that." Will suddenly felt self-conscious talking to Abigail's niece about love.

"You don't have to. We can see it." Jess's smile faded. "But you don't know if Aunt Abby loves you."

Will's eyes widened at the insight of this nine-year-old. He'd told Father Mike she was scary smart and now he believed it.

"You'll just have to make her fall in love with you then," Jess spoke matter-of-factually.

"How do I do that?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of Abigail's room. _Maybe she'll think of something I haven't._

"Well, Jason and I love you because you are nice to us, you listen, buy us things, take us on cool adventures." Jess snapped her fingers and walked over to stare up at Will who towered over the little girl. "You need to spend time with her. With just her. Not all of us."

Will laughed. It was deep laugh from his gut. The type of laugh he hadn't had for a long time. He knelt down and crushed Jess into a bear hug. "You are a genius."

"Be sure to tell Jason you said that."

* * *

><p>"This is a beautiful dress and you <em>absolutely<em> have to tell me what this stuff is I washed your hair with because I want some," Kathy said.

Abigail had learned that the nearly thirty-year-old nurse loved to talk and rarely stopped, which was actually fine with Abigail. She'd spoken enough lately to last a lifetime. "It's my one guilty pleasure from 2149."

"What is it?" Kathy held up a clear bottle of slightly pink liquid.

"Really, really expensive shampoo. I smuggled in 3 bottles. One in each of the kids' packs and my own." Abigail looked like she'd broken a law.

"Honey, you don't want to know what I smuggled in." Kathy winked and made Abigail turn red. "I bet they could synthesize this in the lab."

"What?"

"There's a synthesizer in the lab to make medicines and stuff. If we could reproduce this shampoo, which makes your hair soft and practically glow, we can make a fortune. Why there wouldn't be a woman in Terra Nova who wouldn't die to get their hands on this stuff. It's liquid gold."

Abigail chuckled. Kathy spoke in hyperbole almost as much as Will. As his name came to mind she felt anticipation and fear. Today she was going to her new house, which Jess said they were getting ready for her.

She had to admit that the idea of Will fixing up a house for her made her want to melt, but it was tempered by the fear of the unknown. Her relationship with Will was filled with uncertainty. Abigail was truly way out of her element when it came to what she should do next.

"Do you mind if I take a bit?" Kathy's voice came back and pulled her out of her musings.

"N-no. Help yourself. If they can create more, I expect a discount." Kathy laughed and it made Abigail smile. She couldn't remember making someone laugh besides Will and the kids.

"You're funny." Kathy got a container from her cart and poured some shampoo into it. "I'll get McCormick to do it. If I wear a short skirt and show some skin that poor lab rat won't know what hit him."

"Kathy!" Abigail gasped.

"You and Carter really do fulfill that whole opposites attract thing don't you." Kathy turned to look closely at Abigail. "Have you even done _it_ with him yet?"

"I… What are… I do not kiss and tell," Abigail sputtered. "You can't ask that…"

"No way. I can't believe it, I guess my grandmother was on to something with the whole milk and cow thing." Kathy stood in disbelief. "Maybe I should wait the next time and I'll land a hunky piece of eye-candy that worships the ground I walk on." She licked her lips.

Abigail gasped and swallowed audibly. Her eyes widening as she saw an older man at the door to her room. She recognized him from Ken Foster's funeral and the white collar against his black shirt. This was the base chaplain.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said in a kindly voice with a slight accent that Abigail couldn't place.

"Father Mike, it's good to see you and no, I ain't heading to the confessional any time soon. I think I might even embarrass you if I did that." Kathy smiled and patted the priest on his arm.

"Oh, I've been ministering to soldiers for over thirty years. I don't think even you could shock me, Miss Hansen." He winked at Abigail who was still standing next to her bed. "I have been very remiss in my duties to the civilians of late and I plan to change that. Miss Porter, I'm Father Mike. We've never been properly introduced."

In that instant she recognized him. Not as the base chaplain, but as someone who comforted her several nights ago. "You were here."

"Yes, William asked me to sit with you because he wanted to get Jessica some rest outside the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. In addition to ministering to the spiritual needs of the people of Terra Nova, I'm also a psychologist." Father Mike smiled warmly. "Post traumatic stress can last for years. I would not be upset with yourself for still having nightmares a week after the event."

Abigail swayed at the realization that only a week passed by. _How much has happened outside the infirmary? _Her students must be upset_. We need to start preparing for the play at the festival. _Her mind raced through all the things that should have been happening if she and the kids hadn't almost died.

"Miss Porter," Father Mike said as his arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Abby!"

"Aunt Abby!"

Will and Jess had arrived just as Abigail almost passed out from the onslaught of concern and anxiety.

Will reacted like he did after the meteor hit. He raced in and nearly pushed the priest aside to lift her into his arms. "Get Doctor Shannon."

"No, Will. No." Abigail squirmed as best as she could. "I am not staying here again."

"You're obviously too weak…"

"I want to go home," she said, her face reddened but she tried to ignore it and funnel her annoyance to the man holding her cradled in his arms.

"Did I miss the wedding ceremony?" Kathy said from the doorway.

"She fainted." Will turned to look at the nurse with panic on his face.

"Put her back on the bed." Kathy was all business as she came back into the room.

"No. I want to go home. Will can carry me there for all I care, but I don't want to stay here any longer," Abigail cried as she slipped her arm around Will's neck. _If he wants to carry me around, he can at least bring me where I want to go._

* * *

><p>Abigail regretted her words when they pulled up to her new house, which was two blocks from the old one and across the street from the Shannons. She had no idea that Will and Jess had gone to the trouble of having a small gathering to welcome her home. Most of her class and their parents were there, not to mention Wash, the Shannons and Malcolm.<p>

When Will parked the rover, Jess hopped out and ran to see the Devlins. Will walked around the rover, announcing to everyone that Abby got tired often and shouldn't exert herself.

Abby found herself sucking in a soft, startled breath when Will simply reached into the rover and picked her up in his arms. Effortlessly, like the day they met at the portal when he carried her second backpack.

"Will!" Abby protested, twisting as he lifted her into the air and against his body in one fluid motion. "What are you doing?"

"Abby, stop squirming," he ordered, shifting her easily until she was cradled securely against him. _He wasn't even breathing hard._

"Put me down, Will!" she shrieked, as she shoved against his chest.

Her irritation grew as she realized that not only did Will not even budge when she shoved at his chest, he didn't so much as acknowledge that she'd done it. It was like shoving at a warm, sleek, solid wall.

Most people thought it was very sweet. Abigail found it humiliating to be carried over the threshold of her new house.

* * *

><p>As she sat on the couch talking with Josh about what had been going on since Brooke took over Abby's class, she felt content. The colors used on the walls made the house feel welcoming. Flowers were all over the inside of the house and covered the porch. The vibrant colors were soothing after the sterile colors of the hospital. The Devlins had also started a small garden in the back and showed Jess how to tend it. <em>This place feels like a home.<em>

"All right, missy," Kathy's voice rang out. "Time for you to get some rest. Everyone will clean up so don't worry your pretty little head."

Abigail couldn't help but smile at her new friend. The nurse was a force to be reckoned with. Nodding, Abigail started to get up only to find herself scooped off her feet.

Her calves and the back of her knees, slid over Will's muscular forearm, his other arm gently curved around her wounded shoulder, hooking underneath her arm and pulling her up against him. One huge hand molded against her ribs. Will's chest and abdomen were a support of solid muscle against her side.

"Not again," she muttered as she felt her face flame.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled with laughter in his voice. "At least I can make sure you go where I want you to go."

Once they arrived in Abigail's bedroom, she had to admit she was very sleepy. Kathy had taken out the blue nightgown and set it on the bed.

"So, Carter, what do you know about dislocated shoulders?" The red-headed nurse stood before them.

Will gently set her feet on the floor and kept an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. His attention to her every move was both unsettling and heartwarming. Because she had nothing to compare it too, it unsettled her; at the same time he made her want to do nothing more than curl up in his arms and never leave.

"I've had 'em and I've given 'em," he replied with a smirk.

"Since you've had one I bet you remember how much it hurts when you move it." Kathy said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. I had to carry about one-hundred-and-seventy pounds on my back with one," Will explained.

"What?" Abigail asked, concern once again for Will taking control. "Who were you carrying?"

"A buddy and I were the only ones to survive a blast that took out our caravan. I had to carry him about twenty clicks in Somalia over ten years ago. He took a piece of shrapnel in the gut." Will spoke matter-of-factly as he looked down at her.

"That's incredibly heroic," Kathy replied.

"Did your buddy make it?" Abby asked, fearful of the response.

"Yup. He left the military after that, married a woman I introduced him to and I imagine they are living the good life in a dome in California."

"A dome?" Kathy asked.

"His girlfriend was in medical school," Will explained. "I'm sure they've got two kids and doing the best they can in 2149."

"That was very heroic," Abigail replied. Pride in Will's accomplishments making her smile.

"Thanks. I guess it takes a hero to know one." Will couldn't help but smile back.

"I am seriously going to toss my dinner," Kathy said. "Now, back to Abigail's injury."

* * *

><p>Will got serious as he looked at the white sling that immobilized Abby's arm to her side. It made him feel like he'd been punched in the gut every time he noticed how pale she was, saw the faint bruises on her face and, of course, looked at that sling. "It keeps her arm immobile and she should wear it all the time for the next two weeks before we try to take it off."<p>

"I'm glad you paid attention." Kathy turned and took something off the counter. "Here are some pain meds that she should take every six hours."

"No," Abby's stated.

"Honey, I don't care if you don't like them. They're going to make you feel better once the medicine we'd had in your IV runs out." Kathy shook the container in front of Abby.

Will knew how she felt. He doubted he'd ever be able to take pills again after what happened with the last ones. "I'll make sure she takes them when she needs them."

"No."

Will looked at her and noted the rigid posture and how her eyes were tearing up. "Abby, what's…" He stopped talking when her big eyes looked up at him, pleading for him to understand. "That bastard. He drugged you didn't he?"

She only nodded and closed her eyes, letting a tear trickle out.

Will pulled her against him. His eyes connected with Kathy's, noticing a murderous rage pass over the nurse's face.

"You're going to kill that son-of-a-bitch. Right? Not capture and imprison?"

Before Will could respond, Abby scolded Kathy.

"I'm not the one harming him so I'm not violating my code of ethics," Kathy replied. "I seriously wish I'd stabbed the bastard when he grabbed my ass."

"What?" Abby cried.

"No big deal. It happens a lot in my profession. I did get my usual revenge. Sending annoying as hell patients his way. Of course Doctor Shannon seemed to keep him from seeing hardly anybody, but I felt good nonetheless." Kathy turned to pick up the nightgown.

Will looked at Abby, so small in his arms, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. He was dying inside to kiss her like he did just a week ago, but something held him back. Stealing that first kiss after only knowing her a few days wasn't the right thing to do. Will knew it then and he _definitely_ knew it now. _We need to go slow this time. Passionate kissing is gonna have to wait even if that means I beat the crap out of everyone to get rid of my tension._

"I'll help get Abigail dressed for bed tonight, so you can see how I hold her arm to keep it immobile," Kathy said nonchalantly.

"What?" Will and Abby said at the same time. He felt a shiver run through the woman in his arms and his body responded by drawing blood from his brain and sending it south.

"Come on. I'm not going to be here day in and day out to cater to you. Will is going to be around a lot more than me," Kathy continued. "Besides I'm sure he knows how to undress a woman. I just need to show him how to hold your arm while he does it to you."

"No! Absolutely not," Abby stammered, her face white as a sheet.

Will couldn't help but smile. When Abby noticed it she stepped out of his hold on her. Laughter came next and it seemed to be the wrong thing. Abby hit him… _hard_ on the arm. "No need to get violent." He really tried not to laugh but couldn't stop.

Abby continued to back away until she encountered her bed. Her eyes were suddenly filling up with tears. "I don't want anyone to help me. I am _not_ helpless. I'm _sick_ of being weak and helpless!"

Will moved quickly and pulled her back into his arms. This was about a lot more than just him undressing her. "Shhh. It's okay, sweetheart. You are _not_ weak and helpless. It's okay to have friends help you. It's what they do for each other."

Abigail cried into Will's shirt for some time, clutching him tightly with her good arm. He got them seated on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Stress from the trauma was going to be taking its toll on her for a long time and Will was going to have to tread lightly so as not to add to it.

As he hugged her, spoke soothing words into her ear and kissed her head softly, his resolve to take their relationship slow cemented itself in his mind. His sweet Abigail didn't even feel confident with having a friend help her. _How long could it be before she accepts something more than friendship from me? _He sincerely prayed that his love would some day be returned, but he was in for life even if it never was.

* * *

><p>Abigail was in the forest alone this time. Weaver and Kyle were chasing her toward the huge dinosaur that nearly tore her rover apart. The jungle flashed by her. The roar of the dinosaur was in front of her and their voices called after her.<p>

She burst into a clearing and saw the dinosaur with something in its hands, Will Carter's body. A scream burst from her chest and echoed through the forest.

"Will!"

"I'm here. Abby, it's okay. I'm here," he said as his arms engulfed her.

Abigail sobbed and slid her arm around him. Something was different and she opened her eyes quickly. Her hand, face and body were pressed against naked flesh. Will didn't have a shirt on.

Her room was dimly lit and her bedside clock showed it being 2:30am. She had slept for at least four hours. _I never sleep more than four hours. _

"I barely sleep that long anymore myself," Will replied.

"D-did I… I didn't know I s-said it," Abby stammered. Her face pressed against his warm chest, wet from her tears.

"You do need your rest. That's the only way you'll get better." Will rubbed soothing circles on her back.

The silky material of the nightgown felt incredibly soft on her back. His touch was soothing. Her eyes fluttered closed and the sound of his heartbeat, strong and steady under her ear, provided a constant reminder that Will was alive and with her.

A tear trickled out of her eye as she realized this is where she wanted to be. _To sleep in Will Carter's arms every night would probably scare all my bad dreams away._

"Don't cry sweetheart," Will mumbled against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't sleep on my back. I always sleep on my side," Abigail explained. It was only part of the truth. The rest was that she was assaulted by nightmarish images when she closed her eyes.

"And you've got no support for your shoulder if you sleep on your side," Will completed.

Kathy had bowed to Abigail's pleas and let Will leave before she helped her change. _Maybe tomorrow Will has to help me, but I don't want to think about it tonight._

"You were eavesdropping," she mumbled as sleep beckoned her. Cocooned in Will's arms nothing haunted her sleep.

"I like to sleep on my side too and I've had several dislocated shoulders," his voice scolded, but there was humor underlying his tone.

"Mhm," she muttered, realizing that his voice also had a soothing quality.

"Let's try something." Will shifted and Abigail found herself being moved away from his warmth.

"No," she moaned.

"I'm not leaving," he said, his dopey grin evident in his tone of voice.

"Good," she muttered as she let his strong and capable hands position her on her left side. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as her right shoulder started to move.

"I've got you," Will's voice was close to her ear and her bed sagged as he slid in behind her. "I'm sorry it hurt for a second, sweetheart."

"Will," she gasped as her entire back was pressed against the wide expanse of his chest. Her bare legs brushed against his, which were as warm as the rest of him and covered with a dusting of hair.

"Just lean against me. I'll hold your shoulder up."

His arms slid around her waist. Will Carter dominated her senses: touch, sound and smell. Her sleepy mind wished that taste and sight could be filled with Will Carter as well.

"Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you," he continued to speak in that low, soothing voice that calmed her during her first encounters with dinosaurs in Terra Nova. "You're safe. Close your eyes and concentrate on my voice. The sound of my breathing." He inhaled and exhaled near her ear. Just as on that first day when he held her as she found courage not to scream at the site of the brachiosaurus outside her porch, her heartbeat and breathing fell into rhythm with his.

As Abigail fell off into sleep she imagined that Will told her he loved her, that he kissed her gently just to the right of her lips. A smile spread over her face and she snuggled closer. A hiss like pain came from Will, but Abigail finally fell into a deep sleep that she wouldn't wake from for at least ten hours.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Be sure to check out **_**Confessions are Good for the Soul**_** by **_**NurseKelly**_**. It's a 'missing scene' from an earlier chapter of this story. I think this is the greatest compliment I could get. My own fan fiction story of my OC characters! I seriously don't know why some authors are so uptight about people using their characters. While a Will/Mark Slash would never appeal to me. I would get a helluva laugh out of it ;-) Thank you, **_**NurseKelly**_**, for making me feel like a real author!**


	38. Starting Over

**A/N: I continue to marvel at the support you give this story. It now has more hits than any of my other stories. **

**I especially want to thank the reviewers that don't accept PMs and those who read and never review. **

**I've mentioned to a few reviewers in my replies that there will be more OC's showing up. If this is a world of about 1000 people, there are plenty of stories to tell.**

**Thanks for the assistance, **_**NurseKelly**_**.**

* * *

><p>Abigail woke up slowly. For the first time in a long time, she felt refreshed. She hadn't slept soundly without being medicated since the last time Will held her in his arms on the hammock. That memory seemed ages go, but it was only two weeks ago.<p>

Feeling cool, she looked at the other side of the bed._ Will? Where was he?_ She lifted her head and noticed the room was bright. Her alarm showed 11:23 am. Abigail sat bolt upright and hissed in pain.

She realized Will had laid her on her back and propped plenty of pillows around her arm to keep it sheltered if she should move too much. His thoughtfulness made her heart swell. It nearly burst when her eyes fell on her plex with a blinking light next to the bed. A single flower, similar to a _calla lily, _was lying on top of it. Abigail had once mentioned to Susanna Devlin that the flower was a favorite of hers. She moved, wincing at the stiffness in her shoulder, and turned on the plex.

"Good morning," Will said, a grin on his face. He really did look so much more handsome with the short hair. It made him look polished_. Like the amazing man he really is._ "I hope you're watching this at some point in the morning and that you got plenty of rest. I have some work to do at the command center so just call me on the communicator and I'll come running. I'll stop in at lunchtime so don't worry about anything. Just rest and get better. Sweet dreams." Will ended the message with a wink.

A grey communicator sat on the counter next to the Plex. Abigail closed her eyes and let out a long breath. There was no way she was going to bother him at work, but the fact that he left it meant that he wouldn't mind. _Will wants to be around with me and take care of me. He can't remember what happened that night. Maybe if you take things slowly, the next time won't be so disappointed. _Tears threatened because she wouldn't be able to deal with losing him like she thought she did for those few days.

* * *

><p>Will carefully entered the new Porter residence with two boxes of food from the mess hall balanced in one hand and a bag from the marketplace in the other. Jess told him that Abby didn't buy clothes for herself that often. The two nightgowns he got her were the only new clothing that she got in years, the little girl said. He'd just spent a month's pay on a couple of dresses he thought would look amazing on her.<p>

Will felt his chest tighten when he thought about what a sad life Abby had before Terra Nova. _It didn't seem like she had anything good in it except for the kids._ He was making it his mission to change that.

When he entered the house, he stopped dead in his tracks. Abigail was standing next to a huge vase of flowers that Susanna Devlin arranged. The botanist said they were Abby's favorite and it appeared so.

His angel stood with eyes closed and a soft smile on her face as she inhaled deeply the scent of the flowers. Her soft lips parted slightly as she exhaled. A look of total peace covered her beautiful features as she enjoyed the simple joy of a pleasant smell.

Will felt like he was viewing the sunrise for the first time once again. A feeling of peace and love filled him, nearly causing him to drop everything in his hands to rush forward and capture her in his arms. He knew this image of Abigail would stay etched in his heart forever.

"Hey," he said softly, hating to disturb her calm.

"Will," she gasped as her eyes flew open and she backed away from the flowers.

"You look better." He noted that she had more color and stood a bit straighter.

"The flowers are beautiful. Thank you," Abby said with the shy smile that drove him nuts.

"Susanna helped a lot. And Jess." He moved quickly to the kitchen to set the items down. When he turned, Abby was close behind him. "I brought lunch."

"Will, I really mean it. Thank you for _everything_."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he said and almost kicked himself.

She flushed and looked away; the shy, peaceful look was gone. It was replaced by one full of doubt as she suddenly found the food more interesting than him.

"Did you see Jason yet?" she asked in a soft voice as she reached for the bag he set down.

"Yes. Doctor Shannon thinks he can come home tomorrow. I'm off the rest of the day so I thought I'd bring you to see Jay after we ate." Will snatched the bag away from her. "Go sit down. I'll get the food for you."

"I can help. I still have one hand." Abigail sounded upset.

"I know you can, but I want to take care of you," Will said as he gently slid an arm around her waist to direct her to the table.

"But I don't want everyone to take care of me," her voice cracked.

"Abigail." Will turned her to face him. A hand came up to cradle her cheek and catch the escaping tear. "I know it's hard to let someone help when you've been going it alone for so long. Hell, I almost ended up in juvenile detention because I didn't want to let the Richards' help me. My entire life, I had been looked down on as the poor kid whose old man beat his mother. All I had was my own sense of self. If I let someone take care of me or see me weakened, I suddenly had nothing. I might as well have died."

"No," Abigail sobbed as she threw her arms around him. "If you'd died back then the kids and I would never have met you."

Will couldn't help but smile at her words. She did care about him. But she has no clue what to do with those feelings. Leaning down to press a kiss against her flowery smelling hair, he said, "I feel the same about you. You survived hell and never gave up. I'll say it again I am so proud of you."

She sniffled a little less but continued to squeeze his waist tightly with her single arm. Will was cautious not to press against her arm too much when hugging her. He stood for a long time just holding her and stroking her hair, praying she could let go of her pride and let him help her.

"I've been hiding all my life," she said quietly. "I don't know how to live. I don't know how to be a friend. I…"

"I didn't either, but I figured it out. You are way smarter than me so you're gonna figure it out in no time." Will smiled at her spirit. To admit you don't know something and ask for help was something Will admired in other people. "Now lets get you some food."

She nodded against his chest and looked up with watery eyes. The desire to kiss her was always there but very strong at this moment. He leaned forward, seeing her eyes close, and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Now sit down, so I can feed you."

* * *

><p>"This house is bigger than the other one," Abby said. "I thought Kyle was just blustering when he said he wanted a bigger house."<p>

"What?" Will was caught staring; he'd been absorbed with watching Abby eat. Spending time with just her as Jess suggested was something he could get used to.

"He tried to buy a house from…" she paused, a look of concentration on her face, "Mac… Mic… something. The woman cuts hair."

"The MacMillan's?" Will's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes. Do you know them?"

"Their house used to be Mira's." Will shook his head. _That son-of-a-bitch had been trying to help the Sixers since he got here._

"So Kyle was supposed to get something for the Sixers, but Leah did it instead. He made a comment about Sixers not doing what they were supposed to do." Her blue eyes widened and filled with tears once again. She bowed her head and started crying. "I hate this! I cry all the time."

"It's the shock, honey," Will said as he quickly moved to wrap her in his arms.

"I just want it all to go away. The fear. The pain. The guilt."

"Guilt?"

"If I told someone what Kyle was capable of maybe Olivia would be alive."

Will scooped her out of the chair and once again sat with a sobbing Abigail on his lap. On top of everything it now appeared she was suffering from survivor's guilt.

* * *

><p>The next day Abigail again woke up without Will in her bed. He curled up behind her and helped her fall asleep after he'd tucked Jess in, but was gone once again. Jason would be home today and Abigail knew she had to get her act together.<em> If I cry in Will's arms one more time, I'm throwing myself to some dinosaurs. <em>

"Hello?" Kathy Hansen's voice rang through the house. "Are you awake?"

Abigail couldn't help but smile at the sound of her friend's voice. "Yes and in need of having my hair washed."

"Great, I'll go get that giant puppy dog you have. The one with the crew cut and really, really nice muscles to help." Kathy appeared with a grin at her bedroom door.

"You are not getting Will to wash my hair!" Abigail growled.

"Carter's moved in already. Boy, girlfriend, you work faster than me." Kathy smirked.

"Will doesn't live here!" Abigail shrieked. "He's only helping with Jess and Jason when he gets home tonight."

"_Sure_. It's only to help the kids." Kathy laughed. "Once you get past all this, you and I are going to have a long talk about how much that man adores you and how I get some guy to do the same to me."

"I don't think I'd be very helpful with that."

"I will hit you one of these days," Kathy said with a smile. "Now, let's get you washed and primped so you can go pick up Jason and knock Will Carter's socks off."

Abigail missed having Will come for lunch, but did enjoy the company of the bubbly, outgoing nurse. As Kathy washed her hair she told Abigail how she was going to bring her to girl's poker night, which took place after the self-defense class, which Abigail was going to have to take.

"It builds self-esteem. I mean imagine taking down Carter, not that he'd ever hurt you. It just does something to your confidence," Kathy explained as she washed and combed Abigail's hair and helped her get dressed. She expanded on the strength you felt from overcoming someone much larger than you.

Abigail had to admit, not being afraid all the time would be nice. _And Will can't always be around to calm you down._

* * *

><p>After Kathy left, Abigail fell back to sleep. When she woke up it was 2:30pm. <em>I can get to the school by 3:00pm and then go to the infirmary to see Jason with Jess.<em>

Finally feeling like she could do something besides cry and be a burden on Will and her new friends, Abigail set off on foot to the school. It was a bit further away than their old house, but still should be only a twenty-minute walk.

Forty minutes later a slow and tired Abigail entered the schoolyard. She really had no idea that having a sore arm would slow her down so much. By the time she slumped on a bench near the kindergarten building, she was exhausted and fearful that she'd pass out.

"Miss Porter," a tiny voice cried.

She turned to see Nina Fitzgerald run toward her from the playground. A smile lit up the five-year-olds face, her long raven hair flying behind her as she hurried to greet her teacher.

"Miss Porter, we've missed you," she cried.

"I've missed all of you." Abigail smiled and tried to push her exhaustion aside. She hugged the little girl once she got over to the bench. "Thank you and your friends so much for the big sign you painted."

"Mister Josh helped us. I'm sorry I couldn't go to your party." Nina looked past Abigail and spoke to someone behind the bench. "Daddy, this is Miss Porter."

"Your father's home. How wonderful," Abigail said, as she turned to greet Nina's father.

The man who was coming toward her looked like he'd stepped out of a movie. His hair, face, smile, teeth were perfect. He was as perfect looking, not a hair out of place, as her super-model sister-in-law had been. The uniform he wore had obviously been freshly pressed and even his boots lacked the dust and dirt of the other soldiers.

"Miss Porter, I am so honored to finally make your acquaintance," Mister Fitzgerald said when their eyes connected.

Abigail started to get up only to be stopped by his voice.

"No, no, Miss Porter, please do not get up on my account." His tone was gentle as he held out his hand telling her to remain seated.

"Nina has told us many stories about your adventures, Mister Fitzgerald," Abigail responded. "It is nice to meet you."

He finally arrived in front of the bench and reached out to take Abigail's hand in his.

Nina's father reverently bowed and placed a kiss on her knuckles before releasing her hand. "As am I, Miss Porter. We only received communications five days ago from the colony. It was wonderful to get my children's messages and my Nina did nothing but expound on the virtues of her new teacher."

"Nina is a wonderful student." Abigail couldn't help but flush at his compliments. _Expound on her virtues?_ His language and mannerisms made her feel like she'd just landed in a Shakespearean play.

"If I may be so bold as to inquire about your injury? You look slightly flushed, Miss Porter. Do you need medical attention?" He looked like he asked something deeply personal by the way his eyes looked down.

"I had an accident recently. This is the first time I've gotten out in days." Abigail smiled and tried hard not to laugh. He was being so polite it amused her. The conversation in the Eye came back to her when Will mentioned Owen's father, distaste filled his tone and face when he mentioned John Fitzgerald.

"How terrible. Were you severely injured?"

"Dislocated shoulder," she said. Abigail realized she was looking too closely at the man, but she couldn't help but size him up against Will. Fitzgerald wasn't very tall and had no visible muscles under his shirt that she could tell. He was handsome in a refined, polished fashion, not like the ruggedness of Will's appearance.

"That's awful," he cried. "You should be resting. Allow us to escort you back to your home."

"No, that's not necessary." Abigail tried to wave him off. "I need to pick up someone at the infirmary."

"They we shall escort you to the infirmary." He held out a hand. "Allow me to help you up, Miss Porter. I realize this is rather forward, but you can use my arm for support if you need to."

"That is too kind, but I'm okay." Abigail pushed herself up and thought she was going to pitch forward so she took a couple of quick steps.

"Miss Porter, are you sure you sure you don't need my daddy?" Nina asked.

"I am fine, Nina. Mister Fitzgerald." Abigail started to turn away.

"Then I beg that you allow us to walk with you," he asked. "Just in case you should need to rest."

Abigail saw no way to get rid of the man without being rude. She didn't want to do anything that could make Will think she was leading another man on, but she had no reason to be rude to this strange man. "That would be nice. Perhaps you can share some stories of what you and Doctor Horton's team discovered."

"It would be my pleasure." A grin like the one a child gets when presented with a long desired toy spread over his face.

* * *

><p>Jess snuck quietly into her brother's room with a blanket and pillow. Jason had his own room at the other house, but the little boy had been having nightmares just like she and their aunt Abby.<p>

"Jay? Are you awake?" Jess asked quietly as she set the blanket down on the rug next to his bed.

"I am now," he said.

Her brother had been very sad lately and Jess worried about him. He'd been prone to long periods of sadness before they came to Terra Nova, but never since they got here.

A blood curdling scream erupted from Abby's room down the hall, followed by the sound of running feet.

"Jess, help me get up." Jason pushed his blankets back.

"It's okay. Will's got it." Jess covered her brother back up and sat down.

"Will stayed after getting me to bed?" Jason's eyes widened and a look of surprise covered his face.

"He basically lives here. Aunt Abby has nightmares, Will goes into her room and the nightmares go away," Jess explained. "He made mine go away the first night too. Now that I know he's here, I know Kyle can't come back and hurt us."

Jason looked ill at the mention of their birth father's name.

"Jay, he'd never come back for us. You know that." She reached out and patted her brother on his hand.

"But he might come for Aunt Abby."

"No. Will knows about that. He won't let anything happen to her."

"But she came to the infirmary today, alone. You know Aunt Abby doesn't like to have people help her."

"Will's different. He loves her."

"Did he tell you that?" Jason asked, leaning forward and gripping his blanket tightly.

"Yup. And we have a plan to get Aunt Abby to fall in love with him. Or tell him she loves him because I think she already does."

"You and Will?" Jason looked shocked. "What do you know about love?"

"More than you," Jess snapped. "I told Will he needs to buy her stuff and take her places and do things for her."

"You don't have to buy stuff to show someone you love them. Aunt Abby could never buy us stuff but we always knew she loved her." Jason rolled his eyes. "You are going to ruin everything."

"I am not."

The door to Jason's room opened. "Will you two keep the noise down?" Will said.

"Sorry," Jess said.

"I think you should both be getting some sleep because you both have school tomorrow." Will crossed his arms as he stared at them from the doorway.

"Jay might get scared so I was going to sleep here," Jess said. "And aren't you supposed to be helping Aunt Abby go to sleep?"

"Jay, do you want Jess here?"

Her brother looked sheepish as he nodded.

"As for your Aunt, she heard your voices and I didn't want her to get up so I came." Will walked in and grabbed Jess's blanket off the floor. "There is a cot in the closet. I'll get it so you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Thanks, Will," Jess replied.

"Will?" Jason questioned.

"What is it, Jay?"

"Do you really love Aunt Abby?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm not so sure she wants to hear that yet," Will replied.

"She'll think you feel sorry for her," Jason said.

"It is going to take some time for all of you to get over the terrible experience you had. When Abby's better, she'll know that I really love her because she's a wonderful person." Will knelt down to be at the kids' level on the bed. "Until then, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she's happy and doesn't have to worry about anything. Even if that means locking you too up in your rooms."

Will suddenly grabbed Jess and tickled her, eliciting squeals of laughter from her.

"Don't you dare tickle me," Jason cried.

"You're not hiding behind that cast are you?" Will asked as one of his hands feinted toward the little boy.

Jason shrieked and grabbed Will's hand.

"I'll help you, Jay," Jess cried as she jumped onto Will's back.

"Hey, that's cheating," Will cried as he lost his balance and went down on his knees next to the bed. He reached around with his arms and started tickling Jess as she clung to his neck.

"I sent you to put them to bed, not rile them up," Abigail's voice came from the doorway.

The kids and Will looked at her with guilty faces and stopped laughing.

"Sorry, Aunt Abby," Jason said.

Abigail walked into the room and came over to the bed as Will set Jess back on the it. He hadn't fully gotten to his feet when Abigail leaned over him and blew into his ear.

"Hey," Will shouted, turning and tripping over Jess's pillow on the floor to land on his backside.

"Looks like Will's ticklish, too." Jason laughed.

"Abby! You are the ultimate cheater. You know I can't get revenge because you're injured." Will got to his feet with a look of surprise on his face.

"Us Porter's stick together. You can't tease the kids and get off scot free," she replied after getting her laughter under control.

"Oh when you least expect it, Abby, I will have my revenge." Will shook his finger at her.

"Aunt Abby's really ticklish," Jess said.

"Jessica Louise, how dare you!" Abby suddenly looked concerned.

"Thanks for that bit of info, Jess." Will high-fived her.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you?" She asked Jess. "The next time he can tickle you until you pass out."

"You can't get tickled until you pass out," Jason said.

"We can put that theory to the test once your Aunt is better." Will's eyes were bright as they looked over Abby's petite form.

"You wouldn't dare." Abby backed away.

"I'm helping Jason to become a better scientist. He has a theory and I'm more than happy to try to help him prove or disprove it." Will winked at the kids.

* * *

><p>Jess and Jason went to sleep almost an hour past their bedtime, but had never been happier. Their aunt was actually playing with them and Will.<p>

Before Jason drifted off to sleep, he admitted to Jess that her birthday wish just might come true after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not that long but I wanted to get something out before the Easter holiday tomorrow. Sorry for all that sugar at the end but there's a lot of candy around for Easter and I couldn't help myself ;-)**

**Happy Easter if you celebrate it and Happy Passover if you celebrate that.**


	39. Will Takes A Risk

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but real life took over for a while recently. **

**Thanks as always for the wonderful feedback. This chapter will have a few spoilers for **_**Proof**_** .**

**Thanks **_**NurseKelly**_** for your feedback.**

* * *

><p>Sergeant John Fitzgerald and the three men who went with him on an extended OTG assignment were milling about the gym. They had to report for a reevaluation of their weapons and hand-to-hand combat training. Sergeant Warrington was going to do the weapons' certification and Sergeant Carter was doing the hand-to-hand.<p>

"I honestly can't imagine why Taylor doesn't send him OTG for the rest of his career," Fitzgerald said to Corporal Lawrence Swenton.

"He's good for the dirty jobs," Lawrence said with a look of distain on his face.

"I guess, but how can he re-evaluate us? He's not a good soldier like we are," Fitzgerald continued.

"Hey, have you seen some of the pretty women who came in the tenth pilgrimage?" the younger man asked.

"Yes. I just found the future mother of my children," John replied with a smile.

"Okay, everyone, its time for a little review of your basic hand-to-hand combat training," Will began. He'd been listening to Fitz insult him from barely three feet behind him, but he didn't even notice. When Will shouted, the two soldiers jumped at least two feet.

"I want you to pair up and practice attack and blocking." Will pointed to John. "You're with me Fitz."

"It's Fitzgerald," the other man ground out between his teeth.

"Stick and stones, Fitz," Will said in a teasing tone.

"What?"

"You should concentrate more on the job at hand instead of insulting me."

The pompous boot-licker never got along with Carter since he arrived three years ago. The only reason Carter cut him any slack was because his wife died and he was a single dad. However Will's opinion on that changed after he encountered Jess and Jay. _What man leaves his kids for six months when their mother only died six months before that?_ Fitz was a horrible Dad in Will's eyes so he wasn't going to hold anything back anymore.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of causing Fitzgerald to fall on his ass because the other man could never get a block in, Will finally relented. "Get out of here, Fitzgerald. You are not cleared for field duty."<p>

"What? You can't do that."

"Terra Nova has been attacked several times by the Sixers. The only place I want you is behind a console in the command center until you can fight."

"_Sergeant_, you don't have the authority…"

"Its _Master Sergeant_ to you, _Staff Sergeant_," Will barked. He seldom pulled rank, but Fitzgerald was pissing him off with his whining. _If he was ever in a tower and let Kyle or some Sixer into Terra Nova and they harmed Abby…_ Clenching his fists, he dismissed Fitzgerald.

"Come on, John," his buddy Lawrence said. "Let's go to Boylan's and you can tell me about the next future Mrs. Fitzgerald."

Will shook his head. "Hey, Fitz."

"What now, _Master_ Sergeant?" he snarked.

"Why don't you go teach your son some manners instead of going out with your buddies?"

"What?" Fitzgerald looked annoyed.

"Your son is harassing one of his classmates and if he doesn't cut it out, he's gonna get slugged." Will smiled as he thought about the lessons he was giving to Jess. He knew Abby wouldn't approve, but he wanted Jess to know how to take care of herself. _The girl was a natural._

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me anything about raising kids!" Fitzgerald shouted. His face turned red and he headed toward Will with a murderous look in his eyes. "You're lucky you don't have a dozen illegitimate ones running around."

"Someone who knows a thing or two about shitty fathers. I gotta say your six-month excursions aren't exactly helpful for your kids." Will couldn't believe he was lecturing someone about being a father. His love for Jay and Jess made him want all kids to have someone care about them.

"My family is none of your concern!" Fitzgerald was so angry that when he got to Will he swung with all his might.

Carter caught the man's fist, twisted his arm and swept out with a foot to knock Fitzgerald down onto his knees. "Did you just attack me?"

"Carter! Fitzgerald!" Wash's voice boomed through the gym.

Both men stood up and faced their superior. Fitzgerald, who had never done anything wrong in his career except snitch on everyone, looked petrified.

Carter stood at attention but fought hard to keep a grin from forming. _Maybe I got the son-of-a-bitch so mad at me that he'll actually go spend time with his kids to show me up._ _At least two kids who missed their dad would benefit._

"Fitzgerald, you haven't been back seventy-two hours and you already are mixing it up with Carter?" Washington stood toe-to-toe with the Sergeant since they were the same height.

"Ma'am, he provoked me," Fitzgerald stammered.

"That's shocking." She turned her brown gaze up to Will.

"I told him he should spend time with his kids since he was gone for six month, ma'am," Will replied.

Wash shook her head and looked at the others in the gym. Will knew immediately she was going to set an example and prayed he wouldn't be sent OTG_. There was no way Abby and the kids could get along without him._

"You two, with me to the command center." Wash spun and walked to the door.

"Carter, you are the lowest person I've ever known."

"Keep it up, Fitz, and you will piss me off." Carter laughed. It was too easy to rile up the unflappable, Sergeant Fitzgerald. The man's uniform was always perfectly ironed and Will imagined the man ironed his underwear too.

* * *

><p>Commander Taylor had gone fishing with Jim Shannon so Wash was in charge and she could give any discipline she wanted. He knew she disliked Fitzgerald as much as most people did. The man was great at organizing and the scientists loved him because he kissed the ground they walked on.<p>

"Have a seat both of you," Wash said as she sat in Taylor's chair. "Sergeant Carter, please don't tell me he insulted Abigail already? I didn't think she was out of the house much, yet."

"No, not too much but her arm is better." Will replied with a smile. "As I told you at the gym, ma'am, I insulted his ability to be a father."

"Abigail?" Fitzgerald

Will and Wash both looked at the man who now looked ill.

"Not Abigail Porter?" Fitzgerald glared at Carter. "Please don't tell me that you defiled that sweet woman. I was going to declare my intentions to her and begin a proper courtship."

"You declare anything to Abby and I'll rip your tongue out." Carter felt the usual rage run through him when any man dared to get near his sweet Abigail.

"Hey!" Wash shouted as she stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. She stood between the chairs both men were sitting in, placed her hands on her hips and glared. "I seriously hope neither of my Sergeants are discussing a highly intelligent woman as if she were a prize to be won."

Will did a double take at his Lieutenant. _Is that what I'm doing? I only want to protect Abigail. _

"I know I'd be pissed if two guys sat around discussing me and limited my ability to chose which one I want to spend my time with. Or deciding that I don't want either of them."

Wash continued to rant about their arrogance and lack of respect, but Will didn't need to hear any more. In that short time span, he came to realize his jealousy was because of his own insecurities. If he could chase Fitz off, he'd be removing one more threat to his future with Abigail. _When what you should do is give her a reason to fall in love with you. _

"Carter!" Wash shouted.

"Ma'am," he replied.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes, ma'am." Will looked over at the smug looking John Fitzgerald. "Abigail is spoken for, to use terms you'd understand."

"You?" Fitz laughed. "As Lieutenant Washington said, let's have Abigail decide if she's spoken for or not."

"You're dismissed," Wash said as she shook her head in disgust. "Carter, stick around."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I gotta say I didn't believe Taylor when he said you met the one," she said with a chuckle. "I thought he was being his usual romantic self."

"_Romantic_?"

"He's feeding those young men all that stuff about courting and proper protocol when encountering a lady. Does that really work?" Wash asked.

"If you ask Reynolds it does," Will replied.

"So you haven't tried it?"

"No, but maybe I will. Fight fire with fire so to speak. If Fitz thinks he can woo Abigail out from under me, I'll just have to make sure I give her a better option."

* * *

><p>"You can't go for a week," Abigail whined.<p>

"Sweetie, I'm going for _three_ days," Kathy replied as she brushed Abigail's hair.

The kids were having dinner as they waited for Will, who said he was going to be late tonight. Jason was being particularly difficult and stayed in his room until Will could come and move him. The little boy seemed to be battling depression and Carter was the only one to draw him out of it. Jess was being very supportive, bringing him food and playing games with him in his room.

"Who is going to wash my hair? I can manage a sponge bath, but I can't do my hair with one arm." Abigail was upset for some reason about the prospect of having unwashed hair for three days.

"You know my answer to that." Kathy chuckled as she finished braiding Abigail's hair in a single French braid. "I can tell you from experience there is nothing that gets me in the mood faster than a man running his hands through my wet hair."

"I did not need to know that!" Abigail snapped, as she turned red. Several fantasies of late involved Will and her under waterfalls so the comment struck too close to home.

"Hey, I'm home." Will's voice echoed through the house.

"Will!" the twins shouted as the sound of Jess's running feet thundered down the hall.

"Looks like Daddy's home," Kathy said with a big grin. "Auntie Kathy's time to go home. Unless you want me to take the kiddos so you and the big stud can have some quiet time."

"Get out. I hope you do spend a week out there," Abigail fumed.

Kathy laughed as she grabbed her jacket from the bedside table. "You look wonderful by the way. That man will be eating out of your hands all night." The nurse offered her a hug before she left the room, calling goodbye to the kids and Will on her way out.

Abigail looked in the mirror and was surprised to see that she had color in her face. Her brown hair was swept back into an elaborate French braid that started high on her head and catching all her hair except a few wispy bangs. A faint darkening was still visible on her jaw where she had a large bruise from the accident. _I actually look somewhat acceptable. _

When she stood, she smoothed out the pale pink sundress that had been a gift from the man laughing with the kids in the kitchen. Abigail closed her eyes, listening to the discussion of Will's boring day in the tower and how much Jess hates studying other languages.

"You three could wake up a sleeping brachiosaur with your noise," Abby said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

"I thought Kathy was making you pretty," Jess said.

Abby glared, but Will only laughed as he quickly strode over to kiss her cheek and usher her to the table. "Your Aunt Abby is always beautiful." He winked as he settled her in the chair. "Especially today."

The kids laughed and Abby turned red as she reached out to open a box on the table.

"Not yet." Will's hand intercepted hers. "It's a surprise for dessert. Some special crops are starting to come in and I just happened to be stationed near the agricultural district."

Abigail shot Will a glance that had him professing everything was on the up-and-up. _No stealing of fruit was involved._

* * *

><p>Much later that evening after the kids were in bed, Abigail found herself seated on an outdoor bench in the backyard with Will. He slid his arm across the back behind her and they looked up at the stars quietly for some time.<p>

The tranquil nature of the night and the strong presence of the man at her side lulled her into such a feeling of completeness that she boldly laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel a smile spread over Will's face as he very carefully slid his hand down her side, skirting her shoulder to rest on her waist.

"How was your day?" Will asked softly against her hair.

"A little sad."

"Why?" She felt him stiffen.

"Josh Shannon stopped by before he went to school to say he has to stop his internship. He muttered something about a special project and needing to work longer at Boylan's." Abigail couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. "If I didn't have my accident I would be there getting ready for the festival and might have kept Josh interested…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I think I know what Josh's special project might be and you can't compete." Will laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

She moved back so she could look up into his face.

"Skye Tate," Will said with a sly grin.

"A girl?" The name was faintly familiar. "I don't think I know her."

"Really? She's usually very friendly to all the newcomers. Her father served with us before we came here and he finally came to Terra Nova in the Fifth Pilgrimage with his family. Unfortunately Sincyllic fever killed him and his wife, leaving Skye alone. Commander Taylor has sort of adopted her as a surrogate daughter. She's tough as nails, but seems the have a weak spot for young Mister Shannon," Will explained.

"I-I think I did meet her. Does she have curly brown hair? Isn't much taller than me?" Will's fingers softly rubbed at Abby's waist, causing major distractions to her concentration. "She stopped by a couple months ago to meet with Kyle about an internship in the infirmary. He was upset she came to his house and sent her away. I felt really sorry for her. I think she avoided us after that."

"Bastard," Will muttered under his breath as he wrapped his other arm around Abigail, joining his hands at her waist.

They sat for some time, listening to the sounds of the each other's breathing and heartbeat. It had taken Will some time to wind down after their dinner. The fruit he got as a surprise was similar to a peach, which meant it was extremely juicy. The sight of Abigail licking her fingers sent him scurrying to the bathroom to splash freezing water on his head.

After holding Abigail in the moonlight for some time, Will could only describe his emotional state as content. When Abby's breathing grew shallow he knew she's fallen asleep. Nights of holding her made him very aware of her sleep habits. "It's getting late. Time for bed."

She mumbled softly and snuggled closer, her hand sliding across his lap.

"Not a good idea," he gasped as he quickly grabbed her hand before she made contact with something _sensitive_.

She muttered incoherently against his chest where her head was resting. The feel of her in his arms felt so right and it would have been so easy for him to tilt her head back and drink from her mouth, as he desperately wanted to.

The only thing that kept him from doing that was the deep love he felt for her, a love that had to be returned. He feared that he might ruin things if he pressed her into a physical relationship again. Something went wrong that night. She wouldn't tell him what, but her eyes betrayed her whenever the conversation moved in that direction. Will overcame his desire to make love to her and scooped up the woman he loved to carry her inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning Abigail woke up but still didn't catch Will before he left with the kids. Apparently Jason felt good enough to go to school. When she discussed it with him, he grumbled. <em>Obviously Will had better luck with him. <em>

Abigail noticed that Will was never there when she woke up. She knew he crawled into bed with her every night when the night terrors hit_. I wonder why he always leaves before I wake up? _It troubled her, but she tried to push it aside. Making sure her niece and nephew got through this was her top priority. _And Will is helping with that._

Her plex beeped and she saw a message from Susanna Devlin. Someone had sent an anonymous order for a huge splay of flowers to be delivered to Abigail that morning. Her old neighbor had sick kids so she wasn't going to be able to put the flowers together until that evening when Nicholas had come home. Abigail smiled and wondered if Will was behind this order.

She spent the rest of her morning trying to clean up and change her clothing. She managed to pull on a sundress but couldn't get her hair straightened up to her liking.

"I'm home," Will called out with a chuckle. It had become a joke with the kids and Abigail.

"I'll be right out," she said, finally throwing down her brush. Tears threatened, as they seemed to always do lately when she became frustrated or saddened about something.

"Everything okay?" Will was outside her door.

"Yes."

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Will asked.

"Only if you can braid hair?" She laughed.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"You can?" Abigail was shocked.

"How do you think Jess has been getting her hair done each day?" Will questioned. "Can I come in? I hate talking through the door."

"Yes." Abigail looked down at herself and shook her head. She'd always been very neat in her appearance so it killed her when she noticed her sundress was buttoned wrong. "On second thought…"

"Too late." Will spoke from directly behind her.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me." She spun around, unable to hide the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart." Will pulled her into his arms. "You look beautiful."

"I'm a mess. I can't even line up my buttons," she sobbed. "And every little thing makes cry. I hate this."

"Abby, it'll get better. I promise it will." He stroked her hair and down her back as he spoke softly.

"I can't sleep without screaming and I won't take sleeping pills," Abigail cried.

"I'd like to try an experiment tonight. If you'll let me." Will pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to brush tears off her face.

"What?" she sniffed. Her body was reacting to his closeness and the feel of his calloused hand against her cheek. She found herself closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"I could…" Will had to clear his throat before he continued. "I could try holding you before you sleep. Maybe that will help since I seem to stop you from being afraid when I hold you during the night."

Abigail's eyes flew open, as did her mouth in surprise.

"Bad idea, hmm?" Will

"I… It's just… We'd be sleeping together," she gasped.

"Honey, I hate to break it to you but we've been sleeping together almost a week already." Will chuckled as he pushed her hair behind her ears. "Think it over. Now let's get your hair straightened out."

* * *

><p>Will ran the brush through Abby's long locks and took a moment to enjoy the softness and fresh smell of it. Her hair was still silky even though she fretted about it being dirty after not washing it for a day. He would have teased her but he understood she was hanging on by a thin thread.<p>

Father Michael said she might seem okay for a while, but the enormity of what happened – witnessing a murder and almost dying at the hands of something she feared – would remain with her for some time. She would cling to the little things she had control over because so much was out of her control recently.

Will had been going to his friend for advice on how to help her deal with the trauma she faced. It was Will's hope that Abby would eventually warm up to the priest and go to him for counseling.

"Where did you learn to braid hair?" Abby asked, her eyes in the mirror wide with adoration as he began to make two braids.

"I like to mountain climb so I had to be good with ropes and knots."

"Oh," Abigail smiled.

If Will wasn't uncertain of her feelings he'd say she was relieved. "The only other female whose hair I've braided was Jess." He answered the question in her eyes. "Although I might be able to give Mrs. MacMillan some competition."

"I'm sure women would love to have a hunky guy braid their hair."

Will's eyebrows nearly leapt off his forehead as Abigail gasped and turned bright red. "Hunky guy?"

"I'm sorry."

"So I'm a piece of meat or something?" He couldn't help but look offended as Abby squirmed under his critical gaze.

"No. No. I don't think of you like that. You're just… Well you know how… You're…"

"I'm _what_?" He crossed his arms defensively and cocked his head. Will had been standing behind the chair that Abby was in and stared at her in the mirror.

"You're-you…" Abby covered her face with one hand shook her head.

"Abigail?" Will knelt down next to her. "You know I'm teasing, right?"

"You…" she mumbled. "Will, I've never told a guy I thought he was good-looking."

Will pulled her hand away, holding it gently in his, and stared into watery blue eyes. "It's okay to be attracted to me. We had this conversation before. Remember? I've never been this attracted to a woman before I met you." He saw uncertainty flash over her features. "It's true."

"But…" She looked down at their joined hands.

"What?" he asked gently. It was obvious she was struggling with something.

"You don't… We don't…" Abby continued to stare down.

"What?" Will held his breath and softly rubbed his thumb over her palm, praying it was calming her.

"You haven't kissed me since that night." Her face turned scarlet and she squeezed her eyes shut. "You can't say you're attracted to me like before."

"Abigail," Will knew he sounded harsh, but it was very important he explain himself. "Look at me."

Her eyes flew open and met his gaze.

"First, you wanted us to be friends."

"I did," she agreed. "You're right, friends don't kiss."

"I'd have to say it depends on the type of friend," Will said with a smile. "I have no interest in kissing Reynolds, but you are at the top of my list."

Her eyes widened again.

"Second, you have been through an incredible trauma. To kiss you now would be to take advantage of you and I _will_ never do that."

She smiled, shyly, and Will felt his heart soar. "Finally, we moved too fast the last time. We didn't get to know each other. Spend time together. Find out if we like the same things. Talk about…"

"Hopes and dreams," Abigail finished.

"Yes." Will took a deep breath and decided to lay it all on the line. "Abigail, I'd like to court you."

"Court me?" Her eyes turned into saucers.

"Yes." Will let out his breath. "And if you ever tell my men, I'll deny it."

"So you did send them," she replied with a smile.

"Send what?" Will suddenly felt cold.

"Flowers? Susanna got an anonymous order but she couldn't bring them because Noah and Emma were sick." Abigail looked uncertain. "It wasn't you?"

"No. I'd never order them anonymously." Will had a sneaky suspicion of where they were coming from.

"Who would send me…"

Will's communicator picked that moment to go off. He shook his head and stood up, pulling the offending device from his shirt pocket. "Carter, here."

"Sorry to disturb you at lunch, but we've got a lead on the infirmary break-in," Wash's voice came over the comm..

"Where do you want me, ma'am?" he replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head. It figured he finally admitted half of the truth to Abby and Wash would call him away.

"Meet Shannon and I at the infirmary in twenty," Wash replied. "Washington out."

"Yes, ma'am. Carter out." He clicked off the communicator and looked down at a terrified Abigail Porter. "Sweetheart."

"Someone broke into the infirmary?" Abby gasped. "Kyle. He's come back." She began to shake.

"No. No. No," Will corrected, taking her in his arms. "Someone stole narcotics. We've got a drug addict on our hands. Not Sixers."

"M-maybe he needed it for the Sixers. Maybe they want him to break in and steal drugs for them," Abby ranted. Tears poured from her eyes and the shaking turned into tremors that caused her knees to crumble.

Will picked her up effortlessly like he always did and held her in his arms as the sobs started. "Abigail. Abby, please listen to me."

"Will, he's come for me. I just know it," she wailed, throwing her good arm around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"He hasn't come back." Will cursed Wash and cursed his job for the next few moments. "Abigail, please calm down. Then you can come with me."

"G-go with you?" She lifted her head.

"You can visit Malcolm while I go to the infirmary. He's asked about you so I'm sure he'd enjoy the visit. You can even see Zoe's pet dinosaur."

"Malcolm?" Abby furrowed her brow.

"Yes, Malcolm."

"I thought you were jealous he offered me an internship and came for dinner?"

"I am, but I'm not going to dictate your friends to you. I know you enjoy talking to him and he makes you feel smart. That's a good thing. You need more people around who believe in you because then you'll start believing in yourself." Will smiled when he saw a look of understanding on her face. "I speak from experience, by the way."

"Yes," Abigail said with a smile.

"Yes… what?" Will replied.

"Yes, I want to go visit Malcolm and… yes, you can court me."

The grin that split Will's face shined brighter than the sun that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT<strong> **EVENING**

"Thank you for seeing me, sir," Sergeant Fitzgerald said as he took a seat across from Commander Taylor's desk.

"I'm very busy, Sergeant."

"I know, sir. I can't believe Boylan is in league with the Sixers, but the man had few morals."

"I hope you are not wasting my time talking about Tom Boylan's failings?" Taylor barked.

"N-no, sir," he stammered. "There is a woman here, who has no family, that I'd like to court. I know you've been watching out for the single women in the colony…"

"Do I know her?" Taylor asked, his tone icy.

"I believe so, sir. It's Miss Abigail Porter that I'd like to court."

"Sorry, son, but there is someone else courting Miss Porter." Taylor offered him a sorry smile.

"Really? I only see her with Carter…" Fitzgerald looked ill. "Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Of course," Taylor motioned with his hand for the Sergeant to continue.

"Will Carter's _courting_Abigail? How could you allow that? She's-she's perfect and he's... Well, he's Will Carter. That man doesn't have an honorable bone in his body when it comes to women." Fitzgerald's voice took on a self-righteous tone.

"Will Carter isn't the man you knew when you left. I suggest you keep that in mind before you pass judgment on him." Taylor's voice took on a menacing tone. The Commander stood up. "Are we finished, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir." John stood up as well. "Sir?"

"Yes, Sergeant?" Taylor crossed his arms.

"I could still see if she would like to be courted by me. Can't I, sir?"

"Sergeant, I have some advice for you and I suggest you heed it," Taylor said slowly.

"Sir?"

"Spend some time with your kids and find another future Mrs. Fitzgerald. I do not want to court martial my best soldier for murder." Taylor drilled John with his eyes. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will run parallel with my **_**Extended Scenes **_**story now. I did modify the next chapter of that story a bit to match up with this one.**


	40. Breakfast

**A/N: Thanks for giving me over 500 reviews! I also appreciate all of you who read but don't review. I will admit I'm guilty of doing that with stories too ;-(**

**For those who asked, now you know why I didn't mention Skye. I didn't want to give away the Sixer connection with Kyle. She was obviously his go-between with them.**

**Spoilers for **_**Proof**_**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abigail slept soundly last night, once she managed to forget that Will Carter was lying behind her in a t-shirt and sweatpants. <em>That took some getting used to.<em> Her mind wandered to the night when she gave herself to him fully, not realizing he was in a sleeping pill-induced semi-conscious state.

Closing her eyes against the sunlight coming through her window, she let her mind wander to a place that she kept it from for days, the memory of Will Carter having sex with her. Her body – her _betrayer_ – longed for the feel of his work-roughened hands touching her as if she were precious. A tear slid out from under her eyelid.

_A nightmare_, he'd said. After she had the most incredible experience of her life, the man she loved muttered that _it was a_ _nightmare_ and promptly fell asleep. _And now he remembers nothing about that night. Thank God._

She pushed herself up and let out a sigh. The Will Carter that had left her bed a while ago was going to _court_ her. _Did he have the intention of a long-term relationship or was he using the word court interchangeably with date?_ They had joked less than a month ago about Mark declaring his intentions to Maddy. She said they were too young because courtship usually led to marriage. Or at least the man wanted to woo the woman into falling in love with him and asking her to be his wife some day. _Is that really what Will wants? If it is, what's going to happen when he finds out you suck at sex?_

* * *

><p>As she brushed her teeth, she thought about the shocking events in Terra Nova over the last two days. Someone had killed and impersonated Doctor Ken Horton before he came through the fracture and then tried to kill Maddy Shannon after she found out the truth. Abigail shuddered as she remembered Will telling her of the attempt on Maddy's life.<p>

Apparently the bastard used Zoe to lure Maddy away. Because Brooke Lynne released Zoe to an unapproved person, she was promptly fired from her position. Abigail was contacted and asked if she could return to her teaching post on Monday. Now her weekend would be spent getting lesson plans together as well as visiting with the Shannons. Having just gone through an incredible emotional trauma, she wanted to reach out to Maddy.

Abigail smiled as she reached for her hairbrush. When she voiced her desire yesterday to visit Maddy over the weekend, Will pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead. He was amazed at how big of a heart she had to want to relive her own trauma to try to help someone else. A shudder passed through her body at the memory of his warm body pressed against hers. Shaking her head, Abigail wrapped her robe around herself and headed out to find Jess so her niece could help her get dressed.

* * *

><p>When she entered the kitchen, she smelled something like eggs being fried. Her eyes were drawn to the stove and the tall figure standing with his back to her.<p>

Will was dressed in a skin-tight black t-shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and tapered down to his narrow waist. Her eyes continued to skim over the equally tight jeans to his bare feet.

Her breathing increased as memories of what his body was capable of flooded her groggy brain. His powerful arms and legs, toned from years of rock climbing and working out with his soldiers, could pick her up, cradle her close and bring her immense pleasure.

When Will's body turned around, she turned scarlet because the front of his pants were as tight as the back. As he walked forward, she could see his thigh muscles flexing.

"Enjoying the view?" Will's deep voice asked.

Abigail's eyes flew up to see a playful smirk and waggling eyebrows on his handsome face. Flames licked her skin and she knew every inch of her body was red from embarrassment over being caught scrutinizing his body. "Uh… N-no," she stammered.

"So you don't think I'm hunky anymore?" he pouted, as he set a plate of something that looked and smelled like eggs in front of her.

"Where are the chickens?" Abigail asked. She desperately needed to change the topic.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this particular shade of red," Will said, laughter laced in his voice. "You're redder than a Carno's heart."

"You're comparing me to the internal organs of a dinosaur?" she shot back. Her eyes sliding from her plate of _eggs_to his brown eyes.

"Probably not my best analogy," he replied as he took a chair, placed it close to her right side and straddled the back. He slid his hand along the back of the chair and kissed her cheek. "Morning, beautiful."

"So what are these the eggs of?" Abigail looked at the food and then back at Will as he grinned mischievously next to her.

"You don't want to know," he said.

"Where are the kids?"

"In Jason's bedroom having breakfast," Will replied as he caught a strand of her hair and started twirling it around his fingers. "Do you want me to brush your hair?"

"It really needs to be washed. I'm glad Kathy will be back tomorrow." Abigail looked at the eggs once again. "Wait. You said the kids were having breakfast in the bedroom? That's not allowed." She shot him a mean look.

"Let them break the rules. It's Saturday." He offered her an innocent look.

"You're cleaning the mess," she huffed.

"Deal," he said. "Oh, Kathy and her group are delayed a couple more days," Will said.

Abigail squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, "No." Abby regretted joking to her friend about being gone a week.

"They're fine. Just some washed out roads so they have to go the long way," Will explained. He shifted so his arm wrapped around her.

"That's good," she said with a slight smile. "But what am I going to do with my hair? I have to work on Monday. They don't have a sub and I want to see my class too." Abigail was starting to get upset and turned to stare at Will, tears pressuring her eyes.

"Abigail, calm down." Will took her left hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "We'll get your hair washed."

"But how?" She closed her eyes.

"Abigail, look at me." He released her hand and gently cupped her chin.

She opened her eyes and looked into his concerned face.

"Do you know what you're doing, sweetheart?"

"What? I need to wash my hair," she cried, her voice rising.

"You are obsessing over your hair, but it's not about your hair. You're still dealing with what happened to you. You've latched onto one thing and won't let it go." Will's thumb moved softly over her cheek. "I'm worried about you. I want you to talk to Father Mike. He knows how to deal with this stuff."

Abigail squeezed her eyes shut. Father Mike the psychologist. All her life she was afraid of most members of the medical profession since they never helped her. Psychologists terrified her more than anything. She shook her head.

"Abby, he will help. He helped me, so please trust him," Will pleaded.

"Wh-what… what if he says I'm crazy?" her voice got soft and she felt tears flow from her eyes. "You know how messed up…"

"Abby." Will pulled her into a hug. "We'll get through this. I promise, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and held her for a long time. When she finally stopped sniffling and moved back, she looked into his soft brown eyes. His lips curled up in an understanding smile. "He'd never say you were crazy and if he did he'd have a serious problem with me."

"You'd threaten a priest?" Abby raised her brows.

"If he upset you, of course. He's not God," Will said.

* * *

><p>"How are the <em>eggs<em>?" he asked.

"Actually really good," she said as she took the last bite. "Will you tell me where they come from now?"

"It might violate your rules." He winked and tweaked her hair.

"I just ate bugs!"

Will laughed with a deep, rich sound that Abigail believed to be one of the best sounds in the world.

"Dinosaurs then?" She glared at him and tried to hit him.

Will easily blocked her and captured her hand, drawing it to his mouth so he could kiss the inside of her wrist. It was so similar to what he did the night they slept together that she gasped and yanked her hand away. "Abby?"

"Sorry. I…" There was no way should could tell him about that night. "You said we were courting. That should mean… You know, no physical contact."

"It also means chaperoned outings and I think we're too old for that," he said with a smile.

"We've had nothing but chaperoned dates," she reminded.

Will's eyes widened and his hand landed over his heart.

"Are you okay?" She reached over to touch his hand with hers. "Will?"

"I don't believe it. You think we went on a date." His much larger hand captured hers and pulled it to his lips for a kiss on the knuckles this time. "I am truly humbled, milady."

"So it was a joke? The courting idea." Abigail couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice.

"What?" Will was suddenly serious. "Of course not."

"Dating and courting aren't really the same." Abigail pulled on her hand.

"I know that." Will wouldn't let her tug her hand out of his and enclosed it between both of his hands.

The intimacy of the gesture coupled with his closeness threatened to overwhelm her. Her mind was constantly muddy around him not just because of her fragile emotional state. She loved Will Carter and he had some level of affection for her, but she could never be certain how much.

"Abby, I want to court you. I want to convince you that I'm a good guy. That I only have you and the kids' best interest," Will pleaded as he squeezed her hand.

"You've already done that," she answered. _Uh-oh, did I just tell him to leave?_

Will chuckled. He leaned closer as if to tell her a secret, but paused.

Abigail's heart thundered and she held her breath. _This is it. You stupid, girl, you finally pushed him away._

"Abby, I really…" Will stopped, his brown eyes held Abigail's captive. "I really, really like you. More than anyone I've ever met before. I want to see what happens."

Abigail felt her vision dim and she swayed. "You like me?"

"Don't make me sound like Reynolds again," he scolded. His eyes continued to burn into hers. "Of course I like you. Do you think I would move in with someone I hate?"

"You haven't moved in."

"Fine, my razor isn't here, but my toothbrush is." He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Abigail?"

He didn't use her full name often anymore so she was expecting something significant to come out of his extremely kissable lips. _Why did he pick now to become chivalrous?_

"Abby, do you trust me?" His gaze never wavered.

"Of course."

"Your birthday is in a couple of weeks and I'd like to take you somewhere," he paused to reach up to brush her cheek, "OTG."

Abigail gasped and she immediately felt tears pressure her eyes.

"It's not too far and perfectly safe. No Sixers or dinosaurs will go there," Will explained. His voice dropped and Abigail felt like he was talking to a skittish child. One hand cupped her cheek while the other interlaced his fingers with hers. "I'd never put you in danger."

"I know," she replied. Will was so close she could smell his soap and the scent that was distinctly his. Her heart raced as she thought about going OTG, but a part of her knew she needed to do it to get over her fear. _And who better to take you than the man you love._ "I trust you, Will. I'll go."

"You will? You can think it over and give me an answer in a few days." He sat up straight and looked stunned.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" she asked with a weak smile. Going somewhere alone with Will was a situation that haunted her dreams a great deal lately.

A grin similar to the one when she told him she would allow him to court her lit up his face. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, but was gone before she could react.

It was her turn to be shocked. "I thought you said no kissing?"

"Sweetheart, that barely meets the definition of a kiss." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Will, Jess spilled her orange juice!" Jason called.

"I told you not to let them have breakfast in bed." It was Abigail's turn to raise her brows.

"You were right, _dear_." He kissed her on the forehead and headed off to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short but I've got a much bigger chapter planned and don't want you to wait a couple weeks for more Abby and Will.**


	41. Abby's Birthday

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Another fandom, **_**The Hunger Games**_**, hooked me but I won't desert Abby and Will. I've got a lot planned for these two. I appreciate your patience and your support.**

* * *

><p>Will pulled on his custom-made leather jacket. It was made from black dinosaur hide, but felt like leather. His eyes fell on the package he had for Abigail and he said a silent prayer she'd like it. Finding gifts in Terra Nova was difficult. It had been made harder over the last two weeks because of Taylor's new training and security regiments, which Will was in charge of implementing.<p>

Carter put his towels in the hamper and headed out the door to Abby's house. A feeling of unease gripped the Sergeant as he secured her gift onto the back of his motorcycle. He could only imagine her reaction to riding a bike OTG, but he wanted to give it a try. This would be the last day anyone would be able to go OTG without a damned good reason.

Taylor was getting more and more concerned about what was going to happen when the 11th Pilgrimage arrived in less than a month. Between the increased Sixer activity, including a raid a couple days ago that injured Mark Reynolds, and the connection between Kyle Porter and the Phoenix Group, Taylor was taking every precaution.

As Will drove through the light morning mist, his mind settled on another cause of his unease. Abigail Porter. Her arm was out of the sling finally and didn't seem to have any lasting damage. She had a new assistant, Maddy Shannon, in her classroom to help her with the workload, but she was still exhausted all the time. Last night he found her asleep on her plex at the kitchen table after he tucked the kids in. Carrying her to bed, she snuggled against him like she did every night but never woke up.

As he lay in his personal hell, she molded herself against his side and fell into a deeper sleep. Will was careful to always get up and leave before she woke up lately. The one morning he didn't and she woke up by his side was almost his undoing.

The promise he made to himself and Abby about courting and going slow was killing him. He thought he wanted her before the accident, but that seemed like a school age crush next to the feeling he got after admitting to himself that he loved her. When Abigail mumbled his name and snuggled closer that morning, he bit his tongue to keep from groaning. Her eyes fluttered open and the messy hair combined with the soft morning light streaming through the windows painted an image of what she would look like after a night of passionate love making. Will flew out of bed before he crushed her to him and actually did make love to her.

So each morning around 4 or 5 am, he slipped out of the house to either work out or run around the settlement. He'd return by 6:30 to help with the kids and get everyone to school on time. He knew the other soldiers thought he was whipped, but he didn't care. His love for the Porter family and regret over hurting Abby erased even his pride.

* * *

><p>Will pulled up to Abby's house and parked his bike next to Mark Reynolds' borrowed rover. He and Maddy were babysitting Zoe and the kids so Will could take Abby out. The young Corporal rarely left Maddy's side when he was off duty after what happened with the Ken Horton imposter. Will could definitely relate to that, but still preferred to give Mark a hard time about it.<p>

He opened the door and was slammed into by Jess, who was laughing hysterically.

"Save me," she shouted as she ducked behind him.

Mark came around the corner with a pillow and slammed Will in the chest. Of course Will couldn't let the younger man get away with surprising him and a wrestling match ensued in the living room.

Zoe refused to allow her beloved Mark to be pinned to the floor. She jumped on Carter's back and then Jess came to Will's defense. Jess tickled the youngest Shannon until she let go. The girls dropped onto the couch in a pile of flailing limbs and giggles.

"What is going on out here?" Maddy shouted. Her brown gaze zeroed in on Will and her boyfriend, freezing them in place like a bug under a magnifying glass.

Will had Mark in a headlock and released him with a shove. Mark rolled, swept Will's knee out and caused the Sergeant to tumble down.

"Markus Marion Reynolds!" Maddy shouted.

"_Marion_? Your middle name is Marion!" Carter roared as he lay on his back laughing hysterically.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he came in on his crutches. "Will, what happened?"

"Mark's…"Will stopped to laugh harder.

"Maddy, you promised not to tell anyone," Mark whined.

"You're acting like you're eight," Maddy scolded.

"Don't worry, _Marion_. Your secret is safe with me." Will continued to laugh and swipe at his tears.

"I guess Will's here," Abby said when she stepped into the living room. She had on jeans and a soft pink button-up sweater. With the sun coming through the window and bringing out some golden highlights in her brown hair, she did look like the angel he imagined her to be.

Will hopped up from his back into a standing position.

"Wow, that's cool," Jess said. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure. During our next workout." He ruffled Jess's hair.

"Work out?" It was Abby's turn to pin Will with a glare.

"Um, just a bit of self defense. Just like you," he said with a big smile. Abby had started attending a self-defense class with Kathy Hansen. Lieutenant Washington taught the class and several civilians including Elisabeth Shannon and now Maddy attended. Will would have volunteered to teach Abby, but rolling around with her might break the last of his self-restraint.

"I doubt you're capable of teaching like Lieutenant Washington," Abby replied.

"I don't think she's too happy with you today, Carter." Mark started laughing.

Will stepped up to Abby, who stood with arms crossed and a suspicious look on her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. He raised his brows and held it out to her.

"What's that?" Jess said as she got off the couch. Her voice barely held in her excitement.

"Will?"

"Happy birthday, Abby." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The kids howled and Mark let out a wolf whistle.

Abby was bright red when he pulled back. He deliberately kissed her in a room full of people because he was terrified if he kissed her when they were alone he wouldn't stop. Taking her OTG was going to be the ultimate test of his inner strength.

Abby opened the small square box to find two intricately carved hair clips. They were made from a hard material that was silver, white and a faint pink.

"They're gorgeous," Maddy gasped from her spot to Abby's right.

"What are they made of?" Jay asked. He'd gotten a bit better lately but still seemed to be angry all the time. Will couldn't wait for him to get out of the cast so he could take the boy out somewhere and have a heart-to-heart.

"Shells," Will answered. His eyes were fixed to Abby's face as she picked one up with such care. It seemed like she thought it might break apart in her hands. When her face lifted, he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's… They're beautiful… I…" Abby couldn't continue as the tears fell.

Will immediately pulled her into his arms and Maddy had the good graces to usher the kids and Mark out of the living room.

"S-sorry. I've never. No one's ever gotten me something so beautiful." She pushed herself back and tried to smile through her tears. "I'm sorry for crying. I thought I'd stopped…"

"As long as they're happy tears, keep them coming I say." Will smiled and pulled her in for a hug again. He couldn't get enough of holding her even though he held her as she fell asleep each night. "I've got another bigger present outside. I hope you don't start sobbing."

"I can't promise anything."

He kissed her again on the forehead and they went to find Mark and Maddy. _It's time to get this date started._

* * *

><p>When they finally got outside Abigail stopped. In front of her was a vehicle with two wheels and no barrier between them and the elements except their clothing and helmets.<p>

"Here's your second present." Will took a package from the back of the motorcycle.

"Will, I can't ride that. It'll fall over." She couldn't stop the tremor in her voice.

"Abby, look at me," he said as he stood before her in a black jacket, holding a packages wrapped in some type of cloth.

"I'm looking at you," she replied, her eyes focusing on his.

"All of me," he directed.

"I get in trouble looking at all of you," she said as she felt a blush color her face. She'd been caught too many times staring at him.

"I meant that I'm at least twice your size. If you lean left when I want to go right, it's not going to matter much." He smiled and reached out to take one of her hands. "Now, open your gift. I could get used to this gift-giving… as long as you don't cry all the time."

Abigail took the package and thought it had to be some type of clothing. It was still hard for her to accept gifts but she was getting better at it. Will seemed so happy and she'd do anything to see his _genuine_ smile.

She made quick work of the ribbon and cloth covering her gift. Her eyes widened and tears once again filled them.

"Oh, sweetheart. You promised," Will whined.

"Will, this is…" her voice trailed off as she slid her hands over the smooth material. "It matches yours." She looked up at Will's black jacket, a larger version of the one in her hands.

"They're sort of a set. Well, I've had mine a bit longer…" Will shifted from one foot to the other.

Her hand slid over the soft black material. It felt like the softest leather she'd ever touched. Will spent so much money on her gifts and she gave him nothing in return. Looking up into his hopeful brown eyes once again caused her to cry.

"I'm getting a serious complex here," Will whined as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Will. I thought I was getting better. Father Mike said I was doing really well."

"Abby, you've never had anyone do anything special for you on your birthday before. I'm sure that's all." Will rubbed soothing circles on her back and Abigail relaxed into the security of his arms.

"I hope," she said.

"Let's see if it fits." Will pushed her back and took the jacket from her hand. He had her turn around so he could put it on her.

"Are you crying again, Aunt Abby?" Jess called. The kids were standing on the porch watching the gift exchange.

"She's fine," Will called as he turned her back to face him and zipped up the jacket.

"Are you getting some for us?" Jess called. "Those jackets are cool."

Abigail felt her face flush as the back of his fingers brushed over her breast. She could see Will's pupils widen and now knew what that meant. _Maybe he will really kiss me again?_

* * *

><p>Will thought the motorcycle would be a good idea mainly because he'd be able to get further up the mountain before they had to finish it on foot. Abby relented and climbed on the machine behind him because she said she trusted him. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly and her legs rested against his. That's where the problem came in. The woman he loved was molded against his body, moving in unison with him. She never leaned the wrong way or did anything to distract him. <em>Except wrap her body around mine.<em> It had to be Father Mike and God who kept him from wiping out, because he had no control half the time.

They parked about a ten-minute walk from the ledge that overlooked the valley Terra Nova was built in. Once they got off the bike, Abby stayed very close to him and looked relieved to see a gun.

"Abby, I took precautions. Nothing is going to sneak up on us," he said as he pulled his pulse rifle out of its holder on the bike and took the backpack containing their lunch.

"Th-thanks." She offered a slight smile.

Will was struck by how small she seemed. A rush of protectiveness took over so he set his items down and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back and he closed his eyes. The smell of her shampoo and the feel of her in his arms was a sort of balm. Even though he desperately wanted more intimacy with her, just having her in his arms had to be enough for now.

"What did you bring for lunch?" Abby asked from the protective circle of his arms.

"Another surprise," he said.

"Gallosaurus eggs?"

"Who told you?" Will pushed her back slightly so he could see her blue eyes.

"I have a way of finding these things out." She waggled her eyes.

"You are adorable," he said, a smile spreading over his lips.

Abby had a slight blush in her cheeks but continued to hold his gaze. Will fought hard not to look down when he saw her bite her bottom lip. He failed and had to rescue her soft, sweet flesh from her teeth.

"Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart." His thumb brushed her mouth and it sent a jolt to his toes.

Her eyes widened and he felt her breathing increase. _Get a grip. You didn't bring her here to ravage her. Right, whom are you trying to fool? _His internal battle was going from saintly to devilish every half second.

After he released her they walked in silence up to the ledge. He wanted to hold her hand, but she seemed happier seeing him holding the rifle, so he settled for walking close by her side.

"Oh, Will, its amazing," she gasped once they came up on the ledge. It was very wide and had grass covering half of it and a couple small trees near the trail to offer shade. The sun was in and out of clouds today so a blazing sun wasn't a big problem.

"I thought you'd like it," he said as he stopped behind her. "I'll get the picnic set up. Just don't go too close to the edge. The rocks are loose after the last heavy rain we had."

"Do you climb up here?" she asked, looking at the straight rock face that ran up the right side of the mountain.

"Yup. I asked Commander Taylor if I could court you up top."

"You asked Commander Taylor?" Abby turned with shock on her face.

"He likes to watch out for the single ladies around Terra Nova. There are way too many men who will take advantage of them." Will sat down and started pulling out the food.

Abby started laughing as she joined him.

"What?"

"You used to be one of those men," she said with a smile. "Your hypocrisy is back."

"Used to be is the key in that sentence, sweetheart," he replied with a wink. "You've made me a one-woman man."

They both looked at each other with slightly stunned looks. Will couldn't believe he'd said that out loud and Abby seemed just as shocked. Deciding that he better change the subject quickly, he started talking about the food he had made.

* * *

><p>After eating and talking about anything and everything, they lay back on the blanket under a tree. The sun did come out and Will didn't want Abby to suffer sunburns on her face or arms so they moved into the shade. They both drifted in and out of sleep.<p>

"So if you could have anything for your birthday, what would you want?" Will asked.

_You_, Abigail thought instantly. She shrugged and stared at the clouds.

"Besides me of course," Will said, scaring her that he could read her mind.

She laughed and slapped his arm.

"Hey, you with the hitting," he said, as he got up on one elbow to look down at her.

"You deserve to be hit sometimes," she replied with a laugh.

"I do. I admit it." His eyes were twinkling in the afternoon sun as they surveyed her lying before him.

Her eyes surveyed him and came to rest on his smile. _Oh, please don't go there, Abby._

She got up on her elbows bringing herself closer to him. Abby licked her lips and said quietly, "How about a kiss?"

"For your birthday?" Will felt his feeble grip on his libido slipping out of his control.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, her eyes still focused on his mouth.

Will took a shaky breath and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back, Abby looked angry. Her brows shot up and a huff escaped from her lips. "Are you critiquing my kisses?"

Abby sat up, so Will followed suit. She leaned forward and something made him back up so his back was pressed against the tree. "That's not a kiss." A devious glint was in her eyes as his comment from the other day came to mind.

Will looked at her smiling face, said a quick prayer for the strength to resist temptation and reached out to frame her face. "Happy birthday, Abigail." He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

Will felt like he'd come home from a long trip. Abby matched his movements and a soft moan escaped from her throat. It only fed Will's growing desire. One of his hands slid into her hair, which she'd left down for the day. Because it was hot she'd shed her jacket and sweater, leaving a short-sleeved shirt on. His other hand slid down her bare arm and he moaned.

Abby then traced his lips with her tongue and Carter gasped. His sweet angel, his delicate flower was deepening their kiss as well as moving herself closer. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, pulling him to her.

In his past life Will would take that as an invitation for much more than kissing. _But this is Abby and you love her._ _So its time you showed her, without drugs involved._ The warring sides of Will's personality started in again. The devilish side won when Abby suddenly straddled his thighs.

* * *

><p>Abigail was in heaven. Will was holding her, touching her, kissing her and making all the pain she'd felt the last month go away. There was nothing but the feel of his lips expertly kissing and nuzzling the sensitive skin on her neck, collarbone and lips. His hands were warm and gentle. The same feelings she felt on that fateful night were back only they were tempered with some fear. Fear that she was suddenly going to do something wrong and mess it up.<p>

She had no idea how she ended up straddling Will's lap; her body seemed to have a mind of its own lately. It responded to Will like he was a musician and she his favorite instrument.

Coming up for air she thought the sun looked like it was much lower on the horizon than when she initiated these activities. She was going to tell Will that they needed to get back when a loud noise caused her to scream and fling her arms around his neck to hang on for dear life.

"It's a sonic mine. You're okay." Will rubbed her back. "I mined the area the other day. No noise, so it had to be a small dinosaur."

"W-we sh-should go," she stammered. Her heart pounding out of her ribcage.

"Yes, but not because of the dinosaurs," Will's husky voice said near her ear.

She pulled back, suddenly very confused.

"I didn't bring you up here to make love to you," Will said. "I wanted us to get away, talk like we were doing before we got sleepy and maybe share a couple kisses."

Abigail felt tears well up._ What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he want me anymore?_

"Abby," Will said, cupping her chin so she couldn't turn away. "It's a good thing. When we make love again, I don't want to have to worry about dinosaurs or Taylor sending a search party to look for us. I want you and I to have all the time in the world."

Abigail tried to believe him, but couldn't help but have his words come back from that night. She nodded because she was afraid her voice would crack. Her body felt like it had been abandoned as Will helped her move off his lap. They straightened their clothing and gathered the items from their picnic.

Once she got herself under control, she offered a smile to the man she loved. "Thanks, Will. This has been a wonderful day."

He smiled and took her in his arms for a brief kiss. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>It was still light when they returned. Abigail was still afraid and held on tightly to Will on the way back. His heart was beating quickly beneath her hands, which were wrapped around him. She wondered if she'd done something wrong, but as soon as the pulled up to her house she knew the reason. "I told you I didn't want a party."<p>

Will shut off the bike and turned to face her, shaking his head. "I had nothing to do with it."

Maddy, Mark, Kathy, Jason and Jess came out the front door under a huge banner that said, _Happy Birthday Abigail_.

"Maddy wanted to send Mark out to find you, but I said he might be embarrassed with what he'd stumble upon," Kathy said as she rushed down the steps. "Look at that, a matching jacket. Aren't you two precious?"

"You and I need to have a talk about ladies' poker night later, Hansen," Will shot back.

"Yeah, you set me up," Abby scolded.

"Hey, just trying to keep the romance alive." She laughed and hugged Abby. "Sex in the great outdoors is wonderful isn't it?" Kathy whispered in her ear.

"Kathy!" Abby pushed her back and vehemently shook her head.

"I did tell them that you didn't want a party," Will explained.

"Well, it was Mark and Maddy who did most of the work," Kathy said.

"Maddy and Marion are quite the pair," Will said.

"Who's Marion?" Kathy asked.

"You son-of-a…" Mark jumped of the deck, but Will had a head start.

* * *

><p>About a half-hour later while Jim Shannon was cooking on the grill, Mark and Will returned. Both were dusty and had a couple of bruises, but nothing serious. The looks Maddy and Abby shot them, however, almost sent them men to the gym for the rest of the night to avoid the scolding they were going to get.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist giving Mark a silly middle name ;-) Was that enough fluff for you?**

_**Now You See Me**_** is coming up and with that the countdown to the 11****th**** Pilgrimage. A lot will change so I had to have some fun for everyone before all hell breaks loose.**

_**NurseKelly**_** did another story in this 'verse called **_**Terra Nova Ladies' Poker Night**_**. What happens when the women get together and the drinks are flying along with the chips? Why are Will and Abby upset with Kathy? You'll just have to check out her story to find out.**


	42. Will and Abby Have Secrets

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but this filler before **_**Occupation**_** is causing me all kinds of issues. I have a whole bunch of little scenes that all are important for things to come. Hope you all find something enjoyable in them.**

* * *

><p>A knocking on the front door drew Abigail out of her nap. She fell asleep – again – on the couch while Will was outside with the kids. Due to the increased security around Terra Nova since Mira attacked Taylor while he was OTG, Will was hardly around. The kids had barely seen him all week, so they wouldn't let him out of their sight. Jason was moving around well on his crutches and should be getting a cast he can walk in soon. Doctor Shannon tried a new technique and it was healing his compound fracture in half the time.<p>

Since her birthday, Abigail was busy with school and taking care of the kids by herself. Will showed up each night when it was bedtime, so he spent a few minutes discussing their day before tucking them in. She had leftovers for him to eat and then needed to get rest herself.

Will was on edge because there were things he obviously wanted to share with her but couldn't. She'd told him she understood, but he seemed angry nonetheless.

She heard someone opening the door and jumped up. Her heart was racing. _I can't believe I zoned out._ Abigail ran quickly to the back of the house with her heart in her throat. _Could Kyle have snuck into the settlement with so much security?_

Taylor didn't say anything about Kyle after his time with Mira. Apparently the Sixer leader didn't answer any questions about her brother. Abigail wanted to believe he was dead, but knew he would find a way to make them keep him alive.

"Will?" she shouted as she flew out the back door.

Will was showing Jess some basic self-defense moves and stopped immediately when he saw her tearing down the steps. His stance changed as he caught her in his arms. "Abby, what is it?"

"Someone's breaking in the house," she said, her voice and body shaking.

"What?" Will questioned. "No one in Terra Nova has enough of a death wish to break into our house."

"Carter! Miss Porter!" Commander Taylor's voice called from inside the house.

Abigail continued to clutch Will, her hands fisting his black t-shirt. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Out back, sir," Will's voice rumbled through his chest.

"It's okay, Aunt Abby," Jess said as her tiny hand rubbed Abigail's arm.

"I'm such an idiot," Abby mumbled against Will's powerful chest.

"You're just jumpy," Will said as he pressed his lips against her head. "Like the rest of us."

Abigail pushed back and swiped at her eyes. Will's brown gaze was focused on her blotchy face. A look of deep concern was in their tawny depths. "When do you meet with Father Mike again?"

"This afternoon, actually." She tried to smile, but it wavered. Abigail was afraid she was losing her mind and was loath to discuss it with Will.

"Commander Taylor," Jess squealed as she snapped to attention.

"At ease, Private," he said with a quick salute aimed at Jess.

"No offense, sir," Will barked. "But why the hell did you try to break in?"

"Will!" Abigail snapped as she turned to greet the leader of Terra Nova.

Will slid his arms around her from behind. His muscular body and powerful arms acted like a protective wall to Abigail. She felt so secure and safe within their circle that she'd do anything to remain there.

"Sergeant Carter's right," Taylor agreed. "I shouldn't have tried the door. I was in a hurry to find you. Jim Shannon needs to talk to you, so I came to fetch you."

"Shannon? What does he want with Abby?" Will's grip tightened and Abigail felt his body tense.

"Need to know, Sergeant." Taylor crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze.

"It's fine, Will," Abby said as she gripped his hands that were locked in front of her. "Do you mind getting dinner started for the kids?"

Taylor fought the huge grin on his face, but failed.

"Sir?"

"I'm enjoying the domesticated form of Sergeant Will Carter," Taylor replied with a laugh.

Abigail gave Will a quick kiss on the lips, hugged the kids and went with Taylor to the Command Center.

* * *

><p>"Hell no!" Kathy Hansen shouted as she turned back to Jim Shannon.<p>

When Abigail saw her friend coming out of the back room of the command center, she waved and said _Hello_ from her place in the doorway. It was then that Kathy got her protective look on her face and turned to shout at Terra Nova's sheriff.

"You are not accusing my friend of being involved with the Sixers," Kathy growled, her hands placed firmly on her hips. She was blocking the door to the back conference room and shooting daggers at Jim Shannon.

"Miss Hansen…" Shannon started.

"Don't give me that crap. We know Abigail has nothing to do with her brother. I regret that I didn't knock that grabby bastard into next year." Kathy has turned mid-rant to face Abigail.

The young schoolteacher couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. Kathy had taken Abigail under her wing, trying to boost her confidence. The friendship from someone so different from Abigail was greatly appreciated, even if Will was suspicious of what they discussed.

"I'll be fine, Kathy," Abigail said as she put a hand on her friend's arm. "Mister Shannon doesn't scare me. He saw me take down Commander Taylor just like the rest of you in self-defense the other day."

Laughter erupted from the two men. Abigail had been terrified when men joined their self-defense class. Will, Mark, Jim and Commander Taylor were there to act as bigger and stronger opponents than the other women. Will nearly got court martialed when Lieutenant Washington paired him with Kathy Hansen and Abigail with Commander Taylor. To her utter amazement – and everyone else's – she successfully got out of a choke-hold administered by the leader of Terra Nova.

"I'll wait around just in case you need me." Kathy headed outside to sit with Corporal Adam Nelson, who was guarding the tower today.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've got a serious situation in Terra Nova," Shannon said after Abigail sat down along with Commander Taylor.<p>

"What?" Panic and fear rushed through her. She sat forward on the chair and clenched her hands together.

"We have narrowed down the list of possible moles to about a five people. We are hoping that you could help us narrow it down even more," Shannon explained.

"As I told you before, I never really saw who he interacted with. He was very secretive except for…" She still couldn't say Olivia's name without falling apart. The young Sergeant's family was kind to Abigail and thanked her for the return of the body, but it didn't eliminate Abigail's guilt.

"I know," Commander Taylor said as he laid a hand on her arm. "But we are hoping that with specific faces you might be able to help us narrow it down."

"I'll see what I can do." Abigail wanted to help, but she also was leery of feeding a witch-hunt.

The first two photographs were nurses she saw in the hospital. Susan Warren was one of them. "I believe he and Susan were intimate when we first got her." She felt her face flush.

"Thank you." Jim and Taylor exchanged a look that told them they already knew that.

She didn't really have anything to say about the other women until Skye Tate's face showed up. Abigail was surprised to see Taylor's surrogate daughter on the list. Shannon looked surprised when he found out that Abigail barely knew the teen. She explained her unusual meeting with the young girl.

* * *

><p>Abigail and Kathy walked toward the chapel and saw a group of soldiers heading to the portal. They both did a double take when they saw Brooke Lynn and Sergeant Fitzgerald in an intimate embrace next to a rover.<p>

"I didn't see that coming," Kathy said.

"They are perfect for each other," Abigail replied.

Kathy laughed and put an arm around her friend. "Carter's rubbing off on you."

Abigail got quiet as they walked away from the farewell scene. "Will has to go to the portal tomorrow for a couple days."

"I don't have to work tomorrow night. I can stop in and we can practice your poker once the kids go to bed." Kathy tightened her grip on Abigail's petite frame.

"I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night than babysit me." Abigail added.

"I do, but I'll sacrifice them just this once." The nurse laughed.

"Thank you," Abigail said quietly.

"Hey, I always wanted a little sister. I hope you don't mind that I've adopted you."

"Not at all, but I think Will does." Will would never tell Abigail whom to befriend, but she knew that he was uncomfortable when Kathy was around. She reminded him of the man he once was.

"He's afraid I'll show you the light and you'll toss him aside when you get sick of him."

"I'm more afraid of the opposite happening," Abigail said softly.

"What?" Kathy stopped abruptly. "That man adores you. You have no idea how jealous we all are of the relationship you have."

They had arrived at the chapel, so Abigail had an excuse to stop the conversation.

* * *

><p>Will was packing his pack and listened for his comm to buzz. He told Abby to call him when she was done so he could go and get her. To say he was worried about her health was an understatement. She seemed to have one health issue after another since the incident outside the gates.<p>

"Will?" Jay said as he came in with Jess trailing behind.

"What's up?"

"Why do you have to go to the portal?"

"Yeah, I thought you were in charge of guarding Terra Nova?" Jess asked as she flopped on her aunt's bed.

It was technically his and Abby's bed, but he didn't really want to have that conversation with these highly intelligent kids. The pride he felt when he thought about them swelled his heart.

"And guarding the portal is the most important step," Will explained. He zipped up his pack and grabbed his comm.

"What if Aunt Abby has a meltdown?" Jess asked.

"Jess!" Jay snapped. "That's mean to say."

"She seems to cry all the time and never smiles much anymore." The young girl averted her eyes so no one could see them tear up.

"I am a radio call away," Will said as he knelt down in front of Jess. "She'll be fine because you two will help her. If she gets scared, you can sleep with her."

"Like you do," Jess replied with a smirk.

"I just help her… settle down." Will felt his face get red. Damn these kids are good.

Jay had a smirk on his face as well and shared a knowing look with Jess.

"Okay," Will confessed. "You guys caught me. I do sleep in the same bed as your aunt most nights."

"_Most_?" Jess raised a brow and shot one perfect _don't-think-I'm-an-idiot look_ his way.

"Jay come here." Will motioned for the boy to sit next to his sister. Once he sat down, the Sergeant took a deep breath and decided to bare his soul to the children he'd come to love as his own. "I need your help with something." Their eyes got big, but neither interrupted him so he continued. "I'm having something made for your aunt. Something really important."

"Another present?" Jess asked. She had been begging for a jacket like he gave Abby for her birthday a couple weeks ago.

"Not exactly." Will suddenly found his mouth to be dry. This was a lot harder than he imagined. "I need to ask her something and this sort of goes along with…"

He was unable to finish the sentence because two nine-year-olds tackled him. They were laughing, crying and yelling _I knew it_.

"You knew what?"

"That you wanted to marry Aunt Abby!" they simultaneously shouted.

"Can I keep any secrets from you two?"

"Nope," Jay replied.

"When you and Aunt Abby get married, can we call you Mom and Dad?" Jess asked.

Will felt tears flood his eyes as he stared into the hopeful faces before him. "Your aunt needs to say _yes_ first and then we need to agree."

"She'll say _yes_ and we'll call you Mom and Dad whether you want us to or not," Jay stated forcefully.

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Will couldn't help laughing.

"Just to be polite," Jess replied.

"Now it is very important that you don't tell your aunt about this. I want to do this right."

"Flowers, moonlight…" Jess began.

"Romantic music," Jay continued.

"And no kids around," Jess finished.

"Okay," Will said, shaking his head. "You two have obviously thought about this."

"Dreamed about it for months," Jess admitted.

Will crushed the kids to him in a hug just as his comm unit went off. "That should be your aunt. Let's get her home before I head out."

* * *

><p>Abigail sat in the waiting area of the infirmary thankful that Kathy was on the night shift this week. Her friend would be so upset she didn't have her accompany her to a doctor's visit. Kathy was almost as protective of Abigail as Will. The nurse told her that she always wished for a younger sister and that Abigail was going to fill that role.<p>

The younger woman was terrified she was losing her mind and didn't want anyone to know she was there. Father Michael convinced her there could be a physical reason for her mood swings and made her make an appointment with Doctor Shannon.

The night before wasn't too bad without Will. She barely slept, tossing and turning imagining him being hunted by Kyle and a pack of Sixers. After waking several times in a cold sweat, she took out her latest lesson plans and worked on those for the rest of the night.

There was a huge commotion in the receiving area of the infirmary. All nurses and doctors were rushing toward the door several soldiers came in. Some were holding each other up and two were on stretchers. When Abigail saw Laura Reilly and Adam Nelson, she panicked.

"Will," she said as she rushed around the glass barrier between the trauma and normal medical office area.

More people continued to come in and Abigail only saw olive and camouflaged uniforms. She looked for the man that Father Michael believed that she loved. That conversation is what set off her latest episode of nerves that got the priest to convince her to go to the infirmary.

Abigail slumped against the wall as she saw several of Will's fellow soldiers but not him. Her mind wandered to her meeting with Father Michael and how he asked if things were going well with Will. She flushed bright red as she told him that things were going well. Explaining all the good things Will had done for the kids, led to the question of what he did for Abigail. As she felt her face darken another shade, she told of how Will strengthened her and made her want to be a stronger woman. Not because Will told her to be, but because she wanted to be. Abigail believed Will deserved a woman who could get over her trauma and not wallow in depression.

The kindly priest patted her and asked if she felt she loved Will. Abigail didn't know how to answer it. Her heart started pounding and her hands got sweaty. Then she threw up. Father Michael didn't lose his Irish humor and assured her that he'd probably throw up too if he realized he loved Will Carter.

"Miss Porter, are you all right?" Sergeant Fitzgerald asked, drawing her out of her memory. Even though he was now seeing Brooke, it was obvious by the look in his face that he'd rather it was Abigail.

"What happened?" she whimpered, her eyes continuing to scan the incoming that all seemed dazed. A few had blood running out of their ears.

"I'm not sure I can tell you what happened," he said. "But I believe you should let me assist you to another area.

"I'd rather wait here," she stated. Abigail crossed her arms and fought back the tears.

"You're pale and look like you might faint. I will offer you my assistance…"

"I swear if you lay a hand on her, Fitz, I will rip it off."

Abigail's head swung around and she saw Will walking toward them. His clothes were dirty and rumbled, but otherwise he looked okay. Except for the dark expression in his eyes, which were focused on the other Sergeant.

"Why must you be a Neanderthal, Carter?" Fitzgerald replied as he rolled his eyes.

Abigail flew into Will's arms' and his demeanor changed immediately. His posture had been rigid when facing toward Sergeant Fitzgerald, but now he softened as he captured Abigail in his arms.

Without thinking that they were in a crowded infirmary, she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms instantly swept her off her tiptoes and turned them away from the crowd. Abigail's feet were dangling a few inches off the floor as they moved.

Carter deepened the kiss once the noise faded. Abigail said a silent _thank you_ that Will brought them to a more private place.

When he pulled back, she clung to him. "Will…"

"Things are going to hell quickly around here," he said before he kissed her again. She didn't think much about his words because Will was okay and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things will be happening fast and furiously from now on out. I will go back to the short, quick updates I did when Abby and the kids were in the jungle. It just might take a little while to get it started so please hang in there.**


	43. Occupation P1

**A/N: Sorry this is taking so long to update. RL has been crazy this summer. I've finally reached **_**Occupation**_**. Thanks to all of you for continuing to support this story. **

**There is much about **_**Occupation/Resistance**_** that was lacking and many plot holes I had issues with. I will attempt to correct them in my way so consider this a warning that the story is going majorly AU from now on. I know many will beg for certain characters to be spared and I can tell you some will and some won't. I hope you'll like my interpretation of the last episodes of Terra Nova.**

* * *

><p>Abby paced in her bedroom, waiting for Will because he was settling the kids into bed. Commander Taylor gave the colony a speech the other day about the possibility of a hostile force coming with the 11th pilgrimage. Will had been heavily involved with preparing a battle plan if the worst should happen and tomorrow morning they would find out. It was her belief that there was no way Terra Nova's security force could stand against a group of heavily armed mercenaries, so fear gripped her. Abigail heard the bedroom door close behind her, turned and threw herself into Will's arms. "I'm scared."<p>

"Shh." He rubbed her arms and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "It's going to be okay. If they come, they're going to be funneled through the portal and we'll cut them down. There was a battle fought in Ancient Greece by the Spartans where a superior force was held back by a smaller one for days. We only have to hold out for eighteen minutes."

"The Battle of Thermopylae in 480 BC," Abby finished. "And the smaller force was annihilated in the end."

"It's amazing that I had to travel 85 million years into the past to find a woman who knows as much about history as I do." Will gave her a quick kiss as a grin spread over his face. "And I promise you we'll have a better outcome."

Abigail smiled before she settled against Will's powerful frame. In his arms she could be strong, but when Will went to the portal she feared her ability to be brave. She wanted to beg him not to go, but knew how valuable he was to the fight. _If there is one._

"We need to get some rest," Will said as he moved back so he could see her eyes. His hands framed her face; his thumbs swiped away the tears.

"I know." She closed her eyes and felt more tears leak through. "I can't stop feeling like something bad is going to happen. Like he's…"

"Abigail," Will interrupted in a harsh voice. "Look at me, sweetheart." Her eyes flew open and she met his gaze. "As long as I draw breath, you won't ever be harmed by Kyle again. If he's even still alive. I knew Mira for a while and she's pretty tough. I doubt she'd put up with him for that long."

Abigail felt her heart swell with an unknown feeling. Father Mike tried to help her identify it, but she was too scared to admit it. Unable to speak, she only nodded.

"Abby, I know you don't want to talk about…"

"No!" Her fingers covered his lips. After Taylor's speech, Will tried to tell her something but Abigail was too afraid to hear him discuss his possible demise. "We're not going to talk about it."

"You are so stubborn," he said with a smile. His hands held her face gently between them. His long, strong fingers gently caressed her face and neck.

The soft look in his eyes and the way his body leaned toward hers set her heart racing and filled her body with an ache that had only been satisfied by the man before her. Abigail was still afraid of what occurred the night they had sex. The fact that Will didn't remember much only meant that she'd make the same mistakes if they slept together again.

* * *

><p>Will wanted to tell Abby how he felt, but knew she was trying to protect herself. He would bet his life that she loved him but he understood she'd probably have no idea what it meant. The only reason he knew what love looked like was because of the old Marine and his wife, Victoria, who took him in. Will hoped Abby would realize that she loved him before he had to explain it to her. If this damned threat hadn't come up, he was going to spend a lot of time showing her how the other couples that loved each other acted.<p>

As he stared into her big, watery blue eyes, he almost confessed that he loved her and wanted to marry her. When she put her fingers to his lips, he couldn't help but press a kiss to their tips. When Abby's mouth opened slightly, his tongue flicked out to test the smooth flesh pressed against his mouth. Her hand was drawn back with a gasp.

When her lips parted, Will was drawn like the proverbial moth to a flame. They hadn't kissed since in the infirmary. Will was afraid of what he might do in their bedroom. A smile touched his lips before they claimed Abby's at that thought. _Their bedroom._

Will Carter tenderly explored the softness of Abigail's skin and hair. He expertly teased her mouth with his until she opened to him. Through his gentle touch, Will Carter tried to convey to Abby how much he loved her. Abby's responses only made him love and want her more. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Her body pressed against him and he growled – a mixture of possessiveness and desire. He didn't believe anything would go wrong tomorrow, but he was a soldier. Anything could happen in a battle, even the unimaginable.

Abby's soft sounds of pleasure kicked Will's heartbeat into overdrive. His hands slid around her shoulders and down her back. It took all his control not to rub himself against her like the starving man he was. He was still a man however – one that had the woman he loved in his arms near a bed.

Will pulled back from Abby to inhale much needed oxygen. She was panting as heavily as he was. Afraid that if he opened his eyes, the desire in hers would be his undoing, he only pressed his forehead to hers. "We need to get some sleep," he said in a thick voice.

"You need sleep," she said as her hands gripped his shoulders.

Will opened his eyes and saw the bravest person he'd ever met looking at him with concern tempered by sadness. Pulling her into the safety of his embrace, he mumbled nonsense about his military prowess and reiterated the advantages of their position. A little voice in the back of his mind was scolding him. Deep down he knew it wasn't wise to avoid discussing what could go wrong, but Abby had been through so much he just couldn't do that to her.

Eventually they settled into their usual position of Abby pressed against his side, her head pillowed on his chest and his arm wrapped snugly around her waist. He kissed her head and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and the scent of flowers.

* * *

><p>Will looked down the sights of his rifle from his position in a tree near the portal. The familiar blue haze filled the space inside the portal terminus. He glanced down at Reilly, Reynolds and Dunham standing at the ready in front of Taylor and Shannon. Most of the military might of Terra Nova was stationed around the tear in time from 2150. Lieutenant Washington remained behind with a small force of fifty to defend the colony.<p>

A man came through the portal and stopped, confusion on his face. No one at Hope Plaza told him to expect armed soldiers on the other side and Taylor wasn't going to warn them. A small boy ran out, followed by a woman. Taylor sent Dunham forward to greet the family and take them to the medical area about a quarter mile away. _So far so good._

Several more civilians came through, including a young girl that Jim Shannon obviously knew. The girl threw her arms around him, shocking Will. _Why did the Sixers bring Josh's girlfriend to Terra Nova? They must want to hold it over Shannon._

His brown eyes settled on the next person through the portal. The man had no backpack and a look of terror on his face. The hairs on the back of Will's neck stood on end. The Sergeant was just about to call to Taylor when the man said something and pulled his vest open.

Instinct kicked in and Carter pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the man's head in the off chance that the explosive had to be manually activated. It didn't. The explosion ripped the portal to pieces, sending shrapnel into all those nearby. Flames engulfed several, including Adam Nelson, who stood next to the man that Will had killed.

The force of the blast knocked Will from his perch and onto the roof of the rhino parked below his tree. Screams of agony came from those near the blast. Will started shouting into his com, "Castle, this is Knight One. The terminus is untethered! They destroyed the portal. Prepare for attack." Will leaped off the rhino and ran to the injured. Warrington was kneeling next to Taylor, who had been knocked back. Will's eyes flew around and came to rest on Shannon as his eyes slid shut. "Warry, get Shannon out of here!"

His old friend hefted the sheriff onto his back and headed toward the medical area. The big soldier looked back at Will with a pained expression.

Carter turned and saw Nelson still stumbling around fully engulfed in flames. "Get those civilians and the medical staff back to Terra Nova. We've got no idea where they'll come out."

Grabbing a large limb, Will ran to the man on fire and knocked him down. The sounds coming from him were inhuman. Tears ran from Will's eyes because of the smoke and his stomach heaved because of the smell. It was impossible to tell the body he was attempting to roll in the dirt was Corporal Adam Nelson.

Gunfire erupted in the distance behind Carter. His head shot up and he grabbed his rifle, swinging it around and scanning the tree line. Because it was difficult to kill from a distance with a sonic, they converted their weapons to use bullets. _Someone must be coming._

A figure moved in his peripheral vision and a familiar voice began to speak. "Eternal rest grant unto Adam Nelson, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon him. May he rest in peace." Father Mike made the sign of the cross over Adam's body.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" Will started to rise, only to have something snag his tags. He looked down to see Adam's death grip on Will's dog tags. They must have slipped out of his vest during his fall from the tree.

"I'll cut you lose. We need to get in that rhino," Father Mike said. The man of the cloth was still a soldier and knew when his work was done. Adam was gone and there was nothing either of them could do.

Will tugged and shook his head when the priest took a knife from Will's boot. More gunfire came from the other side of the jungle.

"Sixers!" Taylor's voice cut through the smoke. "Find cover! We're sitting ducks out here."

"Son-of-a-bitch…"

"Language, young man," the Irishman said as he slid the knife through the metal chain, severing the connection with the dead man.

Will turned to grab his tags from Adam's fist as bullets hit the ground near them. Father Mike's hand closed over his. "They're only pieces of plastic and metal. We need to go."

"But…" Will couldn't leave them. They could be his only connection to Abigail and the kids until he got back to Terra Nova.

More gunfire and a couple explosions nearby caused the priest to pull on Will's arm to get him moving. A soft moan came from the ground not far from where the body of Corporal Nelson lay.

Both men turned to see the young girl that had been knocked to the ground with Jim Shannon. Father Mike quickly ran to the girl and knelt beside her. "Easy, lass."

Will looked at the activity in the clearing. Taylor was helping a soldier get into one of the rovers. Dunham, Reilly and Reynolds came rushing into the clearing. "Sixers and some other vehicles are headed this way. ETA about five minutes."

"Can she move?" Will asked Father Mike.

"I'm not a doctor, William," he replied. "But we have no choice."

"What kind of vehicles?" Taylor asked.

"They've got multiple rhinos outside the walls of Terra Nova." Curran shouted when he stopped his motorcycle in front of Taylor and the others.

"We saw a couple rovers and a rhino headed this way," Reilly said.

"What about the medical staff? The injured we sent back?" Father Mike asked.

"I didn't see them," Curran responded. "There must be a few hundred troops. The rift opened right outside the colony gates. We can't get back without going through them."

"We've got to go back," someone shouted.

Will tried to shut down his mind and only concentrate on what was happening in front of him. Gunshots still sounded around them, moans of pain and cries of frustration came from the other soldiers.

"Lieutenant Washington will keep your loved ones safe," Taylor shouted. "Without us to fight, it will eliminate much bloodshed in the colony. We need to regroup and gather intelligence."

"You heard the Commander," Will barked. "Mount up!" Another bullet hit the ground nearby so Will called out to the female soldier on the 50 caliber machine gun mounted on top of a rhino, "Look for a target, Tremaine, then blow them to hell."

"You got it, Sarge," she replied.

* * *

><p>Soldiers helped the injured into vehicles as others monitored the tree line for their enemy. When another bullet hit off the roof of a rover next to Taylor, the machine gunner opened fire into the nearby trees. A cry of pain, followed by a thump told Will that Tremaine found their sniper. "Good shooting, Private!"<p>

Father Mike had lifted Shannon's friend into the back of a rhino and turned to Taylor and Carter. "Where are we going?"

"Incoming!"

The sound of missiles filled the air and the soldiers in the clearing sought cover where they could. Explosions rocked the area, creating more smoke to choke everyone.

"Outpost Nine," Taylor answered. "It's not too far and has a stockpile of supplies."

Will wanted to protest that they were running, but he'd never get to Abby if he were dead. More gunfire and another round of missiles headed toward them as the vehicles took off into the jungle. He said a silent prayer that Jess listened to the advice that he gave her that morning and got everyone to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<strong>

Mira walked through the smoky ruin and nudged a couple bodies that had been heavily burned with her boot. _Such a waste, but Taylor was a stubborn man and couldn't see that Terra Nova had no future._ Just like her without her daughter.

"What's this?" Carter asked. He knelt down around a pile of chains.

"Everyone here is dead," Kyle Porter reported.

"Obviously," Carter groaned. No one in the Sixer camp could stand the doctor, but his money helped finance the Phoenix Army that had come to help overthrow Taylor.

"Those are ID tags," Sergeant Chris Raven explained.

Mira was afraid of little, but having this man as an enemy was a frightening thought. His eyes were green, but so cold they might as well be ice. She'd spent the last hour in the mercenary's presence and felt chilled to the bone. He was obviously a finely honed killing machine.

"What are they all doing here? I don't see bodies," Carter continued.

"Yeah, a soldier would never take his tags off," Mira added.

"They're tracking devices," Raven added. His eyes slid around the clearing that used to contain the portal. "Weaver hoped we'd be able to hunt them down by using the ID chips in their tags."

"Looks like Taylor's not as stupid as Weaver thought he was," Mira said.

"This is great," Kyle said. "We'll just bring these back and tell everyone that…" He picked up a tag and said, "Corporal Mark Reynolds is dead. The colonist will do whatever we want if they think Taylor and his men are dead."

"I'll be damned," Carter explained as he pulled a tag from a burnt corpse. "Looks like my namesake didn't make it."

"What?" Kyle spun, dropping the tag in his hands and ran to Mira's second-in-command.

"Master Sergeant William Carter."

"Yes!" Kyle's fists pumped the air as he grabbed the tag. "Of course he had to be at the portal. His ego wouldn't allow him to sit in Terra Nova."

Raven's eyes narrowed as he looked at the burnt body on the ground. "We should bring the body back. If you're going to tell everyone they are dead and you only have tags, folks will get suspicious. A few bodies would make them think twice."

Mira shook her head in disgust. She'd known Will Carter and admired his strength. _Taylor, you've killed so many good people with your stubbornness._

"Let's drag the body behind a rover," Kyle squealed with glee.

"You sick bastard," Mira said.

"This sick bastard is paying your salary." Kyle looked at the mercenaries and Sixers that surrounded him. "You bring the bodies… _honorably_… if that's what you want." The physician walked off humming a happy tune and chuckling madly, Will Carter's tags swinging around his fingers.

Mira's eyes caught a flash of emotion in Raven's eyes. For a second it looked like they burned with a kind of green fire. As much as Mira would love to see him fillet Doctor Kyle Porter like a ziff fish, she wasn't sure if the wealthy man was responsible for her daughter's survival or not. Not wanting to, she stepped up to Raven. "We take the bodies back with dignity."

The mercenary stood toe-to-toe with her and only raised an eyebrow.

"These men died fighting for something they believed in," she said. Mira wasn't used to explaining herself, but she didn't want this man to think she was sentimental and weak. "They died like warriors. I'd hate to see any warrior mistreated."

Raven nodded and turned away. "Make it quick."

Mira turned to what was left of her forces, only a dozen men, and nodded at the six bodies. "Let's wrap 'em in tarps and load them in the rhino."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes… the cries of hatred. The shrieks of '**_**NO**_**!' emanating from my soon-to-be-angry fans. Things don't look too good for the citizens of Terra Nova for a while, but I promise the payoff will be good in the end. I hope you stay with me.**


	44. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: I've been dreading this chapter for a long time. Thanks for the support, there are a lot less people left in this fandom, so appreciate all of you who are still reading this.**

**This is un-Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Abigail was dead on her feet. Her eyes fell shut and had to be forced open. She was crowded in the Eye with the children of Terra Nova, a few patients from the infirmary and two soldiers: Corporal Lawrence Swinton and John Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald's daughter, Nina, and Zoe Shannon never left Abigail's side, so she was forced to keep a calm face when all she wanted to do was panic. It had been too long since they were ordered down there. The walls and tons of earth surrounding the Eye kept exterior sounds out.<p>

Her gaze connected with Jess, who was playing with Sam Marcos, while Leah and Jason spoke quietly. The pride she had for her niece sent a wave of happiness through her. She couldn't wait to tell Will how amazing the young girl was and to thank him for his devotion to her niece.

Jess had gotten up when she heard Will leaving earlier in the morning. They talked about what to do if Terra Nova might be attacked. Everyone was gathered around the market, Boylan's and the command tower to hear what happened when the portal was opened earlier in the day. A collective sigh went through everyone when Washington reported that pilgrims came through. All that changed a few minutes later when Washington shouted that the portal was destroyed and everyone should prepare for a possible attack.

Before Abigail could panic, Jess tugged on her arm. "I've gotta see Lieutenant Washington!"

Jason didn't think it was a good idea, but Jess insisted that Will told her where they should hide. Abigail was terrified as her eyes scanned the tree line. _Will is going to come flying through the trees to protect us. I know he will_. The Sergeant didn't come, but thankfully Lieutenant Washington gave her an assignment, gather the children and hide in the Eye as Will suggested.

So here they were seven hours later according to her watch. She looked at Fitzgerald, who watched her all the time. He walked over from the door and let his daughter hug him, even though his eyes spoke of his annoyance.

"Have you checked in with Lieutenant Washington?" Abigail asked.

"The Lieutenant called for radio silence," the Sergeant said.

"But shouldn't you or Swinton…"

"Forgive me if this sounds rude," John interrupted. "Because I realize you don't know anything about the military..."

"Don't know anything!" Abigail's voice rose and the kids quieted. "I'm the granddaughter of the most famous weapons' manufacturer since Samuel Colt!" Lately she was unable to control her temper and this conceited man unleashed it.

"I'm sorry, Miss…"

"Quiet!" Swinton yelled from the door. "I hear something."

Abigail looked toward the door as many of the youngest kids crowded around her. Her eyes connected with Jason. Leah helped him to stand up. He didn't have crutches any longer, only a boot on his foot so that he could walk. She tried to offer him a look of reassurance, but she knew it failed. A hand touched her arm and she looked into the wide blue eyes of her niece.

"They wouldn't come without radioing first," Jess whispered.

Abigail turned. "Everyone get back from the door."

"There's no need. No one knows about the Eye," Fitzgerald replied, his voice oozing with condescension.

Abigail ignored him and continued to move the children as far from the door as she could. When the door opened, once again she thanked Will for encouraging Jess in her dream to be a soldier.

The man who opened the door wasn't very tall, but made up for it in the width of his shoulders. He held the air of someone who was deadly. He looked around the room as he waved his gun at them. Swinton had a position to the left of the door, so this man didn't see the soldier until he stepped up.

"Who are…"

The blast from the gun was deafening in the enclosed space. The children screamed, Fitzgerald dropped his gun and Abigail tried to wrap as many little ones in her arms. Corporal Swinton dropped dead before his weapon even moved.

"Everyone out!" the man shouted. "I'm Hooper and you'll do what I say or else."

Abigail felt dizzy. The insignia on the man's uniform was a scarlet bird, a phoenix. _Weaver? No, he'd never come back in time. _Several more similarly dressed men stepped into the Eye and waved their guns to send the kids scurrying forward.

"Jess. Leah. Jason, help the little kids," she said in a quiet voice. Zoe Shannon and Emma Devlin were clutching her around the waist making it hard for her to walk.

"Get these brats out of here and shut them up," a tall, hulking mercenary shouted.

Abigail felt light-headed and if not for Zoe and Emma, she would have fallen. Her eyes met the terrified expression in Fitzgerald's eyes. He had his daughter clutched under one arm and his son the other. Her anger subsided because he looked like a scared father. She could understand being afraid for his children.

* * *

><p>When they stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight, they saw smoke and fire around them. The Command Center, which sat on top of the Eye, was partially burned, the market destroyed and several buildings in the area still smoldering. A huge hole in the fence meant the settlement had been shelled.<p>

Several black rhinos circled the square where the residents of Terra Nova had been placed, the Phoenix logo like blood on their vehicles. Her eyes glanced around, looking for friendly faces. She eyes surveyed the sixty or so men surrounding them imagining how Will and Taylor would come and slaughter them for attacking Terra Nova. She found herself near several Phoenix mercenaries – she refused to think of them as soldiers. Parents came close to call their children, but most were too afraid to run to their moms and dads.

Fitzgerald was separated from his children and led over with some other soldiers. Fitzgerald was shoved into the group from behind and would have fallen if not for Brady grabbing him. Abigail saw Warrington and Brady, who had gone to the portal and let out a sigh. _At least they didn't kill everyone at the portal. _

Three soldiers were on the ground with hastily applied field dressings and the others stood proudly next to Lieutenant Washington. The unflappable second-in-command was covered in dirt and her ponytail was partially undone.

A large truck drove through the gate and into the center of what used to be the market. The disruption allowed a few people to move around and the Devlin's were suddenly nearby with Noah and Emma, Maddy and Josh came to scoop up Zoe and Ella O'Brien was holding a shaking Sam. Abby followed Sam's eyes to the rhino that stopped next to the truck and saw Mira, her heart fell when she looked around to see her brother stepping out of the cab of the truck.

"Greetings, citizens of 85 million," the man on the truck said loudly.

Abigial's eyes widened, terror gripped her and bile rose from her stomach. She tried to shrink back into the crowd and looked for a way to run to the jungle.

"I'm Lorenzo Weaver and this is my army. As you can see, we are in charge so don't try anything stupid." With the exception of a few sobs and cries of some tiny children, only the wind made noise. His eyes fell on the Terra Novan soldiers standing to one side.

"Our friends from the Phoenix Army won't hesitate to shoot to kill," Kyle said with a laugh as he climbed into the back of the truck. He was holding something in his hand and let it fall so that it dangled.

Everyone with a soldier friend or family member knew that it was a tag. Kyle stepped behind Weaver and motioned for one of the mercenaries that stood on the truck to help him move something. The man, who stood at Kyle's height, slung his gun over his shoulder and jumped down before reaching back to drag something to the edge of the truck bed. Kyle promptly shoved it off the back with his boot.

The mercenary glanced up because Kyle obviously interrupted what he was going to do and, for a split second, Abigail thought he was going to yank her brother off the truck bed. Instead he went back to pulling off at least three more bags and setting them on the ground in a line.

She heard both Jason and Jess gasp. Abigail looked closely and noticed that they were body bags. The stirrings of a panic attack began to form, but she tried to ignore it. _Nothing happened to Will, so calm down._

"Lieutenant Washington," Weaver began. "I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion to Commander of Terra Nova's security forces." Kyle and several others laughed.

"Laugh it up," she spat. "Taylor'll skin all you bastards alive for killing innocent civilians with your bombing."

"I'm sorry to say that Commander Taylor won't be skinning anything," Kyle said as she tossed the tag to Washington, who caught it in the air. "Read the name."

Washington's eyes widened as she looked at he tag.

"Read it!" Weaver shouted, causing Abigail to jump.

So far he hadn't looked in her direction and she hoped her and the kids could get away before he and Kyle saw them.

"Commander Nathanial Taylor," Washington said, her voice had a waver to it that no one had ever heard before.

Shouts and cries came from the crowd.

"Yes, your leader died, leaving you all alone." Weaver smiled and looked around like a king claiming his kingdom.

"We brought back a few of the dead for you to see. The rest are left to the jungle," Kyle said, hopping down. He walked to the body that he'd kicked off the truck and unzipped the bag. "Here lies," he paused as he pulled the tags out of the bag, "Sergeant William J Carter."

_"No!"_ Jess and Jason shouted at the same time.

Abigail felt her knees give out and staggered into Ella. The older woman wrapped her arms around Abigail and offered condolences.

"Oh, Abby," Kathy Hansen's broken voice came from close behind.

"This sorry son-of-a-bitch got caught in an explosion. Doesn't look like there's much left but some charred flesh." Kyle laughed. "So much for the might of Terra Nova's military muscle." Her brother turned and kicked Will's body.

Something broke inside Abigail when she saw her brother standing there laughing at Will. She launched herself from Ella's arms and ran toward her life-long tormentor.

"Well, looks like my dear sister survived the jungle after all. Are my children…" Kyle never got to finish his statement.

Rage that had built up throughout Abigail's lifetime came out. Her fist collided with Kyle's nose and sent him to the ground with blood flowing down his face and over his shirt. She kicked him hard in the stomach before she turned to Will's body.

"Abigail," Weaver called. "My precious, what are…"

"Bastard!" she screamed and swung at him too. "Murdering bastard!"

He stepped back to dodge her fist, but she continued to head toward him with a murderous look in her own eyes. "Abigail, what's gotten in to you? I thought you would be happy to see me. We'll be able to get married soon."

"You were going to rape me!" she shouted not caring who heard it. "You killed the only man I will ever love. I'd rather die a slow death in a carnos stomach than ever let you touch me." This time she didn't miss and her fist caught him on the jaw, sending him staggering back into the truck.

Her hand ached; it was the only thing to penetrate the icy numbness that settled into her body. Will was dead. His body lay at her feet. A look down renewed her rage. She was ready to leap at the creep that stood looking at her with shock on his face, but an arm slid around her waist. Abigail was pulled back and lifted up, but she remembered a move from self-defense and hooked her foot around the man's leg. It made it difficult for him to pick her up so she lashed out with her other foot, connecting with his kneecap while she slammed her head back into his jaw. A grunt came from behind and Abigail could have sworn the man chuckled but gunshots stopped all noise.

"Enough drama!" a male voice shouted. "Your soldiers are dead so listen to us and go home."

Abigail turned her head to see who spoke. The young man stalked over to their gathering.

"Get Porter out of here before he bleeds to death." The young man walked with a confident air that reminded her of someone.

"Weaver, get your ass up to the Command Center with Mira and get a perimeter set up. We don't want any dinosaurs coming in."

"Lucas," Boylan yelled. "Let us bury our dead. These men deserve a proper burial."

_Lucas Taylor?_ Will talked about the Commander having a son that was lost in the jungle. He was a genius that might have fallen into Mira's hands. _Looks like he was calling the shots, not being held against his will by the Sixer leader._

* * *

><p>Abigail began to lose her strength as she looked down at the figure in the black bag. Will's body was almost too big for the bag, stretching it over his broad shoulders. The explosion had charred his skin and burned his hair, but she didn't care. Tears blurred her vision as she remembered his kisses last night and the way he held her tenderly.<p>

She let a sob escape as she sagged in the arms of the man who held her. He could kill her or give her to Weaver or do whatever he wanted to her. Abigail Porter was dead alongside the man she loved. _Why couldn't I figure out I loved him while he was alive?_ The thought only made her shake and sob more.

"Fine, Tommy-boy," Lucas jeered. "Get these bodies out of here. You have until dark to bury them. I don't want them stinking up the place."

"Raven, drop her," Hooper, the man who killed Corporal Swinton, yelled.

Raven's arms slackened until her feet hit the ground and he seemed to hold on until she was steady.

"Abby!" Kathy screamed as she raced to her friend.

Abigail dropped to the ground and picked up the tag next to Will's body. She touched the button and a holographic photo showed up: Will, Jason and Jess at the kid's birthday party. Another photo took its place; this one was of her and the kids at Abby's party.

Tears poured down her face. Jess and Jason appeared on either side of her. Their cries and tears mixed with hers.

"Come on," Kathy said, her arm wrapping around Abby's shoulders. "Let's get up."

"We better get a move on if we're going to get these men buried in Memorial Field before dark," Boylan said.

"No!" Abigail pulled away from Kathy and threw herself over the bag.

It took Kathy, Nicholas Devlin and Boylan to get her off Will's body. Maddy and Josh Shannon took the kids. Their parents were in the infirmary; Jim had been injured quite severely and Elisabeth had plenty of other patients besides Jim to take care of. Many others fell in around them.

* * *

><p>Abigail had no sense of direction nor what time it was. Kathy asked her to walk, so she followed. When she got to their destination, she stopped. Men were scurrying around with shovels. A ragged cry came from a woman off to her side, followed by a scream from a child. Abigail glanced to her right to see Maddy and Zoe Shannon holding each other, Josh wrapped his arms around the girls and looked at the bag in front of them.<p>

"No! Not Mark Reynolds," Kathy gasped.

_Of course the kind young man was dead._ Anyone who befriended Abigail was destined to die. Her eyes met those of the nurse standing next to her. She offered a weak smile and slid her arm around Kathy. "I'll miss you."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Kathy hugged her close.

Abigail was too weak to answer so she merely stared at Tommy Boylan when he stepped in front of the group. Several Phoenix personnel loitered around the area and it made Abigail fear her friends would be killed saying good-bye to their loved ones.

"I can't believe that all the soldiers are dead," Susanna Devlin cried. Her husband was saying something to her softly and the sounds of a child crying joined in with Susanna.

"I'm not sure if many of you know that soldiers often leave messages of what's to be read at their funerals and such with others." Boylan looked at Abigail for a moment before looking away. "Sergeant Carter told me once if he should die, he'd love to have this epitaph written on his grave. It comes from a British author named Charles Dickens, who lived in the 1800's. I think William would approve of me dedicating it to all the fallen today.

_It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."  
><em>

Sobbing was heard from all around and Boylan barely finished without choking up.

"Time to move out," the gruff voice of the soldier called Raven came from Abigail's left.

"Can't you give us time," Kathy barked at him. "You barely gave us time to get out here and now we've gotta head back. What's the rush? You got another colony to enslave."

The man looked at Abigail and Kathy without a speck of emotion on his face. "Curfew. If you're not in your quarters by nightfall, we'll throw you outside the fence. Now move."

"Heartless son-of-a-bitch," Kathy snapped. She tightened her hold on Abigail.

"Will you let a few stay to bury the dead?" Boylan asked. "I'll head back and get my bar opened up for you gentlemen."

A couple of the other men shouted _Oorah_ and a couple shot their weapons into the air terrifying many.

"Crazy…" Kathy started only to stop when she looked at the children around her. They looked terrified as did the young teacher in her arms.

"Fine," Raven agreed. "Nugent, stay with your rhino until they're done."

"What the…" He stopped talking just as quickly as he started.

"Smart move, Nugent," Raven said. "One more word and you'd find out how good my knife throwing is in the dark."

The men definitely lacked discipline, which could only mean bad news for the survivors in Terra Nova. Abigail clutched Will's tags harder, until her hand hurt. Pain was the enemy though; it reminded her that this wasn't a nightmare but cold hard reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is a short chapter, but it's too sad for me to write much more ;-( I need to go cry for Maddy, Abby, Jason and Jess. I promise it will be worth it in the end. **

**I always preferred that the people in Terra Nova didn't know anyone was alive outside the base. A bit more despair for the everyday citizens. And don't worry about Abby, she'll find that strength she always had again.**

**The quote is one of my favorites from, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.  
><strong>


	45. Occupation P2

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for this short update, but I wanted to get you something.**

**It's going to be hard not to drop some swearing in the last part of this chapter, so I apologize.**

**Hey, how many of you watched **_**Glee**_** just to see Dean Geyer on it? I despise the girl he's going after, but I enjoy watching him and can't wait to hear him sing ;-)**

* * *

><p>It has been three days since Terra Nova had been overrun. Malcolm Wallace stared at the frame of the replacement portal. He glanced at the doorway where his visitors left. It was stupid of Jim Shannon to come visit him. Elisabeth's husband always was infuriating ever since he arrived. <em>The man should spend time with his distraught family, not wander around and nearly get killed. <em>Both teens lost those they loved and were inconsolable according to their mother.

In addition to a frightened Zoe, she inherited the Porter kids as well. Abigail was barely more than catatonic of late. All she did was sleep, curled up in Will Carter's jacket and clutching his tags. The spirit she once had was gone, another victim of the viciousness of Kyle Porter and his purchased thugs. _Speak of the devil_, Malcolm thought.

"Malcolm, you need to work faster," Kyle said in a conspiratorial tone as he sauntered into the lab. "Perhaps Abs could offer you an _incentive_." He laughed and winked at the Brit, who tried not to vomit.

"You're disgusting," he spat back at the overly confident man before him.

"Porter, you're talking about my future wife. No man is going to _use_ her except me." Weaver walked in behind Kyle and startled the doctor. His eyes narrowed. "Doctor Wallace, were you friends with my fiancé?"

Malcolm tried to look away. The thought of Abigail with such a man turned his stomach before she'd lost her fight to survive. Now the idea of the beastly man abusing her made him see red. Malcolm never thought he could kill another person but after the way they killed McCormick and threatened his assistant Rachel, he was beginning to think he should have learned a thing or two about fighting.

"You'd seriously whore out your sister, Porter?" Lucas Taylor reentered the lab after letting Jim Shannon go. Malcolm had thought the Sheriff played a good part of a man with a severe head injury. He'd never admit it aloud, but he thought Jim Shannon was highly intelligent - in a totally unquantifiable way.

"If it'll get us back to 2149 faster… absolutely."

"There will be no using my innocent bride to make Wallace work faster," Weaver growled. He glared at Kyle, who stood a couple inches shorter than Weaver. "We'll kill his other assistant but no one touches my fiancé."

Lucas sneered and rolled his eyes. "Weaver, you seriously think your future wife is virginal and pure?"

"Of course. Kyle brought her back her to keep her safe for me."

Lucas began to laugh as he took a seat next to Malcolm and slapped him on the shoulder. "Miss Porter said she was in love with the soldier who died, right?"

Malcolm looked uneasily between Weaver and Kyle. _Everyone saw and heard Abigail screaming for Will Carter, so why did anyone need his opinion. _He only nodded.

"He didn't touch her," Kyle affirmed. "I warned him."

Lucas laughed loudly until tears ran down his cheeks. Everyone looked at him as if he were insane. "_You_! You warned Will Carter not to touch your sister. _Sergeant_ _Will Carter? _Is he serious, Wallace?" The crazy son of their dead leader looked at Malcolm as if the scientist were an old friend with whom he held a secret.

"I-I don't know." Malcolm was extremely nervous with Lucas so close. He'd been trying to disguise what he was – or more importantly – what he wasn't doing.

"Weaver," Lucas spoke as if the leader of the invasion force were a child. "I hate to be the one to break it to you but I can assure you that Abigail Porter is neither a virgin nor pure if she was involved with Sergeant Will Carter." Lucas continued to laugh and wipe tears from his eyes.

"Kyle, you promised me that by bringing her here you were going to keep her for me."

Kyle huffed and dismissed Lucas' comment about Carter and Abigail. His sister wasn't stupid enough to fall for a smooth-talking womanizer. The fact that Carter hung around meant he wasn't getting any action.

"You two are the luckiest bastards alive," Lucas said, finally composing himself. His eyes narrowed as he pinned each of them in turn with his gaze. They both looked at him with confusion and even a touch of fear in their eyes.

"My old man recruited Carter, who was a Corporal at the time, from black ops. He was one of the youngest recruited for the Special Forces in decades. I have no idea the favors my father had to call in to get him transferred."

Malcolm knew Will was very good at what he did, but had no idea he was that good.

Porter and Weaver look even more unsettled.

"You're lucky the Sixers burned him," Lucas said, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. The other men leaned closer as if they had been baited. "If not, I cannot imagine the deaths he'd have planned for you two."

"You're positive the body you dragged in was his?" Weaver asked Kyle, his brows high up his forehead.

"I'm a doctor. I can read a DNA scan," Kyle barked, crossing his arms over his chest. "That stupid bastard is dead. My sister is yours and don't worry about her innocence. It's intact."

Lucas shook his head and chuckled as he glanced past Malcolm to the portal terminus.

"I better get back to work." Malcolm stood, blocking Lucas' view to ensure that the genius didn't notice what the engineer was working on.

* * *

><p>"Get the…" Will started.<p>

"Carter, step back." Taylor's eyes narrowed and the set of his body told Will he was ready to use force to restrain his most senior Sergeant.

"…out of my way," Carter finished; Taylor's command interrupted Will's colorful language. "_Sir_!"

"You're not the only one with family…"

"My family is in the sites of those lunatics!" Will was frantic to get out of the tent he was in with his CO. It took them over two days to set up the encampment near Outpost 4. It was far enough away from Terra Nova that they couldn't be easily spotted by aerial observation, yet close enough that they could limit the range of the Phoenix Forces.

"Will, I know how hard it is." Taylor leveled a glare at him. "I wouldn't wish it on any man, but I need you. The younger men need you. Abigail is far stronger than anyone gives her credit for…"

"I know how strong she is!" Will's hands flailed. Years of service to the man before him were all that was keeping Carter from slugging him and making a run for it.

Initial surveillance, which Will couldn't be a part of because he had to chase Carnos, said that the Phoenix forces had locked down the colony. Their soldiers were in the brig or under tight security when moving around the colony. Some transmissions were picked up making it seem like the civilians were led to believe that Taylor and his men were killed.

The thought chilled Carter to the bone. _If Abigail thought he was killed, would she be able to stay strong?_ He had to let her know they were alive.

"I'll restrain you if I have to. You can't sneak into Terra Nova. If they didn't capture you, you'd never sneak Abigail and all the others that Abigail will want to get out of there. She won't abandon the kids or other innocent people. She suffered through hell to protect those weaker than her all her life. We need to drive those bastards out." Taylor stepped to Will and put a hand on his shoulder. "I need you. The younger soldiers idolize you. If you go, Reynolds won't be far behind. We know that kid won't have your… _wisdom_ in a situation like that. You and I both know this is going to be a fight fought in the darkness of night. Stealth and patience are what we need. Not rage."

Will knew Taylor spoke the truth, but it didn't help him any. "If she thinks I'm dead…"

"She'll fight for those kids like she always has." His CO squeezed his shoulder. "Now get some rest and figure out who is on your team."

"I don't need a team," Will said. "I need one man for what needs to be done."

"You and one other guy are going to take out over two hundred mercenaries?" Taylor raised an eyebrow. "You're cockier than ever."

"We need to slaughter them quietly. The only man around here I want is Curran."

"Not Reynolds or…"

Will shook his head. "Curran's hands are already bloody and you know my soul's got a one-way ticket straight to hell, why mess up the others?" Thoughts of Mark or Laura slitting the throats of anyone made him as sick as the thoughts of Abigail being near her abusive brother. Tears threatened as he clenched his fists.

"Okay, you got Curran," Taylor replied. "But we need to train the others. We need to attack them on all fronts. Make sure those sons-a-bitches don't know what's going to hit them."

"We'll throw the whole damned jungle at them," Will said.

* * *

><p>Will returned to the tent he shared with Reynolds, Dunham and Curran. The latter was asleep or pretending to be with an arm thrown over his eyes, Dunham was wiping down his weapon and Reynolds was pacing.<p>

"What did Taylor say?" Reynolds asked quickly. "When are we going to free Terra Nova?"

"We don't just stroll in," Will explained. "We don't have the firepower or vehicles for that."

"But a dozen people went to get rovers and weapons from Outpost 5," Dunham said. "Not to mention we'll get Guz back here."

"Even if we strip all the outposts of their supplies and weapons, we won't have enough for an outright attack on the settlement." Will looked at the men around him. Curran had lowered his arm and turned his head in the direction of Will's voice. "This is going to be a fight fought by slowly taking out their people. We'll limit their ability to move around…"

"That could take weeks!" Mark shouted.

"It _will_ take weeks, but it will keep those we love safe." Carter could tell by Mark's stance that he was ready to run in and fight them all single-handed to get to Maddy. Will couldn't keep a slight grin from forming.

"Why are you smiling?" Mark snapped.

"Because you really are my little brother," he replied, standing up and ruffling Mark's hair.

Reynolds tried to shove him away, but Will didn't budge. His eyes fell on Curran, who sat up under the Sergeant's gaze.

"Get some rest. We leave at midnight," Will said before he fell onto the bunk next to Curran.

If he had the chance to sneak into Terra Nova, Will would take it and he knew Curran would be powerless to stop him. _No way I'll let anyone hurt the woman I love while I'm alive._

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short but I want to keep the story moving and just don't have a lot of time to write anymore ;-( **


	46. Coping with the Loss

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. There are a lot less people hanging around the Terra Nova fandom now, but I appreciate all of you.**

* * *

><p>"Am I interrupting something?" a deep voice spoke from the bushes behind Jay, Jess and Leah's hiding place.<p>

The children shared a terrified look before anger settled into Jay's eyes. Jess tilted her head, telling him to hold his tongue, but her younger brother was nothing but angry all the time now. "Yes," Jay spat as he turned and stared up at the solid wall of black with a Phoenix insignia on his beret.

It was dusk and the curfew would be in affect within the hour. The children would be hard pressed to get home without being caught out at night. Now it appeared they might be _escorted_ home, which wouldn't be well received by the Shannon's where they were staying.

Their idyllic world came to an abrupt halt almost two weeks ago to the day. It was the day Jess and Jay's dreams of a happily-ever-after-fell apart. Jess seemed lost, but Jay wasn't. He'd found a purpose when Maddy Shannon uncovered a secret message in Will's tags. To honor the man who should have been his father, Jason Porter – now Jay Carter to his friends – was going to fight.

"Excuse me?" the gruff man said. He'd slung his weapon over his shoulder, but his arms still looked big enough to crush a small child. When he took a step forward, he towered over them like a Carno ready for a snack.

"You heard me," Jay shot back. "_Raven_." He spoke the name like it was a swear word. Jay had seen the man in the company of Kyle Porter and Weaver and he seemed to be stalking their Aunt Abigail. Both were reasons for him to die as far as Jay was concerned.

The man's green eyes narrowed at the children before he glanced at the house they were hiding behind. A high-pitched scream suddenly echoed through the structure and out the windows above the kids' head. Jay smiled at his twin and Leah before he crossed his arms and rocked on his feet. He'd seen Will do the same thing a few times when his aunt doubted he could do something and then the Sergeant pulled it off. Will _told_ him to be the man of the house in the recording and there was nothing that would keep the boy from following the final request of the man he loved as a father. Jay felt the more kept Will's spirit alive; the less he'd miss him.

"_Jurassic insects_?"

"Actually, centipedes are not insects. They are _chilopods_ and all insects are classified under _insecta_." Jay continued to glare. "Not to mention we're in the Cretaceous period, not Jurassic."

The Phoenix soldier's face remained blank, except for his eyes. There was the hint of humor in them, but it quickly disappeared. He turned to look toward the front of the house that was just vacated. Swearing and hollering followed Weaver toward the infirmary.

"Are you going to arrest us?" Leah asked.

"I'm not the sheriff," Raven replied.

"Yeah, you've made the Sheriff into a raving idiot," Jay barked.

"Best get back before the curfew." His eyes continued to scan the tree line. "Not everyone is as _forgiving_ as I am."

The children were shocked when Raven nodded toward the wooded path they had taken from their section of the settlement. They hurriedly moved down the pathway and all paused when they thought they heard a deep, gruff laugh coming from behind them.

Jess nudged her brother along before he went back and got them into more trouble. She was all about fighting back, but she was trying to do it covertly. Stealing components from the motor pool, releasing insects into barracks and houses taken by Phoenix mercenaries and tormenting the hypochondriac Weaver. In the grand scheme of things, nothing they did would matter, but it made her feel like she was keeping Will's fighting spirit alive though. Just as he knew she would.

Leah was part of their group because she was good at hiding. She also knew the Sixers and how they operated, although they'd been sent away and hadn't returned in almost a week. Some wondered if the Phoenix Army had slaughtered them in the jungle like the Terra Novan soldiers.

Noah Devlin and Owen Fitzgerald joined the kids on occasions. Owen's father was in the brig along with most of the other soldiers. He was more subdued and didn't harass Jess like he had before. Zoe, Sam and Owen's little sister all wanted to be a part of their plans, so they had the younger kids catch bugs for them in the gardens around their houses. The dead world of the future didn't have many pests left so many of their visitors were afraid of anything with more than two legs. _If only they could release a few Carnos in the compound, they'd have the ultimate weapon._

* * *

><p>For as much as the children were trying to act in a way to make Will proud of them, Abigail was doing the opposite. She lay on a cot at the Shannon's house, wearing one of Will's camouflaged shirts, wrapped in Will's leather jacket and clutching his tags. Her eyes were red and swollen from hours of crying, but she couldn't keep herself from watching the message Will had recorded the last night he was at <em>their<em> house. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his hair was wet, so it had to have been recorded before she and the kids woke up at dawn.

"_It's so weird to be talking from beyond the grave, but I wanted to make sure I got the last word in." He laughed and smiled at the recording device. "You know I had to try to make you laugh with my poor attempt at humor."_

Abigail choked back a sob. The sound of Will's laughter was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. It was now captured on this small piece of plastic. Some day the tiny power source would die, leaving her with absolutely nothing but memories and objects that he'd once owned.

"_I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't come back like I expected to, but I don't regret going. If my death protected you, it was worth it. Knowing all of you has been the highlight of my life."_

_"Jess." Will's features softened and took on the appearance of a proud father. "You have an amazing future in front of you. Your tenacity and intelligence are going to take you far. A lot further than me." He winked and shifted closer to the camera. "Don't ever stop fighting for what you want. Don't let anyone or anything stop you. You made me proud and I would have been happy to take orders from you - and that's saying something."_

Abigail sobbed again. Her niece took great comfort from Will's words and she envied her.

"_Jay." Will was still smirking from his comments to Abigail. "You are the only man of the house now so I need you to keep the ladies safe, like you did in the jungle. I was so proud of you then and I know you'll grow into a brilliant, courageous man. Only wish I had time to warn you about girls, so you don't waste years of your life looking for the one to give your heart to. But this will be viewed by your sister and Abigail." Will leaned close to the camera. "I don't want to offend their sensitive ears so you'll have to get __**the talk **__from Reynolds or Taylor himself."_

Another sob escaped Abigail as she paused the recording. The door to the back porch was opened and she looked up into the red-rimmed eyes of Josh Shannon. The former teacher pushed herself into a sitting position, making room for Josh to sit next to her. She leaned against the teenager, accepting his comforting arm and restarted the recording.

"_I'm proud to have been a friend to both of you. You're exactly the kind of children I would have loved to have some day." Will was quiet for a few moments before he looked into the camera. "Abigail. My sweet, sweet Abby. You're the hardest to say good-bye too because there's so much that needs to be discussed between us." He shakes his head, as his face grows serious. The brown eyes softening as he leans close. "You are the most amazing woman I've even know. I thought we'd have all the time in the world to get to know each other, but life can sure be a bitch sometimes." He chuckled and offered her a glimpse of the smile she fell in love with._

"_From the moment I saw your beautiful face at the portal, I felt like I was finally seeing the light for the first time. My life was darkness until you came along and I didn't even know it."_

Abigail sobbed and Josh held her tightly. Maddy Shannon sat on her right and rested her head on Abby's shoulder. The three who lost the one they loved found some comfort being together.

Jess, Leah and Jay walked quietly past the room after they returned from their _mission_. Their aunt was too distraught to even ask where they had gone and it upset them a great deal. Jess and Jay wished Will could swoop in and make their aunt laugh again. But that wasn't possible, so they shuffled to the room Jess was sharing with Maddy and Zoe.

_Will closed his eyes and then opened them with an expression on his face that Abigail had seldom seen. His brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you how much I…"_

The message ended there. Nothing Maddy could do would retrieve the rest of the message. All the Shannons and Kathy swore he was going to say he loved her. Jay and Jess said he wanted to marry her, but Abigail wouldn't listen. She was so heartbroken and felt guilty she didn't tell Will she loved him that it all felt pointless to her. Deep down she knew Will would be disappointed in her, but Will Carter was dead, taking the part of her that hoped and dreamed with him.

A knocking on the door startled them all. Josh and Maddy's mother and father weren't home, so they looked at Abigail with frightened expressions. Jay, Jess, Leah, Sam and Zoe appeared in the doorway looking scared.

Josh got up and set his shoulders as he headed to the door. Jay and Jess ran into the room to sit with their aunt.

"Z. Leah. Sam, get in here." Maddy motioned for the younger kids to join them.

The Porters were in hiding and the Shannon's could be in trouble for harboring them. Weaver wanted Abigail to live with him and the kids should return to Kyle, but none of them were happy with those living conditions. The trio was moving around between several families, making sure to remain hidden inside as much as possible.

"What do you want?" Josh could be heard from the entryway.

"I need to speak with Miss Porter," a deep voice replied.

"_Raven_!" Jess gasped.

The mercenary named Raven should scare Abigail, but she was too depressed to care about being angry. Kathy thought he was obsessed with her and told her to stay away from him. _How did he know she was at the Shannon's house?_

"I don't know what…" Josh began.

"I don't have time for your lies, Shannon," Raven growled. "Let me see her or your father's condition won't be so secret any longer."

Abigail heard the threat and something snapped. The Shannon's were risking their lives for her and the kids. She couldn't let this mercenary jerk ruin things for them. She stood and moved toward the doorway.

"No!" Jay hissed as he grabbed her arm. "He's one of them."

She tugged her arm out of his grasp and stepped into the corridor. Abigail stood tall and walked toward her stalker. "What do you want?"

"I've come to tell you that your niece and nephew, along with their friends, are playing a dangerous game." His green eyes narrowed as they surveyed her from head to foot.

Abigail pulled Will's jacket tightly around her petite frame. Raven's once-over didn't feel like the leers she received from Weaver, but it was unsettling. A sudden wave of light-headedness washed over her. She felt the room turning upside down and reached out to grab something as she pitched forward.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get something out. I'll try to update soon.**


	47. Occupation P3

**A/N: Thanks for the support. **

**How many bought the DVD? There is a deleted scene that would have changed everything if they left it in. A lot of us would have been really mad with how they changed one of our favorite characters. I won't spoil, but check it out. With the DVD's out, I hope to get some inspiration to finish this story sooner rather than later ;-) **

* * *

><p>"My partner Tim needs to learn a thing or two about extracting information," Will said matter-of-factly. "Thank you for volunteering to help with his training."<p>

"What!" the slightly overweight man gasped. His face was white and sweat flowed down his body, staining his t-shirt under the arms and down the back.

Carter and Curran seized the rhino that the man tied before them was in. They dispensed with three armed guards and took the passenger, who was obviously not one of the Phoenix Army regulars.

"I'm just a miner. I'm here to drill. I was going to check out a site and return to the settlement."

"Shut up!" Will shouted. "How the hell am I going to show him how to torture information out of you if you spout off all your secrets?" He lifted a large knife and inspected the blade.

"We came to mine. The meteoric iron will make us a fortune. I'm sure there's enough for all of you to get your own domes…"

"Now why the hell would I want to go back to that shithole?" Will asked.

The man before them was going to tell them everything he knew about security in the settlement. A part of the Sergeant wished he wouldn't. These bastards were keeping him from his family. The punishment for that should be death for any who crossed his path and Carter hadn't had his fill of dispensing it yet.

"Sergeant?" Reynolds called through the tent flap.

Will rolled his eyes at Curran. "Don't get too creative while I'm gone."

The man screamed and started begging for them to ask him questions. Will knew some of the answers would be true, but most would be whatever he thought they'd want to hear.

"What's up, Reynolds?" Carter asked, he let out a tired sigh.

"Commander Taylor's looking for you." Mark narrowed his eyes as he heard a man sobbing in the tent.

"Don't worry. Curran probably smiled at him. The man is terrified. Between the dinosaurs, Phoenix scumbags and us, I don't think he'll ever recover."

"You won't kill him? I heard him say he's just a miner." Mark looked disturbed.

"This is why you're not doing the dirty work, kid," Will said as he slapped Mark on the shoulder. "Let's get to Taylor."

"I'll kill if I have to," Mark said angrily.

"I know you will, but what Curran and I are doing isn't straight up fighting." Will looked around at the makeshift fence made out of stakes to keep the larger dinosaurs at bay. The fresh mounds of dirt next to the bunker that belonged to the outpost reminded him of the dangers they faced from the wildlife as well as the Phoenix mercenaries.

"You make it sound like…"

"It's brutal. No decent person should have to do it."

"So what does that make you?" Mark questioned after falling in step with the taller man.

"A man who will do anything to get back to the people he loves." Will looked toward Terra Nova in the South and his gaze hardened.

"Dunham said the colonists are confined to inside the fence," Reynolds explained. "Do you think Maddy's okay? You don't think they'd use Maddy to control Mister Shannon do you?"

"I think your girlfriend is very smart," Will said. "And Shannon would do anything to keep his children from harm."

"Carter," Taylor shouted as he strode down the slight rise that led to their main encampment.

"Sir," Will replied, stopping before his CO.

"I need you to help with laying some mines. The rhino you snagged was full of explosives in those crates. It's just what we need to make sure those damned Carnos stay out once and for all."

"No problem, sir." Will motioned toward the tent. "The miner in there is scared shitless. Even Reynolds could get him to talk. You don't need me."

"Good. Reynolds, give the Sergeant and I a minute," Taylor ordered. "I need to talk with you about the rotations. McCann and Diaz were released from the infirmary and can help with guard duty."

"Good news, sir." Mark nodded to his superiors and walked away.

"Sir?" Will raised his brows.

"I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to like…"

"If anyone's hurt Abigail or the kids…"

"They're fine," Taylor said, holding his hands up to stop Carter from rushing him.

Taylor had some way of getting information in and out of Terra Nova. Of course he kept it from Carter because he was concerned Will might use it for his own selfish reasons. He hated Taylor for keeping word of Abigail and the kids from him, but understood the reasons. Will was a valuable commodity and needed to focus on the task at hand.

"It appears they have pulled back to within a couple miles of Terra Nova," Taylor said. "We've reined them in."

"But you and I both know that's only going to piss them off." Will crossed his arms and tried not to lose his temper. His jaw was still sore from the other day when Taylor had to slug him. When news came that Kyle and Weaver – the man Abigail mentioned that tried to rape her – were in charge, it took Taylor, Reynolds and Curran to hold him down.

"My sources tell me they have installed a secured grid around the perimeter. Nothing in or out without the proper code."

"And our best code cracker is locked up in the brig," Will grumbled. Brady, Warrington and several other soldiers were captured and held within the settlement. According to Taylor, Lieutenant Washington was allowed to move around the colony like a pet on a leash. Carter desperately wanted to be there when Taylor's 2IC got the chance to repay her captors.

"We'll get them out." Taylor laid a hand on Will's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"I work myself until I pass out and still wake up with images of Abby, Jess or Jay being killed on a nightly basis." Carter couldn't keep the anger from his voice. He still wanted to fly into the settlement and get them out. "I'm just _fine_, sir."

"If my contacts inside can find a way to crack through the security grid, we can start sneaking people out," Taylor confided.

Will opened his mouth to speak, but Taylor waved him off. "It'll take some time before we can think about that. In the meantime, keep hitting them hard."

"That's an order I promise to excel at." Will left Taylor with hope that they could get Abigail out of that place as soon as possible. _It's gotta be killing her to know I'm out here and can't get to her._

* * *

><p>Kathy Hansen was sick to her stomach. The only patients in the hospital were two women who had be brutally attacked and a man who had his arm broken for trying to get extra rations for his family. The infirmary had several mercenaries running around and a couple doctors that came with the Phoenix Army. "Army? Bunch of thugs with guns," she muttered to herself as she reviewed the most recent logs.<p>

"Doctor Shannon!" Nurse Ogawa yelled from the new entrance where she was running a makeshift check in area desk. Kyle Porter had changed the layout of the infirmary when he took over. Phoenix personnel entered and were treated in a secured area with the colonists being brought in through the old back door of the infirmary.

Kathy left her desk and headed toward the _entrance_. Shock and then anger raced through her as she watched Raven carry an unconscious Abigail Porter into the infirmary. She grabbed the closest gurney and raced forward. "Put her down," she ordered.

The man seemed far too interested in Abigail for her comfort. It was bad enough that scum Weaver wanted her to be his wife; she didn't need a murdering scumbag to follow her around as well.

"Abigail!" Doctor Shannon called out as she rushed forward. "What happened?" She directed her question to her son, who was close on the heels of the mercenary.

"She collapsed," Raven explained. "I went to your house to speak with her and she fainted."

Fear flashed through Kathy and across Doctor Shannon's face._ How did he know Abby was at the Shannon's? And what does that mean for them?_

Elisabeth recovered from the fear and put on her reserved physician appearance quickly. "Let's get her to a biobed."

"No!" Raven growled. "They're to be reserved for Phoenix personnel only."

"What?" Kathy shot back. "You can't tell us how to run the infirmary. Get the hell out of here."

"Doctor Shannon, I don't think you want Weaver to know where I found her. Do you?" Raven threatened, his face a blank slate.

"You bastard," Kathy growled. "I'll prep Biobed 3."

"No you won't." Raven stepped between Kathy and the row of beds. "I'll remove you from this infirmary."

Abigail moaned and everyone looked at the petite, pale woman on the gurney.

"Abby?" Elisabeth asked. "Can you hear me?"

"So dizzy," she whispered.

"I'm going to examine my patient," Elisabeth stated. "If I determine I need a biobed, I'm going to use one. Surely you don't want Weaver's future bride to have substandard care?"

Kathy wanted to vomit at her boss's words, but knew the specter of a pissed off Weaver should keep Raven in line.

"Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to use a biobed when you exam her." Raven didn't raise his voice or even move, but the threat in his words had the intended effect as Elisabeth turned away and motioned for Kathy to follow her.

"That son-of-a…"

"Shh," Elisabeth whispered. "Let's do a basic blood draw. Do you remember how to use the analyzer?"

"Yes, I still remember." Kathy glared across the room at the arrogant man in black. _Someone needs to take him down a notch. And find a way to protect Abigail. _

As she walked past Raven to get the old fashioned equipment to draw blood from Abigail's arm, she noticed how well Raven filled out his black uniform. _He is a man. _His green eyes met hers as she visually assessed his body. The raised brow gave Kathy the information she wanted. _Yup, he's still a man. _I bet I can use that to my advantage._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elisabeth stared at the test results in front of her. Fear made her hands shake as she quickly erased the information from the analyzer. She rushed to her desk and back before anyone noticed. Malcolm had given several members of the <em>resistance<em> magnets to wipe information off of plexes and other electronic devices. There was no way this information could ever be uncovered by Kyle Porter because it would be a death sentence for Abigail.

"Good evening, Doctor Shannon," Kathy said.

"Kathy? Where have you been?" Elisabeth stood up, eying her critically. The redheaded nurse looked flustered and her lips were swollen.

"Out. _A date_," she replied. "How is she?"

"We have a problem," Elisabeth motioned for the nurse to come into an alcove.

"What is it?"

"Abigail's pregnant."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm putting up another chapter of my **_**Tag**_**. It involves Raven and Kathy and what went on before the final scene here. I wrote it as a challenge of sorts for a friend. You don't need to read it to follow this story, but if you love Kathy and want to see what she'd do for a friend, check it out. It gives you some insight into Raven or you can just wait to be surprised.**


	48. Baby Carter

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. I have not abandoned this story, so don't fear. I will finish. Thanks for all the support you give this story and my writing abilities!**

**Thanks, **_**NurseKelly**_**, for your brief beta.**

* * *

><p>Voices drifted into Abby's sleep and woke her abruptly. Fear gripped her heart and made her continue to feign sleep. Kyle and Lorenzo were speaking. When the conversation came into focus, it made her heart drop.<p>

"Where has she been all this time and why didn't I hear about her illness?" Weaver demanded.

"She has an infection, which is common to many in the colony," Elisabeth said. "My family has been exposed and the infirmary was being reserved for the most critical of people. It seemed that keeping her at my house was…"

"I've been watching over her, Mister Weaver," a deep voice that she came to recognize as Raven cut Doctor Shannon off.

"_You?_" Weaver questioned. "Don't you work for Hooper? Shouldn't you have informed him about her presence?"

"Begging your pardon, but I don't work for anyone but you. You sign the checks, not Hooper."

"So you decided to hide my sister until it worked to your advantage to bring her to Weaver?" Kyle growled.

"Something like that," Raven responded.

Abby felt cold. _What a greedy monster._ Elisabeth went on to explain that Abby should recover in a few days, but she should remain in the infirmary. They moved away from her room after that and she felt sleep coming for her once again.

The young woman figured that she finally reached the point of total exhaustion or her mind was too numb for nightmares anymore. Instead she had dreams of Will storming the settlement. He killed her brother and Weaver with his bare hands and fought off the ominous man in black- as she had begun to think of Raven. The man also seemed to be spending all his time in the infirmary. _Of course he is. You're his ticket home._

* * *

><p>Abby knew something was wrong. Even though Elisabeth told her she wasn't extremely ill, Doctor Shannon and Kathy wouldn't let her leave the infirmary. While the children and others in the colony were hungry because of the Phoenix Forces' rationing, she was being forced to eat until she was full. It didn't seem right, but Elisabeth was adamant she needed to eat and stay in bed. <em>Rest, eat and don't worry<em>, her physician said. _Don't worry? I'm locked in the medical center and going to be dragged back to the future to be tormented and raped. _For a moment, she could almost imagine Will snarking those words. Tears fell and her hand found his tags, which were always around her neck.

"Good morning, Abby," Elisabeth said as she came in and stood next to the bed. Kathy entered behind her and closed the door. She'd been moved into an isolated area of the clinic because of her _infection_.

After a rough night of nausea, she started to feel as if she was truly sick. "Am I going to die?"

"No, sweetie," Elisabeth said, her hand reaching out to brush some of Abby's hair off her forehead.

"We've told you that you're not really sick," Kathy added, coming to sit next to Abby and taking her hand.

"But you're both acting as if I'm going to break," Abby said with anger coursing through her. "Just tell me!"

"Abigail," Elisabeth started, her eyes filling with tears.

"What?" Abby took a shaky breath and waited to hear her death sentence.

"You're pregnant."

Silence filled the room. Kathy squeezed Abby's left hand. Her right hand immediately went to her slightly bigger stomach. _Pregnant._ Memories of the night with Will flooded her - only the memories of their physical joining, not the misunderstanding that crushed her.

"Abby?" Kathy whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Her voice was strong. Abby pulled her hand from Kathy's and settled both over her lower abdomen. Inside her was growing a piece of Will Carter. Equal parts Abigail Porter and equal parts Will Carter.

"Abby, look at me." Elisabeth moved so she could look into Abby's face. "It's okay to be afraid."

_And I should be afraid. If Kyle or Weaver find out, they'll kill me. They'll kill our baby._ "No!" she shouted, her eyes focused on Elisabeth and then Kathy. "I won't let them hurt my baby. Will and my baby."

The other women's eyes welled up with tears.

"I need to get out of here." Abby pushed the blanket down and swung her legs off on Elisabeth's side of the bed.

"No," Elisabeth said, her hand landing on Abby's shoulder.

"I can't stay here. If Kyle should see my files…" She pushed to her feet and shrugged off Lis's hand.

"You don't have any. I did an old fashioned test, which is why I can't tell you if it's a boy or girl."

"Carter," she said. "Baby Carter. Boy or girl, this baby will be named Carter."

"Abby…"

"I've got to get supplies. Lieutenant Guzman should still be out there. No way the Phoenix idiots went off in search of him." Abby's mind raced. "If only we could steal a rover, that would be perfect. And some weapons."

"Abigail!" Kathy growled. She grabbed Abby by her upper arms and shook her.

"Don't you dare try to stop me! Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to harm Will's baby. Jess, Jay and I will raise this baby and protect it. It's all we have left of him."

"Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't survive a day out there in your condition," Kathy replied, exasperation in her voice. "Will you tell her, Doctor?"

Elisabeth surveyed Abby's posture and the set in her eyes. A smile spread over the older woman's face. "I think you don't know what you're talking about, Kathy. A mother will do anything for her family."

"You'll help us?" Abby replied with a smile.

"I do have a bit of experience breaking people out of maximum security prisons," Elisabeth added. "Terra Nova should be a piece of cake."

"Prison?" Kathy gasped. "Who are you and what did you do to Doctor Shannon?"

"Let's get you home." Elisabeth pulled Abby into her arms and the younger woman clung to her. To a stranger, it would seem like a mother and daughter sharing the joy of a first pregnancy.

To Kathy Hansen, it appeared Elisabeth was stricken with the same case of insanity that struck Abby. Shaking her head, she replied, "Count _Auntie Kathy_ in too."

The three woman shared tears and laughter as they helped Abby pack up to leave the infirmary. The love of her friends could never replace her loss, but it just might help her to save baby Carter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this is so short, but it is a pivotal moment for Abigail. I didn't want to leave you hanging for a long time with what her reaction would be. I hope you don't mind the change to her character.**


	49. Friend or Foe?

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm thankful to all of you who are still reading this story and especially those who take the time to review!**

**This is AU from the episode, which I struggled with, but decided to take a gamble and see where the characters lead me. Raven can be quite persuasive when he wants to be ;-)**

**Thanks **_**NurseKelly**_** for your assistance.**

* * *

><p>Days flew by as Abby planned their escape. Time was of the essence– <em>Baby Carter<em> was beginning to show up as a baby bump and she couldn't risk anyone noticing. Her depression allowed her to be eccentric and only wear Will's shirts and jackets. The barracks and housing units of the Terra Novan soldiers were stripped and their personal effects were burned shortly after the Phoenix Army arrived. Somehow Will's possessions showed up on the Shannon's doorstep.

Dressed in Will's black jacket, she waited until everyone was asleep before slipping out of the Shannon's house. Jess, Maddy and Zoe slept in the same room with her, so she had to be cautious of them on the floor. Elisabeth put as many people in her room as she could to ensure Abby got the rest she needed. If she weren't so focused on little Carter's survival, she'd enjoy the motherly role Elisabeth has assumed in her life.

There was a group of civilians that met regularly, working on ways to resist and Abby was intent on pleading her case for their help to get out of the settlement. Tonight's meeting was being held in an abandoned house near the place Will had found for them after her ordeal in the jungle. Since there were still things in their house, she planned on stopping by there first.

As she approached the darkened dwelling, she felt _his_ presence - the ever-watchful Sergeant Raven. His looming figure cast a shadow that eclipsed hers, but instead of making her afraid he only made her angry. Abby spun and glared up at him. He wasn't as tall as Will, so she didn't need to crane her neck as much. "Why the hell are you following me!" For an unknown reason, she didn't fear any retribution from him. It was like a part of her knew he wouldn't hurt her even though he was one of the fiercest fighters by reputation.

To add to her annoyance with him, he only chuckled. It came from deep in his chest and the moonlight on his face showed her a brief upturn of his mouth. "You're special." He spoke the words quietly, almost as if to himself.

"What's that supposed to me?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"That everyone I know is running _from_ something, but you are actually running _toward_ something."

Fear gripped her momentarily. She fought the urge to grab her stomach and shield Carter from his eyes. _There was no way he could know anything. Is there?_ Her arms crossed over her chest. "I have nothing to run toward since you killed the man I love."

Pain seemed to bracket Raven's eyes for a moment, but it was replaced by a blank stare so quickly Abby must have imagined it. "Go inside." He nodded toward her house.

"You stay here," she ordered. "I won't have you violate _our_ house."

"Five minutes."

"Go to hell!" she spat and rushed up the steps and inside.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Raven found her on the floor in their bedroom clutching two matching leather jackets. Will's coat still smelled faintly of him – or she imagined it did – and that brought a rush of tears. Sitting on the floor in the room they slept together in only added to her sorrow.<p>

"It won't work," Raven said softly.

"Wh-what?" Abby was startled. She'd forgotten all about the Phoenix scum following her.

"Running away won't work," Raven said. "They plan on destroying the jungle with a pyrosonic..."

"No!" She leaped to her feet. A pyrosonic bomb, invented by her grandfather, was meant to clear away huge tracks of land and kill every living thing on it. It was an ugly invention – made during a particularly ugly war with Russia - which the founder of Porter Industries swore to the world that he'd never allow to be manufactured again.

"Don't be naïve enough to think that none still exist."

Abby shoved the coats into Will's duffel, which he had left in the closet the morning he left, got up and raced past Raven. She had to tell Malcolm, Shannon and the others. Getting rid of that weapon now has to be their top priority.

* * *

><p>"Were you followed?" Jim asked as he pulled Abby into the basement of the house they were using.<p>

"Of course she was," Washington added. "Raven is her shadow."

"He told me they have a pyrosonic weapon," she gasped. Running as fast as she could, darting between houses to try to lose Raven, made her gasp for breath. Her physical activity had been cut to nothing of late. A wave of fear passed through her that she might have harmed the baby. _I need to get in shape. And fast or we'll never survive OTG._

Silence filled the room. Malcolm's mouth hung open before he closed his eyes and shook his head. Wash's face filled with rage. Several of the civilians looked confused.

"A pyrosonic weapon is designed to destroy all living things and reduce the land to rock. It will blast everything away like the wind," Abby explained. "My grandfather came up with the idea, but swore to the world that they would never make another one. Since Kyle took over, I've no doubt they found the plans and made one… or more."

"We've got to find it," Nicholas Devlin stated. "And get rid of it."

"That won't be easy to do," Raven's deep voice came from the shadows.

"How did you get in here?" Wash growled as she moved in front of the civilians.

"Trade secret," he replied.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Abby asked, turning to face him. Will's duffel was slung across her back, dwarfing her so she appeared almost childlike.

"Insurance," he replied as he stepped from the shadows. "Besides I've become fond of the fresh air. I'd hate to see it all destroyed."

"We're supposed to believe you've gone _native_?" Kathy snarked. She'd been in the back so Abby didn't see her. It was hard to tell if she was angrier at Raven or Abby by the fire in her eyes.

"You won't get out of here," Wash threatened. Taylor's 2IC was itching for a fight and Raven dismissing her with a _humph_, only angered her more. She stepped toward him, only to have Malcolm and Jim step in front of her.

"They'll look for him if he's suddenly missing," Malcolm cautioned.

"You and Shannon might give me a good fight, but make no mistake that I'll win." His green eyes stared at the Lieutenant, never wavering.

"So you'll tuck Abigail away somewhere in the jungle and use her as leverage to get… _what_?" Jim asked with his fists clenched at his sides.

"My reasons are of no concern to you," Raven stated.

He was bristling with weapons that Abigail could now see in the dim light. She was suddenly very afraid for her friends. "And I want out of Terra Nova as soon as possible," the impatient woman interrupted. "If he can make that happen for me and the kids, I don't care how."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get out?" a man in the back of the crowd asked. "You've got nothing to fear from them. Your brother…"

"Her brother should be shot," Kathy shouted. "Abby's in more danger than most of us. She needs to get out and I'll go with her."

"Kathy!"

"You'll need someone with a medical background out there," she stated. "And someone who can use a weapon." Her eyes shifted to Raven. "Assuming you'll leave us armed?"

"He'll give us more than that." Abigail pulled herself to her full height – all five feet and a couple inches - and stepped toe-to-toe with Raven. "You're going to get me, however many children can fit into the back of a rhino and the bomb out of here."

A crooked grin settled on his face; he slowly shook his head. "I'm sure people underestimate you all the time."

"You know as well as I do that Weaver is the only one who'd give a damn I'm out there. Kyle and Lucas will wipe me out along with everything else. If you want leverage, you get that pyrosonic as well." Abigail took a deep breath, dropped her hands to her hips and tried to channel as much of Will's bravado as she could into her small body and continued, "If not, I will claim you assaulted me and," she paused before lowering her voice to a whisper, "It'll be about ten seconds until you're hanging by your testicles from what's left of the front gate." Blue eyes never left green.

"What are you two talking about?" Kathy barked as she came around the table to stand next to him.

"Abigail," Jim said. "It's much to risky."

"Deal." Raven's hand shot out, waiting for Abby to shake it. The act made everyone in the room fall silent. "Shannon, you can ride shotgun." He turned to face the assemblage before him, his eyes finding the sheriff. "They don't let one person go out alone at night."

Jim's brows rose and several in the room gasped.

"You can't keep up the cripple act for much longer and you'll be a good protector of Abby." Raven nodded to the petite woman by his side.

"I won't go without my family," he added.

"Why should your family and kids get out of here before the rest of us?" someone shouted.

"Mister Shannon!" a female voice screamed from the porch of the house where they met. "Mister Shannon!" The voice grew louder and was accompanied by racing feet.

"Skye?" Washington asked, her eyes connecting with Jim's.

"It's Josh!" Skye screamed as she dropped down the stairs several at a time. "They're going to kill him. At Boylan's!"

Jim raced past everyone and up the stairs before anyone could react. Abby looked at Raven and the others.

"Meet me in the north storage area in two hours," Raven said. "If Shannon doesn't get himself killed, I'll make sure he joins us."

With that, he turned and raced up the stairs.

"What does he want with you?" Nicholas Devlin asked, one of his hands landing on Abby's shoulder.

"I don't know, but if he'll get the kids and I out, I don't care," Abby replied.

"What about my kids? And your students?" Nicholas furrowed his brow and looked at Abby as if he didn't know who she was.

"I'm not being selfish," she replied immediately. "I'm pregnant with Will's baby. If Weaver or the others find out, they'll kill me. I can't let anything happen to our baby. It's all I have left of him." Tears rolled out of her eyes as she confessed to one of her first friends in Terra Nova.

The agricultural scientist pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, Abby."

"Please don't tell anyone," she asked.

"I won't, but it looks like I need to give you a crash course on what you can eat once you're out there," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kathy nodded. "You get her home and talk to her about plants. I'll go swipe some medical supplies."

"Be careful, Kathy!" Abby took her friend's arm in a firm grip.

"Always." She winked and slipped up the stairs and into the night.

* * *

><p>"We've got a problem," Raven said as he escorted Josh into the Shannon's home.<p>

Abby had the kids pulling together their vital necessities as well as getting Josh's stuff together. They all stopped when the heavily bruised young man staggered in.

"What did they do to him?" Kathy yelled as Elisabeth pushed her out of the way to get to her oldest.

"They've got Jim locked in the brig," Raven said, his eyes meeting the nurse's.

"What!" Elisabeth shouted.

"I can't get him out."

"How did you get Josh out?" Abby asked after she hustled Zoe, Jay and Jess into the other room. They were waiting for Leah and Sam to be delivered by Wash momentarily.

"It was Skye," Josh said, hissing at his mother's ministrations. "She…" He looked like he was going to be sick. "She convinced Lucas to let me go."

Abby felt her stomach roil. The girl might have betrayed everyone to the Sixers, but she was still a child. Abby had seen Lucas look at the sixteen-year-old in much the same way Weaver looked at her. A desire to add Lucas Taylor to her carnotaurus buffet, along with Kyle and Weaver, rose in her.

"You just be ready at the north storage area in an hour," Elisabeth ordered the mercenary. "I am not leaving without my husband."

"What are you going to do?" Kathy asked.

"I'm going to help Elisabeth get Jim out."

Abby and Elisabeth's eyes met and an unspoken message passed between them. "I need to get to the infirmary."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Abby stood outside Weaver's quarters. Elisabeth was in the shadows next to the steps. Josh was close by to help their father once Weaver got him out of the brig. It was too risky to bring the kids, so Kathy, Malcolm and a few others were guiding them to the north of the settlement. Jay, Jess and Leah were good at sneaking around during the dark, so Abby knew they were in good hands.<p>

"Hello?" Weaver called through his closed door.

"It's Abigail. We need to talk."

"You're better!" he shouted as he opened the door.

Before she lost her nerve, she grabbed his collar and pulled. Her lips pressed to his momentarily before she let go and stumbled back.

"Abigail." Weaver's face lit up. "Get in here."

"Now you're infected." She rubbed her lips with her jacket sleeve. There was nothing her, Josh or Lis could think other than for her to kiss him or get him to eat something that could spread an illness to him.

"Infected?" He turned white and swiped at his mouth.

"Yes," Lis said, stepping from the shadows. "It's a nasty bug that will grow in your intestines before it burrows through the wall and into your stomach cavity. From there they have been known to chew their way out. Why I saw one person who had it lodged in their…"

"Ahh!" Weaver screamed as he raced back into his house.

"I can help you." Lis followed him in, with Abby and Josh staying on the steps.

"Why are you doing this?" He sobbed.

"I want my husband. Lucas Taylor has him in the brig. I want him out," Lis said.

"You infected Abigail and I to save your husband?"

"That's right. I've got three vials here. One is a poison to the parasite." She held them up and had to step back as he lunged at her. "Uh-uh. Only I know which is which. Kill me and you'll be dead before anyone else could come up with another batch."

He stood hyperventilating as his eyes went from Elisabeth to Abby standing on the porch. A smug look on her face as she watched him suffer fear like he once put her through in the back of a limo. The site before her eyes was almost as good as her long ago dream of Will beating him up.

* * *

><p>Abby didn't look at Josh. She felt awful having to get near Weaver. <em>I betrayed Will's memory.<em> Closing her eyes as they waited in the shadows outside the command area where the brig was located, she thought of the baby she must protect. A mother will do anything to protect her child_. Just like battling dinosaurs to keep Jess and Jay safe._

An explosion rocked the compound from the southern end. Josh put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her deeper into the bushes. "What's going on?"

"Some idiot probably set off the ammo," Abby surmised.

"Or your bodyguard is creating a diversion," Josh added.

"Raven's not my bodyguard."

"He's been protecting you," Josh said. "Are you sure you don't know him? Did your family do something for him once?"

"He doesn't look at all familiar. Besides we never dealt with individual soldiers. It was only the heads of armies or nations." But Josh did make her think. _Was there some debt he was trying to repay by helping her escape?_

Before she could continue, the door opened and Lis and Weaver helped a limping Jim Shannon from the brig.

"Now I want my cure," Weaver demanded. "What the hell?" Another huge explosion shot into the air from the eastern side of the compound. Alarms rang and vehicles fled toward the fires.

"Looks like everything is caving in around you," Josh said as he pushed Weaver aside to help his father.

"Maddy? Zoe?" Jim whispered.

"Safe." Elisabeth nodded for them to move.

Weaver continued to whine as Elisabeth and Josh started moving toward the north. A third explosion erupted to the East, alerting Abby to the fact that someone was letting them get away. _Or leading them into a trap?_ Her eyes darted around looking for a weapon on the ground.

"Hey," Weaver whined. "I need my medicine." A loud thud caused the Shannons to turn and see Weaver fall to the ground. Abby stood over his body with a large rock in her hand.

She stepped over his legs and dropped the rock, letting it bounce off his back. "If I'm lucky, I broke his skull." Abby hurried in front of the Shannons. "Let's get out of here." There was no remorse on her face or in her voice.

Elisabeth, Jim and Josh looked at one another in shock. _Could this be the meek woman they first met months ago? _

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is no doubt in my mind how Skye **_**convinced**_** Lucas to free Josh. I am not a Skye/Lucas shipper, so I apologize to those who are. **

**I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than this took. Happy New Year!**


	50. Surprise in the Jungle

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for those still following this story. Thanks to **_**NurseKelly**_** and **_**Belle453**_**- a new fan and beta- for their help. I can't believe I finally got here.**

* * *

><p>Abby rushed through the brush and pulled Jay and Jess into her arms. The children were huddled, along with Maddy, Zoe, Leah and Sam, behind one of many dome shaped storage containers used to transport material to Terra Nova. They were now going to be used to send the meteoric iron back to 2150.<p>

"What took you so long?" Jay asked, glancing past her to see if she was followed.

"I had to deal with some old business." Abby smiled as she thought about hitting Weaver on the head. _Wish I had something bigger than a rock though._

Kathy shot her a quizzical look before she settled next to Elisabeth and Jim to check the sheriff for injuries. He had blood down the front of his shirt and his face showed the signs of a beating, much like his son.

"Don't worry," Jim said with a deep intake of breath. "I've taken much worse beatings than this." His children moved closer to him and Zoe reached out to touch his hand. A smile spread over his face.

"We're going to the jungle, Miss Porter said," Zoe explained. "Maybe Boxer will be out there."

Abby turned away from the Shannons and noticed that they were on the edge of the junkyard, filled with old military vehicles and other surplus items. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon. More explosions ripped through the settlement and made her wonder who was behind them. It seemed too much for Wash and Malcolm to be the cause of all of them. The noise and flames in the distance only made her nervous and gave her the resolve to find something to protect the children with.

"Aunt Abby," Jess whispered.

"Yes," she replied quietly, turning to face her niece.

"Where are we going?"

"Can we really trust Raven?" Jay added. The young boy was looking around as fervently as Abby.

"We don't have a choice," she admitted. "But we'll keep our eyes open in case he tries to betray us." Her eyes glanced past her niece and nephew to see a familiar piece of metal on the ground under a barrel. "Aha. Just what I need." She rushed forward and pulled out a thin, bent piece of metal.

"Your dinosaur slayer," Jess said with a smile.

"What's that?" Leah asked her best friend.

"A tire iron," Jay replied. "It's used to take the big nuts off rover and rhino tires. Aunt Abby used one to kill a few little nykoraptors when we were in the jungle."

"Cool," Leah exclaimed, admiration shown in her face as she looked from Jay to the metal.

* * *

><p>Kathy and Lis got Jim stabilized – he broke a couple ribs and had some nasty burns from a stun stick. Josh was almost as beaten as his father and received another once over by Kathy. Abby kept the kids herded together with Maddy's help so the medical personnel could work.<p>

"I'm not as stupid as you think," Kyle's voice echoed through the yard.

Abby spun and saw two figures moving toward them, one slightly behind the other. "How do you know what I think?" She placed herself with the kids and others behind her and Kyle in front. Standing her ground, she held the tire iron in one hand, resting it along her leg. In the darkness it was unlikely her brother saw the potential weapon.

Harsh laughter met her snark. "Oh, dear sister, I know a lot about how you think. I know for a fact that you won't allow another innocent to die for you." He stepped into the only light provided by a lone spotlight. In front of him, with hands bound and a gag in her mouth was Susan Warren, the first woman to be used by Kyle upon his arrival. A sonic pistol was held against her head.

"Don't do that, Porter!" Jim shouted.

"Don't move, Susan," Kathy added. "It'll be okay." Susan had her eyes squeezed shut, but no tears on her face. When Kathy spoke, she opened her eyes and looked at her colleague as if to tell her something.

Cold settled in Abby's bones. Olivia's kind face and smile came to mind. _Not again._ The hand that held the tire iron clenched around the metal, feeling every bump on the handle. Deep breaths filled her lungs with air and settled her nerves. She knew what he wanted and said a prayer the others would understand what she was doing. "Let her go. You're right. I won't let you kill her."

"No!" Jess shouted.

"Jess!" Maddy's voice called.

"Let me go!" her niece yelled.

The sound of scuffling feet and Jess snapping for Maddy to let her go continued. Abby hoped someone had the presence of mind to grab Jay as well, but she couldn't look back. _Focus on your enemy._ Wash's self-defense lessons came back and seemed to calm her. Taking out Commander Taylor made her confident that she could at least knock her idiot brother unconscious.

"Jay! What are you doing?" Josh yelled.

"Get back here," Kathy shouted.

"I don't want to go out in that stinking jungle again," Jay said.

A quick glance at her nephew, who walked by her side, gave her the final bit of confidence she needed. There was no way Jay would want to go with Kyle, so he too was trying to trick her brother.

"That's my boy," Kyle said. He didn't move the gun from Susan, but his eyes drifted from Abby to Jay and a smile spread over his face. "Weaver wants your aunt, but I wouldn't mind having my boy at my side."

Abby stopped a few feet in front of Susan and their eyes met. The nurse glanced down, possibly noticing Abby's weapon, and then back to her face. The nurse's eyes narrowed and a look of determination spread over her features.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity to Abby. So many things happened at once she wasn't sure if they really happened at all until much later. Susan slammed her head back into Kyle's face. The sonic went off as Kyle staggered back. Abby swung with all her might catching her brother in a man's most vulnerable spot. Her attention immediately went to the nurse who fell to the ground as soon as Kyle let her go.

"I hate you!" Jay screamed and jumped at his father.

Abby saw a knife blade reflect the moonlight and turned from the nurse to her nephew. She was too slow to keep him from stabbing into his father's thigh, eliciting a high-pitched cry, but got a hold of him before he did any more damage.

"I want to kill him!" the nine-year-old shouted.

"No!" Abby hissed, clutching her nephew's arms. "I won't let you. He can't hurt us any more. Forget about him." Hatred boiled over once again at Kyle for turning his wonderful son into a child that wanted to harm another human being. "He isn't worth your time ever again, Jason."

"Your aunt's right," a deep voice said as someone stepped out of the shadow.

"T-thank… goodness," Kyle whined as he sat up, clutching his bloody nose with one hand and his thigh with the other. He dropped the gun but Abby didn't see where it went.

Raven walked behind Kyle and hit him with the butt of his gun at the base of his skull. "You're welcome."

"Did you kill that bastard?" Kathy said as she raced to Susan. She dropped to the woman's side and touched her throat. "Susan's dead." Her announcement wasn't a surprise, but everyone became even more silent.

"If I kill him, people will come looking." Raven dragged Kyle into the shadow of a storage container by his feet. With a gentleness that seemed out of place with a man of his skill, he removed the gag and bindings from Susan. Then took the tire iron from Abby's hand and put it in Susan's. "This way it'll look like a fight." The mercenary lifted the dead nurse and set her near Kyle but facing away, as if Kyle shot her after she attacked him.

"What about the stab wound?" Kathy said.

"No one is taking this knife!" Jay backed into Abby and clutched the knife to his chest. "Will gave this to me."

"I'd never dream of taking it," Raven said. "I've got plenty to spare." He pulled a small knife from his boot and dropped it next to Kyle's bleeding leg. "And your Aunt is right about not killing at your age." He turned and nodded to Jim and the others behind Abby. "Let's move. In a couple minutes all hell will be breaking loose at this end of the compound too."

"Those explosions were all you?" A stunned Kathy asked.

"Demolitions were my specialty in a past life," he replied.

"Where's the bomb?" Abby asked. "I won't leave without it."

"Already out." He nodded toward a darkened section of the fence. "We need to walk a bit to the rhino. Wouldn't look right if I drove out while all this was going on."

"He's almost as smart as Will," Kathy said grudgingly.

Abby thought she heard a light chuckle come from their escort, but had no time to think about it because she was finally getting out of Terra Nova. Her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed her baby. _We'll be safe._ It was her turn to laugh at that thought. When she first arrived, the thought of stepping foot outside the fence was terrifying. Now she couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

><p>"Commander Taylor. Sergeant Carter." Dunham could barely keep himself from wheezing.<p>

"What is it, son?" Taylor asked the younger man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"E-explosions, sir. In Terra Nova."

"_What_!" Will shouted. The last few days were hell for him. Taylor was getting intelligence from inside the colony, but wouldn't tell anyone how or from whom. He'd only tell them where and when to hit a convoy. "Did you and your insider plan something and not tell us?" he growled.

"No," Taylor said, concern on his weathered face.

They went outside with Will racing ahead up the hill near their camp. He grabbed a pair of binoculars from Corporal Reilly and leaped onto a rock. Several red plumes rose into the night 15 kilometers away. His jaw clenched and his heart fell as he handed the binoculars to Taylor.

"What's going on?" Reynolds asked as he stopped on Will's left.

The Sergeant jumped off the rock and headed back toward camp.

"Carter!" Taylor shouted a warning.

"Go to hell, sir," Will replied. "I'm sick of sitting out here praying Abby and the kids are okay."

He heard the footsteps and knew Taylor was behind him, but Will didn't care. The woman he loved and his children – Jay and Jess were as much a part of him as his two arms – were in obvious danger. The ex-special forces soldier never expected what happened next. His CO collided with his knees, taking him to the ground.

"Curran! Reynolds! Vasquez! Hold him down," Taylor shouted.

"Don't make me hurt you, sir," Will barked as he tried to twist with Taylor straddling his back. His CO's hands were holding his arms down.

"You damned hot head. If you'd wait a minute I was going to tell you to head toward Terra Nova."

"About damned time," Will replied. "Are we going to attack?" Taylor's weight lifted off Will so he quickly moved to his feet.

"Not outright, but we should be able to get close enough for a good look around," Taylor said.

A grin split Will's face as he looked at the men and women around him. "Let's mount up." He headed to the armory with a bunch of soldiers following him.

"Carter," Taylor called. "Don't do anything stupid."

Will heard Mark laugh and turned to the younger man.

"He might as well tell you not to breathe."

Will immediately pulled Mark into a headlock and mussed up his hair. A giddy feeling went through him because now he was finally doing something. There was nothing that was going to stop him from riding into Terra Nova and getting Abby and the kids out. _These explosions would provide the perfect cover._ He released Mark with a shove and his eyes connected with Curran. The outcast nodded, accepting Will's offer to go with him.

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason you're going slower than a snail?" Kathy snarked to Raven. The rhino seemed to be slowing down the further into the jungle they got.<p>

Abby sat behind Kathy, who was riding shotgun in a stolen Phoenix uniform. Because Jim was so beaten up and Raven only needed someone to sit next to him, Kathy agreed. The Shannons were huddled together across from Abby and the kids. Leah, Jay, Sam and Jess sat dozing off and on. She didn't know how long they traveled, but it felt like an eternity.

Her eyes kept going to the large green duffel bag near the back of the rhino. Raven said it contained the pyrosonic mine. Her stomach knotted at the thought of what that device could do. It would destroy everything and everyone in the area. _Ironic that my family created it and I'm trying to destroy it. _The fact that Raven was a demolitions expert made her feel better. He'd know what to do to destroy it without causing them any harm.

Did she know him from the future? Why did he allow her to take the kids? It would be so easy to take her and hide her somewhere within Terra Nova. Why go way out into the jungle? Her train of questions was interrupted when she heard him say _Carnotaurus_.

"What?" Abby leaned forward to look at his face bathed in the glow of the dashboard.

"I said there are a lot of Carnotaurus around here so we need to be cautious."

"Shouldn't that mean we drive like hell to get away from them?" Kathy added.

"Are you offering to drive?"

"What's that noise?" Jess asked as a piercing sound filled the rhino.

"Shit!" Raven slammed on the brakes tossing everyone around and causing Jim and Josh to moan. The sheriff sweared as Raven leaped out of the front seat, over Abby and tore the cover off the mine. Green lights raced up and down the side. "Remote detonator. I thought I disconnected everything."

"It's gonna blow up?" Kathy shouted.

Raven ignored the questions and quickly pulled the top of the bomb up. He pulled a knife out of his belt and squinted. "Was that green, red, white or red, green, white? Maybe green, white, red."

"Don't you know!" Kathy screamed.

Abby couldn't believe she'd escaped Terra Nova only to die in the jungle. "I'm about to be blown to piece by a family heirloom."

"Not if I can help it," Raven said with a chuckle. "I can see why Carter fell for you."

"What did you say?" Abby pushed forward to kneel next to him.

"Shh," he motioned with the knife. "I need to concentrate."

Abby's eyes widened. Will had served with others before Taylor. Had he and Raven been together before Raven joined Phoenix? Tears filled her eyes. _Will's still protecting me._

The lights on the bomb flickered out, Raven sat back on his heels. "That was close."

"Did you serve with Will?" Abby grabbed his arm to make him face her. If he was an old buddy of Will's she could learn new things about the man she loved. In a small way it would be like he was still sharing a piece of himself with her and their baby.

"You know Will!" Jess yelled, only to have her words echoed by Jason.

Kathy, the kids and even some of the Shannons all seemed to be talking, but Abby only stared into Raven's eyes. Blue eyes captured green and refused to let go. He was a connection to her lost love and she wasn't about to let him dismiss her.

A thud landed on the roof and silence suddenly filled the rhino.

"Kathy?" Raven asked, he looked up and pulled his pistol out of his holster.

"I don't see anything," she said. "If it's a small dinosaur it's staying still."

Suddenly bright lights flooded the rhino. "Throw out your weapons or we'll blow you to pieces." A voice called over a megaphone.

"Sixers?" Josh asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't think so," Raven said. He moved back to the front. "Kathy, open the door and toss out the rifle."

"No way," she said, her arms covering her face from the bright lights.

Steps could be heard headed toward the back of the rhino and then the sound of something landing on the ground outside the back door.

"I thought the Sixers and Phoenix were allies?" Jess asked quietly.

"They didn't treat Mira and her people very well from what I could see," Leah added. "They sent them away."

"Looks like they came back," Jay said, pulling his knife from its sheath.

"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Abby said softly.

Raven chuckled again before he grabbed his pistol, opened the door and tossed it out.

"What are you doing?" Kathy growled. He took the rifle and tossed it out too.

"Don't shoot. We're coming out." Raven shouted. He turned to face his passengers. "Stay inside until I find out if it's safe or not." He got out with his hands on his head.

"He's insane." Kathy ground out. She'd turned to face them because of the glare of the light shining on them.

They heard someone opening the back door and Abby moved quickly in front of the children while Josh moved in front of his family. Lis and Jim pulled their daughters closer to them.

Her eyes fell on the tire iron she'd stuck under the low seats they sat on. She pulled it close as soon as the door opened. A large figure stood in the shadow with a gun trained on them. The gun started to lower. Abby took that opportunity to strike. The tire iron connected quickly with the man's arm and the gun went flying. He screamed, clutched his arm and fell back.

"Back up!" Abby shouted.

The man had fallen and was holding what was probably a broken arm.

"We've got children inside. Don't shoot," Abby shouted. She moved out the door and stepped into the light.

"Abigail!" a familiar female voice called. "It's Reilly."

"What!" Abby shouted as she ran to the front of the rhino. Everyone spilled out of the vehicle now and moved into the light.

"Taylor is going to be happy to see you, Sherriff," she said to Shannon.

"We thought you were all dead." Kathy rushed toward Laura and caught her in a hug. "They said you died."

"Not all of us," Laura said before she pushed Kathy back.

Abby looked at the young man on the ground and realized it was Dunham. Lis had moved to the young man and helped him sit up.

"S-sorry," he stammered before he groaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Abby couldn't talk any more. Reilly, Dunham, Taylor were alive. Tears flooded her eyes because she was glad to see friends; glad to know they weren't alone in the jungle, but angry that Will died while these others lived. The emotional rollercoaster came rushing back and she staggered.

"Aunt Abby, are you okay?" Jess asked. Jay was instantly by her side.

"Easy, Abigail." Raven was still on his knees with hands on his head, but turned to look at her. "You might want to sit down."

"You knew!" Kathy shouted as she came to stand before him with hands on her hips. "You knew Taylor was out here."

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

Before Raven could respond, the roar of a motorcycle and the sound of another vehicle filled the air. The escapees from Terra Nova watched the rover stop in front of the rhino while the motorcycle circled the rhino to finally stop in front of them. The light was turned aside so it didn't blind them, but the semi-darkness made it hard to see.

Abby found herself leaning against the rhino with Jay and Jess on either side of her. Maddy, Josh and Zoe weren't far away with Sam and Leah. Jim walked toward Kathy, Raven and Reilly.

"Maddy, oh thank God you're here!" Mark called.

"Mark!" Maddy screamed. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" He was cut off because her mouth crashed into his.

"Hey," Jim shouted but his voice was full of laughter.

Mark tried to pry Maddy off, but she'd have no part of it. Abby continued to cry silently. She wanted to be happy for Maddy, but she was so heartbroken that she couldn't.

The sound of another motorcycle made her look up. This one came from the other direction and drove straight at Raven. It stopped a couple feet from him, but the mercenary never even flinched. The rider dropped the side stand and stepped off, inches from Raven.

"He helped us escape," Jim said. "And saved my life."

"What's your name?" Taylor asked when he came into the light.

"His name's Chris Raven and I can't believe he's here." The rider removed his helmet and revealed the smiling face of Will Carter.

"Will!" Jess and Jay screamed. They raced to Will and threw themselves at him.

"You've got more lives than the proverbial cat," Raven said, surprise in his voice.

"Jay! Jess!" Will caught the kids in mid-air and crushed them to his chest. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean I…"

"We thought you were dead!" Jess wailed.

"He had a body. Your tags. It was you. They said it was." Jay was sobbing and it made him speak in short sentences.

"Dead?"

"Yup, we buried you." Raven said.

Abby watched everything happening as if she were watching a movie. Her brain couldn't process the fact that Will stood several meters away, holding her niece and nephew. She took a step and then another, gulping air and digging her nails into her palms. _Was this really happening? Am I going to wake up?_

As soon as Raven mentioned a burial, Will's eyes found her. His face fell and he loosened his hold on the kids. "Abby?"

The sound of her name on his lips tore the last of her composure. She felt the tears fall and choked on a sob. Her hands covered her mouth as another cry came from her throat.

Will released the children and walked to her. "Sweetheart. I had no idea."

She lifted a trembling hand, which was engulfed by his larger one. Another strangled cry and her other hand reached for his face. He captured that one and brought it to his lips. Her legs took that moment to give out, but she fell no more than a couple inches.

Will captured her and pulled her against his chest. "I'm so sorry. If I knew you thought I was dead, I'd have been inside those gates in a second." A hand came up to cup her face, his thumb brushed tears from one cheek.

The sound of someone crying, the murmuring of voices and the sound of the wind all disappeared from Abby's hearing. All she could hear was her heart pounding. She felt his warmth surround her. When his lips touched hers, they swept away the sorrow she carried for weeks.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Together again. And Raven wasn't so bad after all ;-)**


	51. The Final Revelations

**A/N: Yes, the end is approaching for the story. But I've got several things to wrap up, so I've got a few more chapters coming. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. And to **_**Belle453**_** for her assistance.**

* * *

><p>Will's lips claimed Abby's. Her mouth opened and she returned his kiss. Their love, poured out in the joining of their mouths and the tight embrace of their bodies, washed away the sorrow of their separation. Tears of joy fell from Abby's eyes because she'd lost a part of herself and found it once again. For Will, it was like he'd stumbled across the elixir of life and he was going to drink his fill.<p>

"Ahem!" Taylor said from close behind the couple. "There are children present, Sergeant." The five youngsters present giggled, so he continued. "Not to mention a few impressionable teenagers."

"Reynolds and Dunham have to grow up one of these days." Will lifted his head to smile down at Abby. Her lips were swollen and her face was relaxed.

"I love you," she said before she tugged him back to her lips.

She claimed his mouth this time, but Will couldn't do anything but long to hear those three amazing words again. _Words that had the power to save._ He pulled away and let out a shout of joy. "You love me!"

"Yes, I was stupid not to realize it and not to tell you." Abby was crying now and clung to him.

"You love me," Will repeated, oblivious to the smiles and laughter going on around them. He lifted Abby over his head and spun her around like she was a child. "I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much." He lowered her so he could kiss her; her feet were dangling as his arms locked around her waist holding her to him.

This time Abby pushed back. "Will, there's more." Her face looked troubled.

"We love each other," Will said. "Nothing else matters." He glanced at Raven still kneeling on the ground. "Did anyone hurt you?" His eyes returned to her, anger and fear battling against his euphoria at finding out Abby loved him. Horrible thoughts raced around in his mind. _If Kyle laid a finger on her, I'll drive into the compound and cut off the bastard's head._

"No. I'm just not sure how you're going to react," she said.

"Abby, I love you," Will said softly, looking into her eyes. Fear made him cold. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to her with those mercenary pigs in the settlement.

A shy smile spread over her lips before she spoke. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Her words silenced the entire clearing because no one moved away from their happy reunion.

Will's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. _A baby. His baby. Their baby._ The longer he stayed silent, the more concern marred Abby's beautiful features. His eyes dropped to her stomach, hidden under his oversized coat and shirt. Will dropped to his knees before her and his hands gripped her waist, his eyes trying to bore through her perfect body.

"Will?" Her voice was laced with fear.

He took a shaky hand and touched her stomach. Abby put her hand over his, but it wasn't good enough. Taking his other hand, he slid it under her shirt so he could touch her soft, firm flesh that enclosed the precious gift that they created.

"Will," the mother of his child gasped.

_The mother of his child?_

"Say something," Abby sounded desperate. "Please."

"Marry me," he said softly. Will looked up and knew Abby heard him by the stunned look on her face. "Father Mike's here. Back at camp. He can marry us as soon as we get back. We've got everyone who's important to us here for witnesses." He kept his hand on her stomach, trying to imprint the warmth of his body into hers. "I don't want another day to go by without you by my side, pledged to each other." Will surged to his feet, keeping a hand still on her stomach. He cupped her cheek with the other and his tawny eyes reflected his love. "I love you. I wanted to marry you before I left. The kids can attest to that."

Jay and Jess nodded and held their breath as they waited for Abby to speak. She was starting to sway like she might pass out. Will quickly shifted and scooped her up in his arms. "I didn't mean to shock you. Let's sit down."

"Yes," Abby said, a smile covering her face. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Will shouted again and spun around with her in his arms. His lips claimed hers again and the kids rushed forward to engulf them in a hug.

There was a great deal of cheering and shouts of congratulations, but one voice rose above the rest. It offered a threat that sent everyone except a young Corporal into fits of laughter.

"Don't get any ideas, Reynolds!" Jim Shannon barked. His daughter was still clinging to her boyfriend and crying at the romance of it all. "She's still sixteen."

* * *

><p>The rhino was full by the time it left the clearing. Reynolds took the wheel, Will's bike was tied to the front and even Taylor hopped in. "I'm sorry, Abigail, but your chariot could use some work."<p>

"Not to mention Reynolds is a crappy driver," Will added.

"Only as good as my teacher," Mark replied.

"Abby happened to pick up driving during her first lesson," Will offered with pride in his voice.

"I'm sure it was in spite of you," the Corporal snarked.

As they all laughed, Will looked down at where she sat tucked against his side. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Jess was seated on his immediate left and held his free hand with both of hers. Jay sat at Will's feet across from Raven.

The mercenary had a smile on his face. He shook his head when Will caught his eyes.

"So all this time you were protecting me?" Abby asked even though she knew the answer.

Raven nodded. "I was repaying a debt." His green eyes flicked to Will.

"Consider it repaid a hundredfold. I will be forever grateful. But what _are_ you doing here, buddy?" Will was afraid of the answer. Chris Raven should have been in a dome with his beautiful wife, two children and no concerns in the world.

"Jewel succumbed to the very sickness she was trying to cure. She took our unborn son with her." Chris spoke without emotion, his green eyes narrowed slightly. It was the only sign of his pain.

"I am so sorry," Will said. He pulled Abby closer. "I introduced Chris to his wife. We went through basic together and both of us were recruited for spec ops together. He trained with us and then fell in love." Will felt a twinge of guilt that Chris lost his family while he now got his back.

"He also saved my life by carrying me miles on his back." Chris smiled. He glanced at Kathy, who sat fuming because he'd misled them all.

By the crimson Will noted on her cheeks, something happened between her and his oldest friend.

The rhino hit a big hole in the road and they all bounced more than usual. "Sir, can you relieve Reynolds? I'll be lucky to make it to my wedding in one piece."

"Be nice," Abby chastened. "I'm going to need to hit Maddy up for something nice to wear. I forgot to pack suitable clothing for a wedding." Her smile made him feel ten feet tall and invinsible.

"I'd marry you if you were wearing a dress made out of leaves." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Do you have to do that?" Sam's little voice questioned. Everyone in the rhino laughed.

"Trust me, little man, you'll want to kiss the girl you love some day," Will replied as he leaned forward to ruffle his blond head.

"Girls are yucky," Sam said. "Well, not Jess… or my sister…" He furrowed his pale brows. "Or Zoe Shannon."

"Don't go there, young man," Jim Shannon roared.

More laughter filled the back of the vehicle as it zipped along with its precious cargo.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this is a short chapter but there was a lot for Will to take in ;-)**


	52. The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy and am sad to end this. Not to mention I had a computer die on me too. Enough excuses. On to the final chapters of **_**Seeing the Light.**_

**Thanks **_**Belle453**_** for the beta.**

* * *

><p>The tent flap flew open. Chris Raven wasn't surprised to see a fiery-haired beauty walk in. He stood like a gentleman should when a lady entered. Kathy stopped in front of him, drew back her hand and sent it flying at his cheek.<p>

"You son-of-a-bitch," she cursed, drawing her hand back for another swat at him.

"You only get one freebie," he drawled, catching her slim wrist in his hand.

"You… I was gonna… I almost…" she sputtered, her face almost as red as her hair. "You-you took advantage of me."

Raven laughed. It was possibly the first time he had a gut-laugh since his wife's death a lifetime ago. His laughter infuriated the nurse even more so she swung with her other hand. Chris caught that one and shoved her backward until she was up against a metal utility locker. He held both her hands with one of his and ran a finger down her cheek with the other.

"Let me go," she growled, shoving him with her body.

Once contact was made he pressed his body to hers, unable to stop himself. "I think I _didn't_ take advantage of you."

"Bullshit," the redhead spat. "You let me try to seduce you. You kissed me…"

"I wasn't the only one kissing if I remember that evening correctly," he replied, his eyes making a sweep of her heaving chest.

"You lied. You could have told us that you had a debt to Will." Her voice was full of anger and another emotion.

"I didn't want to endanger you." His hand moved down her cheek, along her neck, and slid along her arm, causing her to shiver from the feel of his slightly calloused hands on her bare skin. He took her hands with each of his and held them to the wall on either side of her head. Her eyes lost the blaze of anger and gained one of desire.

Chris moved his lips to her jaw and on to nibble at her ear. "Katherine," he whispered.

"N-no one has called me that since I was a little girl," she gasped as his lips and tongue slid down her neck.

"Good," he growled against her skin. Memories of his wife fled from his mind as the woman in front of him suddenly consumed his thoughts. _What is it about me and members of the medical profession_? All thoughts left his head when he lifted his lips and she cried out, "Don't you dare stop. I want you more than I've ever wanted any man."

A satisfied grunt came from his mouth, which was now occupied sucking at the base of her throat.

She managed to pull a hand free from his grasp and slide it down his washboard abs and lower.

"No," he groaned as his hand captured hers again.

"I think I'm going to die," she gasped.

Chris laughed as he pulled back from her.

"Don't you dare tease me, Raven," Kathy begged.

"I would never do that, Katherine." His eyes raked over her, taking in her flushed skin and straining breasts.

"You did before," she whined.

"Katherine," His voice dropped. "We don't have time now." The green of his eyes formed a thin ring around his enlarged pupils. "Because when I made love to you, I plan on taking my time, making it … slow… and methodical."

Kathy's eyes flew wide open and her jaw dropped.

"When I'm done," he said so softly she strained to hear. "There will not be an inch of your body that I haven't thoroughly worshiped with my hands, lips and tongue."

Kathy trembled and slumped against him. He was about to claim her lips when he heard footsteps approach the tent and stepped from her with nothing but a wink. "Until then, Katherine."

* * *

><p>"What have we here?" Will Carter's voice broke their heated moment.<p>

Kathy glared at Raven and strode past Carter. "If you hurt her again, I'll carve out your heart with a spatula," she growled at Will, waving her finger.

"Never," Will replied sincerely. "Hey, Raven, you hurt Kathy and she'll cut your…" He burst into laughter when Kathy smacked his arm. She headed off toward whichever tent held Abigail and the other ladies getting ready for their wedding ceremony.

Will was alone with his oldest living friend for the first time. His eyes took in the man smirking in front of him. Gone was the youthful grin and twinkling eyes he remembered. Chris had obviously been working out based on how he filled out his shirt.

"You can't take me as easily anymore," Raven said, as he crossed his arms to emphasize his developed biceps.

"I'm still taller." Will burst out laughing and stopped before Chris. "There aren't words for what you did for Abby and the kids…" His demeanor changed and he had to stop before his voice caught.

"You would've done the same for my family."

"I'm so sorry." Will remembered the brief ache when he thought Abby died in the rover crash. It was a dark and cold place that he never wanted to go to again. He looked into green eyes that were blank of emotion and felt his heart clench. His hands landed on Chris's shoulders and offered the only comfort he could. "You two were made for each other."

Raven closed his eyes and turned away. "Abby is your perfect match. Although I have to admit, I wonder if you're good enough for her. You're not exactly used to women with a brain."

"It's not just Abby, the kids are so smart they scare the hell out of me too." Will laughed, nothing but pride filled his heart as he thought of his family.

Both men tensed and turned quickly when more men entered the tent: Commander Taylor, Jim Shannon, his son, Josh, and Mark Reynolds. Chris and Will simultaneously relaxed.

"I didn't think you'd leave the infirmary," Will said to Josh.

"I didn't get hurt." Josh looked at his dad, obviously confused.

"Nobody told you." Will couldn't contain his smile. "Kara's there. She was hurt real bad, but managed to hang on. I'm sure your mom can…"

"Kara's alive!"

"Yeah. Father Mike carried her out." There was no need for any further words because Josh took off in a flash.

"I can't thank you enough," Jim said, his voice choked up. "You guys saved me too."

"When I saw that the girl meant something to you, I made sure she was taken care of. We've got a few civilians besides Kara. There's a very scared little girl, who can't be much older than Zoe. We're not sure if her family got cut off or made it to the settlement. She doesn't say much." Will seemed to be the ambassador to the children because of his relationship with Jess and Jay. The terrified, dark-skinned girl was hard for him to crack though. "Maybe having some more kids around will make her come out of her shell."

"I need to go see Josh and Kara." He stepped up to Will and put out his hand. "I want to offer you congratulations. Not only on the wedding but the baby as well."

"Thank you and your family for watching out for Abby." Will tried to keep his voice steady. "If anyone hurt her… I don't know what I would have done."

"She means a lot to a lot of people," Jim replied. "There was no chance anyone would let anyone hurt her."

Will felt his blood go cold. He only nodded because he wasn't sure he could control the sudden rage that swept through his body. _Weaver and Kyle would both die. Slowly and horrifically. _

"I don't have long," Taylor said, stepping up to Will after Shannon left. "I need to get ready to escort the bride down the aisle." He shared a brief smile with Will. "I assume you'll vouch for Raven here."

"He's not a threat to us, sir." The Sergeant looked at his old friend. "Besides, he's been out of the military for so long even Reynolds could probably take him down."

"Considering how often I kicked your sorry ass lately, I'm sure I could." Mark smiled.

"Chris Raven, I'd like to formally introduce you to Commander Taylor and Corporal Mark Reynolds."

"Sir. Corporal." Raven nodded.

Will felt happy for the first time in several months until a small wave of apprehension passed through. _Could a rough and tough guy from Chicago really be marrying an angel? _

* * *

><p>"She's alive," Maddy exclaimed as she hurried back into the room. "Kara's alive."<p>

Abby couldn't keep the tears from coming. Josh had just flown down the corridor of the bunker they were housed in. Lis sent her eldest daughter to see what was going on.

"Where is she?" Elisabeth questioned. She'd finished placing a small ring of flowers around Abby's head after weaving many more into the French braid she and Maddy put into her hair.

"In the infirmary. She was hurt pretty bad in the explosion. The medic said she can't walk, but it should be repairable once we get back to Terra Nova." Maddy spoke almost too fast to understand.

"Go, Elisabeth, and check on her. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Abby looked down at the off-white dress that Maddy loaned her. A white sash from another outfit wrapped around her waist to keep the dress from hanging too far below her knees. Unfortunately there weren't any shoes other than Abby's boots to wear. A fear of insects kept her from going barefoot, so hiking boots would have to do.

"We're going to have the biggest, most festive wedding Terra Nova has ever known once we take back the colony," Kathy said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You have to be my maid of honor," Abby asked. Kathy had become more than a friend over the past few weeks and Abby could think of no one to stand at her side.

Kathy nodded and started crying. She pulled Abby into a crushing hug. "You're so lucky."

"Lucky that I finally woke up and saw what was staring me in the face," Abby said, her voice muffled against Kathy's shoulder.

"No," her maid of honor continued. "Lucky to find true love." The longing in Kathy's voice was unmistakable and made Abby hug her tighter.

* * *

><p>"We have a problem," Jess said as they headed toward the clearing where Will and Father Mike awaited the bride. "You have a borrowed dress."<p>

"And blue flowers in your hair," Zoe said.

"But nothing new or old." Jess sounded frantic. "Everything has to be perfect for the wedding."

"Jess, relax," Abby said as she laid a reassuring hand on Jess's shoulder. "I don't believe in those superstitions. Besides, my boots are old."

"What about new!"

"My outlook is new." Abby smiled at her niece.

"I don't think that'll be good enough," Jess said, looking sullen.

"Everything will be fine," Jay added, slipping his arm around his aunt's waist. "We're all together."

Tears flooded Abby's eyes as she hugged the children – one on either side of her.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Commander Taylor appeared in front of them.

"He didn't get cold feet did he?" Kathy growled. "Because I've got a cure for that."

"No. He's mighty impatient if you ask me." Taylor chuckled. "Jess. Jay, do you mind if I escort your aunt down the aisle? I know it's your place to do it, but your aunt showed Will Carter the great man he had hidden inside. It would be my honor to deliver you into his hands at your wedding."

Tears rolled down Abby's face. She could only nod for fear of sobbing and throw her arms around him.

"Jay, I have a job for you anyways," Taylor said with a smile. "Give me a minute to explain things to him and I'll be ready."

"Yes, sir." Jay moved as fast as his foot could carry behind the Commander.

"What about me?" Jess whined. "Jay isn't going to be a soldier."

"You can be my junior bridesmaid," Abby said, rolling her eyes. _Some things never change between those two._ "You can get a few more flowers and lead the procession."

"Okay," Jess said. The smile didn't touch her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Taylor asked when he returned without Jay.

"I don't have anything new, so Jess is worried that I'll jinx the marriage," Abby explained.

"You'll get a new husband," Taylor stated. "Doesn't that count?"

"It'll have to do," Jess said. "Thank you, sir."

"Now let's get all of you to the ceremony before Will comes looking for you." Taylor stepped up to Abby's side and offered his arm.

* * *

><p>Will should have been nervous. <em>He<em> was getting married! It was something he honestly never contemplated until he'd met Abigail. Now it was the most natural thing in the world. Glancing around the clearing, Will couldn't help but smile. He was positive most of the military in the audience had money on Abby bolting at the last minute. The civilians and few scientists from the remote outposts were happy to be out of doors and witnessing a happy moment.

Leah Marcos's waving hand stopped his scan of the audience and he smiled at her. Sam was on one side and the silent girl from the future was on the other. She still hadn't said her name or anything about her family. Will wanted to talk to Abby about taking her in, but that could wait until after their wedding night. That thought finally sent fear through him. No matter what Abby said, he still was afraid he'd hurt her their first time.

"Getting cold feet?" Mark asked from his right.

"He's probably afraid Abby won't show up," Raven muttered.

"I like him already," Mark added with a laugh.

"They're coming," Jay shouted as he hobbled down the center of the crowd. They didn't have chairs, so the guests were standing on either side of an aisle made for Abigail to walk down.

Will let out the breath he was holding and reached out to ruffle Jay's hair. The boy gave him a quick hug and stepped behind Mark and Raven.

The next one to come out of the trees and into the aisle was Jess. Her long, blonde hair was out of its usual ponytail and it made her look like a child. Will felt a pure parental love when he returned her smile. She held a handful of white flowers and wore a blue shirt and skirt combination. When she reached the front, she hugged Will tightly and then went to stand with the Shannons, Leah and Sam.

Kathy came next. Her red hair was pulled up and some white flowers were mixed in. Will had to risk a glance at Raven out of the corner of his eye and smiled. His old friend's eyes took a slow survey of Kathy's numerous curves. Will fought to hold in his laughter because Chris did the same thing when he first met his deceased wife._ Looks like we might have another wedding soon enough._

Before Kathy reached the front, Abigail stepped out and Will felt the entire world vanish. Nothing existed except the beautiful woman in white, who was being led to him by Commander Taylor. Her brown hair was pulled up into a braid with tiny blue flowers woven with her light brown locks. Seeing her in the bright sunlight for the first time, Will noticed her face looked fuller than before and her skin glowed. _Who knew that pregnant woman really did glow? _A grin spread over his face when their eyes connected.

Abby's smile was as radiant as the rest of her. The white dress hugged fuller curves than she had before and the sash caught below the slight swelling of her stomach -where their child grew.

Commander Taylor reached the front of the aisle and stood with Will on his right and Abby on his left. "Abigail, it's been my honor to give you away. I will admit I had my doubts about your soon-to-be husband…" Laughter interrupted his words from everyone except Will, who looked sour. "But I know something about the power of love and yours was so strong that even his thick hide couldn't deflect it." More laughter interrupted his speech. "Now be honest with me, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Sir!" An outraged Sergeant Carter shouted.

"Absolutely," Abby replied, reaching up to kiss Commander Taylor on the cheek.

Taylor shot a glare at Will, but then broke into a grin. "Father Mike, let's get these two married."

"My pleasure." The Irish priest held a bible in his hands and wore a white sash over his clerical shirt. "It's not often a priest marries two people he knows so well. It is truly a pleasure and an honor to join these two in holy matrimony." He leaned close to Abigail so only a few could here. "See what Will went through to avoid having to step foot in my chapel."

Abby laughed as she stepped up to Will and faced him. He turned, took both of her hands into his and raised them to his lips. They were warm and gripped his tightly, as if afraid to let him go. "I'll never leave you again, Abigail Porter. Never again."

Tears filled her eyes as she in turn pulled his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "I know."

* * *

><p>The ceremony flew by for Will and Abby, who only had eyes for each other. They repeated the words Father Mike gave them and both laughed when repeating their vows to obey the other. When Abby and then Will proclaimed, <em>I do<em>, both Jess and Jay said, _Yes,_ so loudly that everyone ended up laughing.

"Now for the rings," Father Mike said.

"We don't…" Will started.

"Right here," Jay stepped up to stand before the couple.

Will and Abby looked down to see two gold bands on Jay's hand. "Where did you get those?" Will asked.

Abigail didn't have to ask. Tears clouded her eyes as she turned to find Commander Taylor in the crowd. When she saw him, he nodded and smiled.

"Will," Abby said, squeezing his hands to draw his attention back to her. "They're from the Commander."

"Sir, we can't take these."

"Of course you can," Taylor said, stepping out from the crowd. "These rings held my wife and I together through a war. The love they represent is the love you two have. Will, you are a man that I would have been honored to call son, and Abigail, you are as brave as the woman who wore that ring before you. Take them. Consider them doubly blessed."

It was impossible for either of them to speak. Raven handed Abigail the larger ring to put on Will. She choked out her vow to bind herself to Will and he didn't do much better when it was his turn. Their hands shook when they realized the rings were a perfect fit.

"Now," Father Mike said after he blessed the couple. "Since there are children present, we'll skip the kissing part…"

"Don't even think about it, Father," Will growled. He pulled Abby into his arms, dipped her back and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: I will try very hard to do a wedding night in the Tag. I haven't written smut in over a year, but I promise I will try.**

**As for Raven and Kathy, I've been told if I don't write it, **_**NurseKelly**_** will ;-) I'll keep you posted on who wins that one.**

**Please leave a review, so I know who's still reading. Sorry again for the long delay.**


End file.
